


The Shadow's Requiem

by Prism_Walker



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Explicit Language, F/M, Rating will change, Slow Burn, like really slow burn, mature themes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2018-12-05 01:30:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 14
Words: 83,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11567490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prism_Walker/pseuds/Prism_Walker
Summary: The King's Shadow, an old practice kept hidden within the line of Lucis for many generations. A single, loyal servant who protects the King with their lives until their dying breath.A practice that Aurea Fides is requested to do on behalf of the 113th ruler, King Regis, in order to protect his son, Lucis' Prince, and her childhood friend, Noctis.A practice that she accepts with an honour, no matter how much suffering it would bring her.Read about how the young Shadow grew to be friends with Noctis, her training to become his Shadow, and the close* re-telling of the story Final Fantasy XV. Mostly told through Aurea's perspective as she accompanies Noctis and his crew through many challenges and victories along the way.*Minor canon divergence for story purposes.





	1. Author's Note

Before we slowly make our way through this, _thing_ , of a series, let me give you, the reader, a general rundown of my format and a quick Hello!

(If you already clicked away by now I don't blame you.) 

First off, Hey there! Thank you for clicking on the work! Hope you're having a nice day, and if you're not, I hope it get's better soon! I'm sure you can all read my Username, but feel free to call me Prism!  This is, genuinely, my first time posting a work on this site, let alone anything online in general. So it's gonna take me a while to get used to this Site's format and layout. There's probably going to be some bumps and bruises along the way, but here's hoping that you're willing to ride 'em out with me!

My personal format and layout I decided to go with will run in this fashion:

I will have Author's Notes at both beginning and end of each Chapter.

The first set of Notes will include a additional tags that will apply to current chapter. This is going to be a long, long fic, and I don't want the front page/description of my work to be clustered and or messy. This will also include a link to a song that gave me the idea for the chapter, so feel free to click on that if you want to!

The set of Notes at the bottom, however, will be my own personal commentary and me, talking and communicating to you lovely people! ~~(And also potential character facts and spoilers for the next chapter.)~~

 

As for the work itself, it is a personal exercise that I wanted to do for myself since I'm trying to break this writers block that I've been having for a while. The first few chapters are going to be very, very rough, so you have my sincerest apologies! It's been a long time since I've actually sat down and wrote something, so I'm hoping that this'll help me come out of it.

 

 Feel free to leave a comment, question, general conversation starter, or a critique in the comments! You can definitely bet that I'll (try to) respond to them all! Stuff like that makes me feel all warm and fuzzy on the inside and will ultimately help me grow as a writer!

 

I think that's all I want to say, if not i'll probably come back to this and add more.

Who knows.

~~(Okay time to stop talking Prism they just wanna read _*get's punted into the galaxy*_ )~~

 

Anyways, thanks again for clicking, hope you lovely readers enjoy!

 

 


	2. Prologue:: Placid Reverie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Additional Tags:: Minor Character Appearance: Clarus Amicitia Mentions Of: Young!Gladio  
> Inspired By:: [Zankyou no Terror OST - Seele](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=A2wh40oAmJo&index=3&list=PLxi-aGjBWMfsQhn1nnmbuBUL1qCK7r-aw)
> 
>  
> 
> Author Notes:: For those who are wondering, Aurea, (our Heroine) is pronounced Oar-Ray-Ah, and her last name, Fides, is pronounced Fee-Day.

She woke with a gasp and a racing heart. Her eyes nervously scanned her bedroom, drifting from one detail to the next, and let out a whimper when she realised where she was.

_And how she didn't want to be here alone._

Shakily, she threw off her blanket and grabbed her stuffed Carbuncle, and slowly made her way out of her room. It was still pitch black outside of her windows, indicating that the city of Insomnia was still quiet.  
The little girl peeked through her bedroom door into the dimly lit hallway of her home. Her bottom lip was trembling, as the nightmare surfaced once more to her head.  
_The destroyed city._  
_The soft rays of the sun rising illuminating the settling dust and debris._  
_And the lady propped up against a pile of rubble, blood slowly pooling beneath her body, her soft smile, and her hollowing eyes that studied the little girl. The hollowed lady's chapped lips muttering words unheard, and the tears that fell from her eyes._  
_That is when she always wakes up._  
The little girl gently pushed her door open and stepped into the hall, her feet padded softly over the cool wooden floor as she held on tightly to her stuffed Carbuncle. She stopped outside of the large wooden door that was slightly ajar, spilling a faint light into the hall.

  
She gently pushed it open, "Papa?" she called quietly, hearing her own voice tremble.

  
A figure moved at the desk on the other side of the room, "Aurea?" a tired voice responded, "What are you still doing up?"

  
Aurea stepped into the room feeling her eyes swell, "I had the dream again..." she responded quietly. Aurea heard a soft, almost sympathetic sigh come from her Father as she saw him stand up and walk over to her.

  
Aurea stayed in place, clutching her Carbuncle closer to her as her Father knelt down in front of her, his amber eyes emitting a calming warmth, "The exact same?" he said gently scooping Aurea up into his arms.

  
She nodded in response as she buried herself into her Father's torso, "It's scary..." she whimpered quietly, as he lifted her from the ground.

  
"I bet it is," her Father hummed in response, "It's okay, Aurea," he said placing a kiss to her brow, "It's just a dream, Sweet," he said gently as he set her down on his bed.

  
He began to tuck her into the blankets as Aurea spoke up, "You're not sleeping yet, Papa?" her voice swapped for a sleepy tone instead of her wavering one as she felt the comfort of the blanket press down on her.

  
Her Father shook his head in response, "Not yet," he saw her pout a little, "I will do soon though, Sweet." He said pressing a gentle kiss to her brow as Aurea felt her Father's stubble tickle her face.

  
Aurea tugged the blanket closer, making sure her Carbuncle was safely inside the warmth too, "Papa," she said quietly, "Will you stay until-"

   
He smiled down at her, "Of course, Aurea." he said placing a hand on her head and gently patting it.

  
Aurea let out a small smile and closed her eyes shutting out the soft light from the room. She never shook off the tendrils of sleep, and she felt the familiar lull as they claimed her once again into the world of dreams.

 

 

 

He noted the way that Aurea's face softened, and with that, pulled his hand away. Sleep claimed her fast this evening, and he wished it would do the same for him. He glanced back at the desk and the pile of paper that was almost completed. Letting out a sigh, he stood up and walked back over to the desk, not before noticing a call notification pop up on his cellphone. He felt his shoulder's hunch as he looked at the name, "Clarus" blink on the screen. Grumbling to himself, he answered his cell phone.

  
"Councilman Amicitia," he greeted casually.

 

"General Fides," the voice responded, "I'm surprised you're still up."

  
He cracked a tired smile, "I am too, but his Majesty wanted me to review the application for the new members for the Crownsguard," he said as he glanced over at the stack of papers on his desk. He picked a certain one up and glanced over the information of the applicant, his eyes studying the young boy's picture attached to the file, "And I'm quite surprised to find your son as one of the applicants, Clarus," he added, "Was there some persuasion on your part as the result of this?"

  
He heard Clarus chuckle over the line, "He wants to serve the crown, who am I to say no."

  
"Following in his Father's footsteps?" he asked.

  
"Ah, you know the history of the Amicitia Line, Fides, and besides, he wants to train to become the Prince's shield. I was quite proud." Clarus responded with a hint of pride in his voice.

 

"I suppose you are..." he said his voice trailing off.

  
There was a silence before Clarus spoke again, "Calor, are you sure you want to go through with this?"

  
_Well that was a quick change in subject_  . Calor let out a sigh and turned back to his sleeping daughter, "I can't let her grow up without both parents Clarus, It's not fair to her," he brought a hand to pinch the bridge of his nose, "And besides, I'm not done serving the crown, I'm just opting for a position that doesn't require as much of my time."

  
"Have you told his Majesty yet?" Clarus inquired, and Calor dropped his hand to his side.

  
"No," he replied simply, "Is he free tomorrow?"

  
Calor heard the faint rustle of papers through the phone, "In the morning he is, yes,"

  
"How early?"

  
"9:30," Calor grumbled which earned a chuckle from Clarus, "You're quite whiney tonight, if I may state General."

  
Calor rubbed the back of his neck and huffed at the jape, "Can I perhaps meet him in the morning then? It'd be better to talk to him sooner rather than later."

  
"I'll inform his Majesty in the morning," Clarus replied as Calor heard a soft   _thwack_  which he presumed was the stack of papers.

 

"Thank you, Clarus, I appreciate it," he turned to his papers on the desk, "I better get going if I'm to wake in," he glanced at his watch, "6 hours."

 

"Very well, General, we shall talk tomorrow."

  
"Indeed, goodbye Clarus," and with that, Calor hung up and sat down in his desk chair. His eyes felt heavy and sore from the countless amount of hours he's spent pouring over the applicants. He glanced back at his daughter who had freed herself from the blankets and had sprawled out on the bed, clearly taking up at least half of the mattress.  
Calor couldn't help but smile and rubbed his tired eyes, "Let's get this done," he muttered to himself.

He managed to complete the rest of the applicants within the hour, and he flicked his desk lamp off. Groaning, he stood up and stretch as he inspected his room that was vaguely lit from the lights of the city. He saw that Aurea, somehow, ended up at the foot of the bed. Calor scooped her up once again and laid her at the head of the bed, placing her Carbuncle near her. Grumbling, he pulled the blanket up to cover Aurea, and she mumbled gibberish in response.  
Calor looked at her, Aurea reminded him so much of her mother, from the soft facial features to the long, wavy scarlet hair that was a tangle as she slept. The gentle shine of her golden moon necklace caught his eye, the one that belonged to her Mother, and he sighed. He saw Aurea's brow furrow and mumble something, and in response, Calor gently placed a kiss to the crown of Aurea's head and watched her features lose tension. He closed his eyes slowly, and eventually, let sleep claim him too, for the short amount of hours he had them.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go folks! Get ready for a long, long ride.
> 
> And also, take note of the Nightmare young 'lil Aurea had, It's rather important.
> 
> As always, Comments, Critiques, or a general Hello is always appreciated!  
> Hope you guys have a great day!


	3. The Encounter | Youth [1/3]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Additional Tags::  
> Character Appearance:: Regis Lucis Caelum CXIII, Clarus Amicitia, Young!Noctis
> 
> Inspired By:: [A Lull In The Sea OST- Hikari's Waltz](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EJ_eUA__7zY&list=PLxi-aGjBWMfsQhn1nnmbuBUL1qCK7r-aw&index=4)

The sun was barely over the walls of Insomnia when Aurea felt a gentle shake on her shoulder. She knew this signal, but she also knew it was too early to be getting up. Grumbling Aurea folded in on herself, pulling herself into a ball and dragging her Carbuncle along with her.

  
"Aurea, Sweet, time to get up," a quiet voice said from the edge of the bed.

  
Aurea, begrudgingly, opened her eyes a fraction to be greeted by her Father who was already dressed and ready in an attire Aurea knew too well.

  
_His work uniform._

An attire that symbolised that he was leaving again to another far away place, and that she was going to be left alone -once again- with another Caretaker.

A red coat with a black cape clipped onto his right shoulder that flows straight to his left, and his brown hair was pulled back from his face. Calor was kneeling at the edge of his bed, with a soft smile on his face.

  
"Morning, Sweet."

  
Aurea let out a huge yawn, "Morning, Papa," she said sitting up and pulling her Carbuncle onto her lap, "Why're we up so early?" she inquired, rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

  
She didn't see the smile on his face when he said, "It's a surprise..."

  
It took a moment for her to realise what he said, but when she did, Aurea shot her head up. The grasp of sleep immediately snapping from her, "What! A surprise!"

  
Calor stood up and nodded, "Let's get some breakfast in you, we need to leave soon."

 

_We_ , he said, and Aurea beamed. Wherever they were going, they were going _together_.

This rarely ever happened.

  
Aurea pretty much flung herself out of her Father's bed and ran to the kitchen, her feet frantically tapping the wooden floors. She almost slipped but performed a graceful recover and quickly made her way to a seat. She set her Carbuncle up onto the Kitchen island and pulled herself up onto the rather tall chair. By the time her Father walked into the kitchen, Aurea was already bouncing in her seat with anticipation.

  
Calor walked in and crossed his arms at her, 'Excited are we?" He asked with a small smile on his face. Aurea responded with a rapid nod, and Calor walked over to the cupboard and pulled out a box of cereal. "So, Aurea, what do you want for-"

 

"Beach!" Aurea burst out.

  
Her Father spun around with a confused expression on his face, "What?" he said with a chuckle.

  
"Are we going to the beach?!" she said again, her eyes alight.

  
Laughing, Calor shook his head, "No, Rea, we are not going to the beach. Now, what would you like for-"

 

"The Zoo!"

  
"No, Rea-"

  
"The Mall!"

  
"Aurea, _listen_ -"

  
_"GALDIN!"_

With that, she saw her Father put his head in his hands, utterly defeated but stifling laughter.

  
_"I KNEW IT!"_ she cheered bouncing in her seat.

  
" _No_! No Aurea It's not- We're not going to Galdin!" Calor said as he reached up into the cupboards once more and pulled out two sets of bowls and spoons.

  
Aurea froze in her seat, and slowly stopped bouncing, "Awwww..." she said with a pout now on her face.

  
With his back still turned, Calor reached into the fridge to grab the milk, "It's _better_ ," he said casually.

  
Aurea felt the irresistible smile bloom on her face, "WHAT! How!! Does it have a beach? Sand? Fish?! Papa does it have fish?!"

  
"We'll have to see!" Calor said as he poured the cereal into the bowl and placed it in front of Aurea. She was practically shaking at the time from excitement.

  
"Well! Where is it!!" she asked as she took the spoon in her hand and dunked it into the cereal.

  
Calor held his own bowl as he lent against the counter, "You really want to know?"

  
Aurea nodded swiftly, her eyes glowing with anticipation.

  
"You don't want it to be a surprise?"

  
She shook her head, sending splashes of milk everywhere.

  
Calor rolled his eyes with a grin on his face, "Alright," he paused to look at Aurea, who had resumed her bouncing, "We're going to the Palace!"

  
There was a long silence before Aurea spoke.

  
_"Booorrring..."_

  
_"Aurea!"_

 

 

  
  
To say the least, the day so far for Aurea was terrible. From waking up early, to the disappointing realisation that they definitely _were not_ going to Galdin Quay, to Aurea being forced into an _dress_  of all things to wear, to the icing on the cake, the tragic parting of her and her Carbuncle.

  
_"He'll be here when you get home!"_ Her Father insisted as the memory flashed in Aurea's mind

  
Aurea now sat in the back of her Father's car, with a pout very visible on her face. She saw the vague reflection of herself in the window, and the faint shine of the sun on her golden moon necklace that hung around her neck. She wore the matching bracelet on her right wrist, which she toyed with as the city flashed by. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see her Father sneaking glances at her through his mirror in the front of the car, as an uncomfortable silence bloomed between them.

  
"The Palace is a very beautiful building Aurea, Papa does a lot of work there." Her Father started to say while looking at her through the mirror.

  
Aurea didn't respond but looked out of the window, fidgeting with the golden moon charm on her bracelet as she did so.

  
"It also has a really nice garden, it's a beautiful place to play. Lots of flowers and bugs to look at!" He tried again.

  
Aurea, once again, didn't respond, but the bugs did sound interesting. Feigning disinterest, she heard the soft sigh from her Father.

  
"You may get to meet the Prince Noctis!" he said enthusiastically, "He's currently your age, his 7th Birthday is actually a few days from now."

Aurea shuffled a little in her seat, adjusting her view to see more of the city.

  
Sighing, Calor pulled out the final card, "I'm sure his Majesty King Regis has some really, really pretty fish."

  
Now _this_ caught her attention.

"Really?" she responded, her voice hinting at excitement. She saw her Father's smile in the reflection.

  
"Yes," he said checking his mirrors before merging into another lane, "And I'm sure if you ask nicely, King Regis will let you see them."

  
Aurea let out a small laugh, and she glanced out the window again. All sense of misery thrown out the window. The small buildings she was used too were replaced by giant buildings that reached far into the sky, "Papa! Those are _huge_ houses!" Aurea gasped as she smushed her face into the glass to see better.

  
"Those are Skyscrapers, Sweet, and they're not homes. People do their jobs in there."

  
Aurea turned to look at her Father, "Like you?" she asked.

  
Calor shook his head, "No, Papa does his work in another building with many other people."

  
"What does your work look like then, Papa?"

  
He pondered for a moment, "It's not as tall as these buildings, but it's still pretty big!"

  
Aurea glanced out of the window in time to see a giant building made of what looked like two, of what she learned to be, skyscrapers, she couldn't stop the 'Whoooaa' that came out of her mouth at the sight of it.

  
Calor caught her gaze in the mirror and followed her gaze, "That's where we're going, Aurea."

  
Aurea saw her amber eyes widen in her reflection, "Really!!" she said as she bounced again in her seat.

  
Her Father nodded enthusiastically, "Yep! Now, are you excited?"

  
Aurea nodded again, "Do you go there a lot Papa?"

  
She saw her Father's smile widen, "Yes, actually. When I'm usually home late it's because I'm busy there," the car gradually slowed down as it turned onto a road that lead them to the palace.

 

Aurea saw many people in dark clothing, and they all seemed to be wearing the same thing, "Papa, who are the people in the black clothes?"

  
Calor looked out the window, "Those are guards, they protect the King and Prince from bad people."

  
Aurea responded with a simple 'oh', she turned to look at her Father, "You do that too, right Papa?"

  
"Yes, but I have a rather, higher, position than they do."

  
Aurea tilted her head in a quizzical matter, and Calor took notice, "That means that I tell them what to do. I also take down the _really_ bad guys."

  
Aurea's eyes widened, "Whoa! That's cool Papa!" she heard him chuckle before the car came to a halt, she didn't even realise that they were already so close to the Palace.

  
Aurea felt the excitement bubble up inside her once again as her Father turned off the car, "Now, Aurea, Papa has some rules for you to follow. And you can only go in if you follow them, okay?" Aurea responded with a nod and turned to look at him.

  
"Remember to be on your best behaviour, and remember your manners, this is not our home. Also, _do not_ go running off on your own without my permission, okay? Promise?"

  
Aurea looked at her father in the mirror and at the sudden glare that twinkled in his amber gaze, she shrank back a little, she has never seen him so serious. "Yes, Papa, I Promise." Suddenly, the glare was gone in a flash and replaced with the familiar warmth in his eyes.

   
"Now," he said opening his door, "Let's go see the Palace!"

 

  
  
Aurea didn't know what to expect, but this, this was _too_ much. Her eyes widened at the giant building that towered over-top of her, and she almost fell backwards from staring up at it. She felt a large hand swallow her small one, and her Father lead her up the steps slowly.

  
Aurea and her Father kept to the right of the staircase, but Aurea saw many people flowing in and out of the beautiful, pristine white building. Eventually, they arrived at the set of giant black doors, which somebody opened for them. Aurea heard her Father say 'thanks' before ushering her inside. There were quite a lot of people inside the building. Some carried cameras around their necks, some simply stood there in their black uniforms, while others walked with stacks of paper. Aurea found it rather overwhelming to take it all in.

  
She felt a small tug on her hand as she realised that she slowed down, "Stay close, Aurea." her Father simply said as he lead her to a set of metal doors that didn't open.

  
Aurea looked at her Father quizzically before she heard a soft 'ding' and the doors parted for them. Aurea let out a soft 'whoa' and they stepped inside.  
Eventually, the metal doors opened once again to a completely different place with a lot fewer people. Aurea walked in stride with her Father -which was rather difficult for her- taking in the hall that they walked down. It was adorned with a repetitive pattern, a marble column, followed by a black banner with a detailed golden picture that Aurea couldn't make out, followed by another column. Eventually, the marble column gave way to giant windows that took up the entire wall. Aurea and her Father gradually came to a halt and Aurea immediately flung herself to the glass wall and looked out.

 

"Papa!" Aurea gasped as she looked out on the window, "Look at how tall we are!"

  
She heard her Father laugh, "Yes, we are rather high up aren't we-" he broke off as both Aurea and Calor heard hushed talking and a series of footsteps.  
"Aurea," her Father said in a whisper, "Come here, please."

  
Aurea pulled herself away from the wall and held onto her Father's hand as she looked down the hall at two people walking down the hall. One was a man clad in a black suit, while the other was a balding man that wore a black garb with golden details.

  
Aurea felt her Father's position change, and she realised that he was bowing, "Your Majesty, Councilman Amicitia." he greeted in a professional tone.

  
Aurea looked from her Father to the two men who stood in front of her,  the man in the black garb with the bald head nodded in response, while the man in the black suit spoke first, "General Fides, you're looking well." he spoke calmly.

  
"I am, your Majesty, thank you." Aurea's Father replied, resuming his natural position.

  
The man in the suit looked to Aurea with a soft smile, "And who might this be?"

  
"This is my daughter Au-" Her Father began before Aurea cut in.

  
"I'm Aurea. It's nice to meet you!" she said with a smile, and loosened her hand from her Father's and held it out.

  
"A-Aurea!" Calor began before looking to the two men, "Your Majesty I sincerely apolo-"

  
"And I'm King Regis Lucis Caelum," the man in the suit responded as he extended a hand and shook Aurea's, "And it's a pleasure to meet you Lady Fides."

  
Aurea laughed and she let go of King Regis' hand before linking it back with her Father's, "How old is she now, Calor?" King Regis asked turning his attention back to the General.

  
Calor chuckled and looked back down at Aurea, "I forget, how old _are_ you know, Aurea?"

  
"Six!" Aurea piped up with a smile still plastered on her face, a soft laughter circled between the adults.

  
"Same age as my Son," The King replied, "Speaking of which, he should be in the study still," he turned to the other man, "Clarus, do you think you could find him for me?"

  
Aurea turned her attention to the man she now knew to be Clarus, who responded with a swift bow before turning on his heel and walking back the way he came.

  
"Now," King Regis said, turning to face Calor, "You had something to inquire about, General?"

  
"Ah, yes, indeed I do your Majesty," Calor began and Aurea then zoned out as the glass wall and the city beyond captured her attention again.  
_Maybe this is a bit cooler than Galdin..._ Aurea thought as she looked at the brilliant blue sky and the sun reflecting off of the many glass roofs around the city.

  
"As much of an honour it is to be the General of the Glaives your Majesty, I'd like to put in a request for my resignation," Calor said with a solemn tone to his voice.

  
King Regis arched his brows in response, surprise clearly evident on his face, "May I inquire why, Calor?"

  
Calor cast a soft glance to Aurea, "I can't have Rea grow up without both parent's, your Majesty," he said now looking back at the King, "And as Niflheim grows more and more threatening, I'm not spending as much time with her as she deserves."

  
King Regis let out a tiny nod, "I see."

  
"Please forgive me, King Regis," Calor said dipping his head, "I understand that with the threats of Nifilheim, it is a terrible time to request my resignation. But I do believe that my Lieutenant General, Drautos, is ready to take over my position."

  
The King was quiet for a few moments, "Does this mean you are done serving the Crown?"

  
Calor shook his head, "Not in the slightest, Your Majesty. I was hoping for a position inside the palace that allows me to still serve under your name."

  
Regis smiled at that, relief replaced the confusion on his face, "But of course, Calor, I feared that you were done for good."

  
Both men turned their attention down the hall at the sound of approaching footprints, and Aurea felt a gentle tug on her hand that snapped her back to the present and she looked to her Father, and he tilted his head down the hall. Aurea glanced down to see Clarus returning, with a boy, as well as a maid in tow. The boy was also clad in a black, but casual attire. Even from here, Aurea could see his messy black hair. As he came closer, he stopped beside King Regis, who replicated Calor's actions and held the boy's hand.

  
"Ms Aurea Fides, please meet my son, Noctis Lucis Caelum," The King said with a smile on his face.

  
"Hello Noct-" Aurea felt a gentle tug on her hand and she turned to her Father.

  
" _Prince_ Noctis, Aurea, remember manners," Calor whispered.

  
"Oh! Right," Aurea said turning back to the boy, "Hello _Prince_ Noctis!" she said as she managed to wiggle her hand out of her Father's grip once again and extend her hand.  

  
Noctis glanced at his Father, who gave a small nod. The Prince gingerly extended his hand and shook Aurea's, to which Aurea noticed a small smile on his face.

  
"Noctis," was all King Regis said.

  
"R-right..." Noctis said turning his attention back to Aurea and her Father, "It's nice to meet both of you." he said in a quiet, yet polite tone.

  
"It is for us too, Prince Noctis," Calor added with a slight bow.

  
King Regis looked between the two children, "Noctis, how about you show Aurea around the Palace a bit while we chat?"

  
Aurea's eyes widened and she turned to her Father, she tugged on his hand and he leant down to she could whisper in his ear, "Do I have permission to go?" she asked.

  
She felt her Father chuckle, "Yes, as long as the Prince and His Majesty don't mind." Calor said.

  
"Not at all," King Regis said with a smile, "Noctis?"

  
Noctis shook his head, "What do you want to see?" he asked casually.

  
Aurea thought for a moment, "You have fish?" she asked quietly.

  
Noctis nodded and Aurea immediately let go of her Father's hand and was at the Prince's side in a flash.

  
"Aurea!" Calor called after her, in which Aurea spun to look at him, "Please behave yourself, remember, it's not our home."

  
Aurea nodded, and she turned to see King Regis talking to the maid, as he faintly said, "Do keep an eye on them, ensure that they don't get into _too_ much trouble."

  
The maid responded in a bow and a very quiet, "Yes, your Majesty."

  
Aurea turned her attention back to Noctis, her amber eyes glowing with excitement, "So, how many fish _do_ you have?"

  
The Prince's smile was like a spark, there, and then gone just as fast. " _Lots,_ " was all he said, and Aurea let out a giant grin.

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And finally the story kicks off with the encounter of Young Rea and Prince Noctis!  
> Please forgive me by the way, for portraying the actual characters the way they are. They are going to seem a little OOC since I'm writing with characters that aren't really my own.  
> I'm sure I'll have a way to express their personalities right eventually.
> 
> Oh! Also! As for the format you see in the title, it has to do with keeping track of time!  
> There are going to be a variety of timeskips leading up to the actual game, where you are going to experience Aurea growing up and interacting with a variety of cast members from FFXV!  
> Think of it like a play. Since 'Youth' currently has [1/3], that means that there is going to be 3 parts to her youth that are essential to her growth as a character (But I'm sure you picked that up).
> 
> One more note! For those of you who really don't feel like reading all of Aurea's childhood leading up to the game, I am going to do a giant synopsis of her story before she leaves to join Noctis! I'm just doing these for a writing exercise and to build on Aurea's character, which I'm hoping to require feedback from!
> 
> Anyways, I think that's it! A very big thank you goes out to those who dropped a 'Kudo' on the work already, little things like that actually give me a giant inspiration to keep writing this!
> 
> Hope you lovely readers have a great day, and thank you for reading!
> 
>  
> 
> ~~(How do I write from the perspective of a 6 year old help)~~


	4. Spirited Bonds | Youth [2/3]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Additonal Tags::  
> Character Appearances:: Regis Lucis Caelum CXIII, Young!Noctis, Young!Ignis  
> Character Mentions:: Lunafreya Nox Flueret, Sylva Nox Flueret
> 
> Inspired By:: [Tsubasa OST- A Tiny Sunshine](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yWmGMiOGuDo&index=5&list=PLxi-aGjBWMfsQhn1nnmbuBUL1qCK7r-aw)

 

 

Aurea and Noctis walked from one hall to the next. Gradually making their way through the labyrinth-like Palace as they pitched ideas for what they could do to fill their day.

"Okay," Aurea began as she counted their activities on her fingers, "So after we look at the fish we can go find some bugs!"

Noctis nodded, seeming to loosen up around his new companion, "Then after that, we can go find some birds!"

"I thought we were gonna build a rock castle and _then_  do that," Aurea asked as they approached the fancy elevators once again, and the doors seemed to open upon their arrival.

"Ohhh right," Noctis said as he stepped into the elevator, "Then we were gonna play tag," he said as Aurea trailed in behind him.

Something as so simple as fish brought to two young children closer together. Aurea shared her stories of the fish she has encountered ranging from aquarium visits, to her adventures at Galdin Quay's beach where she saw the countless swarms of them in the crystal clear waters. Noctis also shared his stories, ranging from the ones he had in his Garden, to the distant waters far beyond Insomnia's walls.

Aurea studied the elevator, taking in the details before she turned to Noctis, "So how big is your garden? Papa and I have a small one where we grow Lucian Tomatoes and Lei..." she thought for a moment taping afinger to her lips, the name of the other vegetable escaping her thoughts, "Lei..."

"Leiden Potatoes?" The Maid asked.

"Yeah!" Aurea said turning to her, "Do you grow them here too?"

The Maid nodded in response, "Indeed we do, as well as many others, like Sweet Peppers."

Aurea let out a soft gasp, "I've never had those!" She turned to Noctis who now had a scowl on his face, "Have you, Noct-" she caught herself, her Father's rules about manners echoing in her head, "Prince Noctis?"

He nodded his head begrudgingly, "They're gross, much like every other vegetable."

"What!! Vegetables are _sooo_ good!"

She saw the immediate distaste bloom on the Prince's face, "No way! They're gross!"

Aurea scoffed, "As if! The vegetables in _our_ garden are sweet and delicious!" she bragged as she crossed her arms, "I'll bring some for you just to prove to you how good they are!"

Noctis grumbled something under his breath, and the redhead thought she saw his face turn a slight tinge of green, but before Aurea could inquire what is was, the elevator doors opened to another quiet hallway adorned with the familiar marble columns Aurea saw before. The Maid stepped out first, followed by Noctis, and Aurea taking up the rear, she was about to bash the Prince on his view of food, but she froze immediately, the thought flying out of her mental window.

The wall made of windows was back, but instead of the vast city below, it was instead replaced by lush plants and flowers blooming from behind the clear wall. Aurea gasped as she approached the glass, inspecting the varying plants with giant eyes.

After a few moments passed, she felt a presence beside her, "We can actually go touch them," the Prince said nudging his head down the hall, "The Garden is this way."

Aurea bounced a little on the spot, excitement bubbling inside of her, "Lead the way!" she said enthusiastically.

 

 

The morning soon turned to the afternoon as Aurea and Noctis sat in the garden under the shade given to them graciously from an oak tree after a thrilling game of tag. Noctis laid in the trimmed grass, twirling a black feather he managed to find while they were chasing birds, while Aurea was propped up against the trunk of the tree inspecting a pretty red rock she found while constructing the rock castle.

_"It matches your hair!"_ she recalled the Prince's remark that ended in a laugh from the two of them.

Noctis' hand fell to his chest with a soft _thump_ and he let out a yawn.

Aurea laughed, "Tired already, Prince Noctis?" she quipped as she placed the rock in her small pocket she had sewn into her black dress. Noctis murmured something, but Aurea couldn't hear, "What was that?" she said as she shifted to sit beside him.

"Just Noctis," he said with a sleepy tone, "I don't like the the nickname 'Prince'," he said as he flung a forearm over his eyes.

Aurea arched a brow, "I think it's a cool nickname!" And at that Noctis didn't reply, "Fine, if you don't like that one then I'll give you another one," she tapped her knees with her hands as she tried to think, "How about, just, Noct?" she asked looking at him.

He shifted a little, "Sure," he said giving a half-hearted shrug, "Does that mean I can give you one?"

Her amber eyes widened in surprise, "Yeah! Of course!" her voice hinting excitement.

Noctis fell silent for a few moments, and Aurea's excitement fused with nerves as waited, "How about...Rea?"

She couldn't help the tiny smile that grew on her face, and Aurea let out a giggle, "Yeah, that sounds good to me!" and Noctis quirked a lip before falling silent again. And that silence remained for a few peaceful heartbeats as Aurea scanned the Garden, keeping up the rhythmic tapping of her knees. Aurea hummed as she turned her attention back to the Prince that seemed to be falling asleep, "Hey," she nudged Noctis, who mumbled once again in a complaint, "C'mon no time for sleeping! We gotta explore more of the Garden!" Aurea said as she stood up and shook some dirt from her dress.

Noctis removed his forearm from his face and look at her from the ground, Aurea had her hands on her hips as she returned his stare, "I wanna nap..." he murmured.

"The day just started Noct!" Aurea laughed, "You can nap after we explore," she gently tapped the tip of her shoe against his leg. A simple motivation starter, "Now C'mon!" she said as she extended a hand to him.

The Prince let out a sigh and took her hand and she pulled him up, he also dusted some dirt off of himself before shoving the black feather into his back pocket, "Okay, where to then?" He asked as they scanned the garden together.

Collectively, they already inspected the pond in the centre of the luscious yard with the gurgling fountain and fish, they also took to investigated the flower gardens -but were chased off by some bees, and they already found all of the scattered rocks and made a castle; which was now simply a pile of rocks in one of the far corners of the massive garden.

Aurea let out a hum as she scanned the greenery. Her hand was propped on her brow to shade the sun from her eyes, "How about...." her amber gaze landed on a series of towering hedges in one of the far corners of the garden, "There?" she asked, pointing with a finger.

Noctis followed her gaze and shrugged, "Sure."

Aurea began to walk towards the hedges, not noticing the sudden grin grew on Noctis' face, "Race ya there!" He said as he ran past her in a flash.

She blinked, trying to process what he said before it hit her, "W-wait! What?!" Aurea suddenly broke out into a run too, "No fair!" she called after the raven haired boy who let out a laugh in response.

Together they sprinted across the garden, the scent of roses and the noises of insects filling the air as the duo ran past the colourful bunches of flowers. Aurea managed to catch up to the Prince, they were neck and neck, and the hedge was fast approaching. She slowed down last minute to avoid actually flying _into_ the hedge, and Aurea's legs were burning by the time she made it to the giant shrub, a second behind Noctis, she hated to admit.

After all of their exploring, the game of tag, and now their marathon, she too felt rather tired.

Noctis and her gasped for breath, "I-I...Win..." he said with a smile on his face as he was leaning over with his hands on his knees.

Aurea felt her shoulders hunch as she tried to catch her breath, "C-cheater..." she said, mimicking his smile. She was the first to recover from the sprint as she inspected the hedge, it reached far into the sky, and Aurea had to shield her eyes from the sun once again to see how far the green wall reached. They were well maintained, she noted, as not a single stray branch or leaf was out of place. She dropped her gaze to study the Green's length, trying to follow how far it stretched across the Garden.

But something else caught her attention, a dip in the foliage.

Aurea slowly walked over, abandoning her tired companion. She moved aside some of the twigs and gasped. There was a tiny dirt path that was veiled between the hedge's walls, "Hey Noct," she said as she gestured him over, "Where does this go?"

The Prince huffed and walked to her side, still trying to catch his breath, "Dunno," he said as he took a big gulp of air.

The path itself was small and rather narrow, but it seemed like it lead somewhere. Aurea arched a brow, "Wanna find out?" She didn't even wait for his reply as she already squeezed past the hedge branches and began to walk down the narrow dirt path.

"W-wait! Rea!" Noctis called as she heard him slip past the branches as well.

Aurea studied the green walls that enclosed them, it was less maintained as some twigs and leafs reached out and onto the path. Aurea reached the end first and saw that the path took a sharp left turn. Aurea looked over her shoulder at Noctis, "It leads somewhere!" She said excitedly, "C'mon!" and with renewed energy Aurea jogged down the remainder of the path.

She heard Noctis' steps fall in with hers as the path ended, and opened up to a tiny grass field. Aurea's eyes widened and her lips parted in faint awe as she scanned the area. The walls of the hedge, as well as the Palace's brick walls, met and made a tiny closed off area. In one of the corners, a rather small oak tree stood, and in the opposite corner, a few feet away from its trunk, situated a small pond.

Both Aurea and Noctis let out a small ' _Whoa_ ' as they stepped into the area.

"Did you know this was here?" she asked, turning to Noctis, his own cerulean eyes filled with wonder which immediately answered Aurea's question.

He shook his head in response, "No," he said, his eyes scanning the area, "It's not even visible from the Palace windows, and if it was I've never noticed."

Aurea's own eyes fell on the pond, and she slowly walked over and knelt down next to it and examined it. To her surprise, there were many fish ranging in a variety of warm colours and intricate markings. Aurea gasped, "Noct!" she said looking over her shoulder at the Prince, her voice filled with excitement, "There's fish in here!"

"Really?" he asked, his voice hinting excitement as he walked over and knelt beside her, "Oh wow! There is!" he studied the pond for a minute, " Wait a minute, I've seen these before!" He said as he scratched his head. "Ah...What were they called?" Aurea saw his eyes pinch shut, as if it would force the answer to his mind, which it surprisingly did, "Koi!" he exclaimed.

Aurea laughed as she studied the fish, and hummed as a question surfaced her mind, "How did they manage to get here?" she asked aloud.

The Prince shrugged in response, "I dunno," he said as stood up and stretched. He studied the area once more before walking over to the oak tree and sitting down in the shade it provided.

Grinning, Aurea dipped her hand in the pond, expecting it to be warm much like the pond in the main Garden. But instead, she was greeted with a chilly bite that nipped her fingers. She quickly retracted her hand with a soft gasp and shook off the excess water. Grumbling, she looked at the Koi, some seemed to be living in the pond for a while, judging by their size.

Aurea stood up and looked up at the clouds, the sun was still a little ways off from being in the centre of the sky. She let out a lazy stretch and looked over at Noctis, who had his eyes shut under the tree.

Aurea slowly walked over and sat down next to him, "This place is really cool!" she said as her eyes followed a dragonfly that was skimming the pond, "It's like our own secret base!" she said turning her attention to the sleepy Prince who quipped a lip at her remark.

"It kinda is, isn't it?" he said as he opened his eyes halfway, and let out another yawn.

Aurea nodded, and also felt a yawn bubble from her chest. She rested her head against the tree and stared out into their garden. She felt a lazy smile bloom on her face as she felt her eyes get heavy, the summer heat acted like an invisible blanket as she felt the familiar effects of sleep take hold of her. She slowly closed her eyes and let the sounds of the garden gradually lull her, and the Prince, into a sleep.

 

 

She awoke the same way that she did that morning, a soft voice talking to her, and a shake on her shoulder.

"Aurea?" a voice said softly beside her.

She let out a hum in response and resentfully opened her eyes to see Noctis looking at her, "Hey, Noct," she replied with a sleepy tone.

He flashed a small smile at her, "People are calling for us, we should go," he sounded almost sad as he stood up and offered his hand to her.

Aurea rubbed her eyes and looked up at the sky, the sun slipped past a little past the midway point, Aurea let out a hum in agreement. The Prince extended his hand and Aurea blinked, still trying to get the sleep from her eyes as she took it, he pulled her up and she spoke, "Who's calling?" she asked, as she tried to stretch the sleep out of her.

"Sounds like my Father," Noctis responded as he made his way to their Garden's exit.

Aurea began to follow, but she took one last glance at the Garden over her shoulder.

She really didn't want to go.

Huffing a sigh, she begrudgingly followed close behind Noctis as they gradually weaved their way through the hedge's hidden path and back into the main Garden. The duo scanned the Garden, and their eyes simultaneously landed on both King Regis and Aurea's Father in the centre of the Garden by the pond.

Aurea noticed a new figure standing with them, a boy who seemed a bit older than both Noctis and her. He looked mature, with formal wear and glasses to match his look. "Who's that?" Aurea asked nudging Noctis as they looked to the fountain, the group by the pond hasn't noticed them yet.

"His name is Ignis, he sort of helps me out with things," Noctis said as he turned to her, "Looks like we need to get going."

Aurea couldn't help the small frown that was set on her face as she nodded, "Yeah, let's go."

There was a silence, and neither of them moved, neither of them not really wanting to leave just yet, until Aurea spoke up again, "Race ya?" she said with a smirk.

The Prince grinned, "You're on!"

 

 

After the reunion with their Father's, the group of five, including the new face who the King introduced to Aurea as Ignis Scientia, sat down for a quick lunch. Together they sat in a small glass gazebo that was, thankfully, shaded from the harsh rays of the sun as the servers brought them a light lunch of tea and sandwiches.

Aurea and Noctis filled in the group in of their adventures, but kept out the discovery of their new 'Secret Base'.

After finishing their tale, Aurea bit down into her sandwich and sighed with content, not realising how hungry she was.

"Did you have fun?" she heard her Father ask, and she responded with an enthusiastic nod and a happy hum.

"Ah, right," King Regis said as he lowered a tea cup from his face, "Noctis, I have some good news."

The table collectively turned their attention to the King. "Lady Lunafreya will be able to make it to your party, isn't that exciting?"

Aurea saw the surprised reaction settle both on her Father's face, as well as Ignis', but Noctis' reflected happiness, "Yeah!" Was all he replied before going back to his sandwich.

Calor took a sip of his tea, "That's quite surprising, your Majesty," he said as he lowered his cup. "I thought that tensions were currently high with the Niflheim and Tenebraen Empire?"

The King responded with a nod, "Currently, yes. But Queen Sylva doesn't want the young Princess to worry so they are both coming out here to celebrate, and to escape the tension for a few short days."

Aurea gently tugged on the sleeve of her Father's red garment, and he leant down, "Who's Lunafey?" Aurea asked in a whisper.

"She's a young girl, a bit older than you, Aurea, from a far, far away place called Tenebrae," her Father whispered back, "And Luna _freya_ ," he stressed as Aurea let out a faint ' _oh_ ', "Is a friend to Noctis as well as the King, she's very important."

Aurea's eyes brightened, "Will I get to meet her?"

"Hopefully, but don't be too disappointed if you can't, okay?"

Aurea tilted her head as her Father quickly ruffled her hair, _why wouldn't I meet her?_ She thought to herself before she nodded.

 

 

After their lunch, the unfortunate departure of the new friends was brought about.

The group gathered near the elevators within the long marble hall, Aurea heard a hushed discussion between her Father and the King, but her attention was on the new kid, Ignis. Aurea noticed that he didn't speak much during their lunch, and he clearly saw Aurea staring at him, her head slightly tilted. He cleared his throat, Aurea not picking up on his subtle discomfort.

But she jumped a little when she heard him speak for the first time, "I don't think I formally introduced myself," and as he talked Aurea noticed that his voice was different from her's. "I'm Ignis Scientia," he extended his gloved hand, "It's a pleasure to meet you, Lady Fides."

Aurea's eyes widened, "Uhhh," she nodded before extending her hand back and shaking his hand, "Yeah, you too Ignis!"

She heard her name being called and she turned around to her Father. "We, unfortunately, need to go, I need to go home and sign some paperwork," he said as he gently grabbed Aurea's hand, and Aurea pouted.

She turned to Noctis, "That was fun! Let's do it again!"

She heard Noctis let out a laugh, and surprised expression bloomed on the King's face, "Yeah!" The Prince replied, "For sure!"

"Oh!" She then turned to Ignis, "It was nice to meet you, too, Ignis!"

The light haired brunette let out a small bow, "Likewise."

Calor cleared his throat, and Aurea looked up at him, he nudged his head toward's the King, and Aurea's eyes widened before snapping her head towards the King. "T-thank you for having me, your Majesty!" She couldn't hide the vague embarrassment in her voice.

The King chuckled, "You're most welcome, Aurea."

Eventually, Aurea and her Father made for the elevators when she heard Noctis once more, "Wait!" Aurea heard his shout from down the hall, "Are you going to come to my Birthday, Rea?" he yelled. Aurea looked to her Father, who nodded with a smile on his face, and Aurea replicated it, she unlinked her Father's hand from her own and used it to cup her mouth.

She turned back to face Noctis, "Of course, Noct!! See you then!" She then waved goodbye to the Prince, and Aurea heard the familiar ding of the elevator and both her and her Father stepped inside.

"Aurea, what did I tell you about manners," he mused.

Aurea looked up at him, "But he told me I could call him that! We gave each other nicknames!"

Calor only laughed as he ruffled Aurea's hair.

 

 

That evening, Aurea and her Father walked the streets of Insomnia, as they needed to pick up more ink for his pen. As they both walked down the streets laced in twilight, they pitched ideas on what to get the Prince for his 7th Birthday coming up in the few short days.

"How about," Calor pondered for a moment, "A set of quills? Or some art supplies?"

" _Boring!_ " Aurea huffed, "How about a Chocobo!!"

She heard her Father chuckle, "I don't think his Majesty would appreciate that." There was another silence, "We could get him some books?"

Aurea shook her head, "No, I don't think he'd like that."

"Just because you don't like them, Aurea, doesn't mean that he doesn't."

"I like books when you read them to me! When I read by myself they do funny things on the page!"

Aurea heard her Father sighed, "Yes," Calor said as he brought Aurea's tiny hand to his lips for a quick peck on the back of her hand, "I know, Sweet."

They collectively tried to come up with ideas, but it was either too boring in Aurea's eyes, or too extreme for the Palace in her Father's.

It was when something small caught Aurea's attention in a tiny shop that they were passing by, "Hey Papa," she broke her grip from her Father's as she walked over to the window, "How about that?"

Her Father knelt down next to her and followed Aurea's finger to the small, wooden figurine of a pale blue fox.

Simultaneously, they smiled.

"Yes, Aurea, I think that's perfect."

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~~(Who wants to count all of the cheesy childhood tropes I put in here? 'Cause there's a lot.)~~
> 
>    
> Another chapter done leading up to the finale of the Youth arc!  
> The characters still seem a little bit OOC for me, so my apologies!  
> Also sorry for those who may have gotten excited to read about young Ignis and to only figure out that he literally has two lines.
> 
> Did anyone else pick up on the character fact at the end of the chapter? If you didn't, it will be disclosed in the finale in the next chapter!
> 
> As always, thanks for reading! Hope you readers have a lovely day!


	5. The Unfated Midnight Meeting | Youth [3/3]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Character Appearances:: Young!Noctis, Regis Lucis Caelum CXIII, Lunafreya Nox Fleuret, Sylva Nox Fleuret.  
> Inspired By::[Tales of Berseria Ost- Laphicet's Theme](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=X1b79TWPF0w&list=PLxi-aGjBWMfsQhn1nnmbuBUL1qCK7r-aw&index=6)
> 
>  
> 
> Buckle up for a 8,300 word long adventure, kids.

           The days leading up to the Prince’s Birthday caused the city of Insomnia to go into an uproar. Shops and attractions within the city seemed to be teeming with life as the city was bustling with visitors from the many distant corners of Lucis, and even beyond its borders. Not to mention that the Tenebraen Queen Sylva and Princess Lunafreya were also said to be making an appearance within the walled city, so security was also among the foreigners that walked the streets.

But, with the increase in security and preparations lead to a certain Still-In-Command General to be away from home, which lead to a Not-So-Happy Daughter pouting in her room. She hated being separated from her father, especially when so many fun festivities were happening within the city.

_“It will all go away soon Aurea,”_ she remembered him assuring her.

Aurea couldn’t even go visit the Prince at the palace since it was being prepped and ready for the coming of the Royalties from the distant land. Which put the grouchy redhead in an even worse mood. If she were going to be pent up anywhere, she’d at least want to be with Noctis so they could do some more exploring.

_But no._

She was left at home, once again, with a Caretaker, she couldn’t remember the name of. They always changed. A different one would appear at the door every time her Father left to tend to the royal family and perform his duty. And Aurea would always go to her room after, to play with her toys, and ignore her studies that her Father wanted her to get a head-start on; seeming how school would be starting up again right after Noctis’ birthday.

By no means was Aurea doing, _poorly_ , in school, she just wasn’t doing all that _great_.

She always found it hard to concentrate on something for too long, and whenever they were told to read simple book passages by themselves, the mean letters on the paper always played tricks on her eyes.

_‘Dyslexia,’_ she remembered her teacher saying to her Father.

And after her Father found out, Aurea noticed, he seemed to spend more time with her, not that she complained.

However, she was doing extremely well in Visual Arts and Physical Education, which she was quite proud of.

Aurea sat looked out of the window from her bed situated in the corner, the sun was slowly disappearing over Insomnia’s walls. The accumulation of bad events that took place today, however, is going to be made up for by tomorrow. Seeming how Noctis’ Birthday is to take place. She simply couldn’t wait that long, and huffing a sigh, she glanced around her room, trying to find something to do. Her Carbuncle sat on her lap, and her eyes landed on her books tucked on her bookshelf a few feet away from the end of her bed.

Her Father would always read to her at this time of the day. He’d read a page of her favourite story, and then Aurea would, and the pattern would repeat.

But it seemed like that this wouldn’t be happening tonight, and Aurea felt a tiny bubble of disappointment settle in her chest.

“Aurea!” A feminine voice called from somewhere within her home, which snapped Aurea out of her trance, “Dinner’s ready!”

“Coming!” Aurea called back as she bounced off the bed with her Carbuncle in tow, and quickly made her way to the kitchen.

 

Aurea walked into the familiar kitchen and sat at her usual seat, her plate already placed and adorned with a colourful arrange of foods. Aurea placed her Carbuncle onto the kitchen island and pulled herself up onto her seat and inspected her plate. A small Daggerquill breast sat atop of a pile of vegetables. Aurea grimaced a little, she wasn’t exactly the biggest fan of the poultry, if one could even call it that.

She pushed aside the breast and glanced at her Caretaker, “Thank you,” she said quietly. In which the blonde responded with a smile.

“It’s my pleasure, Aurea,” she said as she sat down in the chair beside the grimacing child.

Aurea saw through her peripherals, the lady looking at Aurea’s plate, and then to her, “Not a fan of the Daggerquill are we?” The lady asked as she took up her utensils and began to carve into the quill.

Aurea hummed in response, “Not really…” She said.

“Well,” she blonde said, “It makes you big and strong, so make sure to eat it!”

_That’s milk._ Aurea thought to herself as she saw the blonde lady perk in her spot at the table.

“Oh! Drinks!” She said and excused herself from her seat.

Sighing, Aurea speared a vegetable on her fork and inspected it, and she realised with pleasure that the veggie was one of the Leidan potatoes from their garden. A smile grew on Aurea’s face and she bit into the sweet piece on her fork and relished in the familiar taste.

“But you do like vegetables.” The lady noted as she poured Aurea a glass of milk.

Aurea nodded, her mouth still filled as she inspected the other assortment of greens on her plate. She recognised the potatoes, as well as the beetroots and green peas on her plate, but a certain obscurity caught her attention. She pierced the strange new vegetable on her fork and inspected its odd red colouring. She swallowed her potato and bit into the new veggie, and felt the sweet flavour wash over to tongue.

“ _Whoa!_ ” she exclaimed, her eyes widening, “These are delicious!”

“Those,” Her Caretaker said with a hint of amusement dancing in her voice, “Are Sweet Peppers.”

_So these are what that Lady was talking about at the Palace,_ Aurea pondered, as she recalled the event from the elevator.

“Do you like them?” The blonde lady asked.

Aurea nodded, “Yeah! They’re good!” She said as she claimed another piece on her fork before picking away at more veggies on her plate.

 

Eventually, dinner came to a close, and Aurea made it back to her room. The Lady offered to read to Aurea, but the redhead declined, as Aurea said that she’d do it on her own.

Aurea walked down the hall but paused outside of her Father’s room, it’s door completely ajar, and revealing no familiar figure inside, sitting at the desk. Letting out a small frown, Aurea walked to her own room and flicked on her lamp on her bedside table, since the sun was now gone and replaced by the familiar black blanket that covered the sky. She changed into her fluffy white pyjamas and hopped into bed, tucking her Carbuncle in alongside herself as she pulled her favourite story from her bedside table. She propped it up on her lap and flipped to the first page.

Aurea started reading to her Carbuncle, her voice that usually adjusted to make voices for the story’s characters was now monotonous as she flipped through the pages. It was difficult, she hated to admit, reading the sentences that changed halfway through, and her, having to go back and re-read them on more than one occasion. Gradually, Aurea grew frustrated and clamped the book shut before, quite violently, slamming it on her bedside table and dousing the lamp’s light with a flick of the switch.

Aurea pulled her blanket tightly around her and stared out the window. Her anger fizzled away as she gazed up at the night sky, it was always something that she loved to do. Just sit in silence, and gazing away at the brilliance of the sky. It was, surprisingly, a very clear night. Even with the dazzling array of city lights, the stars shone brightly through her window. Her Father always told her stories on nights like these, and at the memory, Aurea felt her chest tighten.

The bubble in her chest never really left. In fact, if anything, it was growing. Aurea curled in on herself a little bit and sighed. She glanced at her Carbuncle, her Father’s voice ringed in her head, and a memory. It was when her Father first gave the plush to her, after suffering from her first repetitive nightmare out of many.

_‘This little guy is like your personal guardian, Aurea. It is said to guard you against your darkest nightmares, and guide you through your most pleasant dreams,’_ he said, _‘So long as it is by your side, you are never truly alone.’_

Aurea felt her eyes grow heavier, _Never truly alone, huh?_ Aurea smiled to herself before wrapping an arm around her fluffy friend and pulled it close. _I guess you’re right…_

She buried her head into the stuffed companion and felt a soft smile paint her face.

“Tomorrow will be a better day,” she said quietly to herself as she popped the bubble in her chest, and closed her eyes.

 

She awakened herself the following morning. No familiar touch on the shoulder, no quiet voice calling her. It was silent.

Which was odd, but also the normality if her Father came home late.

Quite frankly, she didn’t want to move, the warmth and gentle pressure of her blanket, if anything, wanted to pull her back into the world of dreams. Her eyes were partly opened as they drifted to her window. The soft rays of the sun illuminated the apparent dust in her room, as the tiny flecks danced in the air. Aurea also heard the faint calls of the birds she always hears in the morning.

_Wait._

The sun? The birds?

Aurea shot up out of bed and gaze at the sun with wide amber eyes, “It’s today!” She yelled as she flung her blanket off of herself and leapt out of bed. Any remnants of sleepiness and fatigue was washed away by excitement as she flung open her door to her bedroom.

Her door hit the wall with a loud ‘ _Bang_ ’ and Aurea ran down the hall to her Father’s bedroom and flung open his door as well.

The sunlight was blocked by the curtains that were hung from his window, and Aurea made a beeline for his bed and dived into it, landing right on top of a figure.

_He was home._

He responded with a grunt, and he shot up immediately, he appeared to be rather startled with the sudden assault.

“Papa!” Aurea said beaming down at him, “It’s today!”

It took Calor a minute to figure out what the hell was going on before it clicked. He sat up, and rubbed his eyes with one hand while ruffling Aurea’s hair with the other. It appeared that he didn’t have the energy to change out of his uniform, save for his red coat and cape. “Good morning to you too,” he said with a lazy smile.

“C’mon C’mon!” Aurea said bouncing on his bed a little, “We got to go!”

Calor hummed before lying back down and rolling over onto his stomach, “Five more minutes.” He said with amusement.

“What! _Nooo!!_ ” Aurea said as she dropped to his side and tried to push him out of his bed, her hand pummeling his back, leaving tiny wrinkles in his black shirt. “Today’s Noct’s Birthday Papa! We gotta,” she gave one giant heave, “ _Goooo!!_ ” She said with a giant grunt and a shove that used all of her energy to muster.

Calor didn’t budge, and a faint mock snore escaped him. Aurea didn’t notice the smile that laced his lips as he did so.

Aurea huffed with annoyance and glanced around the room for something to stir the sleeping beast. Her amber gaze landed on his black curtains that adorned his window, blocking out the sun’s early rays. _Bingo._ Aurea let out a mischievous grin and slid from his bed. She tiptoed to the window, and glanced back at her Father’s bed, noticing that his eyes were still closed. Grinning, Aurea, with a flourish, flung open the black curtains and the sun’s light flooded the room.

Calor let out a groan and Aurea a laugh as she dive bombed back into his bed and began to viciously poke her Father into consciousness, which appeared to work.

“Alright, _alright_!” Calor chuckled sitting up once again from his slumber, “I’m up.”

“Good morning, Papa!” Aurea chirped as she flung herself from his bed, “Let’s get ready to go!” And just like that, she ran out of his door as Calor heard her feet dash to the kitchen.

Calor shook his head with a faint smile and rubbed his neck. _She’s certainly excited_ he noted as he stretched his back and glanced out of the window. The day seemed to offer nothing but sunshine, as not a single cloud marked the sky. He lazily removed himself from his very comfortable cocoon and walked to the window. He remembered the lively city, the celebrations and festivities that laced damn near every street, and the guilt that settled in him as he couldn’t take Aurea to celebrate any of them. _At least the Prince was gracious enough to invite her_ he remarked as he let out another stretch and a yawn, _I hope she actually gets the chance to see him today._

The security in the palace was overwhelmingly tight as the Tenebraen Royal Family arrived last night. He remembered staying in the Palace until the early hours of the morning to ensure the Queen’s and Princess’ safety before making his way home. And fear slowly arose in him as he realised that Aurea might not actually get to see the Prince much today, despite her being the General’s daughter.

Even he had limitations when it came to the security of the Royal Families.

“ _Paaaapaaaaa!!_ ” Aurea’s voice echoed from the kitchen. He sighed, the smile not fading from his face as he walked away from his window. It would have to be an issue he had to solve later, as his current issue appeared to be tending to a rather impatient soon-to-be-7-year old.

“I’m coming, I’m coming!” He replied as he made his way to the kitchen to serve breakfast.

 

This time, the drive to the palace took forever. Not only was Aurea incredibly impatient to see Noctis again, but the cars that flooded the streets didn’t help either.

“Are you sure you got everything?” Calor inquired as Aurea saw his own irritation from the traffic reflected in the mirror.

Aurea looked on the seat beside her, a card from her Father as well as two children’s books on Lucian history sat beside her, as well as a small, pale blue box that marked Aurea’s gift present. “Yep!” She piped up from the back, “Everything's here!”

“Even our bags?” He inquired.

Aurea looked at the interior floor of the car that homed a large black suitcase, as well as a small, dark red one that she knew a Carbuncle was hiding inside. Now, _this_ is what truly made Aurea’s day. Due to her Father still being the General until after the Prince’s Birthday, he was requested that his presence remains in the Palace until the celebratory event was over -for security reasons.

Which meant that Aurea _also_ got to stay at the Palace until the event was over.

And she couldn’t be happier.

“Yep! They’re here too!” She grinned with excitement.

Both Aurea and Calor simultaneously jumped in their seats as a car horn blared from somewhere in the street. Aurea heard her Father violently whisper something under his breath as another horn went off. They both sighed.

“Seems like a lot of people wanna celebrate today.” Aurea hummed and her Father nodded in an agreement as they slowly made their way to the palace.

 

Eventually, they made it to their destination a bit later than usual. As soon as the car came to a halt, Aurea removed her seatbelt in a flash. She reached for her gift and then the door to let herself out.

She began to run for the stairs, only to hear her Father call her back to help with their belongings.

After removing their luggage from the car, it was taken away by a man in a suit.

“ _Papa,_ ” Aurea whispered as he leant down to her height, “ _I think someone just stole our car._ ”

Calor cracked a quick smile, “Don’t worry, I’ll get it back.” He quipped back as he ruffled Aurea’s hair with his free hand before they climbed the stairs to the palace.

Aurea thought it was busy before.

_Now it was a zoo_.

Swarms of people were flowing from one place to the next, some clad in uniform pieces, while others seemed to be dressed in regular clothing. Aurea, with wide eyes, scanned the sea of people. She noted that there were way more people cloaked in the black uniforms compared to the last time she was here.

Even she knew that this was something big, judging by how many people were in the Palace.

Aurea and her Father were escorted to their room by a lady that was dressed in clothes similar to the ones that took Noctis and her to the Gardens. She opened the door for them, seeming how Aurea’s Father carried their luggage, as well as his gifts to Noctis in his hands.

She said a quick farewell and with a gracious bow, left them to their own devices, and Calor closed the door.

Aurea made an immediate U-turn to try and leave, she was fast, but Calor was faster. “Easy there,” he said as he had a hand on the wooden door that lead to Aurea’s escape, “We got to sort our belongings out before we go see the Prince.”

Aurea huffed out an irritated sigh, “But Papa,” she glanced up at him, “I gotta explore more with Noctis.”

Calor quirked a lip into a smile, “I can assure you that _Prince_ Noctis,” Aurea sighed at the nickname Noct hated, “Won’t go without you, Sweet.” He said as he spun Aurea around, “And besides, you didn’t even explore our room yet.”

It was true, Aurea didn’t even look at the room when she entered. Calor pushed her along down the short hall into their room, and Aurea’s eyes widened. It was huge, to say the least. The tiny hallway gave entrance to a grandiose room, with two giant beds that aligned one wall, a small kitchen was set in the far-left hand corner, while a television and a sofa was set on the opposing right. The floor was made out the wood similar to Aurea’s home, and marble columns aligned the walls, those similar to what Aurea saw when she walked the halls with Noct.

“ _Whoa._ ” Aurea gasped.

Calor abandoned Aurea to bring their luggage that they left in the short hall. Aurea slowly circled the room, taking in all of the details. From the golden accents that littered the walls and marble columns to the giant crystal chandelier that lit up the very large room.

Aurea didn’t even turn her attention to the rolling of the suitcases that her Father brought in before setting them on the beds. “Now,” he hummed as he quickly scanned the room, clearly taking in the details too, “Let’s get out stuff sorted.”

“Do you think the King would let us live here?” She asked turning her attention to her Father, her amber eyes reflecting the light made by the chandelier.

Calor let out a laugh, “No, Sweet, I don’t think he would.” And Aurea pouted in response.

She looked over at the beds that were adorned with black blankets, and Aurea -much like this morning- dive bombed into one. Immediately being consumed by the sheer softness and fluffiness of the bedding as she let out a surprised and muffled ‘ _Whoa!_ ’ She rolled onto her back and let out a giggle, “Comfy!” She said as she sat up and ran her hand over the now, minorly ruffled, blanket.

Calor sat down on the opposite bed, even he looked small sitting on it, and he hummed in agreement, “Yes it is!”

They sat in silence before Aurea swiftly broke it, “Can we go no-”

“Yes, Aurea, we can go now.” Calor sighed.

 

Aurea skipped down the hall as one hand held onto her Father’s, while the other held Noctis’ gift. Aurea smiled all the while as they passed by countless servers as they made their way to the Garden, where Noctis was said to be.

Eventually, they made it to the elevators, which lead them to the Garden. Aurea was giddy with excitement as she couldn’t wait to give her friend his present. As soon as the doors opened, Aurea noted that there were a lot more people here than last time. Many of them seemed like adults, which surprised Aurea. Each one wore a fancy suit or dress, that put Aurea’s simple black one to shame.

Not that she cared, she hated wearing it anyway.

Aurea scanned the endless crowd of people that talked in pods as her Father lead her to the Garden. He’d stop occasionally for a conversation with one of the fancy dressed people that ended, each time, with Aurea tugging on his hand. He’d excuse himself as well as Aurea before walking a few feet to only be brought into a new one.

The more they talked, the more Aurea grew impatient. But each time, she bit her tongue, and only tugged on her Father’s hand. Each time he’d apologise to her, but Aurea couldn’t exactly be mad at him.

They made it to the Garden, only to find it being swarmed with more people than there were in the hall. Aurea felt her shoulders hunch in defeat as she hopelessly scanned the crowd for Noctis. “Papa, can you see him?” She sighed, hoping that with her Father’s advantage in height would aid her.

Calor hummed, as he too scanned the crowd. His eyes landed on a group of people much larger than the others. “I think so,” he responded and Aurea immediately perked up, “Stay close.” He ordered softly as he gently lead Aurea through the crowd. After what felt like minutes of navigating, they stopped at the edge of the group of people, and Calor raised his hand that held Noctis’ gifts in greeting to a person that Aurea couldn’t see.

Calor dropped his hand and looked to Aurea, “Follow me, remember to stay close.” And with that, Aurea tightened her grip on her Father’s hand as he, once again, lead them through the crowd. He walked them to a hall that had very few people in it, save for the people in the black uniforms.

Aurea glanced around, “Papa aren’t we going to see-” she was cut off as she heard a series of footsteps from down the small hall, and her face erupted into a smile.

She saw Noctis, dressed a bit more formally than last time, being accompanied by the King as well as a small group of people clad in the black uniforms. He also seemed to have a faint smile on his face.

Aurea wanted to immediately run to him, and give him his gift, but the iron grip of her Father’s hand prevented her.

It didn't take long for the two parties to meet.

“Happy Birthday Noct-” she felt her Father squeeze her hand, “Err…” she paused, “ _Prince_ Noctis!” Aurea beamed.

Calor let out a short bow, “Indeed, Happy Birthday Prince Noctis.” He repeated.

Noctis let his small smile bloom into a full one, “Thank you.” He said, his voice taking on a familiar quiet tone.

“It’s a pleasure to see you again, General, Lady Fides,” Regis spoke up, and Aurea jumped a little, as her Father squeezed her hand once more.

“Ah! R-right! You too, your Majesty!” Aurea stuttered. _How do I always manage to forget to greet him?!_ Aurea chided herself as the King managed a chuckle.

Calor, defeated, shook his head but smiled, “As it is ours, your Majesty.” Aurea felt her Father unhook his hand from Aurea’s and presented his gift to Noctis.

Aurea saw the Prince’s cerulean eyes widen as he accepted the gift, “T-thank you.” He said as he studied the cover of the books, “Oh _whoa,_ I don’t have these!” He said as he tilted the cover to show King Regis, who took the card from Calor with a smile before turning his attention to his Son.

“Those are very nice!” The King replied, “I’m sure you’ll take a liking to them, Noctis.”

Noctis let out a small nod before subtly gesturing for his Father to take them, in which he did. He turned to Aurea who was smiling all the while.

He mimicked her expression, “I’m happy you made it!” He said with a hint of excitement in his voice.

Aurea nodded, “I am too! There are so many people here!” she said as she stepped closer to him and extended his gift, “It’s a little simple, but I hope you don’t mind-”

Just as Noctis was reaching to accept it, the blaring of horns caught the group’s attention. Immediately, Aurea felt a hand on her shoulder pulling her back, and she looked up at her Father with a confused expression, “Papa?” she asked as Noctis had the same done to him, “What’s wrong?”

Before Calor could answer, an announcer was heard from the hall.

“ _Now introducing Queen Sylva Nox Fleuret, and Princess Lunafreya Nox Fleuret of Tenebrae!_ ” Which was acknowledge by a thunderous applause from the Garden.

“Unfortunately, we need to go Aurea.” Her Father said in a stern voice.

“What! Wait! But-” Aurea started but she was already being led away from Noctis.

“You can give him his gift later.” Her Father replied, the atmosphere around him changed from warmth to an expression and feeling Aurea has never seen before.

“Papa! Wait!” She looked over at her shoulder, and it seems like Noctis was having the same reaction that he was. They made eye contact, but it was quickly shattered as a marble column got in Aurea’s view. Her Father’s grip tightened on her hand as he weaved his way through the crowd of people clapping, Aurea’s complaints being drowned by the noise.

Calor suddenly stopped in front of a lady and was saying something to her, something that Aurea couldn’t hear over the sea of people.

Her Father turned around and knelt down to her height and clasped her on her shoulders, holding her still, “Listen, Aurea, Papa needs to go, and so do you. I promise that I’ll take you to see the Prince later, okay?”

“Papa, I don’t-”

“Okay, Aurea?” he repeated, his stern voice piercing the crowd. Aurea shuddered, before nodding, she saw her Father’s eyes soften as he placed a kiss on her forehead, “I’m sorry Sweet, she arrived sooner than we expected.” He said as he brought Aurea into a quick hug before passing her off to the Lady that escorted her and Noctis to the Garden a couple of days before.

“Papa, who-” she turned to talk to him, but he already vanished into the crowd. Aurea let out a sigh, and looked at the gift that was still held in her hand.

_The gift that didn’t belong to her._

“Ms Fides,” the Lady said as she gently took Aurea by the shoulders and lead her away from the crowd, “We need to take you back to your room, my sincerest apologies.”

“What? _Why_ -” Aurea asked, but she cast a gaze into the crowd, and saw two people that she has never seen before. Both of the girls were blonde. The older lady had her hair woven into an intricate hairstyle that sat beneath a crown, her dark blue dress rippled as she moved. While the other girl, much younger than she but around Aurea’s age, had her blonde hair down and dressed in a simple white dress. They were talking to Noctis, and from here Aurea could see a very smile on his face.

And then they were gone.

Aurea was lead back to the elevators, and eventually to her room, bombarding the Lady with questions she didn’t have time to answer along the way.

_‘Why can’t I see Noctis?’_

_‘Who were those people?’_

_‘Why isn’t my Papa here?’_

_‘When can I actually see Noctis?’_

_‘What do you mean I’m not allowed to be there?’_

Too many questions, and too little answers that Aurea wasn’t satisfied with.

The Lady opened the room to Aurea’s door and quickly talked to a guard that was waiting by it. Aurea couldn’t hear what she was saying, but after a few short moments, she turned her attention back to Aurea. “If you need anything at all, please inquire to any of us servers. We’ll try to accommodate you the best we can, Ms Fides,” she said before gently walking Aurea into her room. “The Television has many programs we think you’d appreciate, and there will be someone outside posted to suit your needs, if you need anything, let him know.”

Aurea heard the soft _click_ of the door.

And then she was alone.

She stood in stunned silence for a long while, holding her gift to Noctis in one hand.

One last question surfaced Aurea’s mind.

“What did half of those words even _mean?_ ”

 

Aurea spent the whole day in the room, as she watched the sun move from the centre of the sky, to behind the distant walls of the city.

She tried her best to pass the time.

She watched Television.

Read to her Carbuncle -which didn’t last long _at all_.

Ordered some food.

Asked the man outside her door when she could see Noctis.

Didn’t get a reply.

Watched more Television.

Napped -which she hated but had to do to pass time.

And repeated her actions for _hours_.

Aurea now laid down at the foot of her bed, her head hanging off the end as she counted the crystals on the chandelier.

The amount didn’t change from the first time she counted.

To which she remembered the numbers exactly.

34 large ones, and 64 tiny ones.

She didn’t bother to do the math for how many there were in total.

The sun had set and the sky was now black and the distant stars decided to make an appearance tonight. Aurea grumbled as she rolled off the bed and walked over to the grandfather clock that was placed along one of the walls.

She stared at it.

Realised she didn’t know how to tell the time on it.

And then paced the room.

She was growing impatient, antsy, and _angry_.

Today was supposed to be a good day, filled with the company of her new friend and exploring. Instead, it was terrible, and filled with Aurea keeping herself company alongside her Carbuncle.

Not that she didn’t like its company, it was the fact that she couldn’t go exploring.

Aurea huffed a sigh and walked down the short hall towards the door. She opened it and poked her head out to talk to the guard that was there.

Only to find that he _wasn’t_ there.

It took Aurea a second to process this, before she smirked.

A devious idea hatched in Aurea’s mind.

She quickly ran back inside the room, grabbed her present to the Prince, and rushed back to the door. She poked her head out of the door’s frame and scanned the hall that was now lit by artificial light, only to find that nobody walked it. Aurea grinned, and stepped out into the hall, quietly closing the door making sure not to make a sound. And she silently walked down the hall, sticking to the shadows the best she could.

If no one was going to take her to Noctis.

_She was going to take herself._

 

To say the least, Aurea realised that this was a terrible idea only _after_ she got lost in the Palace -not that she knew she _was_ lost. The endless amount of corridors, elevators, stairwells, and wings confused the young redhead the more she walked them.

And the fact that she couldn’t find anyone to help escort her to Noctis wasn’t helping.

_Where did everyone go?_ Aurea thought as she poked her head around the corner, only to still find no Noctis, no people, and a dead end hallway.

Letting out an irritated sigh, Aurea whispered aloud, “Fine, I guess I’ll head back.” She grumbled to herself.

Only to her sudden realisation.

She had no idea where she was.

And she couldn’t stop the subtle panic that bubbled in her chest.

Aurea then began to walk down the hall at a faster pace than she initially had. Her eyes scanning every hall she walked past, every detail that cast an eerie shadow on the walls, and her feet resounding with a repeating and frantic ‘ _tap tap tap_ ’ every time her foot hit the marble floor. The repetitive hallways flashed by as Aurea picked up her pace, desperately trying to find a landmark that could lead her back to her room.

_Lost._ A voice in her head said.

She passed another one of the hallways.

_Alone._ Another one joined.

She froze and spun around, desperately trying to find her bearings.

_Abandoned._ The final one sneered.

Feeling the panic expand in her chest, Aurea picked a direction, and just ran. She felt the tears prick the back of her eyes, she didn’t even have her own Carbuncle with her to guide her back to her room. The more she ran, the more questions surfaced to her mind. How long has she been gone? Was her Father looking for her?

Was _anybody_ looking for her?

She didn’t even realise that her legs were burning when she took a sharp turn down one of the halls.

Only to collide with something that knocked Aurea to the floor, the gift from her hand, and the figure to reply with a started ‘ _oh!_ ’

Alarmed, Aurea looked up, her wet amber eyes now reflecting shock as she stared at a girl dressed in white.

No.

_The_ girl dressed in white, the one Aurea saw from the Garden.

She was a lot taller than Aurea expected.

She seemed equally as shocked as Aurea was, and the two of them said nothing for many heartbeats.

“A-are you okay?” Her quiet voice said, breaking the silence.

Aurea didn’t respond. _Couldn’t_ respond. She was stunned, as well as relieved to finally find somebody else in these Six-forsaken halls.

“U-um…” Aurea couldn’t help the wavering in her voice, “Y-yes…”

Another silence bloomed between them.

“Oh!” The girl seemed surprised and she quickly extended her hand, “I am so sorry for running into you!”

Aurea looked at the hand, and then at the girl, and back again.

And then it clicked.

“Oh!!” Aurea exclaimed as she took the blonde girl’s hand, and she helped Aurea to her feet, “T-thank you” Aurea said as she brushed the faintest amount of dust the covered her dress. “A-and umm,” She rubbed the back of her neck, “That wasn’t your fault. It was all mine...actually.” Aurea couldn’t help the faint blush that invaded her cheeks. “Ah!” Aurea said before quickly bowing, “I’m sorry for running into you!”

The young girl seemed shocked, “N-no! That’s quite alright, no need to apologise!”

Aurea pulled herself back up, only to see the young girl extend her hand again, “I’m Lunafreya Nox Fleuret,” She said, and Aurea suddenly picked up on her accent, “It’s a pleasure to meet you.”

Aurea’s eyes widened, She’s that Princess...Her thoughts trailed off and Aurea realised, with a start, that she was just staring at Lunafreya’s hand.

Shaking herself out of her trance, she extended her hand in response,  “It’s nice to meet you too, Lunafreya.” Aurea replied, a smile now forming on her lips, “I’m Aurea Fides.”

Lunafreya’s eyes mirrored Aurea’s, “The General’s daughter!” she exclaimed.

Aurea laughed and nodded, “Yep!” she rocked on her heels a little, “What are you doing in the halls? Aren’t you supposed to be with Noctis? It’s his Birthday after...all…”

At the moment, Aurea realised the absence of his present in her hands. Aurea suddenly snapped her head around the area, which appeared to startle Lunafreya.

“Ah!” Aurea said as she picked up the small blue present that was near her feet, “Thank the Six it’s alright.” she sighed with relief.

“Oh, is that Noctis’ present?” Lunafreya asked stepping closer to inspect it.

Aurea nodded, a smile on her face, “Yeah! Do you know where he is? I want to give it to him!”

Lunafreya let out a thin smile, “Unfortunately, he is now asleep. It’s rather late in the evening.” She replied, and Aurea felt the smile fall from her lips.

“Oh…” was all Aurea said as she couldn’t hide the melancholy from her voice.

The young Princess must have picked up on it, “I’m so sorry, by the way,” She began, “You couldn’t see Noctis because of my presence…” Lunafreya trailed off.

Aurea’s eyes widened, _oh_ , she thought, _that’s why_. She felt a little bit of anger stir inside of her, but it quickly dissipated. The Princess’ apology seemed sincere. And besides, it’s not like she could’ve done anything to allow Aurea to see Noctis.

Besides leave.

Aurea pushed down the selfish thought, Noctis seemed to have a good day, in the end, that’s what mattered. “That’s okay.” Aurea said with a shrug as a sudden realisation hit her as soon as the words came out of her mouth, “I can always give it to him tomorrow.”

Lunafreya jolted a little, “Oh,” she then smiled, “That is quite humble and mature of you, Lady Fides.”

Aurea laughed, no one has _ever_ called her _mature_. Silly, impulsive, and kind sure.

But _never, mature_.

A quizzical expression grew on Lunafreya’s face from Aurea’s laughter, “No need for such formalities,” Aurea grinned at her, “Just call me Aurea! We’re friends after all!”

Aurea saw the Princess’ shoulders lose tension, “W-we are?” She asked quietly.

“Of course!” And suddenly a grim realisation hit Aurea, “U-unless you don’t want to then there’s no need to!-”

“No, no!” Lunafreya held up her hands as if in surrender before she brought them to her chest, gently clutching her hands together, “I um...I would like to call you a friend…”

Aurea smiled, and Lunafreya mimicked it. And a brilliant idea popped into Aurea’s mind, a much better one than the previous one to leave her room, “You should come to my Birthday then! Noct is probably going to come as well!” Aurea said with an excited tone, “We could all play and go exploring together!”

Lunafreya’s eyes widened, “Oh! When is it!” she asked her eyes slowly filling with excitement.

“September 13th!” Aurea said with a proud tone in her voice, “I’ll be turning Seven!”

Lunafreya laughed a little, “Mine is actually before yours!” she said with a smile, and Aurea gasped.

“Really! When is it!”

“September 4th, I’ll be turning Eleven” she replied and Aurea’s jaw dropped.

_She’s that much older than me?!_ Aurea thought, it was only after that Aurea heard the Princess’ voice hinting sadness, “Unfortunately, I need to head home soon, so I won’t see you for mine or yours.” She said as Aurea saw her shoulders hunch the slightest.

Aurea frowned, “That means I can’t give you a gift…” she said as she gazed down at Noctis’ present that she had in her hand. And then Aurea grinned.

She was on a roll today with her ideas.

Aurea put the present down gently on the floor and then reached around her neck for the clasp on her necklace. With her nimble fingers, it was an easy task. She then extended the gold chain with the small moon charm out to the Princess.

“Here!” Aurea said, “Happy-Early-Birthday, Lunafreya!” she said with a smile. The Princess seemed awed as she gently plucked the jewellery from Aurea’s hand, “It was my Mother’s.” Aurea grinned, “I have a matching bracelet, see?” She said as she held up her wrist to reveal the small dangling moon charm.

Lunafreya paused for a moment, “ _Was_...your Mother’s?...” and Aurea saw her blue eyes widen before she thrusted the necklace back in Aurea’s direction, “I-I can’t accept this Aurea I’m sor-”

“Why not?” Aurea asked, tilting her head.

“W-well, if it belonged to your Mother then-”

“Actually, it belongs to me now.” Aurea rebuked with a grin, “And besides, _I_ want you to have it, so I’m sure _she_ would want you to have it!”

The necklace shone the slightest in the faint light from the hall, and Lunafreya smiled, “Thank you…” she said quietly as she quickly put it on, and, no surprise from Aurea, it suited her quite well. “I, unfortunately, have nothing to give you, in turn, Aurea.” She said solemnly.

Aurea laughed, “No worries,” she said as she picked up Noctis’ present, “Finding you in this hall is my gift.”

Lunafreya tilted her head, her blonde hair pooling to one side of her face, “How so?”

Aurea felt the blush invade her cheeks once again, “Umm…” She rubbed the back of her head, a sheepish grin on her face,“W-well uh...I-I’m kinda…Lost-”

And almost immediately, she heard her name being called from down the hall, and Aurea looked past Luna, and the Princess turned around.

And it sounded like her Father.

Lunafreya giggled, “Doesn’t seem like you’re lost anymore!”

Aurea laughed too, and she saw her Father appear at the end of the hall, clearly out of breath. He looked down their way, and she saw the tension drain from his shoulders at the sight of her.

Aurea turned her attention back to Luna as she saw her Father walk down the hall. “Do you need help going back to your room? The place has a lot of hallways!”

Lunafreya shook her head, “No, I am quite alright, thank you.”

“Aurea, there you are.” She heard her Father say with relief, followed by him freezing in his tracks.

“Hi Papa!” She said with a smile as she saw the surprised expression bloom on his face.

“Princess Lunafreya, greetings,” Calor said with a small bow, “Were you just heading to your room?” He inquired as Aurea noted the heavy draws of breath he was taking.

“Hello, General Fides,” she said as she gave a slight bow in return, “Indeed I am.”

“Would you like us to escort you back?” He inquired as he shot a look at Aurea that sent a chill up her spine.

Lunafreya laughed, “Aurea already offered, but no, thank you anyways.” She turned back to Aurea, “It was nice meeting you, Aurea!”

Aurea beamed back, “You too, Lunafreya!” she said waving with her free hand as the Princess walked past her, in which she returned. “Oh! And Happy Birthday!”

She heard Luna laugh, and spin on her heel to face Aurea once again, “Thank you! And to you too, Aurea!”

Aurea watched the Princess vanish down the hall before turning back to her Father, a grin on her face.

Only to have it falter on her face.

He was _not_ happy.

 

The entire way back to her room he was silent.

And not the good type of silent.

The type of silent that reminded Aurea of a stormy day. With the deep, heavy black clouds that waited in anticipation to release their thunder upon the world.

Aurea, sadly, accepted her fate as soon as she stepped out of the room when she initially left for her grand adventure, in short -she knew what was coming.

Aurea’s Father closed the door behind them, and let out a sigh. He saw the way Aurea’s shoulders drooped. “Aurea.” He said sternly and watched her flinch.

She slowly turned on her heel to face her Father, “Yes, Papa?”

He approached her, she knew a lecture was coming, much like the one he gave her when she let the stray cat into their home. Or the time she almost touched the burning hot stove she didn’t realise was burning hot.

She braced herself for the worst, only to be greeted with something else.

A hug.

She felt her Father’s arms wrap around her as he knelt down in front of her.

“I’m so glad you’re safe.” She heard him say. And it sounded like it was true, with the tone of his voice.

Aurea sighed as she sank into his embrace, “I’m sorry I went out on my own and made you worry. I just wanted to give Noctis his present.” she mumbled into his torso.

“Yes, I know.” he replied as he patted her head, “And I’m sorry that you didn’t get to see him today.”

Aurea pulled away from his torso and shook her head, “‘It’s okay Papa, I met Lunafreya instead and we’re friends now,” she beamed at him, “So technically, It evens out!”

She heard the familiar laugh and a hand ruffle her hair.

“Does this mean I don’t get a lecture?” She said rather innocently.

“Oh no, you’re definitely getting a lecture.”

“Awww…”

 

And on that night, she reflected on her encounter with Lunafreya.

_“That is quite humble and mature of you, Lady Fides.”_ The Princess’ voice echoed in her head.

Was it? Aurea pondered, cuddled in the black blankets, she was forced to grow up a bit faster than the regular kids due to her Father’s position. And maybe that’s why she got along so well with Noct. She likes the other kids in her grade and age, sure, but they just seemed more…

Aurea tried to think of a word.

And a single word came to her mind, _youthful._

But then again, Aurea was glad she was the way she was. _Six,_ look at where it got her already.

She was staying in the _Palace_ , of all places. Aurea let out a grin and curled in on herself more.

Yeah, she was pretty happy.

  


Aurea, thankfully, did see Noctis the next day, in fact, it was in the morning. They met in the Garden as the early morning rays lit up the green space.

“Sorry about yesterday,” Aurea said as they sat under the oak tree in their ‘Secret Base’, “Did you have a fun time?”

Noctis let out a shrug as he leant against the tree’s trunk, “Would’ve been more fun if you were there.” He said nonchalantly.

They both sat in silence as they listened to the sounds of summer, and it dawned on Aurea that school was going to start back up soon.

“Hey, Noct.” She said as he toyed with a blade of grass.

The Prince replied with a calm hum, “Yeah?”

“What school do you go too? Seeming how summer is almost over.”

He was silent for a few moments, “I’m homeschooled.” And Aurea wanted to smack herself, _of course he was homeschooled_. With his status, it shouldn’t have been a surprise to her.

Aurea chuckled, “Ah, right,” she said as she pulled apart the grass, “School would be so much more fun with you there, we’d be able to play everyday,” She said without much thought.

“Hmm, That would be fun, maybe I should.”

“Wait, _really?!_ ” Aurea shot up and looked at him as he laid in the grass.

She saw Noctis’ chest flutter with a faint laugh, “Well, I mean, I’d _like_ too,” he sat up and stretched his back, “But we’ll have to see.”

Aurea laughed, and looked at the present that sat beside her. “Oh, right!” Noctis turned to her and, finally, Aurea passed the present box to Noctis, “Happy Birthday, Noct!” she said excitedly.

The Prince let out a grin as accepted the present. They sat cross legged in the grass as he removed the small lid from the box to reveal a tiny wooden figuring inside. His eyes widened as he held it up. “What is it?”

Aurea gasped, “ _You don’t know what a Carbuncle is?!_ ” Noctis shook his head, his raven hair bouncing with the motion. Aurea grinned, “Well, you see, they are like a guardian of sorts.”

“This little guy is a guardian?” The Prince said quizzically as his eyes took in the details of the pale blue fox.

“Yep!” Aurea responded with an affirmative nod.

“What do they guard?”

Aurea thought back to her Father’s words, “Well,” she began, “‘It’s sort like your personal guardian,” she said rubbing the back of her neck, the memory surfacing to her mind, “It is said to guard you against your darkest nightmares, and guide you through your most pleasant dreams,” she shrugged and Aurea noted the way Noctis’ features softened, “So long as it is by your side, you are never truly alone.”

Noctis was silent for a long, long time.

“Thank you…” his voice was gentle, but his face was alight with the brightest smile Aurea has seen, “This is...the best gift I’ve gotten…”

Aurea laughed and suddenly heard her Father’s voice resound from beyond their base walls.

“Aurea! It’s time to go!”

Aurea sighed and stood up, “Thank goodness I gave it to you in time.” Noctis responded with a nod and stood up to, holding the figurine delicately in his hand. Aurea stretched, “Well,” she said patting down her black pants -which she _finally_ got permission to wear and she discarded her black dress _immediately_ -, shaking the dirt from them, “Time to go!” She looked to Noctis, her hands on her hips, “I’m going to see you for my Birthday, right?”

The Prince responded with a nod, “Yeah, of course!” he said, the smile still plastered on his face.

Aurea copied his expression and made her way to the exit, “Hey, Rea?” She turned around to Noctis’ voice.

“Yeah Noct?-”

She was suddenly wrapped in a hug, and she froze for a few seconds, “Thank you.” The Prince said quietly.

Aurea smiled and returned it, resting her chin on his shoulder, “You’re welcome, Noct.”

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And thus, the Youth arc comes to a close, leaving hints behind for future chapters.  
> Hope you readers enjoyed this one, OOC characters aren't starting to turn OOC ~~I think~~ so that's good!  
>  And I also feel that I'm finally shaking off that writers block since my style is slowly starting to come back. Still got a ways to go though, until I'm satisfied.  
> Also, thank you so much for leaving your 'Kudos' on the work, it, sincerely, means a lot!
> 
> Just a quick heads up, next arc is where things start to go down hill, so try to prepare yourselves for that. 
> 
> As always, thank you so, so much for reading!  
> Hope you readers have a lovely day!


	6. Illusions | Childhood [1/4]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Additional Tags::  
> Minor Character Appearances:: Original Characters, Young!Noctis, Young!Prompto, Young!Ignis
> 
> Inspired by:: [A Lull in the Sea OST - Cry for the Moon](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lMOBXEeFN8I&index=8&list=PLxi-aGjBWMfsQhn1nnmbuBUL1qCK7r-aw)

 

 

 

It’s been a year since the passing of both the Prince’s, as well as Aurea’s, birthday. And over the year it lead to the change of seasons, and the start of a new year.

Aurea, after her own, as well as Noctis’ 8th Birthday, went back to school after trying her best to get out of it.

 _“Do I need to go? Can’t I just retire already?”_ She’d ask her Father.

 _“You need a job to retire, Sweet.”_ Her Father would reply with an amused expression.

 _“Isn’t going to school_ **_already_ ** _my job?!”_

Aurea had _no idea_ how adults did it, if she were to be honest with herself.

She resumed her usual school schedule after the relaxing summer break, which she spent with Noctis as well as Ignis. Reuniting with the familiar faces of her acquaintances in her Grade brought a smile to her face, and seeing the new students that were introduced to her 3rd Grade classroom made her even happier.

To her disappointment, none of the new classmates were Noctis, but new faces to change up her days made her somewhat happy. The introduction to a new and rather, _large_ , addition to the classroom was a child that name escaped Aurea.

All she remembered is that it started with a ‘P’. She never really got the chance to talk to the kid, considering that they sat on the opposite ends of the classroom, and that Aurea seemed to be too busy with her own extra studies that were still being enforced by her Father and Teacher. However, there was one minor change to her school schedule.

Every child knows the one bright side to being in school; and that is the weekend.

As the ending of each week rolled around, Aurea got incredibly happy. The weekends meant no school -for one- but it also meant that she got to go to the Palace to see her raven-haired companion. Aurea would share the countless stories of the shenanigans that happened in her class and what they learned, while Noctis would help Aurea out with her studies. The more they saw each other, the closer they got.

And the more Aurea realised how much Noctis actually _knew_.

As she explained her studies and her projects, Noctis would help her along the way since he, apparently, already mastered them.

To say the least, it made Aurea feel like she was behind. Which spurred a one-sided competition, and mentally forced herself to try harder.

The season of Fall eventually transformed into Aurea’s favourite season, which brought the winter holidays, that passed in a flash. The young redhead and her Father- the now Partial Advisor of the King- spent the winter vacation together, doing their usual tradition of heading to the far northern regions of Lucis and spending time in near the Vesperpool. The chilly season made the marsh a surprisingly beautiful place to be, with the small ponds in the area freezing over; it was a prime place for frozen festivities. Aurea stayed in a tiny cabin with her Father as they enjoyed the stunning silence the snow covered landscape brought them in place of the bustling city noises.

Eventually the snowy season came to a close, and brought the return of school, and the schedule that Aurea was quite familiar too.

 

It was one day in particular that was going to alter her perspective of school for the better.

The winter season was coming to a close, but that didn’t mean that the snow was willing to leave the streets of Insomnia.

The school bell rang and Aurea, alongside her classmates, filed into their class as Aurea flung off her simple red scarf that claimed her neck. She was reluctant to leave the cold as the snowball competition was only starting, each team vowed to get back to their snowy war once recess rolled around again.

Aurea, huffing a sigh, claimed her seat by the window as her fellow red-nosed classmates talked  to one another.

Her Teacher clapped her hands together to get the class’ attention and the chatter died down. Aurea rested her head on her knuckles as she stared at her teacher, who, too, was adorned with a scarlet nose.

“Good Morning, class!” Her bubbly voice filled the slowly heating classroom.

“Good Morning, Mrs. May!” Aurea as well as her classmates responded in unison.

“I’ve got some good news to share with you all today!” Immediately the class started whispering to one another, Aurea only straightened in her seat in response, excitement slowly starting to brew inside of her.

“ _Please actually be a snow day please actually be a snow day-_ ” She said on repeat in her head as her Mrs. May clapped her hands together once again, and the whispers died.

“We are introducing a new classmate to you today!”

There was a silence, as if everyone was holding their breath, including Aurea.

And then the room exploded once again into an excited chatter. Aurea felt the bubble of excitement surface inside of her, she bounced her foot as she leaned forward in her seat waiting for the Teacher to continue.

The classroom door opened, and the class fell into a hush as their Principal walked in, his bald head shining.

But it wasn’t him that caused the silence.

It was the boy _behind_ him.

Aurea sucked in a breath.

His gaze scanned the crowd of kids, and landed on her.

His cerulean eyes met her amber ones, and Aurea saw him suppress a smile on his face that clearly wanted to come out,  Aurea on the other hand, simply couldn’t.

“Please introduce yourself to the class,” Mrs. May smiled as the Prince looked to her before nodding his head.

“U-uh,” he scratched the back of his neck, “I’m Noctis Lucis Caelum.” He said rather quietly, to Aurea’s surprise. “It’s nice to meet you all.”

 

After the introduction to the class’ new royal student, their lessons began, not that many of the classmates were paying attention. Aurea heard the faint whispers between her fellow classmates as they talked about their new addition to the class.

“It’s _the_ Prince!” One whispered, her voice seeping excitement.

“I can’t believe that he’s actually here!” Another one would say in a hushed tone.

Even Aurea found it hard to focus, knowing that her friend was only seated a couple of rows away from her. The only letdown to Noctis being in her class was that they didn’t sit together as Aurea was seated beside the windows while the Prince was seated in the centre of class. The lessons, as per usual to Aurea’s memory, passed by rather slowly. But to Aurea’s utter dismay, they seemed to pass even slower due to the fact that she couldn’t talk to Noctis.

Eventually, recess rolled around and the excitement from Noctis’ arrival only heightened the frenzy of the snowball war to take place. As the bell rang, the students ran to put their snow gear on, all but Noctis, who was called over by their Teacher. Aurea took her time putting her supplies away as she overheard the conversation.

“If you’d like, we can have somebody show you more of the school while recess is happening.” Aurea heard the gentleness in Mrs. May’s voice.

Noctis was silent for a moment, “Sure,” he replied. Aurea let out a grin, and she was sure she also felt Noctis’ as both his and Mrs. May’s attention landed on her.

“Aurea,” she heard Mrs. May call her.

_Bingo._

Aurea turned her attention to the blackboard, where Mrs. May and Noctis were chatting, “Yes?” She called, acting as if she didn’t hear a word.

“Would you mind losing this recess to show Noctis around the school?”

“Of course not,” Aurea said as she speedily finished putting away her supplied before walking up to them, “Where shall we start?”

 

The end of the day came around a lot faster than Aurea expected, but she should’ve guessed as much, seeming how the arrival of the Prince made school a bit more interesting. The students gradually left in small groups each child staying close to their friends. But a majority of them stopped and said farewell to the Prince, even those who didn’t even _talk_ to him today. Aurea only laughed to herself as she saw Noctis gradually grow more and more flustered.

She hummed her herself, Noctis never struck her as the bashful type, but, then again, school was a lot different from homeschool. Aurea didn’t bother to put on her gear, but observed the pink-cheeked Prince as he did.

“Are you not going home?” He asked as he zipped up his puffy black coat.

Aurea shook her head, “Not yet, my Papa has some work he has to do before he picks me up. I usually stay here until he’s done.”

Noctis let out an ‘ _oh_ ’ as he pulled on his backpack, “I would stay with you, but I got to do more studies at home.”

Aurea drew her brow together, “Wait, you’re still being homeschooled?”

Noctis nodded as he wrapped his dark blue scarf around his neck, “Yeah,” he sighed, “Not that I mind.” He then turned to Aurea as she tried to stifle a laugh.

He looked like a giant, burnt marshmallow.

“What are you going to do to pass the time?” Noctis asked, clearly not seeing the amusement on Aurea’s face.

Aurea shoved down the giggle and opted for a shrug instead, “Do some reading probably, help Mrs. May clean the class.” She sighed, the words sounded a lot more easier than the task, “The usual.”

Noctis only nodded, “Well,” he huffed a sigh,  “I’ll see you tomorrow!”

Aurea pulled her lips into a smile, “Yeah! See you then!”

They waved goodbye to each other, as Aurea spun around and walked into class.

And almost jumped out of her skin.

The chubby blonde haired classmate was hiding behind the door and Aurea bit down on her tongue to stifle the scream that bubbled in her throat.

He must’ve seen the utterly shocked expression on her face, “S-sorry!” He said, clipping a stutter, “But uh…” He looked everywhere but at Aurea, “Uh...Mrs. May asked if I could stay behind to help clean the class with you…” His voice trailed off.

Aurea tried to calm her heart that wanted to explode from her chest, “A-ah,” she cleared her throat taking a deep breath to steady herself, “R-right!”

“Actually,” both Aurea and her classmate turned to face Mrs. May, whose voice came from her desk at the front, “Prompto volunteered, isn’t that nice of him?”

 _That was his name!_ The familiar title ringing in Aurea’s head as she thought back to role-call. She nodded, “Yeah!” She turned to the boy with a smile, “Thanks!”

Prompto looked away, “No problem…” He trailed off again.

 

If Aurea were to be honest with herself, Prompto didn’t exactly help all that much. As Aurea swept the classroom floors, she’d see Prompto pick up an object, move it to another place and walk away.

Only to walk back to it and move it to another location a few minutes later.

He did it twice with the crayon boxes.

Three times with the textbooks.

And once with the dust pan.

While he was doing his rounds, Aurea managed to sort the textbooks (that Prompto moved around), bash out the dust from the chalkboard erasers, and clear the blackboard as well, with the aid of Mrs. May, of course.

Aurea hummed to herself as she swept the last little bit of dust to a pile before she set a hand on her hip, a triumphant expression on her face, “Hey, Prompto!” she saw him jump at the sound of his name, “I’m done over here!” She called to him.

“Coming!” He exclaimed as he walked over to her, thankfully with the dustpan in hand.

Aurea plucked it from his hand, “Thanks!” she said as she gently swept the pile into the pan and let out a sigh of relief at the completed chores.

“Well done!” Both students turned to the sound of their Teacher’s voice, “You were both a big help today, thank you!”

“You’re welcome!” Aurea and Prompto said at the same time.

Stretching, Aurea looked to him, it was actually nice to have company. This was a routine that Aurea usually did by herself with the occasional conversation with the Teacher. Of course the silence that Prompto offered was a bit awkward, but Aurea managed strike up a small conversation with him, as he gave her a brief report of the snowball fight that happened at recess. Turns out her team -The Mighty Moogles- won, which excited her. The simple conversation kept the atmosphere light,  and knowing that another student was there, made it feel like less like a chore to Aurea.

“Yeah, it was a lot easier with your help!” She said enthusiastically, and she swore she saw a faint red tinge on her helper’s cheeks, “Thank you!”

“Y-you’re welcome,” He said as he took the dustpan and broom from Aurea’s hands. Prompto managed to say a quiet and quick farewell before he left to go put on his winter attire.

Aurea waved Prompto off before sighing as she took a seat in a nearby desk after she saw him safely leave the class. “How is your reading going, Aurea?” Mrs. May asked from her desk.

She felt her shoulders sag, everyday the question occurred like clockwork. Aurea began to carve an invisible pattern into the wood of the desk, “It’s going okay,” she said casually, “I still read to my Carbuncle every night.” She glanced at her Teacher who was studying her with her vibrant blue eyes.

“Is the Carbuncle enjoying it?” She asked with a soft smile that Aurea reflected.

She nodded, “It is, yeah!” Forcing enthusiasm into her voice, “We manage to read a couple of pages before we-”

There was a knock at the and Aurea and Mrs. May turned their attention to the figure standing in it’s frame. A smile bloomed on Aurea’s face.

“Mr. Fides!” Mrs. May said with a smile, “You’re early!”

“Good evening, Mrs. May.” Calor greeted as Aurea immediately jumped from the chair and pretty much threw herself at her Father, who greeted her with a hug. “Managed to get out a bit early today,” he said as he pecked a kiss to Aurea’s forehead, “Did you help out Mrs. May?” he asked as he looked down at Aurea.

Aurea let out a nod, “Yep! Another classmate stayed behind to help out too!” She said with a smile.

“Oh! That’s exciting!” Calor said as he ruffled Aurea’s hair.

Mrs. May chuckled from her desk, “We have more exciting news, right Aurea?”

Aurea’s eyes widened, “Oh yeah!!” She exclaimed as she was pretty much hopping on the spot, “Papa! _Noctis_ is in my class now!!”

Calor chuckled as he grabbed Aurea’s grey coat from a hook nearby,  “How exciting! I’m glad King Regis allowed it!”

Mrs. May drew her brow together quizzically, “Did you know about this already, Mr. Fides?” she asked as she stood up and walked over to them.

Calor nodded in response turning his attention to the approaching teacher, “Yes, his Majesty informed me of this a while ago when he-”

“ _WHAT!_ ” Aurea bellowed and both adults jumped a little at the outcry, “How come you didn’t tell me!!” she cried, her lips parted in shock.

“Indoor voice, Aurea,” Calor warned and Aurea pursed her lips together in a thin line, “You like surprises, and I thought that it would be exciting if you found out on your own! Now, He said as he twirled his finger “spin around.”

Aurea grumbled in response as her Father shrugged the coat on her. Aurea quickly slipped on her black boots before grabbing her red scarf and backpack. He wasn’t wrong, but Aurea was rather peeved that her Father would keep something so big from her.

In fact, she was surprised that _Noctis_ kept it a secret from her.

Aurea continued to add onto her outfit by slipping on her red gloves, before she slipped down to pull her black boots on as she heard the faint conversation between the adults.

“How is she doing?” She heard her Father ask, his voice barely audible.

“There has been a massive improvement in a short amount of time,” Mrs. May said as she crossed her arms over her chest.

“Ah, well she has been having a friend of her help her out with her studies, thanks to him, she seems to be focusing a bit more and doing the work.”

“My, that is great to hear! Is it somebody in the class?”

Calor rubbed the back of his head, “It’s actually Prince Noctis, they’ve grown close over the year.”

This appeared to startle the Teacher, “They’re acquaintances?!”

Calor grinned sheepishly, “Due to my past position as General, I spent a lot of time at the Palace, which resulted in Aurea and the Prince becoming friends.”

Mrs. May smiled, “How nice!” She quickly shot a glance to Aurea, “But even with her extra studies, she is still a little behind,” Mrs. May responded quietly and Calor nodded, “But she’s getting there!”

“Ah, that’s good to hear. Seems like he’s really helping out then,” Calor whispered back before he turned to look down at Aurea, “Good to go?”

Aurea nodded as she finished tying a bow on her fuzzy black snow boots, “Yep!” She said as she jumped up.

“Thank you again for your help, Aurea.” Mrs. May smiled down at her, “Will you help again tomorrow?”

“Of course!” Aurea piped up, rocking in her boots as both adults let out a smile.

Aurea waved farewell to her teacher before she slipped her hand into her Father’s, Calor, too, said a quick farewell before heading out into the chilly winter air and back to their warm home in the frozen city.

 

The early months of winter soon turned to spring, and with it, the thaw and the revival of the slumbering city of Insomnia. The streets, once cold, regained their familiar warmth as life soon bled back into them. Old vendors that sold hot apple cider and warm goods were soon replaced by small, corner side flowershops and food vendors that sold delicacies from across Eos.

Over the changing of seasons, Aurea fell into her familiar schedule, and her bonds grew more with Noctis, as well as a new companion that she didn’t expect, Prompto. During the school day, Aurea would spend her time with Noctis, as earlier in the year she introduced him to her giant friend group. He seemed to get along well with them, and now actually participated in games played during recess, but he never strayed far from the redhead’s side. And when school was done, Prompto, on occasion, would stay behind and help Aurea clean the classroom. The once awkward blond soon grew into a companion and even started to spark up his own topic of conversations he devised himself. And with that, Aurea learned that he too enjoyed creative arts, and was actually quite a decent photographer.

It was a beautiful spring day when the class was allowed to eat outside for lunch. It was a rare occasion, but Mrs. May didn’t want to waste the opportunistic weather and a chance to enjoy the warmth before the rainy season of spring set in. Aurea and Noctis sat underneath the shade of a budding oak tree as they ate lunch together.

“Ah, what a nice day,” Aurea sighed as she bit into her sandwich as her eyes scanned the playground and field that was pristine against the clear blue sky.

Out of the corner of her gaze, she saw Noctis nod as he was sifting through his lunch, “It is,”  he said, before his face grew into a grimace.

Aurea turned her attention to him, “What’s wrong? Sandwich got squished?” she asked, her voice muffled by bread.

Sighing, Noctis pulled out a small plastic bag of assorted vegetables, Aurea clearly recognized them as Sweet Peppers, “It’s worse.”

Aurea let out a muffled chuckle, “Oh c’mon!” She chirped as she swallowed her food, “They’re really not that bad!”

The Prince scoffed, “Maybe to you they aren’t.”

“At least they’re better than those beans you hate.”

“Very true,” Noctis said as he held up the bag, “Want them?”

Aurea pondered for a moment, “Sure, why not?” She saw the smile bloom on his face as she plucked the bag from his hands, “You owe me.”

“Yeah, yeah, I know.”

Aurea grinned as she bit into a piece of Sweet Pepper, “You’re missing ouuuut.” She taunted as she wagged the bag in front of him.

Noctis laughed and swatted the bag away before grabbing and biting into his own sandwich, “I really don’t think I am.” He mused through the bread in his mouth. Aurea shrugged and leaned back against the tree trunk, “Oh, right.” Noctis said as he finished his bite of food, “I’m going to be away for next week, I need to tell Mrs. May.”

“What! Why?!” Aurea exclaimed as she immediately shot back up into her previous position.

Noctis jumped at her outburst, his shoulder stiffening, “My Father and I are heading to Lestallum to celebrate the upgrades done to the power plant there.” He said as Aurea saw the tension fade from his arms.

“It’s gonna take a whole week?” Aurea asked as she popped another vegetable into her mouth.

Noctis nodded, “Unfortunately yeah,” He rolled his shoulders, “We’re going to see some of the countryside and the Meteor while we’re there.”

Jealously immediately spread through Aurea, “The Meteor!! That’s so cool!” She saw Noctis nod, a smile on his face. Aurea pondered for a moment, “That’s how you can pay me back! With the Meteor!”

Noctis laughed, “You want the whole Meteor? Isn’t that a bit much?” He quipped a brow at her.

Aurea smacked him with the bag of vegetables, “Not the whole Meteor! Dummy!” She laughed back, “A piece of it! I’ve always wanted to go but my Papa and I never got the chance too.”

“Sure, I’ll get you a piece,” He grinned, “But your Father could just get it himself, you know.”

Aurea turned her head to one side, a quizzical expression formed on her face and an equally quizzical tone laced her tongue, “Why’s that?”

Noctis imitated her, a tilted smile on his face, “He didn’t tell you? He’s coming with us.”

The outraged cry that erupted from Aurea caused the birds to scatter from the trees and into the beautiful warm spring air.

 

“I can’t believe you didn’t tell me!” Aurea exclaimed, for the fourth time in the car ride, back to their home.

“I was going to Aurea, just a little bit later.” Her Father replied, with the same calm voice, for the fourth time during their shared car ride.

“That means that you’re going to drive past the Meteor!”

“Yes it is.”

“Without me!”

“Unfortunately so.”

“The same Meteor I ask to drive by whenever we head up to the Vesperpool for the Winter Holiday!”

“The very same.”

“What are you even going for?! I thought your last guarding thingy was for Noctis’ past Birthday!”

“It’s simply for their protection.”

“Protection from what?!”

“You’ll understand when you’re older.”

“Paaapaaa!” Aurea groaned in complaint as she couldn’t beat his monotonous answers as she slumped back into the car seat and she heard her Father laugh.

“Auurreeaaa,” He mocked, and she huffed in response, “I promise when I come back we’ll go over Spring Break and I’ll get you right up close to the Meteor.”

Aurea grumbled and crossed her arms over her chest, “Right up close?”

“So close you’ll feel the heat off of it.” Calor responded with an affirmative nod and he merged into another lane. “And besides, It’s not like you’ll be bored.”

Aurea groaned, “Yeah I will, I’ll be home alone with another Nanny.” The very idea of seeing neither Noctis, nor her Father, and being stuck with another Caretaker did not sound like a fun time to at all. In fact, it sounded like her exact definition of boredom. Her thoughts were suddenly cut off.

“Not quite.”

Aurea cocked her head to one side, and slowly, she lifted her gaze to look at her Father through the mirror in the front of the car, she squinted her amber gaze, “What do you mean?” She asked with a suspicious carefulness to her tone.

“Well,” He a said with a faint smile on his lips, “I may or may not have gotten permission for you to stay at the Palace.” He hummed.

So much for boredom. Aurea immediately shot forward, a giant grin on her face, “What! Seriously!?” She couldn’t hide the excitement that coated her voice as it simultaneously bubbled in her stomach.

“Seriously.” Her Father responded, “King Regis was wondering if you wouldn’t mind taking notes for Noctis during their time away.”

“Of course not!” Aurea replied as she thought up all the interesting adventures she could go on as she waltzed the Palace. It was only then that she remembered that Noctis wasn’t going to be with her.

“I knew you wouldn’t mind,” Calor responded with a warm chuckle. “You would have a small room to yourself, with servants to help you out whenever you need them. And Ignis will also be there to help you with Noctis’ work, as well as your own I’m sure, If you ask him.” He said as he glanced at Aurea through his mirror at the front, to see her bouncing in her seat from excitement, “But, you know the rules of-”

“Behave yourself, since it’s not our home.” They said together in unison.

“Yes, Papa, I know.” Aurea grinned.

Calor raised both eyebrows in shock and laughed, “When did my daughter pick up on so much sarcasm?”

Aurea mimicked his laugh and shrugged, as she let her eyes wander out of the car window and saw the the sun’s setting rays ignite the Palace’s glass walls in a beautiful orange glow. She felt something stir deep inside of her, an unsettling feeling blossoming within her chest and a weight in her heart that she couldn’t quite identify.

Aurea knew the anxiety that came when she was to be separated from her Father, it wasn’t the first time she felt this, and it definitely wouldn’t be the last.

But then again, it wasn’t the exact same.

Aurea mentally shoved the feeling away, and instead opted for a better conscious, and a smile, it’s definitely going to be an interesting week.

 

The week came and went in a flash, and eventually the day of parting for the Royal Family came around as many citizen within Insomnia came to the Citadel to see the King and Prince off. Aurea’s eyes scanned the crowd as she stood near the entrance of the Palace, as both Calor and her hid behind one of the pillars, away from the crowd. In one hand, she held her Carbuncle, and in the other, she tightly grasped her Father’s hand as he knelt down in front of her with a smile. She brought her eyes to her Father, and a faint smile formed on her face as well, but she couldn’t hide the trace of sadness that lingered on her lips. The uneasy feeling had returned, and settled right in the centre of her chest, but she pushed aside the feeling once more to focus on her Father.

“Remember the rules?” Calor asked as he gently ran his thumb over top of her hand.

Aurea nodded, “Behave myself since it isn’t our home,” her gaze dropped to the Palace’s tiles beneath her, “And set time aside for studying.” Her voice wavered the slightest.

Calor quickly pressed his lips to Aurea’s forehead, a small frown replaced the fake smile on Aurea’s face, “That’s right.” Calor looked at Aurea’s crest-fallen expression and sighed, “I’m sorry Sweet, I would take you in a heartbeat if this wasn’t for business.”

“I know,” she replied quietly, the thought of him still leaving sent a dull throb through her heart.

Calor gently squeezed her hand, almost as if he sensed her sadness, “I’ll be back with the Prince Noctis before you know it.” He ducked his head, trying to make eye contact with his Daughter, “I’m sure you’ll have a great time here at the Palace,” he said softly.

Aurea nodded, he was right, it was only for a few short days. Besides, she was going to be busy with school work anyways, for both herself and Noctis.

“And you know that Ignis will be here to help you out too.” He smiled, “But you can take care of yourself, I know you can.”

Aurea let out a small laugh and nodded, she lifted her head to meet her Father’s gaze, “I’ll miss you, Papa.” She spoke softly.

Calor’s lips pulled up into a warm smile, “I’ll miss you too, Aurea.” He glanced down at her Carbuncle, “Oh, I almost forgot.” He gently pulled the Carbuncle from Aurea’s grasp and placed a kiss to the stuffed creature’s head, “Keep her safe in my absence.” Calor said loud enough for Aurea to hear.

She giggled, “I’m sure it will!” Aurea’s eyes wandered past her Father to two figures approaching from behind her, and felt her heart stutter.

The guards cloaked in black.

The Kingsglaive.

“Sir,” a masculine voice called from behind the dark hood, “It’s time to go.”

Aurea turned to look back at her Father, and she saw his shoulders sag, “Right.” He replied, his voice now laced with a cold tone.

Calor handed the Carbuncle back, and brought Aurea in for a tight hug, gratefully, she returned it as she burrowed her head into his chest. “Be good.” His voice was muffled by Aurea’s hair.

Aurea nodded, ultimately digging her head farther into his torso, “I will.” she replied quietly, her voice in turn being minimized by the fabric of his uniform.

Calor ruffled her head and they pulled apart, and stepped away from one another. The second guard came and stood beside Aurea, “We’ll take care of her, Sir.” Another voice replied, a bit softer than their companions.

Calor nodded, “See to it you do.”

Both he and Aurea turned their attention to the Palace doors in time to see the King, and Noctis exit the Palace flanked by more of the guards. The citizens gathered in front of the Citadel erupted into a thunderous applause and cheers.

Noctis turned his gaze to Aurea, and in unison they both let out a tiny wave. They had the chance to say a formal farewell earlier in the morning, as they both snuck breakfast down to their hideout in the garden.

“See you soon!” Aurea mouthed to the Prince since the cheer of the crowd drowned her voice. Noctis nodded in response as he was lead down the steps with King Regis.

Calor turned back to Aurea once more, and also let out a wave, “Love you, Aurea.” He said with a smile.

Aurea smiled in return, “I love you too, Papa!” She said in a near shout to be heard over the crowd.

“Watch out for yourself, Aurea, and stay safe.” Calor said as he descended the steps, before finally turning his head away from her and towards the citizens of Insomnia.

Aurea dropped her hand to her chest, and she saw her Father vanish into one of the many black cars bound for the distant city of Lestallum. She pressed her lips together in a thin line to stop them from trembling.

The calm voice called from beside her, “Shall we head in, Lady Fides?”

The formality sounded foreign to her ears, and Aurea  turned her attention to the Kingsglaive member beside her, and let out a reluctant nod. She hated the formal term, but she had to get used to it if she were to stay in the Citadel for the week.

She let her eyes wander to the line of cars, before she and the Guard quietly slipped inside the Palace, cutting off the roar from Insomnia.

The uneasy feeling sent a brief chill through her body. She knew they were only gone for a week, but why did it feel so…

Wrong?

Aurea’s time at the Palace so far wasn’t exactly...boring…

It just would’ve been fun with more company, or one could say, expressive, company. All of the caretakers and guards that took care of Aurea had the same monotonous tone, and kept using the formalities that she absolutely loathed. Thankfully, Ignis was around helping Aurea keep on top of Noctis’, as well as her own, homework. He wasn’t the chattiest of people either, but he made better company than the adults that roamed the Palace halls.

But, she wasn’t sure how much longer she could go, Ignis as company was great, sure, but she missed Noctis as well as her Father dearly.

And it has only been three days.

School wasn’t that much better either, the short window of sun and warmth that occurs with Lucis’ early spring was quickly closed as the rainy season brought rain in sheets almost constantly. With the rain, came the overcast and iron skies that cast Insomnia in a haze of grey and pulled the streets into a sleepy lull. Shop vendors only came out when the sky was ash, and the rain stopped-which was very rare. The sleepy skies felt like a damp towel was thrown on top of one’s senses, making it near impossible to do anything, let alone feel enthusiastic about going to school when your best friend wasn’t even there.

Aurea huffed a sigh in her seat as she watched the raindrops race down the window on the classroom, her fist propped her head up as she studied the skies instead of her Teacher’s lesson up at the front. Class was coming to a close, but it felt like the day was already at an end with the way the sky was painted.

Aurea just wanted to leave, but there was still half of the lesson to go before the bell signalled freedom.

“With that,” Mrs. May’s voice cut through Aurea’s placid thoughts, “It’s time that we introduce another partner project!” She said as enthusiastically as she could as she clapped her hands together once, as if to emphasize her point.

‘ _Great_ ,’ Aurea turned her attention up to the front, only then did she noticed that a majority of the other students adopted the same lazy position that Aurea did.

“Since we all know that Insomnia’s rainy season makes us all a little dreary, I’ve decided that we are going to do a little project to help bring some excitement back into our class, and the school as well!” This seemed to not only perk the class up, but Aurea as well as she straightened her back a little more. “We are going to be doing a creative project with a theme behind it!”

Aurea heard the faint murmurs from her classmates, and saw the occasional under the table high-five as people were already starting to pick their partners. Aurea couldn’t help but let her eyes drift to the empty desk in the centre of the room, and let out a small grimace at the vacancy. ‘ _Looks like I’ll have to find somebody else…_ ’

“We’ll be doing the theme of ‘Happiness’ as you will try to show through creative thinking what makes you happy.” The murmurs heightened. “Whether it be through drawings, paintings, storytelling, or photographs-” Aurea jumped in her seat as she immediately thought of who to ask, she shifted her gaze to Prompto, who was paying attention to the front. She could see the faint excitement in his posture, that mimicked the rest of the class. “You can express happiness anyway you like!” The young students were already discussing and passing around ideas, and even Aurea had thoughts bubbling in her mind, “Now! Go pick your partners!”

Immediately, like the tide, the students stood up and ran to their friends. Aurea weaved her way through the class, she had a single person in mind, as she passed her fellow classmates, she overheard them already pitching ideas to one another.

“I could do it on my dog!”

“My uncle has a chocobo! We could do that!”

“Do you think Mrs. May would let me do video games?”

As Aurea approached Prompto, she saw him hastily scribbling down words. With a smile and a flourish, she pulled out the opposite chair with a dull screech and witnessed her partner jump in his seat and frantically slam his hand down on his paper, blocking Aurea from his ideas.

“So what are we going to do?” She asked as she tried to peer over his hand that shielded his paper.

“W-what?” He sputtered in shock.

Aurea quirked a brow, “What are we going to do,” she repeated as she gestured to the paper, “For the project.”

Prompto looked at her, then to the paper, his eyes in a downcast, “You...want to be partners with me?”

Aurea let out a single sharp laugh, “No Prompto I’m here to steal your ideas,” She rested her head on her hand once again, “Of course I want to be your partner, I’ve seen your photography! We can definitely do something with that!”

A vibrant hue of red coated Prompto’s face as he silently slid the paper over to Aurea. With a smile, Aurea scanned the sheet and read a list that already filled up half the page.

‘Video Games.’

‘Photography.’

‘Dogs.”

‘Chocobos.’

‘Music.’

‘Summer.’

Aurea let out a grin, “All of these make you happy, Prompto?” She mused as she scanned the paper again, and out of the corner of her eyes, she saw him sheepishly nod. Aurea hummed with amusement, at both the contents of the list and the shade of his face, “Can you pass me the pencil?”

Prompto blinked before handing the chocobo themed pencil to Aurea ‘ _Figures_ ,” she thought as she quickly added on two more words.

‘Family.’

‘Friends.’

Aurea grinned and flipped the page back to Prompto, “Think we can work with this?”

Prompto looked at the page, before nodding, “Yeah, I think so…” He quietly agreed.

Aurea huffed a sigh, “You don’t sound that enthusiastic.” Prompto let out a shrug in response, “Well,” Aurea twirled the pencil between her fingers, “How do we want to do this?”

There was a long silence between the two of them, as the buzz of voices from their other classmates echoed around them.

“I think…” Prompto’s small voice piped up, “I have an idea.”

 

_“A mural?” Mrs. May asked, not being able to hide the shock in her tone, “That is going to take a lot of work, are you sure you want to do that?”_

_Aurea and Prompto nodded at the same time, “Yeah! We were wondering if you could supply the paint and banner paper though!” Aurea piped up._

As soon as Prompto pitched the idea of a mural, Aurea immediately began to generate ideas. Since Aurea was a rather talented painter and was quite skilled in drawing, especially at her age, she was more than happy to take on the challenge. In fact, she wanted to do more. She, in return, pitched the idea that Prompto did a series of Photographs both in class and outside in the streets of Insomnia.

Despite how grey the city was, the flowers were finally starting to bloom, and the artist side of Prompto couldn’t be happier with the timing.

_Mrs. May nodded, “Of course,” she smiled down at them, “I’m impressed with your dedication, I can’t wait to see the outcome!”_

The class was allowed two half days in class to work on their projects, and were allowed to work on their creations at home. Aurea and Prompto on the other hand, put in more time than that.

They’d work on their project for the entire day, stay a few hours after school, and continue it at their lodgings.

The project was almost done, and she had one final picture to paint before she glued it onto the giant canvas paper at school that was adorned with Chocobos, Cactuars, Moogles, and Tonberrys alike, washed in vibrant colours, as well as many pictures of Aurea’s classmates that were scattered among the banner, courtesy of Prompto.

Aurea and Ignis sat side by side at the shared desk that was placed in Aurea’s room. A single lamp was placed between them that coated the room in a soft light. The sun had already set a while ago, and the city lights soon speckled for as far as Aurea could see. Aurea, against her own will, was taking a break from the art project as Ignis sat next to her and they went over the math homework distributed at the end of the day.

“Aurea,” Ignis cut in as Aurea finished measuring the final side of the square, “How did you get that number?”

Aurea turned to him and triumphantly held up her ruler, “By measuring it! All the numbers are given to me!”

Ignis was silent for a moment, “You didn’t use the formula?”

“Wait, what formula?”

A silence bloom between them as Aurea read the top of the worksheet.

“Oh.”

Another silence filled the air before both Ignis and Aurea sighed in unison, “Evil math, I knew it would never be that easy.”

Ignis let out a soft chuckle, “Do you need help?”

Aurea shook her head, “I should be fine, but thank you anyways.” She glanced at the notebook that was littered with the neatest printing Aurea has ever seen, “How goes Noctis’ notes?”

Ignis glanced down, his glasses reflecting the light of the lamp that was placed between them, “Just about finished myself, not much more to do.”

Aurea hummed in response, “Not much more for you to take! Noctis will be back soon!”

Ignis nodded, “Indeed, two days to go, right?”

Letting out a grin, Aurea nodded, “Yeah! Are you looking forward to-”

Suddenly, shouting erupted from the hallway, and both Ignis and Aurea were on their feet in a flash. Ignis managed to reach the door first and flung it open, to reveal many people within the hall all running in one direction.

“Stay here, Aurea.” Ignis said, his calm tone now laced with authority that an eleven year old shouldn’t have.

“Ignis! Wai-!” she saw him vanish into the swarm of people.

Aurea scanned the hallway up and down as she saw the people fly by, some were Kingsglaive members, while others were the servant that Aurea came to know with her time in the palace.

It was a single, broken sentence that Aurea heard that sent her pounding heart into a panicked frenzy.

“Daemon...Prince...General...Fire...Nifelheim...Injured.”

Noctis.

_Her Father._

Without a second thought Aurea rushed into the swarm of people weaving in and out as she frantically ran to the Prince’s room.

The sickening, hollow feeling returned, and this time, Aurea didn’t push it away.

She embraced it.

She knew that something was wrong.

But she never would have expected what was about to unravel before her, an event that she couldn’t possibly contain as it was out of her control.

And an event that would change her life forever.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Crawls out from under rock*  
> Oh, hey. Long time no see.  
> Still alive...Kinda.  
> One, I want to apologise sincerely for not updating this sooner, life got in the way and school has started back up. Y'know...Life things.  
> Anyways! I should be back to posting weekly! Hopefully...Don't hold me to it.  
> Hope all of you are safe and are doing well, especially with the wicked weather in the United States, if any of you are from there, please stay safe to the best of your ability. My thoughts are with those right now that are displaced and are embracing the worst.  
> As always, hope you guys have a great day, and thanks for reading!  
> *Crawls back under rock*


	7. Parted | Childhood [2/4]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Additional Tags::  
> Minor Character Appearances:: Young!Noctis, Young!Ignis, Young!Gladio, Regis Lucis Caelum CXIII, Cor Leonis, Titus Drautos
> 
> Inspired By::[Free! OST -Words That Changed My Life](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=H_TxvdhHJZ0)

 

 

 

She didn’t remember climbing  what seemed to be the endless flights of stairs to the Prince’s room.

Or the hands trying to grasp her as she was shoving aside the Kingsglaive and the servants that were in her way when they tried to restrain her.

Or the stinging of tears in her eyes and the trembling of her lips as she ran down the hall.

But she did remember the hand grabbing her by the shoulder and pulling her back as she reached for the Prince’s door.

She remembered seeing Ignis’ pale face as he pulled her aside to one of the walls as many doctors shuffled into Noctis’ room.

And she definitely remembered the helpless feeling and the dull numbness that spread through her body as she was powerless to help.

Ignis was talking to somebody, and the same, broken sentence that the adults were uttering in the halls felt muffled in Aurea’s ears as she stared at the doctors filing in and out, barking orders.

_“Daemon...Prince...General...Fire...Nifelheim...Injured.”_

_General._

_He didn’t actually give up his position._

Aurea felt incredibly light headed, and Ignis was still holding her in place, but he wasn’t talking to her.

“He’s in a coma?”

A new, older voice greeted Aurea in the worse way possible as she she stole a glance at the tall figure dressed in black. His hair was buzzed down at the sides, but styled at the top of his head, his amber eyes were sizzling with a controlled rage. A numbness took hold of Aurea at the words. To think that her best friend was gone, and her Father was nowhere to be seen made Aurea fear for the worst as she felt the claminess form on her palms.

“That is what they reported,” Ignis’ calm voice finally cut through Aurea’s muffled hearing, “Witnesses were saying that a Daemon showed up and ambushed the car that Noct and General Fides were in, the car was completely destroyed. Reports are saying that it was a Niflheim airship that dropped the Daemon and initiated the attack.”

“What Daemon?” The voice mumbled.

“A Marilith.”

There was a silence between the two, but all Aurea could hear was the shuffling of feet, and the whispers of the adults around her

“Noctis’ caretaker managed to save him by sacrificing herself, but even then he suffered from his own injuries.”

Another silence, and Aurea’s ears abandoned the muffled feeling and opted for an annoying ringing in her ears instead.

“The General…” Ignis quietly trailed off as Aurea felt her heart clench as she stared down at the floor. Ignis must’ve felt her tense up as he gently squeezed her shoulder. She felt herself shaking, and the tears that she didn’t know filmed her eyes were becoming too much for her to bear.

“Aurea Fides.” A new, more gruff voice sounded from her right, and she slowly lifted her head and turned to the sound of her name.

It must have started to rain again, as the new figure’s brown hair was dampened by the evidence that confirmed Aurea’s thoughts, and his black attire wasn’t spared either from Lucis’ unpredictable season.

“Colonel Leonis,” Ignis as well as the other voice greeted in melancholic unison.

The Colonel nodded his head in acknowledgement, and Aurea noted the dull colours to his blue gaze, “Ignis Scientia, Gladiolus Amicitia,” He mimicked their tone, “Is this the General’s daughter?”

For a second, Aurea felt Ignis’ grip tighten on her shoulder, “Indeed it is, Colonel.”

Another silence.

How Aurea hated the silence.

“Can she come with me, please?”

She didn’t want to move, couldn’t move, and the numbness seeped into her bones and joints and were attempting to make permanent residence. Not only did she not want to.

_But she was afraid too._

Terrified by the fact that she would topple over as Ignis was the only one holding her up.

Somehow she persevered as Ignis removed his hand from her shoulder, and she managed to, with laborious effort, put one foot in front of the other and walk with the Colonel away from the Prince’s room.

Her senses were muffled, the echo that she found so familiar while walking the halls sounded like muffled drum beats, and her mind swam as she focused on the back of the Colonel as he escorted her down the winding hallways.

She remembered stopping at a single wooden door.

The swinging and slight squeak of the hinges as the Colonel opened it.

The faint light from the lamp on the tiny desk situated underneath the rather large window that was streaked with raindrops, it’s light coating the small room in a soft glow.

The wooden bookcase taking up the wall on one side, and a single dresser on the other.

And the very tired, and suddenly, very aged looking King Regis sitting on a single bed tucked into the room’s corner.

He lifted his head to look at Aurea, his face was an odd pale colour, his eyes adopted the familiar dull consistency that the Colonel adorned, and the first flecks of grey hair starting to show.

“Aurea,” he said quietly.

“Your Majesty,” she replied, hating the way her voice trembled, and she swallowed the lump that formed in her throat.

He gestured over to the spot next to him on the bed, and Aurea slowly walked over to it, and took a seat into the soft, plush mattress, grateful that she didn’t have to stand anymore.

“Cor, please leave us.” King Regis muttered quietly.

Aurea saw the Colonel bow before stepping out of the room and closing the door behind him with a soft click.

The only noise that Aurea heard was the faint tapping of rain on the window, and the deep breath that King Regis took.

“Aurea, I,” she could tell that he was trying to find his words.

Words that Aurea didn’t want to hear.

“I have some very,” he paused, “Tragic news,” he began, as she heard the strain in the King’s voice.

She didn’t want to hear it.

“And, I hate to tell you…”

She knew what was coming, and she didn’t want to hear it.

He paused again, as did Aurea’s heart.

“Your father has unfortunately passed away.”

Even if she knew what was coming, knew that the heavy feeling in her chest was true, it still felt like a punch to the face.

Or worse, a knife in the throat.

Aurea took a shaky breath, she didn’t yell, or scream, or cry out in agony, she saved that for later.

Instead she opted for a quiet tone, and a simple question.

“How?”

She felt her hand being gently scooped up by the King’s, “By protecting Noctis and myself,” he said quietly, “We were about to arrive at the meteor when a very powerful Daemon appeared. He took it on head to head, saving the lives of many people, and fought valiantly to protect us but…” he trailed off, she knew he had more to say, but if she were to be honest, she didn’t want to hear it. And the King seemed too tired to go into detail.

“Aurea, I’m so sorry.”

Aurea hung her head, and pulled her body in on herself. Too many terrible thoughts invaded her mind.

Scream.

Yell.

_Blame._

She shoved them aside, as she wanted to do the same with her company that comforted her, for once, she just wanted solitude. “May I be alone, your Majesty?” Her voice trembled even more, as she felt the first tears spring from her eyes and gently roll down her cheek, thankful for the hair that fell in front of her face to hide her sadness.

She felt his grip tighten on her hand, “Of course, Aurea.” He removed his hand and the weight of the mattress shifted, and suddenly Aurea was cold. “I’ll go check on Noctis, take as much time as you need.”

As soon as she heard the squeak of the door, and the soft click, Aurea doubled over and clutched her chest, the tears fell like the rain outside, and her howling cries echoed like the thunder that boomed across Insomnia.

Tonight, Ramuh was on her side.

 

 

 

A week had passed since Aurea had lost her Father to the Gods, and her best friend to the realm of sleep. She avoided school, and confrontation, at all costs.

She wanted to be alone.

The only amount of interacting she had over the span of time was talking to King Regis who visited her on occasions and always apologized to her and Aurea, in return forgave him every time, since she hatred seeing the image of the guilt that appeared to have settled permanently on his face.

The only other interaction with humans was her Father’s funeral.

It was a small gathering of people, King Regis, Cor Leonis, the new General, Drautos, as well as the Scientia and Amicitia family, decided to have a private ceremony out of respect for both Calor and Aurea,which she was incredibly thankful for.

His grave was simple, since he was never a man of extravagance, and was placed right next to her Mother’s. There were dark red Geraniums, her Father’s favourite, that adorned both his, and her Mother’s headstones. Everyone gave their sympathies, and Aurea thanked them in the most sincere way she could muster.

But if she were to be honest, she was too tired to care.

She was the last to leave, beside Cor, of course, who was her ride back to the Palace, where she was now staying.

She didn’t have anywhere else to go, after all, since she had no family.

Or no family that she knew of.

The rain had stopped on this day, not a single cloud was in sight, and the sun shone brightly on the tombs, and the wind rustled the flowers with it’s breath.

For once, Aurea wished for rain.

 

 

 

The sandman never came over the course of the week, not that Aurea expected him too, she guess that she frightened him, drove him off with her wails that bounced around the cold room she claimed as her own. It was the night after the funeral that she curled up on the bed, a brown blanket pulled tightly around her, but the chill still imminent in her bones. It was only then, through the hazy film over her eyes as she studied the room, that she felt a terrible, crushing feeling hit her.

She was alone.

No family to tuck her in at night, or tell her a story to rock her into her dreams.

No family to watch her grow as a person, to give advice and lessons.

No family to heal her wounds, physical and emotional.

No family at all.

She felt more tears gently slip down her face, at this moment, she regretted isolating herself.

She regretted locking herself in this room when others tried to coax her out.

She regretted entombing herself in this solitude.

It was only then, sitting in her dark room as the stars danced outside, that she decided what she wanted to do.

Aurea unraveled herself from her blanket that offered no warmth and quietly approached the door before gently placing her ear against it.

She heard no familiar echo of footsteps in the hall, and she rubbed her face, ridding it of the dried tear stains, as well as the fresh ones. She gingerly opened the door, and the faint light that illuminated the giant hall filtered into her room and washed her feet. Aurea quickly ran her gaze up and down the hall, and after spotting no figures, she gently closed the door behind her and jogged down the winding hallways.

With the short time that she spent in the Citadel so far, as well as the countless times she has explored the halls with Noctis, she memorized the labyrinth like structure of the Palace.

Before she turned the corners, she always lean against a wall and peer around the corner to look for a body. She never knew why, though.

Maybe because she wanted to be left alone.

Maybe she wanted to avoid confrontation and using her voice she knew was hoarse.

Her footsteps fell silent, and her breath escaped in short puffs as she arrived at Noctis’ hall. She expected that the time was ridiculously early in the morning, seeing how no guards were stationed at his door.

Which Aurea found odd, but they could have been switching positions.

Aurea paused at his door, and laid her hand on the cold metal doorknob. A clock somewhere down the hall ticked loudly, like a steady heartbeat that was out of pace with her own.

She was afraid.

Afraid of what laid beyond the door, as to whether she would see Noctis’ chest raising or not, feared if she would ever see his gaze again, and hated the idea that she would have to go through another funeral so soon.

_A coma._ The words stung as they echoed in her head.

She let out a shaky breath and gently pushed the door open to reveal the large room, the only light that filtered through the large windows were coming from Insomnia, and the faint, blinking green light next to his bed.

Aurea gingerly closed the door behind her, hearing the faint click that closed her off from the hall. Taking a deep, shaky breath, she approached his bed where her friend slept against his own will.

He looked at peace, she noted, his features were soft, and somebody changed him out of his usual attire for a simple white shirt, which was a stark contrast to the blankets and pillows that surrounded the Prince in the familiar black shades.

Aurea was suddenly hit with a stunning realisation.

This was the first time she had visited him since he slipped away.

Her eyes dragged from his sleeping body to the contraption that was feeding into his arm, as an IV bag was seeping clear liquids into his body. She also noted the chair next to his bed, and she blankly stared at it.

“Hey, Noct.” She said quietly, but her voice sounded louder in the silent room. She looked past him, and out towards the window, “I know you like naps, but isn’t this a bit too much?” She let out a hollowed laugh as it bounced off the walls, her own voice even sounded foreign to her ears now.

A faint beep from the IV machine played through the room.

Aurea studied the way he looked in his bed. His body taking up only a fraction of his entire mattress.

How she wished she could lay beside him like they do under their oak tree in their secret base, but she opted for the chair near the bed instead. She quietly lifted it and moved it closer so that she could lean on his mattress.

“Hope you had a good time in Lestallum,” she said as she brought her wet amber gaze back to the sleeping Prince, “You can tell me all about it when you wake up.” She let out a shaky breath as she felt the familiar throb in her heart that she grew accustomed to over the week.

“Because,” She gingerly reached for his hand, and gently entwined her fingers with his, “I’ll never forgive you if you don’t,” she didn’t even notice the tears that fell from her eyes once again, “Since you still need to get a piece of that damned meteor.” She let out a small, saddened laugh and she tightened her grip on his hand, a smiled was placed on her lips as she let the tears fall from her heavy eyes.

“Because we never break our promises, right?”

Another beep from the IV machine resounded.

“I feel bad for your Father, you know.” She began to rub gentle circles into his hand, “I keep on forgiving him, but the guilt never leaves his face.” She rubbed her face against her shoulder, not breaking her contact with Noctis, “So I’m going to make a promise that only you are going to hear.”

She took a deep breath, planning her oath out silently in her head, “I promise to never cry again, because when I do,” she pulled her lips into a tighter smile, blinking away the tears in her eyes, “It only brings sadness to others.” She rested her head on the inside of her arm, as she looked at Noctis’ sleeping face, “As my Father once said to me, ‘It is better to hurt, than to hurt others.’” She let out a weak smile, “And how I hate hurting others.”

Rain softly started hitting the window outside, filling the massive room with soft, repetitive echoes. “I promise this to myself, since I want to be strong,” she added quietly.

“For you, for my Father, and for myself. This, I promise to you.”

 

 

 

Aurea didn’t know when she fell asleep, but all she remembered was someone rubbing their thumb across her knuckles in the early morning.

Her amber eyes connected with his cerulean ones.

Noctis uttered a phrase that simultaneously made Aurea want to hug him to death and praise the Six, or knock him right back into a coma.

“Sorry,” he said with a soft smile on his pale face, “I forgot your meteor.”

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GUESS WHO FORGOT TO UPDATE //LAUGHS NERVOUSLY  
> My bad.  
> I wonder how many of you saw this coming, because I wrote it to be somewhat predictable, heh.  
> Anyways, thank you so much for the Kudos you guys are leaving! Means a lot!  
> Hope you're all doing well!  
> I'm starting to get into a schedule but school is unpredictable so... ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯  
> As always, thank you for reading!  
> Hope you all have a great day!!


	8. Memoria | Childhood [3/4]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Minor Character Appearances:: Young!Noctis, Young!Ignis, Young!Gladio, Young!Prompto, Regis Lucis Caelum CXIII, Cor Leonis  
> Minor Character Mentions:: Lunafreya Nox Flueret, Ravus Nox Flueret, Sylva Nox Flueret
> 
>  
> 
> Inspired By:: [Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood OST -Brothers](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DRVrwJeZlHs&list=PLxi-aGjBWMfsQhn1nnmbuBUL1qCK7r-aw&index=9)
> 
>  
> 
> No proof-reading.  
> We die like men.

 

 

 

Five days had passed since the Prince first awakened from his slumber, and five days in a row Aurea had actually gotten a minimal amount of sleep.

The rainy season in Lucis was still in full swing, as clouds conquered the sky in their shade of soft grey. Every night that sleep failed for Aurea, and when she tossed uncomfortably in her bed, was when she decided to make her own voyage to Noctis’ room; which was almost like a silent tradition between the two. She would quietly make her way to the Prince’s door. Every night, like clockwork, Aurea would watch the Kingsglaive member momentarily leave Noctis’ door to switch positions with another. Keeping track of  time, and the shift changes in her head,  Aurea would silently slip through Noctis’ door, and greet the Prince that, sometimes reluctantly, woke up to chat.

Occasionally they would have a quiet conversation with one another, talking about this and that, possible events happening at school, and what they did each day. Aurea’s days were now usually filled up by spending time with Cor, as he took it upon himself to teach her; since she hadn’t felt comfortable going to school just yet. And later in the evening, she found herself studying with Ignis who helped her with the Colonel’s teachings. Noctis on the other hand talked about his physical therapy that proved to be futile so far, as nothing was helping him get back on his feet. Aurea noted that he was getting more and more frustrated every day, so during the afternoons, they would meet in the garden to break from their teachings.

But when the chatting ceased, together, they would listen to the repetitive soft assault of the rain on Noctis’ windows when their voices failed them; which was the most common.

It was during one of these occasions, when Aurea rested her head on the mattress to listen to the rain in silence, that Noctis’ voice broke through.

“I’m going to Tenebrae.” He said rather quietly.

Aurea didn’t respond, as she felt a very familiar sensation crawl into her chest.

“It’s for healing,” Noctis continued, Aurea felt his eyes on her, but her face was turned away. She bit the inside of her cheek.

She didn’t want him to go, she just got him back after losing him the first time. To think of what could happen, the chance of someone else leaving her so soon…

“How long?” She asked a bit too quietly for her own liking.

It was Noctis’ turn to remain silent for a few heartbeats, “I don’t know.”

The silence bloomed, but not the familiar, peaceful one that Aurea was used too when they shared nights like this, but a foreign, cold feeling.

She didn’t like it, and she knew that Noctis was thinking the same thing.

_Don’t go_ is what she wanted to say, but instead she opted for a question, “When do you leave?” Her own voice sounded hollow.

“In two days,” his voice trailed off in the dark, “Will you be okay?” Noctis’ voice was laced with a minor concern, and it made Aurea’s heart squeeze the slightest.

_She was making him worry._

Aurea adopted her facade and let out a imposter chuckle, and turned her head to the other side, as she rested it in the crook of her elbow, “As long as you come back, yeah.”

Even in the darkness she could see the faint smile on his face, “Of course I will.” He chuckled the slightest.

“Awake,” she added.

“We’ll see,” He quipped back as his smiled grew a little wider.

“Noctis!” Aurea let out a genuine laugh this time.

  
  


It was a warm Friday morning, and it was also the day that the royal family was set to leave.

It also happened to be a day that Aurea would make another promise to Noctis.

One that she didn’t exactly like, but she agreed to it anyways, for his sake.

They met out in the garden as the final preparations to leave for Tenebrae were being made, usually they would meet in their secret base, but navigating a wheelchair through a rather thin path littered with foliage didn’t sound like fun for either parties. Aurea pushed Noctis along as they chatted before they decided to settle by the fountain, it’s stone structure still damp with the morning dew.

There was a silence that settled in the air. Silence was starting to become more and more common between the two of them. It wasn’t awkward, but an almost understanding silence as the two of them have been through quite a bit over the two weeks.

Noctis was the first to break the dead air, however. “Aurea? Can you do me a favor while i’m gone?” He was looking up at the sky as he asked this, his eyes watching the sun slowly rise over the Citadel’s walls.

Aurea flicked her gaze over to him, it was rare for him to ask of favors, and it set her on edge the slightest. “Sure,” she replied rather cautiously, “What is it?”

Noctis dropped her cerulean gaze to meet her amber one, “Can you go back to school while i’m gone?”

Aurea blinked in surprise. ‘ _That was sudden’_ she thought.

The subtle shock must’ve been quite evident on her face as Noctis quickly added, “To benefit both of us!” He rubbed the back of his head, “I mean, we must be pretty far behind, right?”

Aurea remained quiet, and cocked her head slightly. He did have a point, they have been absent for almost two weeks, “It’s probably for the best.” She added with a hint of a smile, although the idea of going back already exhausted her. Being surrounded by people once again made Aurea feel slightly nervous, as they would most likely ask her the same questions repetitively, and she would have to respond each time the same way; not only that, but keep her spirits up and put on her cheery mask although her wounds still felt raw.

_“How are you doing?”_

Doing a lot better, thank you!

_“What happened to Prince Noctis?”_

He got some injuries but he should be back soon!

_“What is it like living in the Citadel?”_

Just as cool as you’d imagine it to be!

Aurea felt her shoulders sag the slightest, even thinking about the countless conversations exhausted her.

She pulled her lips into a thin smile, she disliked the idea of going back if she were to be honest. But she would have to go back one day, and it might as well have been sooner than later.

“Sure.” She replied casually, “I’ll take your notes for you too.”

She saw the Prince sigh with relief, “Thank you,” his voice sounded genuinely grateful.

Aurea cocked her brow and let out a smile, “I know that you’re just afraid of losing the highest mark in class,” She quipped.

Noctis let out a chuckle, “How did you know?”

She too let out a chuckle, “Just a feeling.” Aurea’s eyes trailed over towards the entrance to the garden and saw King Regis standing there, a Crownsguard member not far behind him. He was watching them with a faint smile on his face.

Aurea sighed through her smile, “Looks like it’s time for you to go.” She said as she nodded towards the King.

Noctis turned around in response, and let out his own sigh, “Looks like it.”

Aurea stood up and felt something shift in her pant’s pocket, and a sudden reminder zipped through her brain. “Oh!” She exclaimed as she dug around in her back pocket and pulled out a tiny envelope. “Noct, you can do me a favor in return!”

Noctis turned his attention back to her, and quirked a brow at the envelope that Aurea held out to him, “What’s this?” He gently plucked the letter from Aurea’s hands, it was marked with a tiny crescent moon.

“You’re heading to Tenebrae right?” Aurea walked behind him and gently pushed him through the garden towards the King, “I was hoping you could pass that on to Princess Lunafreya.”

Noctis hummed the slightest, “How do you know Luna?”

Aurea let out a nervous laugh, “That’s a long story.” She had a sheepish grin and a faint blush on her face that, thankfully, the Prince couldn’t see.

Noctis only nodded in response, “Sure, I’ll pass it on to her.”

“Thank you!” She said as she pushed Noctis up a slight slope and then towards the King.

“Noctis, Aurea, good morning,” King Regis’ voice greeted the two companions.

“Good morning!” The two greeted in enthusiastic unison.

A soft smile appeared on the King’s face as he looked down at Noctis, “Ready to go?” He asked and Aurea stepped aside so that King Regis could push Noctis.

Noctis nodded and let out smile before turning to Aurea, “I’ll be back soon! Once I get back we can go exploring again!”

Aurea let out a laugh, “Sounds like a good plan. But focus on getting better!”

Noctis nodded, “Right.”

King Regis, too, said his farewells and Aurea waved them off as they disappeared down the hallway. The sound of many sets of feet echoing down the marble halls as Crownsguard and Kingsglaive members alike escorted the King and the Prince away, before their footsteps gradually silenced all together.

Aurea huffed a sigh, and stared up at the sky, the sun now lit up the empty garden and the warm spring air blew through the open space. Aurea pressed her lips together in a thin line, and sighed through her nose.

She hated how the crushing feeling returned to her chest, the familiar sensation as to when she saw her Father the last time.

Surely history wouldn’t repeat itself.

The surely the Six wouldn’t punish her twice in such a short time.

Right?

  
  


Aurea started back at school after the departure of the royal family, and the weekend which was spent in time with Ignis, and a new face she learned was Gladiolus Amicitia.

Aurea’s legitimate first encounter with the Shield-In-Training occurred on a Sunday night in the library, as Ignis was helping Aurea review notes before heading back to school. Aurea never stepped foot into the library before, but when she did, she was overwhelmed. The oaked bookcases almost brushed the arched ceilings, and the floors were lined with maple wood and a dark cranberry carpet. They chose a table towards the farthest back corner, away from anyone that needed to use the library for serious circumstances.  The rainy season was gradually starting to dissipate, as the onslaught of rain showers started to die down and the warm springtime weather started to show it’s face. But that night, the rain was gently tapping on the granoise windows that filled the walls of the ridiculously large library. The lights were dimmed, but the table that Ignis and Aurea sat at was lit with a series of candles that Ignis managed to scavenge from the spare rooms. They chose the library this evening since Aurea couldn’t concentrate in her own room, so the be-speckled advisor pitched the idea for a fresh scenery.

They spoke in soft words as Aurea was to read a passage out loud and then answer questions. Together, they reviewed a series of Math and Early Lucian History notes before tackling English. It was when Aurea started reading the passage out loud that a new voice reached the ears of herself and her studying partner.

“Is that a poem from the works of the Wandering King?”

Aurea jumped the slightest and turned her attention to the new voice, “Y-yes it is.” She squinted in the low light as she saw the figure approach, he was wearing a simple grey hoodie and a pair of black pants, Aurea noted how he looked incredibly tired, as he had vague bags under his eyes, and his brown hair was skewed the slightest.

It was Ignis who addressed the newcomer, “Training this late at night again, Gladio?”

The new face, Gladio, Aurea assumed, shrugged, “As usual, but what else is new?” He pulled out a chair and sat next to Ignis, and across from Aurea.

“You’re Fides, right?” He asked nodding to Aurea as he leaned across the table to pluck the book from Aurea’s hands, and she let him.

She nodded, “Yeah, and you’re...?”

Gladiolus flipped through the pages, his eyes scanning its contents back and forth, “Gladiolus Amicitia but you can call me Gladio,” he let out a faint smile before offering the book back to Aurea, which she reluctantly took from him, “We’ve met before, just never formally.”

The name sounded oddly familiar to Aurea’s ears, then it clicked. She remembered seeing him in the halls outside of Noctis’ room when he first slipped into his coma, and she vaguely remembered his face at her Father’s funeral. She felt a shiver go up her spine, and she shoved the memory away.

“It’s nice to meet you,” she said replicating his smile, and he nodded in turn.

“Likewise. And sorry again for the loss of your Father.”

Ignis shot a quick glance towards Aurea as she winced internally, but dipped her head in response, “Thank you for your condolences.”

There was a silence before Ignis, thankfully, filled it, “What brings you here anyways, Gladio?”

Gladio leaned back into the wooden chair and stuffed his hands into his hoodie’s pockets, “Was still restless from training. I saw Cor in the hall and asked him where you were, then he sent me here.” Aurea and Ignis nodded in unison before he continued, “What are you two working on?”

“Ignis is working on notes for Noct,” Aurea looked down at the contents of the pages, “And I’m trying to decipher this dumb poem.”

Gladio let out a smirk, “Need a hand?”

Aurea quipped a brow, “You like doing this stuff?”

“Gladio is quite the reader, believe it or not,” Ignis chimed in as he wrote in the Prince’s notebook without lifting his head.

Gladio scoffed and shot a glare towards Ignis, “You find that surprising, Specs?” He brought his attention back to Aurea, “Well?”

Aurea let out a smile, “Sure, if you wouldn’t mind that would be great. It’s giving me some difficulty.”

Gladio then shifted to the other side of the table, and together, with the occasional comment from Ignis, they made a series of notes on the poem, and evidently, a growing bond.

  


 

The first day back at school went, to Aurea’s surprise, quite well. Her friends greeted her like it was yesterday, and some of them completely avoided the topic of her lost family, which she was incredibly thankful for. What she feared the most was the repetitive conversations which ultimately never happened, if anything, it seems like her classmates tried to completely avoid the dreaded topics of conversation all together. Of course there was the occasional curious classmate that would whisper to her and ask her, she’d quietly reply, and they kept it to themselves and wishing her the best.

If anything, Aurea felt... _warm_.

She felt _grateful_.

Prompto was one of the first people to greet her, and he had the biggest smile on his face. He appeared to be quite happy that she finally returned after so long.

“How did the mural turn out?” Aurea asked over lunch as she pierced a straw through her milk carton.

Prompto, and to Aurea’s greatest surprise, leaped to his feet with a giant grin, “Come see for yourself!”

Aurea laughed and shrugged, “Alright!”

Together, they wandered out of the classroom, not before Prompto grabbed his sandwich which he ate as they walked. He filled Aurea in on what happened in her absence, from the completed projects of her classmates to their own project being hung up in the halls for many students to see.

Since it was lunch, kids of all ages were wandering the halls, some poking their heads into their friends’ class, others simply chatting away from their desks in their homerooms. Aurea and Prompto made it to the end of the hall, and swung a quick right, it was then that Aurea was greeted with a giant yellow banner that was decorated with her familiar painted renditions of Chocobos, Moogles, Cactuars, and Tonberrys alike,  spanning a good few feet.

Aurea let out a triumphant laugh and sprinted to their mural. She let out a faint ‘whoa’ as her eyes scanned the giant spread of painted paper, taking in all of the completed details ranging from her own paintings and drawings, to Prompto’s many photographs that were scattered along the yellow paper. She let out a grin, “Thank you so much for putting it together, Prompto!” She grinned turning towards him, he was mimicking her expression.

“Not a problem! Mrs. May helped too!”

Aurea’s eyes danced around the bright mural, spotting pictures of her friends, various teachers, and other students in higher and lower grades. But it was one photo in particular that Aurea’s eyes stopped on, and it made the smile falter on her face the slightest.

It was a picture of her and Noctis, smiling and laughing under the oak tree before he left for Lestallum.

Aurea pressed her lips to a thin line, and let out a soft smile, “I think this one is my favourite,” she said with a soft chuckle showing Prompto the picture.

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw him smile faintly, “I thought so!”

Aurea paused for a moment, “Do you have your camera on you?” She turn to Prompto as she saw his smile turn to questionable pizzlement.

“It’s in my bag, why?”

Aurea let out a huge grin, “Because we haven’t taken a picture together yet!”

It seemed like it took Prompto a few seconds to process what Aurea said before she slowly saw his face turn the shade of her hair, and Aurea laughed in response.

They agreed to take a picture together after school.

  
  


 

Four days had passed since Aurea had returned to school, and she fell into a familiar routine, but with a new twist. She continued to stay behind and clean the classroom with Prompto, but instead of heading back to her home, she would wait for Cor Leonis to pick her up from school after he was done with his meetings and take her back to the palace.

That seemed to be the circumstance that Aurea was currently in. She sat on a rather large rock outside of her school, waiting for the Colonel to pick her up since she, as well as Prompto, finished up cleaning the classroom. The sky adopted it’s familiar ashen colours, and Aurea feared that Ramuh would crack the clouds and flood Insomnia, once again, with rain.

‘ _At least it’s warm,_ ’ she thought to herself as she pulled her bag off of her shoulders, and she sat cross legged on the boulder.

She lifted her head to look at the sky, _‘I wonder how Noct is doing’_ she sighed to herself as she absentmindedly fidgeted with her bracelet on her wrist that homed her moon charm, ‘ _and Lunafreya…_ ’ She closed her eyes and deeply breathed in the warm spring air, ‘ _I wonder if she got the letter…_ ’

She thought back to the contents of the paper, filling Lunafreya in on the death of her Father, Noctis’ accident, and her overall transition to living in the palace. If anything, Aurea hoped that they could start sending letters between one another, it wouldn’t have to be every week, but even once every few months would bring peace to Aurea’s mind.

Even though they only met briefly, she felt an odd connection to the distant Princess, and Aurea hoped that Lunafreya felt the same.

Her eyes snapped open at the sound of a car horn beeping, and Aurea brought to attention to the Colonel that was parked a few feet away from her.

“Fides, let’s go.” His curt voice cut through the warm air.

His voice seemed, different, than usual.

And Aurea then noticed that it was laced with a faint...was that... _panic?_

Aurea immediately flung herself off the rock, and sprinted for the car with her backpack in tow.

She knew that whatever was happening was urgent, as the Colonel didn’t even wait for Aurea to put on her seatbelt and he quickly sped out of the school pick up area.

“Colonel Leonis? What’s wrong?” Aurea sat forward in the backseat the slightest, her eyes peering into the car mirror at the front.

She saw the Colonel shift awkwardly in his seat, “His Majesty and Prince Noctis have returned.”

Aurea immediately jumped in her seat at the news, happiness quickly ignited within her, but it was doused just as fast as a sickening thought shot through her brain.

_Why so soon?_

She was just about to ask out loud, but the Colonel beat her to it.

“Tenebrae is now under Niflheim control.”

It took her a second to process the words, but then Aurea felt like she was doused in cold water as a sickening shiver wracked her body. She opened and closed her mouth like a fish, trying to find purchase in her words but none came to mind.

“The royal family is safe, but…” His voice trailed off as he peered back at Aurea, his blue eyes laced with sadness, and what appeared to be anger, “Queen Sylva Nox Fleuret has been killed, and Prince Ravus and Princess Lunafreya are now under Niflheim’s control.”

Aurea felt her heart stutter for a moment, as it felt like she was punched in the gut. Words failed to come out of her mouth, she felt dread slowly seep into her body and turn her blood to ice.

She knew what this meant.

It meant war was on the horizon.

  
  


 

They arrived at the palace sooner than normal and Aurea saw, as they pulled up towards the palace, a series of newscasters and press members lined up outside the Citadel’s doors. Many members of the Kingsglaive and Crownsguard kept them from knocking down the palace doors.

Aurea heard Cor sigh heavily as he pressed a hand to her back to usher her through another entrance, completely avoiding the crowd.

Her mind still felt hazy as she was still trying to digest the news.

Aurea couldn’t recall how they managed to make it into the palace. The images of blurred people and hallways clouded her vision as Cor navigated her down the winding halls towards a destination unknown.

They eventually stopped in front of a door, and Aurea noted two things.

One, it was her bedroom door.

Two, the Colonel was talking to her.

“Stay in your room until you are told to otherwise,” the Colonel removed his hand from her back, “I’ll be by later, until then don’t go wandering off.”

Aurea only nodded as she opened her door, and the familiar sight of her new, rather empty room greeted her.

The same bookcase, the same bed, and same dresser filled her vision as Aurea gently closed the door behind her.

There was, however, something unfamiliar to her situated on her bed beside her Carbuncle.

A simple, small envelope.

Aurea tilted her head, her senses slowly starting to come back to her as curiously cut through her muddled mind.

She sat down at the edge of her bed, and gently plucked the letter from her blankets. It seemed like the envelope was already opened, and a brightly coloured note was placed on the top of the envelope. As Aurea inspected it, she realised that it was littered with the beautiful, scrawling script of an adult. She glanced over the paper that had a tiny paragraph that read:

 

_Aurea,_

 

_I personally thought it would be good for you to have these items that we found in your home._

_I’ll be by later to discuss matters further with you._

 

_-King Regis_

  


Aurea felt her chest tighten, and she gently set the note aside. She peeled back the flap of the envelope, and inside a series of loose photographs.

Aurea clenched her jaw as she gently pulled out the small amount of pictures. She quickly ran her gaze down the thin stack and counted only ten pictures in total. The first picture was of a woman that was so familiar to her, but also incredibly distant.

Her Mother.

The familiar red hair that cascaded down her back that Aurea adopted was, in the photo, buffeted by the wind as she was laughing. Her sharp emerald gaze and faint freckles that dusted her cheeks were glowing on her face as the sun lit up her features.

Aurea felt a soft smile appear on her face as she flipped the picture over to be greeted by the familiar handwriting of her Father, ‘ _Caritas Fides, Galahad, M.E 731_ ’

Aurea let a saddened chuckle slip past her lips as she continued to shuffle through the other eight pictures. It seemed to be of a vacation the two shared, as many of the pictures were of forested scenery and a picture of her parents in front of a giant river.

‘ _This must be Galahad,_ ’ she thought to herself as she flipped through the few pictures she had in her hands. She recalled her Father telling her that Galahadian blood ran through her veins, since her Mother was born there. While her Father on the other hand was born right in Insomnia, making Lucian blood flow through his body in turn.

Aurea later learned, sadly, that Galahad was conquered by Niflheim a few years ago, so going there would be futile.

A secret dream that she never shared with others, however, what that she always wanted to visit the scattered islands that made up her Mother’s homeland. Aurea thought that she would have felt more connected with her Mother if she went.

But that was only a dream.

Aurea flipped to the last picture, and she felt a faint warmth seep into her chest.

It was a close up picture of her Mother and Father in front of a beautiful river surrounded by a lush green forest. They both had giant smiles plastered on their faces and were pressed close together.

Aurea saw their faces go blurry as she didn’t even realise the tears that brimmed her eyes. She quickly blinked them away, and brought the picture to her chest.

It was only a picture.

But it was enough for Aurea to know that she wasn’t alone.

It was enough to keep her going.

  


 

 

It was almost sundown by the time a very tired looking Colonel Leonis came to get her.

Aurea was laying down on her bed looking at the picture of her parents when she heard the knock on her door. She placed the picture on her side table and silently stood up to get the guest that appeared to be the Colonel.

“Fides,” he greeted her with his voice laced with fatigue.

“Colonel Leonis,” she shot him a smile and she swore she saw his lips quirk the slightest.

“Dinner is ready if you’re hungry. His Majesty and Prince Noctis won’t be attending, however.”

Aurea furrowed her brow at that, “Is everything okay?” ‘ _That was a dumb question_ ’ she scolded herself.

“King Regis is rather occupied right now, and the Prince…” He trailed off.

Aurea immediately wanted to be by his side. She was about to ask to go see him, but, once again, the Colonel appeared to read her mind.

“He’s in the garden.”

Aurea nodded and closed the door behind her, before she quickly said farewell to Cor and sprinted down the winding halls towards the garden, and her troubled friend.

  
  


Aurea was on the verge of passing out by the time she made it to the garden. She opted to take the stairs instead of the elevators, as they were packed with Crownsguard members and servants alike that were travelling frantically through the palace like ants. She knew that it would take far too long to make it to the gardens, so, to her demise, she took the stairs from the 30th floor down towards the luscious space. The sun slipped past the horizon, and the palace was lit up by artificial lights, as was the garden, Aurea quickly found out.

Aurea’s feet fell heavily onto the marble tiles beneath her, and her own breathing echoed harshly in her ears as she turned into the garden.

It felt like her lungs were going to burst from her chest as she squinted into the faint lights that filled the space, and she noticed a large black blob near the fountain, and she once again broke into a jog.

As she approached she saw the figure turn in it’s seat, and a familiar voice greeted her.

“Aurea?” Noctis’ voice rang out in the dark.

Aurea came to a slow halt, and doubled over, placing her hands on her knees, breathing heavily.

“Six Aurea, are you okay?” Noctis’ voice sounded genuinely concerned.

She simply held up her thumb, a silent gesture to show that she was, in fact, okay.

A few heartbeats of silence bloomed between the two as Aurea managed to calm herself down a bit.

“H-hey Noct,” she managed to gasp out as she lazily brought herself back up to her full height, her chest still heaving.

The first thing that she noticed is that he was still in his wheelchair, which worried her the slightest. The second thing she noticed was that her legs felt like jelly, and she sat down on the stones that aligned the fountain.

Another silence, both parties were trying to figure out how to start the conversation.

“H-how,” she took a gulp of air, “How are you feeling?”

Noctis shrugged, “I can feel my legs again but…” he trailed off, “It’s just a little difficult to walk right now.”

Aurea noticed how he sounded quieter than normal, as a cold, distant tone now laced his voice.

Something was wrong.

She shook her head, “Not your legs,” she lazily wagged a finger at him, “How are _you_ feeling.” She took another gulp of air, her heartbeat still racing, but her breathing was finally starting to even out.

Noctis was silent.

Aurea was silent.

The fireflies gradually started to dot the bushes that littered the garden, and the stars slowly started dancing overhead.

“I don’t know.” He finally responded.

Aurea let out a deep sigh and only nodded, “Yeah,” she looked at him, their eyes met and a silent understanding bloomed between them, “Yeah me too.”

  


They stayed together in the garden for a few hours, much longer than normal. The air was warm, and the sounds of the garden spoke for them when the comfortable silence settled between them once again.

When the silence wasn’t there, Aurea talked to Noctis about what was happening at school, about her and Prompto’s mural, and about what he missed. Noctis seemed glad that they were avoiding the topic of Tenebrae, and the loss of their shared royal friend.

Eventually, Aurea pushed Noctis back to his room, and they were greeted by King Regis who seemed to be approaching at the same time.

Aurea said a quick good night to the royal family before heading to her own room a couple of halls away.

She stole one more quick glance at the picture of her parents before she fell into one of the best sleeps she has had in awhile.

  
  


 

The weekend came around a lot faster than Aurea expected, and she spent most of her time with Noctis, and she shared the occasional visit with Ignis and Gladio as well when she encountered them in the Palace.

It was a bright Sunday afternoon when Aurea sat on the fountain once again with Noctis.

“Want to give it another go?” She asked staring at the frustrated Prince.

“I’m not getting anywhere, Aurea, we both know it,” he angrily grumbled as he sat in his wheelchair.

Aurea scoffed, “I beg to differ, you managed to get a few steps in last time.”

“Not before falling flat on my face.” Noctis mumbled.

“It wasn’t your face,” Aurea sighed standing up, “It was your knees.” She had her hands on her hips, “One more go, and then we can go play some video games.”

Noctis rolled his eyes, and Aurea cocked her brow. This was the first time she was seeing this side of her close friend, and she wasn’t liking it.

“Why do you care so much anyways?” Noctis then _spat_ at her and both of Aurea’s brows shot up, “We both know that it’s useless, Aurea!”

Aurea felt her own frustration bubble inside of her, “You wanna know why?” She crossed her arms in front of her chest, “Because I want to see my best friend on his feet once again instead of whining in a chair that he doesn’t need anymore!” Her voice was laced with her own venom, and Noctis seemed to flinch at the words, as did she, as tense silence grew between them.

She rubbed the back of her head, ‘ _this is getting nowhere,_ ’ she sighed to herself, ‘ _let’s see if we can lighten the mood._ ’

“Sorry, Noct.” She sighed, “It’s just that…” She looked down, “It’s weird not seeing you at school everyday, it’s...different.” She saw his shoulders deflate the slightest, “I know a lot of other people miss you too.” She was telling the truth, class wasn’t the same without the Prince. “And I think you’ve dropped to the second place for marks,” she shot a quick glance and saw Noctis press his lips into a thin line, “And I _know_ that you won’t stand for that.” She felt a small chuckle bubble in her chest, “and besides,” she brought her gaze towards the hedge, “I want you to get on your feet again because I don’t remember the last time we stepped into our base together…” Her voice trailed off, and then she felt a set of eyes on her.

She looked back to him, and Noctis was staring at her. Aurea then flashed a smile,  “I mean, Six! Who knows if the fish are even still alive! I’ve been feeding them your vegetables that you’ve missed from dinners!”

She saw Noctis thin lips turn upward into a soft smile.

“Fine, one more go.”

“For the fish,” Aurea added.

“For the fish,” Noctis confirmed. “And if this doesn’t work then we’ll go play video games and try another time.”

“Yep, but you gotta try!”

“Yeah, yeah, I know.”

Noctis took a deep breath before he pushed up on the wheelchair’s arms and shakily got up to his feet. Aurea held out a supportive hand in case if he needed to hold onto something, or if he fell once again.

He was a little bit wobbly on his legs, but he managed to stabilize himself.

“Think of the fish Noctis!” Aurea’s voice was laced with enthusiasm, “I think they hate vegetables as much as you do now!

He seemed to let out his own faint chuckle, “I think that’s impossible.”

He took one shaky step, and a smile grew on Aurea’s face.

Followed by another, and another.

Aurea continued her odd motivational quips which seemed to help which dumbfounded her, and before the two of them knew it, they made it towards the hedge.

Aurea let out a cheerful yell and Noctis had a large smile on his face as he gripped onto the hedges foliage.

“Well?” She parted some of the branches to reveal the narrow dirt path, “Shall we go see if the fish lived?”

Noctis let out a faint nod, “Yeah,” He shot her a small smile, “Let’s go.”

Slowly but surely they managed to weave their way down the path, Noctis stumbled once, but Aurea was quick to extend her arm that Noctis latched onto. They both let out laughs, and Aurea gave out a gentle warning for him to take it easy.

They entered their garden together for the first time in a month, and stayed there together until late in the afternoon.

To both Aurea’s and Noctis’ pleasant surprise, the fish remained happy, healthy, and very much alive.

Aurea slowly walked beside Noctis before they decided to rest under the oak tree until the late afternoon came around, and a voice rang out for the duo.

“Was that King Regis?” Aurea asked leaning up from the trunk of the tree.

Noctis sat up too, “I think so.” He turned to her with a shy smile on his face, “Mind giving me a hand?”

Aurea was up in a flash and pulled Noctis up, helping him stabilize before they slowly made their way out of their base and towards the main garden.

Aurea helped Noctis out of the hedge, and they both walked back towards the fountain that King Regis and Cor were standing by, they seemed puzzled as they were staring at an empty wheelchair that lacked a Prince.

Noctis gave out a call to his Father who turned around sharply, shock was evident on his face, before it turned into a giant smile. He walked over to the two of them, greeting them both.

Noctis and King Regis slipped into a joyful conversation, and Aurea chimed in occasionally.

Noctis filled the King in on how Aurea aided and pushed him into recovery, and King Regis gave Aurea the warmest look of appreciation that she has ever received.

He thanks her genuinely, which brought a faint blush to her cheeks. She blew it off saying that it was all of Noctis’ doing.

Eventually, Noctis sat back in his chair as exhaustion quickly settled over him, and Aurea offered to push him back to his room, which he gratefully accepted.

It was when Aurea was pushing Noctis that she heard a faint conversation between the Colonel and the King.

She only picked up a few words.

“Candidate...training...young?” The Colonel’s hushed voice muttered from behind her.

“Yes...best...future…” The King’s voice then cut in, “Tonight...meeting...talk…” He trailed off once again.

Aurea didn’t even realise that Noctis was talking to her until he was calling out her name, Aurea quickly apologized, and lost interest in the whispered conversation between the adults.

  
  


 

Nighttime was quick to come around, and Noctis fell asleep rather early, which didn’t surprise Aurea considering all of the hard work he put forth today.

Aurea herself was already in her pajamas and ready to go to bed when she heard a knock at her door.

Puzzlement quickly settled over her as she opened the door to Cor Leonis once again.

“Colonel?” She asked looking up at him.

“Good evening, Aurea, sorry to disturb you.” He greeted casually, “Do you think you could come with me for a few minutes?”

Aurea tilted her head, curiosity, puzzlement, and suspicion all conquered her senses, but she uttered a simple, “Sure!”

Cor eventually lead her down a series of halls she had never ventured down before, and to a simple oak door that Aurea ahd never stepped through.

Cor let out a knock before he twisted the handle and opened it. To Aurea’s surprise, she was greeted by King Regis who was sat in a rather large leather armchair.

The walls of the small room was aligned with built in bookshelves that reached from wall to wall, and floor to ceiling.

King Regis turned to the sound of the door opening, and a small smile bloomed on his face, “Sorry for asking to see you at such an odd time, Aurea.”

Aurea arched her brows in surprise, “That’s okay, your Majesty.”

Before Aurea could get another word out, King Regis cut in, “Cor, would you mind leaving us?”

The Colonel nodded and Aurea heard the quick ‘ _click_ ’ of the door closing behind her.

All of a sudden, a montage of every single thing Aurea had done wrong flashed through her mind, and she felt a minimal amount of panic bubble through her.

_Oh Six, what has she done wrong that the King wanted to talk to her alone?_

“Aurea, please, sit.” The King’s voice seemed genuine.

Aurea let out a quick nod and sat in the giant leather armchair across from him. She was trying to find words to say, but nothing came to mind.

Thankfully, she didn’t have to start the conversation, as the King uttered a sentence that sparked a subtle curiosity in her.

“Aurea, have you ever heard of the King’s Shadow?”

It was a sentence that would change her life, forever.

  


 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to rewrite.  
> This damn chapter.  
> 3\. Different. Times.  
> Was it worth it?  
> Hopefully.
> 
> Due to the lack of content over...2...weeks?...(Good God...) There will be a double update this time round! So sorry for not posting!  
> Thank you to all of you who are dropping 'Kudos' on the work! (EventhoughIhaven'tupdatedinyears)  
> It truly means a lot!  
> Hope you are all doing well and have a great day!  
> Thanks for reading!


	9. To Shadow a King | Childhood [4/4]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Minor Character Appearances:: Regis Lucis Caelum CXIII  
> Minor Character Mentions:: Young!Noctis, Young!Gladio, Young!Ignis
> 
>  
> 
> Inspired By::[Tales of Xillia 2 OST - Proof of Choice](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=799E5JA_EeM&list=PLxi-aGjBWMfsQhn1nnmbuBUL1qCK7r-aw&index=10)
> 
>  
> 
> //whispers Double upddaaattesss!

  


 

_“Have you ever heard of the King’s Shadow?”_

It was a simple question that echoed in Aurea’s mind, and a question she didn’t have the answer too. It managed to stick in the back of her mind as she quietly sipped on a cup of sweetened tea that a servant brought for her and King Regis, while the King himself was talking to somebody at the door.

She heard the King sigh before taking a seat in the leather armchair opposite to Aurea, “My apologies, Aurea.” He said as he took a sip of his tea, “It’s been a busy day.”

Aurea shook her head, “It’s okay, Colonel Leonis has told me what is happening…” Her own voice trailed off, “Is it true?”

King Regis let out a melancholic nod, “Unfortunately so,” he said quietly.

Aurea felt her shoulders sag, and brought the mug of tea closer to her chest for warmth.

They sat in silence, the lack of rain tapping the windows was odd to Aurea.

“I don’t know.” She said, her voice quietly clipping through the silence as she saw the King look at her, “What a King’s Shadow is,” she elaborated.

King Regis let out a nod and set his tea down, “Would you like to learn?”

Aurea only nodded, and King Regis laced his hands together.

“A King’s Shadow, or a Shadow, is an old tradition found within the Caelum family line for many, many years. They are a unique, talented individual who devotes their life to the King of Lucis, and not only keeps them safe, but performs tasks that the King instructs them to do.”

“But, isn’t that the King’s Shield’s job?” Aurea asked, watching the steam raise from her cup.

“In a sense, yes,” Regis replied, “But as the Shield only protects, the Shadow acts in the background for the King.”

“So, like a...bodyguard?” Aurea inquired now bringing her eyes to the King.

Regis let out a smile, “I suppose so, yes.” He scratched the stubble on his face, “Just a little different, as the Shadow in a bit more…” He trailed off, trying to find the proper word, “Experienced.”

Aurea tilted her head, “How so?”

“Shadow’s are trained at a very young age the basics of battle training and tactics early in life. It is then, after learning the fundamentals, that they train alongside the Kingsglaive to further their training and heighten their skills.” He cleared his throat, “One would start their premature training at around this time, and when they reach the age of thirteen, they would join the new trainees for the Kingsglaive.”

Aurea took a sip of her tea, feeling the warmth seep through her slowly, ‘ _that young, huh?_ ’ She absentmindedly narrowed her eyes at nothing, she felt an odd pull towards the topic, and the idea.

Aurea’s eyes then filled with curiosity, and wonder, “The Kingsglaive? The people that wear the black uniforms?”

Regis nodded, “The very same, yes.”

Aurea let out a quiet ‘whoa’, “Since you’re the King, your Majesty, do you have a Shadow?”

Regis shook his head this time, and surprise jolted Aurea, “Sadly, no,” he replied. “You see, my Father never picked a Shadow for me.” Aurea tilted her head, confusion evident on her face, and Regis let out a chuckle, “Let me explain that a bit better, then. The current King, let’s say me for instance, would pick to train a Shadow for the future King, which would be Noctis in this case. My Father never found a candidate he thought worthy for me, therefore, I never had a Shadow.”

Aurea then nodded, and the King continued, “My Father, however, was very close to picking one.”

“Who?” Aurea was quick to ask, “A-ah! If you don’t mind me asking!” She quickly added.

“Your Father.” Regis replied with a smile, and Aurea’s mouth parted slightly in shock.

“Why didn’t he become your Shadow?!” Aurea asked, not being able to mask the mixture of shock, bewilderment and amazement in her voice.

Regis let out a laugh, “Because he met your Mother.” He smiled, “And I didn’t want to step between them.” Aurea felt warmth seep through her chest, and a smile on her lips. “You see, when becoming a Shadow,” Regis continued, “You can’t exactly live a normal life. As you serve the King, and the King alone. You miss out on opportunities of a normal life, such as having a family.”

Aurea let out a tiny nod, “It’s kinda like a double edged sword…” She quietly added.

Regis looked at her with knowing eyes, “Unfortunately so, yes.”

There was another silence that bloomed between them, and it was oddly serene.

King Regis then leaned forward in his chair, “Aurea, I am about to propose this offer to you, and I completely understand if you wouldn’t like to take it.”

His eyes were a mix of understanding, and appreciation, “Aurea, will you become Noctis’ Shadow?”

It took Aurea a minute to process what he said, before shock settled in, “But, wouldn’t Gladio or Ignis be better suited for this?” She asked leaning forward as well, “I mean, they’re older, and a lot more experienced than I am!”

Regis smiled, “Gladiolus is already training to become Noctis’ shield, and Ignis has been his sworn advisor since Noctis was three.” Regis then grabbed his tea, “I think you have the most potential, Aurea, I really do.”

Aurea found her mouth opening and closing, trying to find any words to say.

“So...I would have to stop going to school?” She asked quietly.

King Regis nodded.

“I wouldn’t be able to see my friends? And I won’t be able to get a job or anything?”

“Unfortunately, yes, Aurea.” There was a silence before he continued, “This would, sadly, include you not being able to see Noctis as well.”

Aurea felt her heart tighten. She hated the idea of being separated from him, as well as her friends. But the idea of following in her Father’s footsteps...carrying on the duty that he couldn’t...wouldn’t do. The idea of staying by Noctis’ side in the future…

“Aurea, I understand if you don’t want to, it okay-”

“I’ll do it…” she said quietly. Aurea saw the shock settle on Regis’ face, “Not only for Noctis, but for my Father, and myself.” She let out a soft smile, “I want to grow strong.”

Regis only looked at her with a mix of warmth, appreciation, and Aurea thought she saw adoration and understanding laced in his eyes as well. “Truly? Aurea are you sure?”

Aurea let out a nod, “I am sure, your Majesty.”

Regis lowered his head, “Thank you, Aurea.” He said quietly, “Truly, thank you.”

Aurea let out a breath she hadn't realised she was holding.

And, something odd bloomed within her, it was a ebbing and flow of relief that surfaced within her. Relief, she realised, that was waiting for a long time to come forth.

She quickly glanced at the clock, and King Regis followed her gaze, “You should probably get to bed,” he said quietly, and Aurea nodded in agreement.

He and Aurea stood up simultaneously, and Aurea abandoned her tea on the table.

“Aurea?” The King called from behind her.

She spun on her feet, ‘Yes? your Majest-”

She was cut off as the King brought her in for a tight hug, “Thank you.”

Aurea grinned into the fabric of his kingly attire, before wrapping her own arms around him, “You’re welcome, King Regis.”

  


 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haaaaa finally ending the Youth arc and moving onto more story content!  
> Slowly getting closer to the actual game, guys, although we still have a fair bit of character building to do!
> 
> Get ready for one hell of a ride next chapter, where our favourite Kingsglaive member finally makes an appearance.  
> Buckle up kids, it's gonna get a lot worse for Aurea.
> 
> As always, thanks for reading!


	10. Days Gone Past | Interlude

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Minor Character Appearances:: Young!Noctis, Cor Leonis
> 
> Minor Character Mentions:: Lunafreya Nox Fleuret
> 
>  
> 
> Inspired By:: [Lunation- Goodbye Gravity](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gb2baq5C73s)
> 
>  
> 
> //whispers 'Did somebody say fluff?'

 

 

After her meeting with the King, Aurea didn’t head back to her room. She let her feet carry her to a destination unknown as she wandered the palace as its corridors slumbered. At times, she would encounter guards in the halls, and instead of interacting, she would find another way…

Another way to where? She didn’t know. She knew, however, that she wasn’t ready to sleep just yet.

She silently trekked over the palace tiles, her feet barely ghosting over the cool marble as it connected to her bare feet.

Her mind wandered to this and that, the training that she was going to have to prepare for, Lunafreya and the distant land of Tenebrae, her Father and how she was to follow in his footsteps, but most importantly, Noctis.

She was going to have to keep this a secret from him.

Aurea never took it into consideration how long she was lost in thought, or  how she managed to get from the 30th floor to the gardens, but that is where she found herself.

The spring air was filled with warmth, and the garden was thriving with nocturnal creatures. Aurea aimlessly wandered from the centre of the garden, and towards the hedge leading to their garden. She placed her hand on the tangling branches, it was odd not walking in with her raven-haired companion in tow, but tonight, she wanted to be alone with her thoughts.

Aurea pushed aside the branches and stepped onto the dirt path. Much like the marble in the palace, the dirt was cool on her bare feet as she shifted her way down the path which opened to their shared space. Their Garden.

Her eyes scanned the small space with a smile fragments of her childhood memory flashing before her. She walked over towards the pond situated in the corner as her eyes scanned the garden.

 _‘Seemed a lot bigger when we were younger,’_ she thought with a sigh, _‘that was almost three years ago, now’_ Aurea dipped her hand into the pond to feel the familiar cold water brush her fingers. Even with the warm weather, it never seemed to heat up.

As Aurea’s fingers brushed patterns into the water, a tiny _‘yip!’_ sounded from behind her, causing Aurea to nearly jump out of her skin and topple into the pond.

Aurea was on her feet in a flash and spun around, her eyes darted from one spot to the next, until it landed on a tiny white blob.

Instincts kicked in and Aurea took a step back in caution as it _moved_.

Another _‘yip!’_ escaped the creature.

 _‘Is that...a...dog?’_ Aurea slowly lowered herself into a crouch. “Hey there, little guy,” she extended her hand and the tiny white fuzzball bounded towards her. She let out a tiny laugh as it brushed its head into her palm. Aurea quietly inspected the pup, “Hmm, you don’t seem to be injured…’’ She her eyes quickly scanned the pups features, she noted the soft white fur, the fluffy curled tail, the odd, faint moonlike markings on it’s face, and a letter tied to a string around it’s neck.

Aurea tilted her head, as she gently untied the string and sat down again the rocks that aligned the pond, the pup coming up to sit beside her. It was patiently wagging it’s tail and whining.

She looked from the pup to the letter, and how it was marked by a simple red ‘A’. Aurea’s eyes widened and she gently flipped open the small letter.

It was marked by printing that was on par with Ignis’, if not neater.

 

_Dear Aurea,_

 

_I hope Pryna was successful in delivering this letter to you, I’m sorry for responding so late. I’m sure Prince Noctis has filled you in on what had occurred here in Tenebrae. Although my heart hurts for the loss of my own family, it’s hurt just as much for you. I am so sorry for what has happened, but we can only move forward, together._

_I have a request for you, from one friend to another. Would you mind looking after Noctis for me? I understand that it is an odd request, but he seems to think very highly of you, and I have a feeling you feel the same for him. You view him more of a friend than you do a Prince, and I think the he values that very much. I can only ask that you stick by his side in these troubling times, as I, myself, seem to be unable to._

_I would love to hear from you soon, even though times are tough right now._

_I wish you the absolute best, Aurea._

_May we meet again soon._

 

_-Lunafreya._

  


Aurea read the letter three more times, before sighing and placing it back in the envelope.

“So, Pryna, huh?” She glanced down at the small pup which responded with a whine. A smile was on her face, “Seems like more than one person wants me to stick close to Noct, eh, pup?” She glanced down at the dog that was now sprawled across her leg. Aurea absentmindedly scratched behind it’s ear as it seemed to relax into her lap even more. Aurea, in turn, leaned back against the rocks and stared up at the sky.

Even though Insomnia was usually engulfed by artificial lights that counteracted the natural ones within the sky, that didn’t seem to be the case tonight. The stars seemed to dance with brilliance alongside the moon that took place in the centre of the sky.

“Of course I will, Luna,” Her voice rang out into the warm air, “It’s a promise.”

  
  


 

 

The next three years went by in a blur for Aurea.

Not only did she now spend holidays and birthdays (which she could _actually_ participate in, this time) with the Royal Family, but she also adopted a new schedule that she absolutely _loathed_ for the first few months after agreeing to train to become Noctis’ Shadow.

Although she still went to the same school as Noctis for those three years, and although she was still allowed to see him, the first few months were _hell_.

It was what happened after school is what Aurea despised.

She would be immediately picked up by a member of the Crownsguard and escorted to one of the training facilities for the Kingsglaive members, where she would be met by Cor Leonis; the new Field Marshal, a title he earned over the three years. From there until sunset, Aurea would train with the Marshal. Some days it would be strategy, other days it would be educational sessions, but the days that Aurea, surprisingly, enjoyed the most were the Training days.

During the first sessions she had, she trained with a variety of weapons ranging from axes, to spears,  to guns, to martial arts, to every type of sword under the sun, before she adopted the use of two daggers.

“A good choice for striking fast, and striking first” The Marshal’s voice would say to her.

Aurea never expected her training to be easy, but she also didn’t expect to be trained this hard right from the get-go.

Cor Leonis was _merciless_ , and Aurea found that out the hard way.

 _“Another lap around the building.”_ He would say.

 _“B-but I just did that!”_ She would respond, panting.

_“Back talk, Fides?”_

_“N-no not at all Marshal but-!”_

_“Make that two laps.”_

She grew to dislike training days too, for the first months she was forced into them.

There was one time the fifth month into training, where Aurea finally snapped when the stress became too much.

“Fides, you’re slacking.” Cor’s taunting voice would responded from above her, after the third time he knocked her to the floor.

Aurea felt a seeping rage bubble in her chest and she pulled herself up again, mock daggers in hand.

“You’ve been slacking a lot, actually.” He would say, flipping his mock sword. Was the bastard egging her on?

Aurea clenched her teeth together and white knuckled her daggers, “I’m not.” She replied quietly.

“What was that?”

“I said I’m not.” She responded louder, “You try keeping your grades up while training for five hours a day, Marshal!” She began to yell, “Try having to keep up an enthusiastic mask when you’ve been running on six hours of sleep! An eleven year old! On _six hours_ , Marshal!”

She spun her daggers in her fingers, a new trick she learned, “Try keeping this a secret from your best friend! Try being pushed to the brink, and trying your best then being told you best isn’t good enough! I’m _trying_ , Marshal!” She felt the rage seeping out of her, she was panting now, but damn did it feel great to yell, “I’m really trying…”

There was a long silence between them, the only sound was Aurea’s ragged breathing filling the large, empty training space, it gradually evened out once again.

“Feel better?” Cor asked as he approached her.

Aurea nodded, “Yes, sorry, Marshal.” She quietly said, fixing her eyes to the floor.

He clasped a hand onto her shoulder, “I did that on purpose, you know.” Aurea gradually lifted her head, “I saw how tense you were, I was wondering what was wrong. Apparently a lot of things.”

Aurea let out a small chuckle, and she was surprised when Cor did too.

“I went through something very similar, Fides,” He continued, and this time Aurea lifted her gaze to meet his, “I know what it feels like, and I know you can get through this. I know I’m a hard trainer, but I do it to help you reach your true potential.”

Aurea felt an odd feeling lift itself from her shoulders, she suddenly felt lighter. _“You can get through this.”_ The line echoed in her head.

Cor released her shoulder, and tapped his mock sword to it instead, “Another round, let’s go, Fides.”

Aurea let out a grin, readying the daggers in her hands, “Yes Sir!”

 

 

 

 

What came after training with Cor for almost three years until she reached the age of twelve, was much worse, which was saying a lot.

Aurea would quietly make her way to her room after she had her routine shower, and quickly changed into her signature clothes, a dark red hoodie, and a pair of black shorts. Nothing had changed over the years that she had stayed for, so far. The familiar bookcase, bed, and dresser greeted her when she opened the door. The only new edition to the room was a desk with a matching chair that she used for homework, the lamp that was rested upon it, and the envelope of pictures she had placed on her side table beside her bed.

She sat at the chair with a towel draped over her shoulders and hair still wet as she quickly drew it into a braid that flowed over her shoulder and down her torso. Sighing, she pulled out her extra homework from her bag, the homework that her teacher continued to give her.

Even though she was training to become the Shadow, she promised the King, as well as Cor, that she would keep on top of her grades as even Kingsglaive applications took them into consideration.

There was a pattern that fell in place of Aurea.

_Wake up._

_Eat breakfast with Noct._

_Go to school._

_Go to training._

_Return to the Palace._

_Homework._

_And-_

There was a knock at the door, “Come in!” Aurea called as she scribbled down a formula for math.

“Another late night, huh?” Noctis said from the doorway.

_Visit Noctis._

Aurea chuckled, “Yeah yeah, you know me.”

She felt Noctis approach her from behind and read over her shoulder, “Whoa, none of them are wrong!”

She let a bark of laughter escape her, “Hey! I’m not entirely useless,” She dropped her pencil to the paper, “Well, thanks to you anyways.” She turned around to face him, he had a faint grin on his face.

One thing that Aurea had noticed, ever since the situation with Tenebrae occurred, was that Noctis became a lot more secluded. He was more quiet, and seemed to be lost in thought more often than not.

To say the least, it scared Aurea the slightest, but she would never remark her observation to him.

Noctis shrugged, “I helped where I could, the rest was all you.” Noctis was also dressed in his casual clothes, a simple black shirt with black track pants, “But, in all seriousness Rea, you gotta get on top of that procrastination.”

“Says the Prince that does that for a living!” She shot back with a laugh, Noctis shrugged once again before agreeing with a small chuckle.

There was a long silence

“Want to head to the garden?” Noctis asked as he reached past Aurea and shifted through her homework, “You seem to have gotten what we are handing in tomorrow done, it’s just your extra stuff that needs doing.”

This surprised Aurea, he rarely ever initiated outings due to his new demeanor, his adopted silence. And it felt like it had been _ages_ since they went to to garden.

It was an opportunity she didn’t want to miss.

Aurea hummed in contemplation, “I should get the extra stuff done…” She trailed off, “Ah, forget it.” She stood up and stretched, the towel slipping off from her shoulders and onto the chair, “It’s one of the final last nights before fall comes around, let’s not waste it.”

She saw Noctis grin, “Right.” He threw the papers back onto her desk before making his way back out the door.

Fall was quickly approaching, which meant Noctis’ thirteenth birthday, as well as Aurea’s own, was just around the corner. Not only that, but the fall vacation that they get.

But also the time of Aurea’s departure for the Kingsglaive set to come around in October.

The new recruitments were starting soon, and Aurea’s application had already been approved.

She felt a sadness creep into her, soon she would have to be separated from Noctis for five years.

Not only would it hurt her, but it would hurt him.

“Rea?” He called from the door, which snapped Aurea out of her thoughts, she let out a smile.

“Sorry! Just thinking if I should bring a blanket or not.”

Noctis flashed a small smile from the door, “Why not? It’s probably going to get a little cooler.”

Aurea grinned, “Yeah, I suppose so!” Aurea quickly grabbed the heavy, fluffy black blanket from her bed before she followed Noctis out her door that he closed behind him, and they gradually made their way down to their garden.

  


 

The night still had a tinge of warmth in its breeze, but Aurea shivered with every gust of wind that rustled the coloured leaves in the garden. Her hair was still wet, and not to mention she was wearing shorts, at least her hoodie spared her some warmth. Noctis, on the other hand, held the blanket that she so desperately wanted to be wrapped in, although he appeared to be lost in thought again.

Aurea didn’t say anything, even though she wanted to help bust him out of the shell he locked himself in.

She was in a similar situation five years ago, at the death of her Father. She knew the thoughts that went through one’s head, and she knew what it could do, but she was afraid to hurt him, and she didn’t want to pry.

They made it to the hedge, and Aurea parted the leaves to reveal the path, “You first, Noct.” She turned to look at him.

Only to find him not there.

Aurea looked over her shoulder to find him a few paces back, staring out over the garden that was bathed in the autumn moonlight. He had his hands stuffed in the pockets, blanket pinched between forearm and hip as he was facing the fountain.

 _‘What’s on your mind?’_ Is what she wanted to say, but she called out once again instead.

Noctis seemed to jump at the sound of his own name, and turned to face her. His face seemed more pale than usual, and his overall appearance seemed to show fatigue, this was no special case as he stood doused in the moonlight.

Aurea felt her heart stutter, something was most definitely wrong, but he shot her a smile all the same.

“Sorry,” was all he said as he walked up and slipped past the vines that were pulled aside.

Aurea sighed through her nose and followed behind him. The moonlight trickled through the tightly woven branches, allowing a faint light to show the path; but it wasn’t like either of them needed it after coming to the same garden for almost six years. Aurea stared at Noctis’ back as a million different reasons invaded her mind as to why he would be quiet like this. The occasional thought of Luna, the situation with Tenebrae and the stress of his birthday coming up could’ve been the cause, which made sense to Aurea. But she had an odd suspicion that neither of the three were the cause.

 _‘Six did he find out that I’m leaving soon?’_ A shiver, whether it was from the cold or from the thought, shot through her spine.

Noctis was the first to emerge on the other side as he waited for Aurea to squeeze through, which she did a few heartbeats later.

Aurea hissed as another shiver wracked her body as a wind kicked up when she stepped out into the tiny garden. She brought her arms around herself to try and keep the warmth trapped inside her hoodie. She watched Noctis’ back as he stared around the garden, before he slowly made his way to the oak tree that had grown a significant amount over the course of the years.

Aurea so desperately wanted to bombard Noctis with questions and start to crack his shell, but she bit her tongue as she followed suit behind him.

They sat close to one another as Noctis brought the blanket to wrap around them like a cocoon, “Better?” He asked as he pulled it tighter around them.

Aurea hummed, already feeling the warmth seep through her, “Much.” She responded, as she too, pulled it tighter as she tried to trap as much warmth as possible.

There was silence the grew through the garden as the nocturnal insects were quiet due to the changing of seasons that was coming about, but a few still sang their songs.

Aurea and Noctis listened to the quiet symphonies, before Aurea broke the silence.

“What’s wrong?” She felt Noctis tense.

She could tell that he was trying to find words, which was odd to Aurea, he always used to say what was on his mind, or so she thought.

“Is it that obvious?” He said quietly.

Aurea couldn’t help but snort, “Well, considering that you’ve grown very quiet, distant, and you over-all look like you haven’t gotten much sleep, yeah. I’d say so.” She then felt Noctis go completely lax next to her as he sighed. “You can tell me, Noct.” She turned to look at him, “Nothing has stopped you before.”

Noctis let out a nod, and pinched his lips together into a thin line. She knew he was trying to piece words together in his head, “I’m worried.” He began, “About Luna, about Tenebrae, about what Nifilheim’s next moves are going to be…” he trailed off, “Just...a lot of worrying.”

She knew that he wanted to say more, but what was stopping him?

Aurea shook her head, “It’s not your job to worry, Noct-” she began before he cut her off.

“But it _is!_ ” He said a little louder this time, “I’m the Prince of Lucis! It’s going to be my responsibility one day!”

“But as of right _now_ it isn’t! That one day _isn’t_ today!” Aurea then turned to completely face him, the heavy blanket shifting, “Look, it’s great that you’re so concerned about this, but you and I both know that we can’t do anything about it! Six, Noct! We’re going to be turning thirteen! We still have a long while to go before we should even think about this stuff!” Noctis’ shoulders sagged the slightest at her response. “But I understand your concern with Luna,” She said more softly this time, “I’m worried for her too, but letters exist for a reason, right?”

Noctis nodded slowly, “I guess…” He huffed a sigh as he leaned back against the tree, he furrowed his brow the slightest.

“There’s more you want to say.” Aurea said calmly as she sat back against the tree, and she shifted closer beside him so their legs brushed one another.

“I’ve started my training with the crystal…” Noctis began. Aurea hummed and pulled the blanket closer around them, “It’s honestly really tiring. I didn’t expect it to draw so much energy…” Noctis sighed as he stared up at the sky with lidded eyes, “The King’s magic is no joke.”

“I never expected it to be,” Aurea softly chimed in, “I guess that explains how tired you look all the time.”

He chuckled at that, “Yeah, I guess. I didn’t realise it was that noticeable.” Noctis was silent for a few moments before continuing, “And it feels like I rarely get to see you now, with my training.”

Now _that_ hit Aurea hard, she wished she could tell him of her own training, but she was forced to bite her tongue. “Facing off with Gladio and the Crystal? Yeah, I could get why you’re tired.” She said with a faint chuckle as she glanced sideways at Noctis. He had a faint smile on his lips, and his eyes were fully closed.

He seemed a lot more relaxed.

“You have no idea,” he responded with his own chuckle.

Aurea smiled and felt her own eyes go lidded. Fatigue was definitely crawling up on her as well.

“Thank you, Aurea.” Noctis murmured quietly, “That’s been bothering me for a while.”

She chuckled, “No need to thank me. If it was bothering you this much you should’ve talked to me sooner.”

Noctis let out a lazy nod, “Yeah, I know.” He shifted under the blanket, “I don’t usually like talking about this stuff.”

Aurea hummed in response, “Well, I’m always here to listen,” she gently extended her hand and entwined her fingers with his, “That’s what friends are for, right?”

Noctis gently squeezed her hand, “Right.”

Aurea closed her eyes, but she then felt Noctis’ head come to rest on her shoulder. She let out a small smile.

“Thank you, Rea.” He said quietly and he tightened his grip on her hand.

She felt an odd heat raise to her cheeks, and a strange beating in her heart. She gently shoved the sensations to the back of her mind. Aurea opened her eyes partially as she in turn rested her cheek to the top of Noctis’ head, “You’re welcome, Noct.” she quietly sighed with a small smile on her face. She stared out over their tiny garden that was illuminated by moonlight. A sharp, yet tiny sting shot through her heart, this was the last time they could do something like this.

Aurea quickly shoved away the negative thought _‘Enjoy it while it lasts…’_ she said to herself as she closed her eyes and returned Noctis’ tight grip.

“You’re most welcome.”

  


 

The spent the night in the garden, and thanks to the blanket, they didn’t freeze. Aurea, however, did wake up with a stuffy nose which she and Noctis deducted was from falling asleep with her wet hair.

The following morning was warm before the sun even slipped over the palace’s walls. When Aurea opened her eyes, she realised that Noctis was still fast asleep on her shoulder, and the pale early rays of sunlight was lighting the sky in soft shades of pale oranges and blues.

Aurea sighed, she honestly wanted to stay like this for days, but they had their duties they needed to tend to. Aurea gently woke the Prince, who also apparently didn’t want to wake from his peaceful slumber. He squeezed her hand in protest and Aurea chuckled, gently awakening him with quiet words.

Once they were on their feet, they made their way back to their rooms before servants came to get Noctis for breakfast, and Aurea for her training.

Out of the corner of her eye, Aurea noted how Noctis seemed to walk with more liberty, as if a weight was lifted from his shoulders.

It warmed her heart the slightest, but she felt the weight then shift unto her.

She would be leaving in the next _month_.

But was she really ready to say goodbye?

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fluffy bits for all! Ah man that was fun to write!  
> I hope you all had an okay time keeping up with the shifted ages throughout this interlude!  
> Next Chapter leads to an new Arc where our favourite Kingsglaive members make an appearance as well as some original characters for plot purpose!  
> Sorry again for a delayed update, Thanksgiving weekend for us Canadians so it's been busy! (Happy Thanksgiving if you're celebrating!)
> 
> Hope you're all doing well and have a great day!  
> As always, thanks for reading!


	11. Metanoia | Kingsglaive [1/7]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Minor Character Appearances:: Young!Noctis, Young!Ignis, Young!Gladio, Regis Lucis Caelum CXIII, Clarus Amicitia, Cor Leonis  
> Minor Character Mentions:: Lunafreya Nox Flueret, Young!Prompto
> 
> Inspired By::[Tales of Berseria OST - Theme of Velvet](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sf5-oII_0fw)  
> (Fun fact! This is pretty much a character theme for Aurea! So whenever you see this song as inspiration, it usually means that something quite significant will happen to her in the chapter!)

  


The air felt heavy and thick when she first opened her eyes.

Her first thought was that she wasn’t in her bed anymore, in fact, she wasn’t even inside, which sent her into a mild panic.

She quickly scrambled to her feet, and immediately regretted her decision.

The remnants of a battle were clearly evident beneath her feet.

Not only did the air feel heavy, but it was oddly warm with the rising sun settling over the scattered debris of the fallen city.

And there was a scent of iron, no, a scent familiar but different. She knew this scent.

It was fresh blood and dust of decay, it was faint in the air.

She was dreaming once again.

She couldn’t recall the last time she had this dream, she thought she shaked it off in her youth.

Clearly, she was wrong.

Aurea scanned the destroyed concrete of the scattered city that she overlooked from where she stood, her eyes drifting from the remains of crumbled buildings to the shattered glass, and bloodstained bricks. She felt her stomach lurch at the sight of the familiar yet distant destroyed city.

She felt her breathing quicken as fear was gradually plaguing her. She hated this damned dreamscape. Loathed it, but she knew she had to get through it.

Heaving a giant, calming breath, she slowly turned around taking in the scenery around her, studying it, and remembering it. Her eyes then fell on a structure behind her.

There was gigantic building that rang familiar in her head, but what was once a wall was now a giant hole, it’s tan bricks were now strained and dusted with ash and dirt, making them the colour of slate.

Aurea felt an odd tug towards the ominous entrance, and if she knew anything about these dreams, she knew she had to follow the feeling; so she climbed up the rubble around her towards it.

 _‘This is different’_ she pulled herself up onto a giant broken piece of what she presumed was part of the building, _‘I was never able to move before…’_ In her old dream of youth, she remained immobile, as she couldn’t, no, wouldn’t move.

As she climbed, she paused occasionally to study her surroundings. She knew she had only visited one city in her life, and that was her home, Insomnia. But looking back at the destroyed buildings, none of the city’s details called to her.

It was then a sharp and vivid image flashed before her eyes.

The eerily familiar snapshot of the bloodstained lady flashed in her mind, and Aurea flinched, and she turned back towards the climb she had before her.

She wanted to wake up. But she knew the only way to escape this nightmarish world was by confronting _her._

She continued to hoist herself up the large remnants of the building, for once, she was grateful for the training that Cor had been giving her, as ruthless as they were. By the time she was on stable ground again, she was hunched over and panting, the climb was a bit more than she expected, but she made it.

Aurea pulled herself up right, taking in a deep breath and spun around to look at the scenery, or what she could make out of the scenery.

Her vision was blurred, the rising sun was dazzling and on the verge of painful as she tried to study her surroundings.

It seemed so familiar to her, yet so foreign at the same time.

_So why couldn’t she place it?_

There was quiet sound that came from behind her that sounded like a whimper from a wounded animal, or a poor attempt at a cry for help. Nonetheless, the sound made Aurea almost topple over and fall down the rubble she just scaled. She spun on her feet in a flash, eyes wide as her startled gaze immediately fell on the source of the sound.

It was a sight that Aurea remembered well, an image burned into her mind from her youth.

It was the bloodied lady, and she didn’t seem to be in the best condition.

An instinct she didn’t know she had kicked in, and Aurea ran to her. The lady was propped up on a gigantic piece of a broken wall, leaning against the greyish bricks like it was a chair. Aurea slowed down before she dropped herself into a crouch in front of the bloodied lady, inspecting her. Her blurred vision scanning her body to the best of her ability, but she couldn’t make out any definite details, save for the giant dark spot on her clothes. There was a lot of blood coming from her left, and Aurea felt bile rise to the back of her throat at the sight of the wound.

 _“Six…”_ Aurea choked out, bringing a hand to cover her mouth.

Her arm was missing. It appeared to be cut from the middle of her forearm to the tips of her fingers.

She was bleeding.

Badly.

“W-what...happened?” Aurea’s own voice sounded like an echo as it played back in her ears. She dropped her hand and brought her head up to try and look at the lady’s face, but her eyes were playing tricks on her.

The lady’s face was blurred, and no matter how much Aurea rubbed at them, they wouldn’t clear.

The only details she could make out was a pale face, the wavy scarlet hair, and the blood that pooled around her.

“Tell me,” Aurea’s own voice sounded so desperate, “Who are you? Why do I keep on seeing you?!”

The lady’s mouth was barely moving as limited sound was coming out, an inaudible whisper that flowed through the lady’s lips.

“I-I can’t...hear you…” Aurea’s own hearing began to have a faint, irritable ring, “Please, tell me what you want! How can I help you?!” Aurea’s blurred eyes saw the lady’s lips moving in the same pattern over and over again.

What was she saying? Aurea couldn’t tell.

Frantically Aurea scanned her destroyed surroundings, nothing but the giant gaping hole that lead to darkness behind, and the bloodied bricks of the building littered around them.

Aurea let out a stream of violent swears as she saw the blood trickling out of the lady’s arm. Aurea looked at herself and saw that she was donning her red hoodie, and thankfully a shirt underneath. Aurea bit down on the hem of her shirt and violently jerked her hands to create a long, thick strip of cloth, ripping the thin fabric.

Aurea looked at the wound -if she could even call it that- and resisted the urge to vomit. Clenching her jaw she, very gingerly wrapped the cloth around the gash, but it proved to be fruitless as the blood continued to run and drip from beneath the cloth.

“I-I’ll take care of you,” she hated the way her voice quivered with panic.

She looked around again, eyes darting around without abandon for anything, for _something._

The ringing heightened the more Aurea panicked, the pool of blood was sticky and warm beneath her as it began to pool around her knee. Her breathing was too fast for her liking, and her fingers felt cold.

And the _damned ringing._

Aurea doubled over and scrunched her eyes together, the relentless chiming in her ears was starting to become too much, too painful to even place.

But she suddenly felt a very cold sensation on her shoulder. She lifted her head and forced her blurry eyes open.

It was the lady, she placed her only good hand, her only hand, on Aurea’s shoulder.

Was she... _comforting_ _her?_

Aurea went to reach for it as a frigid breeze danced around them. Aurea reached out her shaking hand but felt a terrible stinging sensation in her eyes. Her hand froze, millimetres from the lady’s that was weakly lifted. Aurea, hand shaking, touched her face, her eyes.

When she drew her hand away, she saw blood.

The fear and panic she tried to keep at bay instantly flooded inside of her.

Aurea’s mouth parted, but no words came out. A silent scream.

Aurea’s whole body suddenly noticed the chilled wind that filled their surroundings. Aurea felt her pulse quickening by the second, her breathing on the verge of hysterics as a new, feminine voice surfaced from behind her.

_“The fate of the Star and the Shadow have been sealed. The Astrals above have laid a new path out for the Shadow to seek. The path is not one of glory and victories, but of tragedy and suffering. The Shadow will face many daunting tasks of the mind, heart, and spirit. But if they are to remain true, the light shall come again.”_

The scent of Aurea’s own blood and the lady’s before her was becoming too much, so much so that she tasted iron in the back of her throat. Aurea turned around, shivering from either fear, panic, or the cold that seeped into her bones.

What she saw behind her made her freeze, metaphorically, and literally.

It was a lady from what Aurea could make out, her features blurred with brilliant scarlet as her eyes swam with the colour. Her skin was a pale blue, and her clothing was near transparent. It reminded Aurea of winter, beautiful, yet dangerous all the same.

 _‘Wake up…’_ she pleaded with herself as she felt her own blood stinging her eyes.

_“May the Shadow walk the path they seek, and may they walk with fate on their side.”_

Aurea’s mouth slacked as the blue figure extended a hand, and literally _sank_ into Aurea’s torso. It took a series of rapid heartbeats for Aurea to realise what happened, but then, she felt a terrible, icy feeling pierce through her heart and it stayed there before it started to burn. Aurea clenched her jaw as she felt the bloodied lady’s cold hand on her shoulder, and the lady of snow’s hand grip her heart. Aurea then doubled over as a cry of agony parted from her lips.

_‘‘Wake up, Shadow of the Star.’’_

 

 

 

Aurea shot up from her slumbering position, she was gasping for breath and shaking terribly as her body was covered in sweat. Her black blankets were thrown off of her, almost as if she had a fit; they were shoved to the foot of her bed, and pooled on her floor. Aurea’s eyes darted around taking in the familiar sight of her room, heartbeat still erratic in her chest. Her very self felt frigid, and everything felt like it was dunked in ice water, even the sharp, painful feeling in her chest was still evident and was chilled inside herself. She brought her shaking hands to her eyes and gently touched them, grateful to find nothing wrong with them. She then stripped off her hoodie and inspected her chest. Her heart was definitely pounding, and she could hear it in her ears and her pulse as she pressed her fingers to her neck. Her shaky hand grazed down and over the skin that sealed her heart. Nothing appeared to be wrong, but _Six_ did it hurt.

Sighing, Aurea pulled her hoodie back on, greatful for the heat that was slowly seeping back into herself, and leaned against the wall that her bed was pushed against.

Her breathing was still on borderline hysteric as she tried to calm herself down by taking deep, calming breaths.

She lifted her head to look out the window, the moon was nowhere to be seen which didn’t comfort Aurea at all. If anything, it was a familiar, cloudy, Saturday September morning. She brought herself up onto her knees and opened her window the slightest, allowing the cool breeze to sweep through her room, and the noises of Insomnia to keep her company.

Despite herself feeling frigid, she needed something, anything, to help her fully wake up. She detested the idea of falling back asleep. Rubbing her eyes, Aurea squinted at the clock on her wall which showed the time of ‘3:00am’

 _‘On the nose, huh?’_ She closed her eyes and pinched the bridge of her nose.

“Happy Birthday to me.” She said with an exhausted chuckle to herself. _‘The Astrals definitely could’ve picked a better present to gift me for my thirteenth.’_ She sighed to herself as she wrapped her blankets around her shoulders and sat back on her bed, leaning against the wall.

She closed her eyes, but didn’t fall asleep. If anything, she was afraid too. She instead gently toyed with the moon charm on her bracelet, letting the vague and distant memories of her Father -and the stories of her mother- fill her mind.

It was she usually did when she had tough times sleeping, and she felt her lips quirk into a shy smile as she reminisced about her times as a child.

Whenever she suffered from her nightmares, she would visit, and stay, with her Father. Falling into his warm, welcoming arms as he gently coaxed her back to sleep.

How she missed that.

She let her thoughts wander to more, pleasant, places rather than the nightmare city of her dreams.

She sat in a comfortable silence, as warmth started to seep back into her body, and Insomnia’s early morning noises gently whispered to her as the sun slowly made it’s way into the sky.

  
  


 

Aurea finally decided to leave her room when the sun was clearly over the walls of Insomnia, it’s early morning rays igniting the city in a soft light and warming the early autumn air, extinguishing the dark and Aurea’s hellish dreams.

Aurea yawned, she had already been up for five hours and exhaustion had already set in, ‘’good thing school isn’t today or else I would’ve passed out…” she muttered to the empty room.

Groaning, she pulled herself out of her blanket cocoon and out into the warmed air, flinching as her feet connected to the cool wood of the floor.

Aurea rubbed her eyes and went to her dresser to pull on a pair of track pants over top of her shorts to help trap more warmth in her body.

Although the sun was warm, Aurea’s body still had remnants of the chills from her nightmare early in the morning.

She quickly made her bed, shot one look at the picture of her Father and Mother on her side table, before she made her way to the door.

As she stepped out of the doorway, her foot connected with a piece of paper lying at the entrance.

Grumbling she leaned down and flipped open the folded paper, it was written in a script she grew to know well.

 

_Fides,_

 

_Training in cancelled for today, consider it my Birthday gift to you._

_Enjoy today._

 

_-Cor_

 

Aurea let out a lazy smirk and tossed the letter onto her desk before closing the door behind her. She made her way down the halls, saying her routine good morning’s to those she passed by as she gradually made her way to Noctis’ room to grab him for breakfast.

It was a rare occasion for them to eat together now, as Aurea was usually up, washed, dressed, eaten, and was off for her training before the Prince even stirred.

Aurea went to knock on his door, only to find it give when her knuckle connected to the wood. It gently yawned open, and Aurea stood there stunned for a few heartbeats.

 _‘What in the name of the Six?...’_ She gently pushed the door open more to find Noctis’ curtains already pulled aside, washing the room in the early morning sunlight.

She entered the room, quiet on her feet, “Noct?” she called out, slight confusion and a minimal amount of fear lacing her tone, he was _never_ up this early. She was met with silence as she turned to look at his bed that she thought would be drowning the Prince in comfort, but was being made by one of the servants instead.

Aurea jumped at the sight, it was odd, displacing, and downright _wrong._ “A-ah,” Aurea cleared her throat, “Good Morning!” She greeted the servant with a smile.

“Good Morning, Lady Fides!” The woman making the bed greeted happily. Almost as if she read Aurea’s mind, she said, “If you’re looking for the Prince, I believe he is down in the dining room already.”

Aurea blinked, minor bewilderment drawing on her face, Noctis of all people up just as the sun was over the walls? Highly unlikely.

Something must have happened.

Aurea then noticed that she was blankly staring at the servant, who now also adopted a look of bewilderment. Blinking rapidly to get herself out of her trance, she responded, “O-oh! Okay! Thank you!” She dipped her head in thanks.

“No problem, Lady Fides!”

Aurea cringed slightly at the formal address before she backed out of the room, closing the door behind her.

 _‘What the hell is happening today?’_ Aurea thought as she walked down the halls towards the elevators. She rolled her shoulders, _‘So bizarre, first the dream, and now Noctis of all people to be up before noon…’_ her thoughts, however, got cut off as she heard someone calling her name.

She turned her head to look down the hall, and towards the source of the noise.

Aurea blinked in surprise when she saw King Regis with Councilman Amicitia, the King beckoning her over with a smile on his face.

Aurea grinned back and jogged towards them, dodging servants and Crownsguard alike as they flowed through the halls.

“Good morning, Aurea,” The King greeted with a warm smile that rid the last remnants of the ice in her body.

“Good morning, Your Majesty, Councilman Amicitia!” Aurea responded enthusiastically as she slowed down to a halt, stopping to dip her head as a short bow.

“Fides,” Clarus greeted with an amused smile.

“You’re not having breakfast with Noctis, Your Majesty? Apparently he’s up!” Aurea brought her head up to look at the two adults before her.

The King shook his head, “No, I already ate earlier this morning, but I do believe that Noctis is looking for you,” Aurea let out a bright smile at the remark, “I believe he is down in the garden.”

Aurea furrowed her brow, “This early in the morning?” she asked with a lopsided grin.

Both King Regis and Clarus chuckled at the observation, “Apparently so, yes.” The King then clasped his hand over her shoulder, “Head on down there, and Happy Birthday, Aurea.” He smiled.

Aurea laughed, somewhat humbled that he knew that her birthday was actually today, and dipped her head, “Will do, Your Majesty,” she brought her head back up, “And thank you!”

King Regis nodded, “It’s a busy day for me today, sadly, so I won’t be seeing much of you. I will try to make time later.”

Aurea’s eyes flew open, “It’s not a big deal, Your Majesty!” She flailed her hands in front of her, almost as if she was surrendering, “I understand that you have your duties to tend too, please, don’t change them on behalf of me! Although I appreciate the thought very much!”

The two adults laughed, “So understanding, thank you, Aurea,” King Regis said, “Have a great day nonetheless.”

Aurea nodded, and dipped her head once more, “Thank you again, Your Majesty, Councilman Amicitia!” She waved them farewell, the adults replicating her gesture, before jogging to the elevators. _‘The garden, huh?’_ She pressed the button, and the doors parted almost instantly, although Aurea stepped aside to let the adults flow through before stepping into the space herself.

_‘I wonder what he’s doing?...’_

  
  


 

Before Aurea even stepped into the garden she heard muffled voices speaking, or rather, _yelling,_ at one another. Aurea quietly made her way through the garden, following the sound of the shouts, and she found herself in front of the unused glass gazebo that they rarely had lunch in. As Aurea entered, it appeared that Noctis and Gladio were arguing with one another, while Ignis was sipping on a cup of tea.

Ignis turned to her as she entered, the only one that seemed to acknowledge her presence and pulled his lips up into a smile, “Good Morning, Aurea.” He greeted her casually.

“M-morning...Ignis.” Aurea cautiously sat beside him at the rounded wooden table as both Noctis and Gladio were still arguing with one another. “What is all of this?” She glanced over the table that was filled with an array of fruits and baked goods alike.

“We decided to throw you a Birthday breakfast, since we’re all relatively busy today.” He sipped on his tea once more, “The morning was the only time we could hold it, so, my apologies.”

Aurea’s heart warmed at the words, “N-no! This is... _Wow_...More than I expected! Thank you!”

Ignis flashed a thin smile and held up a cup, “Tea?”

Aurea nodded, “Yes, please.” She said as she glanced at the two bickering teens a few feet away at the opposite side of the curved table, “What’s going on with them?” Aurea gestured towards them with her head.

“Ah,” Ignis said with a faint sigh as he lifted the teapot, “Noctis is trying to get out of training to spend some time with you today,” Ignis said as he poured the piping hot tea into a red mug, “Gladio is denying him, considering that he allowed Noctis to skip training on his Birthday.”

“I see.” She chuckled as Ignis extended the mug to her, she nodded in thanks, “How long has it been going on?”

“Roughly ten minutes, give or take,” Ignis grabbed his tea as he took a seat beside her once again.

“That’s a new record.” She observed as she blew on the piping hot mug.

“Indeed.”

There was a silence as the two watched Noctis and Gladio argue some more, in unison they drank their beverage.

Aurea then began to listen in.

“It’s just one session, Gladio!” Noctis snapped as he crossed his arms in defiance.

“You said that last time! And quite frankly I don’t give a damn, Noct! You’ve already missed a session for your Birthday, I won’t allow you to miss another one!” Gladio shot back.

“Oh come on! I also have to train with the Crystal today! Cut me some slack!”

“It hasn’t stopped you before and it won’t stop you now!”

“I, personally, really don’t care.” Aurea chimed in as she wrapped her hands around her mug to warm them.

“See! Even Aurea doesn’t-” Gladio stopped halfway and a silence settled between the group. Both he and Noctis turned to face her.

Aurea let out a smile and a tiny wave, “Morning!” She heard Ignis let out a small chuckle.

“R-Rea!” Noctis unfolded his arms.

“Morning, Rea,” Gladio said with a smile before turning back to Noctis, “We’re not done,” he said as he jabbed a finger at him.

Noctis’ shoulders sagged as he took a seat, but he had a the faint signs of a victorious smile on his face.

“You all really didn’t have to do this,” Aurea said as she set down her mug, “Truly, there is enough food here to feed the entire Crownsguard, and then some.”

Gladio chuckled, “Yeah, Specs outdid himself this time, that’s for sure,” he said as he reached for a stick filled with an array of different fruits.

“W-wait!” She turned to Ignis, “You did this all yourself?!”

Ignis shook his head, “No, it wasn’t entirely me,” he reached for a muffin, “Noctis pitched in as well, it was a joint effort.”

Aurea’s brows shot up, “You too, Noct?” she turned to face him as he was already digging into a muffin.

“Yeah, although I _thought_ we said _brunch_ ,” He grumbled as he shot a glance at Ignis, “I didn’t expect to be woken up as early as I did.”

Aurea let out a chuckle as she brought her gaze to the array of breakfast material in front of her.

“Before we all begin to indulge, shall we all greet the special guest?” Ignis said too casually as he broke his muffin in half.

Aurea’s eyes flew open, “T-that’s really not-”

“Great idea, Iggy,” Gladio nodded.

“Honesty we really don’t-”

“Right, count us in, Specs,” Noctis spoke around his muffin.

“W-wait!-” she tried to protest but Ignis’s voice rang the countdown.

“Happy Birthday, Aurea!” The three said in enthusiastic unison as Aurea hid her face with her hands, a sudden heat flushed to her face.

She let out a bashful laugh, “Ah, thank you!” She grinned behind her hands.

“I think this is the first time I’ve ever seen Rea blush,” Gladio laughed.

Aurea, as well as Noctis and Ignis chuckled together, “Doesn’t happen that often…” Aurea confirmed as she dropped her hands, her chin to her chest, as she tried to quell the heat in her face.

“Dig in, Rea,” Noctis said, thankfully changing the topic as he reached for another baked good, “As you said, there’s plenty here.”

She nodded, “Right,” she reached for one of the many croissants that infested a large plate of mixed goods. She felt an odd warm sensation fill her chest, and she couldn’t stop the smile that was on her face as she indulged in breakfast with those she cared about most.

  


 

 

The group only got the chance to spend two hours together before it was time for them to separate, but it was the best two hours Aurea had experienced in a long time.

Over their breakfast, they chatted about distant memories and plans for the future, but all the while, Aurea’s heart ached the slightest.

The departure for her training was coming up in 2 weeks.

She would have to say farewell to her friends, her family, for a whole 5 years.

But the worst thought she had, was the fear that she wouldn’t even be able to see them, nor talk to them over the time she was away.

How would they change?

How would _she_ change?

“I think it’s about time I get going,” Gladio cut through her melancholic thoughts as he stood up and stretched.

Ignis rolled up the cuff of his shirt to inspect his watch, “Yes, I agree. Got quite the schedule booked for today.” he sighed as he, too, got to his feet.

Aurea heard Noctis groan as the two followed suit as they exited the gazebo. Despite the cool breeze, it was generally warm with the sun that now completely filled the garden.

Aurea stuffed her hands into her hoodie pocket, “Thank you all, once again,” she let out a grin, “This was the best way to start a Birthday.”

Gladio let out a smirk as Ignis nodded, “You’re most welcome, Aurea. I’m just glad we actually got the chance to do this.” Gladio said, “Sorry we couldn’t spend more time with you today.”

Aurea shook her head, “No! It’s quite alright!”

Gladio nodded before letting out a lazy wave of farewell, “I better see you in 30 minutes, Noct!” He called as he turned his back to the group and walked away, Noctis let out a sigh.

Ignis then turned to her, “Hope you have a good day, Aurea. I’ll see if I can make time to see you later.”

Aurea shook her head, “Seriously, you guys are making me feel guilty.” She smiled, “As I said to Gladio, and many times before, don’t worry about it!”

Ignis nodded, a faint smile of appreciation painted on his face, “Right,” he turned to Noctis, “Keep in mind that you have studying after your session with Gladio.”

“Right,” Noctis responded begrudgingly.

“And your homework.”

“Yep…”

 _‘Crap, we had homework?’_ Aurea huffed a quiet sigh to herself.

“And your training with the Crystal at 7:00 o’clock tonight.”

“Yes, Specs, I know.”

Aurea saw Ignis’ shoulders sag the slightest, defeated as well as dejected, “Then I’ll see you after you're done with Gladio.” He waved a quick farewell before he followed after the shield-in-training as they left the garden. Aurea and Noctis waved them off.

“Seems like you got a busy schedule,” Aurea mused as she saw Ignis disappear behind a column as he left the garden, she shoved her hand back into her pocket.

“One I really don’t feel like following,” Noctis sighed, “Especially today…” he trailed off.

Aurea turned to look at him, “It’s really just another day, Noct.”

“Don’t say that!” Aurea’s eyes widened at his outburst. His eyes then fell on her, “I feel bad not being able to see you after you put so much effort in on my birthday.”

Aurea chuckled as he genuinely looked upset, “you put in a lot of effort already today!” She gestured towards the remnants of breakfast behind them, “This was so much more than I could have hoped to expect!” She put her hand back in her pocket, “Seriously, Noct, thank you.”

She swore she saw a faint red tinge on his cheeks as he turned away, “It was really no problem…” He trailed off as he scratched his raven crown, “Oh, right.”

Aurea tipped her head quizzically as she saw the Prince disappear into the gazebo once again, to only appear a few heartbeats later with a relatively large package wrapped in red paper.

“This is from the three of us,” Noctis said as he extended the gift to her, “Happy Birthday, Rea!”

Aurea only stared at the present for a few seconds as a silence settled between them, “You guys got me a present?”

The corner of Noctis’ mouth quirked the slightest, “Of course, why wouldn’t we?” his voice as oddly soft.

A slight warmth filled Aurea’s chest, “Ah...no reason…” she felt a faint smile on her face as she took the present and unwrapped the delicately wrapped parcel, which was the work of Ignis, no doubt. As Aurea peeled aside the paper, she was greeted by a black box. Aurea raised a quizzical brow to Noctis, who only responded a smile on his face. As she peeled back the flaps of the box, Aurea’s jaw dropped the slightest. She was greeted by three varying sizes of black books, a series of pencils, and a variety of art supplies.

“Holy...Six…” Aurea said in a whisper.

“Well?” Noctis said with a faint laugh as he shoved his hands into his pockets.

“I-Wha..There’s...So much!” Aurea said as a laugh bubbled to her chest, “Holy Six, Noctis! Thank you!” She gently placed the box on the floor before she brought him in for a tight hug.

She heard Noctis laugh into the crook of her neck and he hugged her back with one arm, “You’re welcome, Rea.”

They jumped apart at the sound of a bell tolling in the distance, and the two huffed a sigh in unison.

“Looks like it’s training time,” Aurea said as she gently scooped up her Birthday parcel. She heard Noctis let out a grumble of complaint as his shoulders sagged.

“Unfortunately,” he turned to her, his cerulean eyes were laced with a foreign sense of melancholy, which made Aurea’s brow arch, “What are you going to do today?”

Aurea cracked a grin, “Not be bored, that’s for sure!” She said gesturing to her new care package, “Looks like it’s going to be a day of art and relaxation!”

Noctis’ lips turned up into a tiny smile, “That’s good to hear,” his smile faded just as fast, “Rea, I’m really sorry that I can’t see you to-”

“Astrals above, Noct! I told you it’s fine!” She nudged him with her shoulder in sign for them to get moving. Noctis fell in step with her as she said, “Don’t feel guilty, honestly, Noct, I’m going to be fine. If anything, a day to myself is what I want. Having the chance to relax, do some art, and enjoy the warm weather while it lasts sounds like a perfect day to me!”

She heard Noctis chuckle beside her, “You’re an odd one, that’s for sure,” he then sighed and paused for a few heartbeats, “Don’t forget your homework.” He said casually.

Aurea groaned, “Well my day was perfect until you brought that up!” They shared a laugh as they strolled into one of the marble hallways, and shuffled into the elevator.

Noctis said a rather guilt ridden, and reluctant farewell as he stopped at the training floor. Aurea shot him one last glance of reassurance before she waved him off her with her free hand, as her other one held her parcel that was pinched between her grasp and her hip.

Aurea gradually made her way back to her room and flung open the door. Her room as alight with the sun that shone through her window and Aurea let out a small grin. She placed her supplies on her desk and quietly got to work sorting out her new supplies, excited to try them out.

If anything, it was one of the best afternoons Aurea had experienced in a while.

  
  


 

It was late afternoon by the time Aurea filled out half of one of her new sketchbooks, and when the sun was beginning to set over the walls of Insomnia Aurea sighed and leaned back as she observed her oak desk that was littered with eraser remains and pencil shavings. She grinned at the picture of a lifelike Chocobo, proud of her work, for once. She stretched in her seat and pushed out from her desk, letting the blood flow back to her legs. Aurea half walk half stumbled to her window over her bed and propped it open, she was immediately greeted by the early evening noises of Insomnia, and the scent of crisp fall air.

Groaning, Aurea rolled off her bed and sat on the floor to stretch, feeling the occasional pop in her back as she scanned her bare walls. “Five years I’ve been here and I haven’t added any character to this room…” she murmured to herself and she bounced back up to her feet. She spun around in a circle, taking in the space, “Maybe that should change for the final weeks…”

It was then a familiar voice bloomed in her head, one she hadn’t heard in awhile, _“Behave yourself, since it’s not your home…”_ Her Father’s voice echoed distantly in her head.

It sent a dampening shiver up her spine, of course the memory of her Father’s words had a different meaning back then, but…

It felt like a wet rag was suddenly thrown on her, huffing a sigh, Aurea sat down on her bed and glanced over to her side table that homed the picture of her parents. With pinched lips, she gingerly grabbed the still pristine photo. She took in the details of her parents that seemed so familiar, yet so distant at the same time; even her father, which was a terrible thing for Aurea to realise.

Five years she had lived in the palace.

Five years she was treated like a royal guest.

Five years she bonded with the Caelum family.

And five years she felt out of place.

Of course she was grateful, immensely grateful, for the King to take her in, but she also never really felt at home in the palace. She thought back to her younger self, and how she had the desire to stay here forever, but now, she realised that she truly didn’t belong. The ever busy hallways that flowed with new faces everyday, the repetitive schedule, the formal greetings, attire, and speech she adopted for pretentious events, and the formal title that she now had to bare, she grew a fine distaste for it.

She grimaced. She also scolded herself for thinking this way, so many people would kill to be in her position. “It won’t last much longer,” she muttered to herself, she noted the way her voice dropped, “Two weeks to go.” Aurea felt a sting of guilt shoot through her heart as she gently placed the photo back on her desk and pushed herself up onto her feet again. She walked over to her sketchbook, glanced at the picture of the chocobo, glanced at the wall, then shook her head as she closed the cover of her artwork and pushed it aside.

Aurea sat down as she pulled out her homework from her backpack situated under her desk, twirled a pencil in her hand, and got to focusing on her work once again, rather than the annoying and stressful thoughts that invaded her head.

  


 

By the time she was finished her homework, the sun had completely disappeared from the sky. Aurea rubbed her eyes, they had a faint sting from sitting in the low light that was emitted from her lamp for so long. Huffing a sigh, she tucked her homework back into her bag and was about to flop onto her bed before a noise caught her attention.

Aurea paused and held her breath for a few heartbeats, before she heard it again.

“Is that…. _scratching?”_

She turned to her opened window and gently hopped onto her bed and tilted her ear towards it. Whatever it was, it definitely wasn’t coming from outside.

She then, very slowly, brought her gaze to her door, and it was then she noticed a shadow from under it.

Aurea felt her heart stutter the slightest, as the scratching started up again. Calming her breathing, she silently hopped off her bed, and with careful steps placed her ear to the door. The sound was most definitely coming from behind it.

Aurea pressed her lips together in a thin line, and took a deep breath before she twisted the handle, and almost jumped out of her skin.

A white dog ran past her and into her room, and Aurea suppressed a small scream that wanted to part from her lips. She took a deep breath, and placed a hand over her heart as she felt it’s rapid beating. Aurea took a deep breath, and then turned to the dog with a smile.

“Long time no see, Pryna.” She greeted the pup that had now grown quite a bit, and it whined in response.

Aurea gently clicked her door shut behind her once again, and knelt down to the ground as Pryna bounded over to her. Aurea laughed as she dragged her hands through Pryna’s soft white fur, “So nice to see you again, girl!” She laughed as Pryna licked her face. It was then that Aurea’s hand connected to the familiar texture of paper around the dog’s neck, and a large smile bloomed on her face.

Aurea gently undid the red string around Pryna’s neck, and scratched the dog’s head and she inspected the pristine white envelope marked with a red ‘A’.

Grinning, Aurea stood up and gestured Pryna over to her bed, snapping her fingers to invite her up. Pryna seemed to catch the message and leaped up onto the bed, and laid down on the tangled black and red sheets. “Take a rest, girl,” Aurea smiled as she scratched behind Pryna’s ear, she saw her tail thump against the blankets.

Aurea then peeled open the envelope and slid out the letter that came with it. Aurea recognized the printing immediately as a smile grew on her face.

 

_Dear Aurea,_

 

_If Pryna managed to deliver this on time, then that means that it’s your Birthday! I wish I could be there to celebrate with you, but my duties as the Oracle now are quite demanding-_

 

Aurea smiled at that, she heard the news about her distant royal friend becoming the youngest Oracle in history, it was brought up during a breakfast chat between herself, Noctis, as well as King Regis.

 

_I hope you had a great Birthday nonetheless. Mine was rather nice, as I got the chance to spend it with my brother, Ravus, which is rare occasion now. You have my sincerest apologies for not writing to you sooner, but I think we both know how troubling times are now._

_That aside, I hope to hear from you soon._

_Best wishes to you, Aurea._

 

_-Lunafreya_

 

Aurea still felt her smile on her face as she set the note down, as she walked back to her desk and sat down. She swiftly pulled out a sheet of paper and a black pen and wrote back.  


_Dear Luna,_

 

_It’s been three years too long since we last spoke, and to say the least, a lot has happened. I should begin by saying thank you! I hope you’re birthday was nice as well, oh, and Happy Belated Birthday to you too! I should probably tell you what is going on. At the beginning of October this year, I’ll be leaving the palace to undergo training to become something called ‘The King’s Shadow’. King Regis himself asked me to do so, although I don’t know why considering that there are many more suitable candidates. But I ask of you not to tell Noctis, if you wouldn’t mind._

_Everyone over here in Lucis is doing rather well, and I hope you and your brother are as well. I wish we could meet once again, I have so much to say, but I don’t think Pryna could carry that many letters!_

_Hope you hear from you soon, Luna._

_Please, stay safe._

 

_P.S: Congratulations on becoming Oracle! Don’t work too hard!   :)_

 

_-Aurea_

  


Aurea leaned back in her chair, read over her note three times for errors, before she stood up and grabbed the envelope that Lunafreya used. She replaced the Princess’ letter for her own, and resealed the envelope with tape from her Birthday parcel. Pryna lifted her head as Aurea gently wrapped the string back around her neck, before scratching the fluffy white beast’s head.

She sat on her bed for a while as she watched Pryna nap, “I wonder how Noctis is doing…” she murmured to the room, thinking back to his busy schedule for the day.

Aurea say motionless for a few heartbeats, before getting back onto her feet and stretching once more. She patted Pryna’s head, “Just going to go visit a friend, I’ll leave the door propped open the slightest so you can leave,” Aurea said as she crouched down in front of the fluffy companion, “Leave whenever you like, the bed is all yours, rest up, you deserve it.” Pryna acknowledged her with a wagging tail and Aurea quietly slipped out into the alight hallway.

She glanced once more at the dog napping happily on her bed, before she gently closed the door, leaving it open a crack.

“Let’s go visit a Prince,”  she murmured with a faint smile to herself.

  
  


 

Aurea adopted her familiar strategy and route to the Prince’s room from when she was younger. She remembered her hiding spots, remembered where certain guards were located, and, oddly enough, remembered the schedule that they ran on.

Not that any of the information was needed now.

Noctis no longer required guards outside his room, one of the first requests he made when he turned thirteen.

Aurea studied the halls that she wandered down, to the sensation of dignity and pride pressed into the palace walls, to the soft echoing sound of marble beneath her feet.

She had a vague feeling that she was going to miss it.

However, the thing that she would miss most, was the oak door that lead to her best friend’s room.

Aurea stopped outside of Noctis’s bedroom door, and gently placed a hand on the cool knob before she quietly pushed the door open to be greeted with the room faintly alight with the glow of a lamp.

She closed it silently behind her, hearing the familiar yet whispering _‘click!’_ of the door. “Noctis?” she called out quietly.

She walked down the small hallway that opened up to his spacious bedroom. It had gotten an upgrade over the years, she noted. There was now a sectional couch with a T.V in one corner, and quite a few bookcases were installed along the walls…

How long had it been since she was last in here?

Aurea’s eyes scanned the room before they drifted over to the Prince’s bed, and a subtle shock rattled her. Sure the change of the room and the idea of the time between her last visit shocked her, but what startled her most was the one person she came to visit.

It was Noctis. He was sitting at the edge of his bed, facing away from the door, hunched over.

He looked defeated, his shoulders were hunched, and his raven crown on the top of his head was even more of a mess than usual.

Aurea’s brow furrowed the slightest, “Noct?” She called again, a bit louder this time.

Clearly, he heard her, since he seemed to jolt at the sound of his name, “Rea?” he said quietly.

“Six, Noct, are you okay?” She took a step towards him, but he threw up an arm. A warning.

“W-wait! I’m fine!” He said in a tone that Aurea didn’t believe in at all.

“Sure as hell don’t look like you are!” Aurea snapped as she took another step, getting close to him.

“Really, Rea, I’m fine…” his voice trailed off, she noted the exhaustion that laced his tone.

Her eyes flew open and in a flash she was at his side when he teetered forward on his bed, “Noct?!” She said as she held him up, his skin pale, yet warm to the touch, and sweat was beading on his brow.

His eyes were closed, _‘Six, did he pass out?’_

Aurea gently pushed him back onto his bed before she swung his legs up, definitely confirming her thoughts on the fact that he was knocked out cold.

Panic instantly bubbled inside of her as she placed a hand to his brow, and felt the skin gradually growing warmer.

Aurea bit her lip, a million ideas invaded her mind on what she should do. Her immediate instinct was to grab help, she knew that she shouldn’t handle this alone. Just as her mind came to the judgement to go grab one of the guards, Noctis let a grumble slip past his ghostly lips.

“Noctis?” She placed her hand gingerly on his shoulder, “Noct, are you okay?” She detested the way her voice trembled the slightest. Fear was quickly building inside of her, she had never seen him like this before.

He acknowledged her with a nod, and as he opened his eyes, she wasn’t greeted with the familiar cerulean she had come to know, but a bright red glow.

Aurea’s jaw dropped, “Noctis,” her voice was a whisper of awe and fear, fear for what had happened to him. “I’m going to go get someone to help you-”

He grabbed onto her wrist, “N-no, Rea, I’m fine,” he protested weakly.

“Noct, you can’t see yourself right now, but you don’t look fine at all-”

“No, really,” he shifted the slightest in his bed nudging himself up more onto his pillows, his grip still firm on her wrist, “It’s the drawback from training with the Crystal, this,” he said as he lazily brought his other hand up to gesture to his eyes, “and fatigue.” He sighed deeply, letting his hand drop, “I’m used to it, really.”

Aurea pinched her lips together, studying his now burning gaze, “Is there anything I can do to help? Besides leaving you alone to rest?”

Noctis closed his eyes once again, “You could stay.” He said quietly with a faint smile on his face.

Aurea was glad that he closed his eyes when he did so he couldn’t see the faint blush that surfaced to her cheeks. “Noct, I’m not sure if that’s the wisest decision…”

He gently tugged on her wrist, a signal for her to lay down, it didn’t seem like he was giving her an option this time round.

Aurea huffed a sigh, “Fine,” she nudged his side with her free elbow, “But only until you fall asleep, deal?”

Noctis’s lazy smile grew, “Deal.”

“Move over,” Aurea said, Noctis complied as he shifted over enough for Aurea to lay as far as possible from him. Grumbling, she grabbed a blanket from the foot of Noctis’s bed and draped it over them. Aurea took to laying on her stomach, while Noctis rolled onto his side, facing her, eyes still shut.

Despite her being off the edge of his bed, his hand, somehow, managed to find a way to her fingers. Aurea let out a small smile as they entwined, as well as how peaceful his face now looked.

“Rest well, Noctis.” She said, her own voice now laced with a dangerous fatigue that she didn’t seem to catch.

“You too, Rea,” he replied, his voice anything but a whisper due to their distance, “and Happy Birthday.”

  
  
  
  


When Aurea initially slept, she was on the opposite end of the bed, in fact; she forced herself to be as far away from Noctis as possible for obvious reasons.

So when she woke up, she knew something wasn’t right.

Iit was odd to be pressed against soft, black cotton fabric instead of seeing the furniture in his room. It was also an odd sensation when she felt the faint trickle of warm breath on her scarlet crown. It took Aurea a few heartbeats to process where she was, or who she was with. But when she came to realise what situation she got herself in, her face turned the same shade of her hair.

Her and Noctis were pressed up against one another, Aurea to his chest, and Noctis’s face to her hair. His arm was draped over her hip, while her’s was around his shoulder, they were holding one another, _tightly._

Aurea swore quietly under her breath, she hadn’t meant to stay the entire night, she didn’t even plan on falling asleep.

Aurea pulled back slightly, and felt Noctis’s arm gently slip off her side and fall between them. She quietly, and very gingerly stepped out of Noctis’s room, careful not to wake the sleeping Prince. She let her eyes fall once more on his unconscious form, before she let out a faint smile, and slipped out his door and back to her room.

She had training to do, she only had two weeks to step up her game before her true test began.

And oddly enough, she never felt more ready.

  


 

The days leading up to Aurea’s departure went by too fast for her liking, and her readiness she once felt was now replaced with dread at the idea of telling Noctis that she was leaving; and she only had 2 days left to spend with those she cared about.

She had a very brief conversation with King Regis about the topic over the week, the deal was struck that he would take care of the explanation.

Over the course of the days, she spent more time with Ignis and Gladio as well when and where she could. She visited Ignis when she wanted opinions and help on strategic planning as well as Lucian history, he seemed happy to help, but Aurea saw the quizzical quirk in his brow when she kept on visiting; although he didn’t question her repetitive visits.

Gladio on the other hand questioned their frequent meeting, but Aurea simply lied and said that she had nothing better to do. So they spent time together in the training room while Gladio practiced, and Aurea idly chatted.

It was one of those evenings where she realised that she was really going to miss their company.

Aurea was also faced with an emotion that she never thought she would experience.

She was sad about leaving school.

She couldn’t never tell anyone that she was leaving, which slowly tore a hole in her heart. Her absence would be abrupt, and the news would arrive without warning, which forced a frown on her face. She imagined the faces of her friends at the realisation that they’ll never seen her in the classroom again.

It was then she felt a terrible shiver and a blanket of guilt drape over her at the thought of the look on Prompto’s face when he found out.

Aurea huffed a sigh as she paced her room, she was fidgeting with the moon charm on her bracelet once again, awaiting the time to head down to King Regis’s drawing room for ‘the talk’, she dubbed it.

The clock on her wall ticked with every nervous step Aurea took.

Surely Noctis would understand, right?

Although _she_ knew that she was doing this for _him,_ she couldn’t tell him so. She knew how he would react, saying that it was too dangerous, saying that it wasn’t worth it…

Not only was she afraid to tell him, she promised King Regis 3 years ago that she wouldn’t utter a word about the situation.

But, Aurea oddly enough, deep down, really wanted to do this.

It was an odd warmth that seeped into her chest, a feeling that she knew she had to pursue. Not only did she want to chase it to uphold her promise to King Regis, but to protect Noctis, and to stand by him in the future…

But most importantly, to follow her father.

He would have to understand…

But...what if he _didn’t?_

The terrible idea buried itself in Aurea’s mind as she heard the distant toll of the bell from the Citadel courtyard. She froze mid step as she listened to the deep knell, a creeping uncertainty already building inside of her.

She inhaled deeply, and gently pinched the skin of her inner forearm, snapping herself out of the cruel thought.

Whatever would happen, would happen. She knew that.

For better, or for worse.

  


 

When she opened the familiar oak door to the drawing room, Aurea immediately felt the tense and oddly quiet atmosphere. Noctis was sitting in one chair, his eyes alight with a faint red glow, _‘he must’ve done training again today…’_ she thought to herself as she flashed him a smile. He returned a very tired rendition of it before he dropped his gaze back to the cup of tea he had clasped between his hands.

King Regis was situated in the opposite armchair, his hands clasped in front of him, Aurea nodded to him in greeting, and he mimicked her gesture, “Aurea,” he said with a smile.

Aurea flinched, the King had adorned a look that stoked a concern within Aurea. He too looked pale, and the colour in his eyes were muted. It was then she suddenly noticed how many grey hairs started to infest his hair.

Aurea jolted as she realised that she didn’t respond in a few heartbeats, “Your Majesty,” Aurea replied with a bow after she closed the door behind her.

“Please, take a seat.” He said.

Aurea nodded and took up the armchair text to Noctis, and too grabbed a cup of tea placed carefully on a coaster on the dark maple coffee table.

There was a silence between the three of them, King Regis was dragging his gaze from a very spaced out and distant Noctis and back to clearly uncomfortable Aurea as she blew on her hot tea.

She shot a quick glance at the King, his lips were pressed into a thin line. He opened his mouth to say something, but Noctis beat him too it.

“What is this about?” The Prince asked in a tone laced with fatigue.

Aurea looked down at her tea as the King cleared his throat, “Aurea is going to be leaving in the next two days-”

Aurea flinched as she immediately felt the room’s atmosphere shatter from discomfort to uneasiness, _‘Cut right to the chase then…’_

“What-” Noctis began.

“She will be attending a special program to help her get a job here in the palace when she’s older-”

“What do you mean she’s-” Noctis’ voice grew in volume the slightest as he leaned forward in his seat to put his tea down rather angrily. Aurea huffed a sigh.

“It is unfortunately a rather long program, and she will be staying in board there-”

“Father, wait I don’t-”

“The program in approximately 5 years long,” a silence then filled the room, Aurea out of the corner of her eyes saw Noctis’s mouth hanging open and the furrowing in his brow, “That means that she won’t be seeing us during this time.” King Regis finished.

Aurea couldn’t say anything, she was afraid too. She dropped her gaze once more as she saw Noctis’s head turn to face her, “Did you know about this?” There was hurt in his voice, and Aurea pinched her lips together, not daring to meet his eyes, afraid to see the hurt she knew had surfaced in them.

Noctis let out a laugh of disbelief and he stood up and made for the door Aurea’s eyes then widened as her gaze followed him.

“N-Noct!” Aurea called out as she put her tea down, but his response was a loud and wicked _‘Bam!’_ from the heavy oak door.

Aurea felt her shoulders sag, and Regis let out a deep sigh as he rubbed his eyes, “Perhaps that was a bit forward, but I figured that would be the response,” Regis then ran his hands down his face to scratch at the beard that was now forming, “He didn’t even listen to your reasoning why…”

Aurea let her eyes drop before she brought them back up to inspect the clock on the wall, it was already 9:30 in the evening, and the sky was a blanketed in shadows. Sighing, Aurea stood up, “I’ll go find him and explain…” she said quietly.

She didn’t see the King nod in an agreement, “He needs to hear the reasoning,” he trailed off quietly, “I’m sure he’ll understand, and my apologies for being so brash about it, Aurea.” It was then that Aurea picked up on the heaviness in the King’s voice.

“It’s okay, Your Majesty,” Aurea made for the door, “I think it may have been the best approach, honestly.” If she knew anything about Noctis, it was that he liked to think. Him leaving might have been the best course of action so that he could be alone with his thoughts, and Aurea with hers.

She felt the tear in her heart stretch the slightest as reluctancy bloomed inside of her. But she knew that she had to follow through with the plan; she had to many people to uphold it for.

Aurea rolled her shoulders to shake off her thoughts before she twisted open the heavy door and began her manhunt for the raven haired Prince.

  
  


 

It didn’t take her long to piece together the best place to find her lost companion. She knew where they went whenever they wanted alone time with either one another, or by themselves. However, Aurea walked the palace in a mock search. She knew that Noctis liked to be alone with his thoughts whenever he had the chance, and giving him a chance to calm down after the sudden flood of information was probably for the best.

By the time she made it down to the garden, and hour had passed.

 _‘This path sure has gotten narrow over the years’_ Aurea thought to herself as she gently shoved aside the hedge’s branches that lead to their gradually shrinking garden.

Even with the partially covered moon, it wasn’t difficult to spot him as he was a mass of black sitting underneath the oak tree. He appeared to be hunched, as he knees were brought up to his chest, and it appeared that his head were resting on them.

Aurea huffed a sigh and stayed at the entrance of the garden for a view heartbeats. It didn’t appear that he was aware of her, or that he acknowledged her presence.

Aurea scratched the back of her head before quietly walking over and, without a word, sat next to him.

They let the silence fill the space between them, their usual habit.

Aurea simply stared out at the garden, “Feel better?”

Noctis responded with a small laugh of disbelief or irritation, either way, Aurea knew it wasn’t of amusement. “I...I can’t believe you didn’t tell me.” He sounded genuinely hurt, and Aurea’s heart tightened at the tone.

“If I did I knew you would talk me out of it,” she responded calmly.

“Of course I would!” He said as he got to his feet, “Why wouldn’t I?! Joining the army, Aurea?! Are you insane?!” He then began to pace, shaking his head. It was then Aurea realised that the faint red glow was still in his eyes.

“Partially,” Aurea responded as she too pulled herself to her feet, and she heard another mock laugh part from Noctis’s lips.

“And you wouldn’t even think to tell me?” He then spun to face her, and Aurea’s eyes widened as she studied his face. He appeared pained, his lips were tightly pulled together into a set frown, and his brows were furrowed as if he was trying to comprehend the situation.

“Noct, I was but-”

“When?” Another silence bloomed after the question, and guilt immediately built inside of Aurea, she dropped her gaze to the grass to avoid the red in her friend’s eyes. “Better yet,” he continued rather quietly, like he was trying to tame his rage, “How long?”

Aurea pulled her lips together.

“How long have you kept this from me?” He whispered, the last syllable wavering the slightest.

Aurea opened and closed her mouth, the response was going to hurt him so much more than she initially thought. She breathed heavily inwards, before letting the words slide, “3 years.”

The air went still between them, as the response was being digested by both parties.

“3...years…” He whispered back, before letting out a chuckle and shaking his head.

It was then that she felt him walk past her, his cold shadow reaching out and gently brushing hers. In response, her body involuntarily reached backwards and her hand wrapped around his wrist.

“Let go.” His voice was laced with venom she never heard before.

“Noctis, please, just listen-”

“I don’t want to hear what you have to say…” She heard the way his voice clipped the slightest.

“I’m not doing this to go away, or to leave you-” She began, they still faced away from one another, Aurea’s grip tightening on his wrist as he tried to, weakly, pull away.

“Aurea, _let go-”_

“I’m doing this for myself,” she said as Noctis fell silent, “I want to not only get a position here in the palace,” she slowly turned around to face him although his back was still turned to her, “But for-” _‘you’_ is what she wanted to say, but instead another person fell from her lips, “my Father.”

She saw the way that Noctis’s shoulders tensed.

“I want to follow in his footsteps,” _‘As your Shadow’_ the words surfaced in her head but she pushed them down, “By protecting others, but most importantly my family.”

She saw Noctis turn around at those words, his vivid red gaze had seeped back into his lax blue that still, somehow, glowed in the partial moonlight.

“I wouldn’t leave you for no reason, Noct, you know that,” She dropped her head as she took a step closer, “I just, I need you to understand my reasoning. I’m not doing it because I want to leave, it’s because I have to.”

Another hush settled between them before Aurea broke it, “Noct, I’m sorry-”

She suddenly felt her body pull forward into a warm embrace as Noctis’s arms wrapped around her.

Aurea blinked a couple of time, before a gentle warmth not only flooded her heart, but her face, as she wrapped her arms around him in turn.

“Don’t apologise,” he said quietly into her neck, “I’m the one who should be doing that…” he trailed off as Aurea let out a chuckle.

“I think we may both be at a slight fault,” she responded as she angled her head to rest on his shoulder. “But I understand your outburst, and for that I’m sorry.”

She felt Noctis shake his head, the faint wisps of his hair tickling her shoulder, “It was…” he paused, “Childish. I should have listened to your reason.”

“Well it’s justified considering that I’m gone in 2 days,” Aurea added with a light chuckle, Noctis only remained silent as he pulled her closer, clearly displeased with the comment.

A silence stayed between them, but a comfortable, warm silence.

“It’s only five years!” She said in an enthusiastic whisper, and she felt Noctis chuckle the slightest, “How many days is that?”

They paused, before Noctis responded, “A lot.”

“Not that many if you consider the payout.” She suddenly felt Noctis’s lips pull into a very thin smile “5 years for many more? Sounds fair to me.”

“Still 5 years…” he mumbled.

“It will go by in a flash, you’ll see.” Aurea gently pulled away, and Noctis followed suit. He had a faint, melancholic smile on his face, but his eyes were clearly pained.

Aurea still held onto his hands, “Hey, it’s not like we won’t talk.”

Noctis then nodded, “Can you visit?”

Aurea hummed, “Kingsglaive training is pretty serious,” she immediately saw Noctis’s face drop into a frown, “Letter’s exist for a reason, I’ve told you this before.”

Noctis huffed a sigh, “Yeah, I know. Can you at least come back for Holidays?” Aurea gave him a guilty look and Noctis groaned in response, “That’s so unfair, we should change that for the trainees.” Noctis grumbled and Aurea chuckled.

“Listen, I’ll try my best to talk to you when and where I can. It may cause me to break some rules but it would be worth it.” Aurea saw Noctis’s gaze drop to the ground. “Stop that.” She said sternly.

“Stop what?” He responded quietly.

“Mopping, it doesn’t look good on you.” Aurea then poked him in the stomach and Noctis let out a noise on the verge between a chuckle and a sigh.

“I’m really going to miss you, Rea.” He said quietly.

“I’ll miss you too, Noct,” she said as she brought him in for another hug, he responded immediately by wrapping his arms around her once again, “But it will be a quick 5 years. And then I’ll never leave your side.”

“Do you promise?” He said quietly into her neck.

Aurea let out a smile and nodded, “Yes, Noctis,” she looked up at the night sky, just in time to see the clouds part to expose the brilliant moon.

“I promise.”

  
  


 

The next 2 days went by in an unfortunate flash, as both Noctis and Aurea stayed in the palace instead of going to school to spend the last few days together.

They managed to clean Aurea’s entire room, putting all of her supplies in a total of 7 boxes, her birthday parcel included.

“Did you really have this little?” Noctis asked as he sat on her bed staring at the boxes that were stacked in the corner.

Aurea scoffed, “Little? Please, this was more than enough,” she said as she sat down next to him.

Noctis shook his head, but smiled as he looked over his shoulder, “Oh,” he said as he reached backwards, “Forgot this guy,” he said as he pulled Aurea’s aged Carbuncle over.

Aurea laughed as he handed it to her, and she hummed, “This little guy has been through a lot.” She said, amusement lacing her tone.

“Seems like he has,” Noctis sarcastically remarked and Aurea gently prodded him in the side.

“Be nice!” she said as she toyed with the Carbuncle’s large, tattered ears.

She studied the plushie, it really had been through a lot with her.

 _“So long as it is by your side, you are never truly alone…”_ the words of her Father gently echoed in her head, and Aurea’s lips drew into a gentle smile.

“Hey, Noct?”

He hummed in response, turning his attention to her.

“Can you take care of him while I’m gone?”

She immediately saw the shock fill Noctis as his eyes grew wide, _“What?_ But, Aurea-”

“I know.” She brought her smile from the Carbuncle to him, “But think of it as me for the next 5 years,” she then held out the scraggy toy, “I’ll take him back when my time is up.” Noctis was slack-jawed as he brought his gaze from her to the stuffed toy, Aurea quirked a brow, “Well?”

She could tell that Noctis was trying to find words, “I...um…” He gingerly extended his hand and gripped the toy like it could shatter at any second, Aurea only smiled, “I would be honoured…” he said, his voice hinting awe.

Aurea smiled, “Thank you.”

There was a knock at the door, and Aurea got up to grab it. Once she pulled it open, she was greeted by the Marshal and his monotonous voice.

“Fides, ready to go?” He said as his gaze fell on the boxes in the corner.

Aurea reached back into her pocket and felt the faint outline of the envelope that contained her pictures, before turning around to face Noctis, as well as the barren room.

“I think so,” she said with a sad smile, and she saw Noctis replicate it.

“Let’s get going then, your stuff will be brought with us,” he turned to face Noctis and giving a slight nod of the head, “Your Highness.”

“Marshal Leonis,” Noctis responded as he stood up, Carbuncle gently in hand.

Aurea saw Cor slip out before turning her attention back to Noctis and gave him a smile, “Well, it’s go time-”

She felt the familiar sensation of arms around her as her vision was suddenly cut off by Noctis’s mass of black hair as he brought her in for a one armed hug, as the other was occupied by a Carbuncle.

She laughed before she gently brought her arms around him, “I’ll see you soon, alright?” she said into the crown of his head.

He only nodded in response, before he pulled away.

They stared at eachother for a moment, studying each other's faces. Remembering one another.

They had no idea when they would see each other last.

Something shifted in Noctis’s face, a look she had never seen before. It was warm, almost appreciative as he looked at her, his head partially cocked to the side. A blush Aurea couldn’t suppress flushed to her face as Noctis seemed to be studying her. She was about to inquire why, but before she could Noctis moved in a flash. He pressed his lips quickly to her forehead before moving out of her door at a speed Aurea couldn’t comprehend.

It took Aurea a few heartbeats to process what happened before her face turned a vivid scarlet and a bubbly laugh escaped her lips.

That was the last time Aurea saw Noctis for a while.

  
  


 

Cor gave her a questionable yet understanding glance when she asked him to visit that place, but he complied all the same.

He pulled over, the rather luxurious black car spitting dirt as it pulled over to the side of the road. Aurea stepped out of the car that was stuffed with her boxes, waving a very brief farewell to the Marshal. She would only be gone for a few minutes before returning.

She remembered him asking her if she wanted company, but she declined, mentioning that she was still thankful for the offer.

She walked down the cobblestone path of the neatly trimmed garden for a good while, taking in the sights as well as the sounds of fall.

Her feet, she knew, would lead her to where she wanted to go.

And they didn’t fail her.

Before long, her walk brought her to a set of tombstones, one faded quite significantly, while the other had already had faint traces of age. Aurea let out a sad smile as she gazed down at the names of her Mother and Father.

“Thank you, for everything,” she said with a smile, “I promise that I won’t let you down.”

Those were her final words as she gently placed a single red geranium between the two stones, before turning away.

She wouldn’t see them for a while.

But it was something she was willing to risk.

It was something she was willing to give up for her Prince.

For her Family.

  


 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh goodness that took too long to write.  
> I am so, so sorry for taking so long! This took me a good couple of weeks to write and get it all sorted, not to mention that my writers block returned so that was no fun.  
> Hope you're all doing well! Happy Belated Halloween to all!  
> Next chapter is where things start to roll so let's look forward to that!  
> Hope you are all doing well and have a great day!  
> As always, thanks for reading!


	12. Beginnings and Bonds | Kingsglaive [2/7]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Minor Character Appearances:: Cor Leonis, Crowe Altius, Luche Lazarus, Libertus Ostium, Nyx Ulric, Titus Drautos  
> Minor Character Mentions:: Young!Noctis, Regis Lucis Caelum CXIII
> 
> Inspired By:: [The Score - Unstoppable](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_PBlykN4KIY)

 

She could tell they were close to their destination as the buildings of Insomnia were gradually coming to a halt as they drove down the winding streets of the city. To keep her racing thoughts at bay, Aurea reflected upon the stories her Father used to tell her of his work. She recounted how he was respected, honoured, and treated as a very important individual, and he told her of the people he worked with, and people he treated as equals to him, if not better. But most importantly, he told her of the building he worked at, and whom he worked with. He said the building was as great as the people who he trained with, whom he stood beside.

It was Cor’s idea to visit the Training Facility, her new home, before heading to her lodgings. He wanted her to see, to feel, the atmosphere and the thrum of the energy that emanated from it’s surroundings before she settled.

Aurea couldn’t see the slight smirk of amusement on the Marshal’s face when she stepped out of the car stacked with her boxes.

To say the least, she felt immediately overwhelmed.

The building was huge, grand, beautiful even. Aurea’s jaw dropped in awe as she heard her door being closed by Cor behind her. Although his smirk was hidden, she heard a faint chuckle slip past his lips.

“You okay there, Fides?” He asked as he leaned against the car.

Aurea remained silent, jaw slightly slacked as her now wide eyes wandered the building, drinking in the details. Her heart was hammering, as the energy from the buildings around her seeped into her bones, shaking her to her very core. The building wasn’t as large as the palace but it had a familiar resonanting sense of power and pride emanating from it, one that seemed to be etched into the brick and reflect off the windows. The exterior was a beautiful balance of intricate carved stone and wide, open-paned glass windows that covered a majority of the building. Aurea’s eyes scanned the roof of the large rectangle building, and she squinted as she saw unmoving figures posted on the roof; it was then she realised that they were statues. She couldn’t see the faces, but she saw the varying attire that each stone figure donned. Aurea’s eyes narrowed at one in particular, and noticed the eerily realistic robes and formal address that cloaked the stone body.

It was then she realised that it was the Wandering King she learned from her studies back at school, and that each statue that aligned the roof of the complex was the past Kings of Lucis. She felt the beginnings of a smile on her face as she felt her body surge with prideful adreniline. Drawing her gaze away from the detailed individuals, she glanced to her right, and shyed away almost immediately. Light from the vibrant sun was glistening off a large glass building, which was an uncountable amount of stories tall, that was attached to the stone complex.

It felt surreal. Not only was she overwhelmed by the new surroundings that she were to call home for five years until she had to head back to the Palace, but she was standing where her Father used to stand.

Where he used to spend so much time for the better of Insomnia.

The thought made her heart swell.

“Fides?” Cor called from behind her, and she turned around in response this time.

Her small smile budded into a wicked grin, “Never been better, Marshal.” Cor blinked, he seemed shocked at the faint tone of subtle valor that laced her voice, that Aurea herself didn’t catch as she spoke.

She glanced back at the building, and felt an odd fire ignite within her. One that didn’t warm her, no, it _burned_ inside of her.

A flame of gallant fearlessness, and it was flowing through her veins.

She never felt more ready.

She never felt more at home.

 

 

When Aurea arrived at her new apartment complex, it was’t exactly what she expected.

The building itself was rather large, which surprised her. It appeared to have a rectangle structure but built rather tall to home at least 30 stories worth of apartments.

Sure, it was a quick and convenient 10 minute walk away from the training centre, but it was clear that Aurea wouldn’t be spending much time here, judging by how the complex was kept.

It’s grey walls that Aurea presumed were once tanned were littered with ripped flyers of varying companies and business’. There appeared to be a tiny courtyard, and some of the apartment doors opened up to the view of it. Aurea peeked through the chainlink fence to scan the yard, the smile never leaving her face. There were bits of trash scattered around the cracked concrete floor, and what appeared to be aged, dried blood that splattered some of the grey ground.

But most importantly, Aurea noted the way that a majority the windows that marked other rooms were covered by varying hues of curtains, a place to either stop people from looking inside, or stop people from inside looking out.

It reminded her of the places that her Father, as well as King Regis, told her to stay away from, but here she was. Her new home.

To put it very lightly, the place was sketchy.

Aurea liked it. And loved the character even more as it bled through the cracks in both the concrete floors, and the smoky brick walls.

While Aurea donned a grin of content and bliss at the irony, Cor appeared to be the exact opposite. His face painted by a clear distaste for the complex, but he didn’t say anything.

Aurea silently picked up one of her boxes and began to climb to her room, anticipation and sheer glee slowly started to build up inside of her. It was a feeling she couldn’t put into place, but the idea of her being by herself to become stronger sent prideful shivers up her spine.

The climb was silent for a few minutes as both Aurea and Cor didn’t speak. She liked silence, sure, it was a common thing between her and Noctis.

While the Prince’s was warm and comforting, Cor’s was cold and somewhat uncomfortable, even though they spent time together for almost 4 years.

Aurea cleared her throat before speaking up, “Do the Kingsglaive really stay here?” Aurea asked as she listened to her footsteps fall on the steel stairs.

She heard Cor grunt as he repositioned one of her boxes in his hands, “Only those in training. It appears that we have to put some money into the living conditions.”

Aurea let out a small laugh, “So is this a building for the new trainees?”

“No,” the Marshal responded, “Various ranks-in-training and ages live in the buildings. We believe that you’re a Kingsglaive as soon as you get accepted. So that’s why we put you all together right from the beginning, to help you all get along and bond.”

“Wait, _buildings?_ There’s more than one of these complexes?” Aurea landed on another floor and looked at the numbers, they were in the 600’s already, representing the 6th floor. Apparently her apartment was on the 7th floor, which excited her. It means she got a view.

“Indeed, there are varying apartments scattered around the training facility. There are about 4 in total.” He sighed as he also looked at the numbers on the doors.

“Are all of them this big?”

“Roughly yes.” His shoulders sagged in vague defeat as he repositioned the two boxes he held.

Aurea chuckled as his realisation that they had one more floor to climb.

“And those graduated and certified Kingsglaive live?...” She trailed off.

“All around Insomnia,” Cor replied as he had a look of irritation on his face, Aurea presumed it was from the climb, “Some stay here to train young Glaives, while others live elsewhere. Makes it convenient to deploy them if there is a situation a distance away from here.”

Aurea only nodded, and a silence then fell between them from a few heartbeats, “One more Marshal.” She said gesturing to the staircase with her head, cracking the silence and ending their tiny break.

She saw him nod, a faint smile on his face, “You know I’m getting old when a trainee starts to encourage me.” Aurea let out a genuine laugh in response, “Get moving, Fides.”

“Yes sir!”

 

 

When Aurea reached her door, the bubble of excitement was ready to burst inside of her. She stared at the oak door that had chipped paint and faint scratches in it, it was her own room. One she didn’t have to feel guilty about having. One place she already felt was made for her rather than the formal atmosphere of the Palace.

Cor raised a skeptical brow at the state of the apartment already, but then his eyes fell on Aurea. He seemed to notice her excitement as she was shifting weight from one foot to the next. Shaking his head with an faintly painted amused expression, he handed her her key, “It is your temporary home, after all. You might as well be the one to open it.”

Aurea stared at the clouded metal key, letting the words sinks in. She quirked her lip into a small smile, “Thanks, Marshal.” She plucked the key from his hand and slipped it into the lock on the door.

When she pushed the door open, the bubble of excitement subtlely burst and Aurea tried to suppress a full blown grin.

The room was certainly something...different.

It was tiny for a so called ‘apartment’ as everything seemed to be placed in one, single space. It had faded green wallpaper that started to peel slightly from the walls, and a single, yet rather large window that was covered by a grey curtain that resembled a snack for moths.

Aurea blinked and walked in, box in hand and tried to suppress a cough as she appeared to walk into a dust field. Her eyes scanned the room, there was a poor excuse for a kitchen as it had a mini fridge tucked into the corner, a two counters in total, one with a microwave, the other with a built in sink, and two overhanging cabinets. Beside the appliances was a tiny glass table with two aged looking chairs and a vase with a fake flower in it. Her eyes dragged from the corner kitchen to the room itself. Tucked in a far corner was a metal bed with an ancient mattress, two understuffed pillows, and a blanket that seemed to be in good condition. At the foot of the bed was a decent sized dresser where she could home her clothing, the top of the chipped wooden piece of furniture was imprinted with dust from where Aurea guessed items used to be. Right beside the bed was the only window that donned that grey curtain, and beneath the glass was a bedside table with a lamp. To the far right of the room was a busted two-seater couch with a relatively new looking glass coffee table. The final corner of the room homed a decent sized desk with a creaky looking wooden chair.

Every piece of furniture was only a foot or two away from the other, making the space seem rather cramped, but Aurea viewed it as comforting, homey.

Her eyes then fell on a door that she inferred lead to the bathroom, if anything, she was afraid to look in there.

To say the least, Aurea loved it.

“This is disgusting,” she heard Cor mutter behind her, “Aurea, I’m going to see if there is a better complex for you-”

“No need, Marshal.” She felt the grin she desperately try to suppress burst forth.

“What? But Aurea it’s-”

“Perfect,” she responded turning to face with the grin on her face, “It has everything I need, and besides I’m only going to be resting here.” She looked over her shoulder, back at the room, “It has...character,” she paused briefly, “It’s a blank slate I can make my own.”

Cor only chuckled and shook his head, “You’re an odd one, Fides.”

Aurea turned back, donning a cheshire’s grin, “Thanks!”

 

 

Cor helped her with the last of her boxes, offering to help her unpack but Aurea refused. She knew that he had things he had to do, and besides, she wanted to unpack her own belongings herself.

“Oh, right,” Cor turned on his heel and walked back out of the door. Aurea tilted her head as she heard a faint screech of metal before the Marshal returned with a letter in hand. “Remember to check your mailbox outside your door,” he handed her a letter, and Aurea took it studying the face of the envelope. Her brow quirked when she saw the crest of Lucian Royalty in the corner, “It’s an allowance,” Cor spoke up and Aurea’s eyebrows then shot up. “You receive one every month for your own food and personal amenities. Spend it wisely.”

Aurea grinned as she flipped open the envelope to find the six slips of coloured paper she knew well. Her jaw dropped, “600 Gil?!”

Cor chuckled, “It will increase as your training continued, next year you’ll get 700 and so on.”

Aurea laughed, “Astrals above this is so cool!”

Cor only shook his head before sighing, “Keep in mind initiation day is tomorrow at 8:00am sharp. Don’t be late.”

Aurea nodded, tucking the paper back into the envelope, “Right, will you be there?”

Cor nodded, “Yes, but remember the rules.”

Aurea paused and thought back to their car ride just before they arrived, and at Cor’s set of new instructions.

 

_“Aurea, as your training commences, you have to pretend not to know me, or have a connection to me.” He said, “This includes your connection to the Royal Family.”_

_She was clearly taken aback at the sudden revelation and the idea of completely cutting off from Noctis, “What? Why?”_

_“Remember the training in advance you did over the years? Most kids don’t do that. Since you are training to become the King’s Shadow you have too.” He paused, “You got an upperhand so far, I’m sure others have been studying as well, but for your sake it’s better if you pretend that you don’t have a connection to anyone but yourself. Keep your training and what you learned to yourself, by that, I mean try not to show-off.”_

_Aurea grimaced, “I don’t understand, Marshal. Why does that matter?”_

_She saw Cor roll his shoulders as he drove, “To keep it on an equal playing field. You are to make a connection with your new family, those who you will train with, and grow with.” He paused once more. “It’s a new beginning for you, Fides. You will be here for five years, so you might as well forge new bonds while you're at it.”_

_Aurea fell silent, his words reminded her of her Father’s from so long ago, as much as he despised the idea, she knew he was right. Although the idea of breaking off from Noctis as well as the King himself seemed damn near impossible she knew she had to make sacrifices to be with Noctis in the future, to remain at his side. “Okay,” she said with a sigh, “I’ll agree to that, Marshal.”_

 

 

Aurea nodded breaking herself out from her trance, “Of course. I’ll meet you tomorrow then, Marshal.”

Cor nodded, “Take time to get adjusted today and talk to other members of the Kingsglaive if you desire,” he made way for the door, “They may seem intimidating, but that’s their job.”

Aurea chuckled, “Right, noted.”

“Oh, one last thing.” He pointed to the stack of Aurea’s boxes in the corner, and she followed his gesture. Her eyes landed on two plastic bags, and her brow furrowed in confusion. “That’s some food for you to put away, just some basic supplies, nothing much.” Aurea felt her heart warm the slightest. “There is a convenience store just down the road for your basic amenities, and a market a few minutes away. Do what you want with that information.”

Aurea felt a soft smile on her face, “Thank you, Marshal…” she trailed off, appreciation lacing her tone as she turned back to face him.

He nodded, he too donning a small smile, “Take care, Aurea. And good luck.” His frame was cut off as the door shut behind him.

And then Aurea was alone.

Aurea stood silent for a few minutes taking a few heartbeats to let where she was settle in. She didn’t know how many minutes had passed of her just standing in the room as she let her mind go blank. She was tired, sure, but she knew she had to settle today. Letting out a small sigh through her nose, she spun around to inspect her room once again, realising the dust and lack of light inside the tiny space. Aurea walked over to the window and gently pulled aside the grey curtain, the setting sun immediately igniting Aurea’s room in a soft orange glow, illuminating the dust that danced in the air. Her sigh was now filled with content as her eyes drank in the view.

From where she stood she could see, quite clearly, the city of Insomnia. The many blinking lights from distant vehicles, the lights from buildings painting the scenery for as far as she could see, the Training Facility and the people that flowed in and out of it’s entrance like ants, and the thick, black line she knew was the wall that protected the city....

But most importantly, and most beautiful sight to Aurea, the Palace, glistening with the setting sun in the distance.

After everything that happened, after everything she went through, enduring the training for so many years, the friends she made that she hoped to see again, and her bond with her family at the Palace, the Caelum family…

Her heart whispered a sad song of melencholy. She was desperately going to miss them, seeing their faces, hearing their voices, their laughs, their smiles.

She leaned into the window frame, resting her elbows on the panelings. “It’ll be worth it…” she whispered quietly to herself. She imagined the future, her Glaive graduation, and standing by the Prince, his companions, her friends, as long as she could.

She couldn’t resist the temptation of her lips pulling up into an irresistible smile as she saw the remaining light of the sun flicker out like a dying ember behind the wall.

She was finally here. Finally ready to uphold her promise of so many years.

She was finally ready to fight for her family.

For Lucis.

For Noctis.

 

Aurea spent the rest of her evening unpacking her boxes in the low light that was emitted from her fading light bulb in the ceiling, the lamp on her bedside table, and the very minimal amount of city lights that gleaned through her open window. The only noises to keep her company were the distant murmurings of the city, and her own breathing as she unpacked her belongings.

Aurea collapsed the last cardboard box that held the last scraps of her clothes that were now neatly tucked away into her dresser.

Huffing a sigh, she straightened her back and stretched, letting out a yawn in the process.

Packing up all of her belongings, shifting them, and them unpacking them again truly exhausted her.

She sat down on her bed, and it immediately screeched in protest, somewhat startling Aurea.

She only chuckled as she inspected her room. Her desk was now adorned with all of her art supplies, her bed now homed her own black blanket she had from the Palace, her fridge (which she was initially afraid to open, but was pleasantly surprised when it was actually spotless,) stored away her food which Cor gave her which was a series of cold cuts, a head of lettuce, slices of cheese, a loaf of bread, some crackers. The other bag contained a series of plastic cups, plates and cutlery which she stored away in one of the two cabinets she had. Her clothing was tucked away neatly, and on top of her dresser was where she kept a pile of books, while her bedside table donned the lamp that was left, as well as an alarm clock that read the time of 10:00pm.

Aurea grimaced at the time as her entire evening came to a close, “I still have to shower…” she groaned out loud at the idea. Very slowly, she brought her gaze to the door she feared to go through most.

The one that lead to the bathroom.

She winced at the thought of what lied beyond that door, but, alas, there was only one way for her to find out.

Aurea picked up her wash bag that she placed under her bed, and, reluctantly, made her way to the chipped oak door.

She stared at the doorknob that was slightly clouded with age, and Aurea sighed. She felt her hand wrap around the knob and felt the coolness of it bite into her palm.

Her face scrunched up in distaste, so she pinched her eyes shut, “On the count of three…” she murmured to herself.

“One…” She really didn’t want to do it.

“Two…” She knew it was going to either be a nightmare of a mess or pleasantly clean like the fridge. She wished for the latter.

“Astrals help me, Three!” Aurea then slammed open the door and opened only one of her amber eyes while the other remained pinched shut.

She felt a blissful sense of relief instantly wash over her at the spotless space, it’s pristine white walls, as well as counters and appliances looking brand new. “Thank the Six,” Aurea sighed with a smile as she walked in, the faux marble tiles chilled against her feet.

She stopped at the sink to wash her face and turned on the warm water.

It spat in her face and she immediately turned it off, the entire front of her red hoodie now a shade darker from the water that stained it.

The sink was busted.

From that moment, Aurea knew it was going to be an interesting five years.

 

Initially, Aurea was afraid to use the shower after her incident with the sink, but the apartment seemed to keep on surprising her as the shower worked in perfect condition. Once she was done, she slipped on a black hoodie instead, and her pair of shorts, braiding her hair in her familiar fashion as it draped over her shoulder and across her chest. It was then she noted how long it had gotten over the years.

Aurea brushed her teeth in the kitchen sink, afraid to try the cold water in her bathroom.

She heard a knock at her door and froze. She wasn’t expecting any visitors, unless if Cor came back to check on her, but then again it was late in the evening.

Aurea heard the knocking again and sighed, she quickly cleaned out, and around her mouth before going to get the door.

When she opened it, she was greeted by a man, and he certainly wasn’t Cor.

He looked young, but wore the black Kingsglaive uniform, his brown hair was slicked back and his blue eyes looked very startled as Aurea answered the door; Aurea was just as startled if anything.

“Uh…” They said in unison.

There was another silence that settled between them. Aurea thought that Cor’s was uncomfortable, but this was a whole new level.

The Glaive then cracked a smile of amusement, “Never seen you before, kid.” Aurea immediately bristled, “What are you doing here?”

Aurea sighed inwardly, so this was the treatment of the new members, “I’m training to become a Glaive.” She responded blandly, she saw the man’s lips quirk even more.

“How long have you been training?” He asked leaning down the slightest.

 _‘Good,’_ Aurea thought, _‘A perfect striking range.’_ “I begin tomorrow,” she responded, her monotonous voice echoing in her ears.

The man let out a bark of laughter, it was startlingly loud in the silent halls, “Damn, kid, you have no idea what you signed up for,” he chuckled.

Aurea let out a visible sigh this time, “What do you want.” She jumped at her own tone, and saw the Glaive’s eyebrows shoot up at the question.

“My, my, a little rude don’t you think-”

“Hey!” A new feminine voice resounded from behind the man and both he and Aurea jumped at the same time, “Luche! Leave the newbie alone!”

The Glaive, who Aurea presumed was Luche, spun around on his feet to look at the figure that stood in the door directly across from Aurea’s.

Aurea felt a subtle relief flush over her at the lady that stood, arms crossed, in her doorway. Her long brown hair was tied up in a very loose bun, and her eyes remained Aurea of the earth after a spring rain, rich and full.

If she didn’t look severely pissed off.

“Crowe!” Luche said opening his arms in a greeting, “So this is what floor you're on now!”

 _‘Now?’_ Aurea thought as she saw the lady she guessed was Crowe sigh.

“They moved me back here after I was requested to train the new Glaives,” She glanced over at Aurea, “Which you appear to be bothering right now, Luche.” Her voice was hard, and Aurea saw Luche flinch the slightest at her tone. “Leave her be,” Crowe continued turning her attention back to him, “Besides, we need to be at the initiation early tomorrow, and if I recall you’re not even in this building anymore.”

Luche’s shoulders sagged the slightest, “I was looking for Nyx, apparently this isn’t his room anymore.”

Aurea’s brows shot up the slightest, _‘so that’s who had my room last.’_

Crowe shook her head, the wisps of her hair gently shifting with the movement, “He’s up over on the 11th floor now, backing onto the courtyard. 1117 I believe.”

Luche let out a nod, “Right, I’ll be on my way then.” He turned to leave, but he glared at Aurea one last time, a look of amusement that sent chills up Aurea’s spine.

Aurea returned it, trying her best to muster up a glare equal to his. Luche chuckled one last time before walking back down the hall, his boots echoing slightly.

Aurea and Crowe watched him leave, the sound of his feet falling gradually disappearing.

Shyly, Aurea brought her gaze to Crowe, and immediately dropped it as she realised that Crowe was staring at her. Aurea cleared her throat, “Uh...Thanks, for that...Good Night-”

“You look familiar,” Crowe suddenly said, and Aurea flinched the slightest. Aurea slowly brought her gaze up to meet the rich brown stare of her neighbour. Crowe tilted her head, a small smile on her face, “What’s your name, kid?”

“Aurea,” the redhead responded.

“And your family’s?” Crowe pressed on gently.

Aurea’s lips mimicked Crowe’s as they pulled upwards slightly , “Fides,” she responded, not hiding the subtle pride that laced it.

She saw Crowe’s eyebrows shoot up and her jaw drop the slightest, “The General’s daughter…” she said quietly. Aurea only nodded in response, she liked that title. Crowe’s soft smile grew into a grin, “You got some big shoes to fill, Fides.”

Aurea laughed, “Trust me, I know.” Aurea paused as Cor’s words rang in her head, _“It’s a new beginning for you, Fides. You will be here for five years, so you might as well forge new bonds while you're at it.”_

Aurea took a deep breath, it was easy for her to make friends at school, so why now was she freezing up?

Maybe it was because she was one of the youngest people here? Perhaps even on the floor, or worse, in the building.

She wanted to shatter the ice that was encasing her.

And so she did.

“And what’s your name?” Her voice was slightly shaky, and she mentally scolded herself for it being so.

The lady smiled softly, and to Aurea’s dismay she realised that the older Glaive caught onto her nervousness. “Crowe Altius,” Crowe said nodding, as if she was trying to comfort Aurea from a distance, “It’s nice to meet you, Aurea. I’ve heard a lot about you before, never thought I’d actually meet you.”

Aurea’s heart grew warm at the words and the idea of her Father talking about her, “Likewise, Mrs. Altius-”

“Just Crowe is fine, kid,” she chuckled, “We’re equals now, although Luche doesn’t seem to agree.”

“Crowe,” Aurea corrected with a smile, and Crowe shot one back. Aurea noted that she seemed to be studying her, placing her face to what Aurea presumed was her Father’s. Crowe chuckled and shook her head, “Get to bed, Fides, you got a long day tomorrow.”

Nodding, Aurea bid her a good night, and they both closed their doors. Aurea only now realising that she was still clutching her toothbrush, so much so that she was white knuckling it.

Aurea took a deep breath, silently congrautlating herself for holding her own ground. Poorly.

 _‘Thank the Six that she showed up…’_  placed the toothbrush beside her kitchen sink before flicking off the ceiling light, dousing the room in little to no light, save for her beside lamp.

Aurea glanced over to her opened window and saw the city lights stream through her window. _‘Maybe that’s why they keep the curtains shut…’_ Aurea chuckled at the idea. Instead of finding it annoying, she found it rather comforting.

Aurea walked over to the window and leaned into it’s frame once again, the city was ignited in a hue of every colour, ranging from the lights of cars, to shop signs, clubs, and other apartment and building complexes that flooded the landscape. She sighed, leaning her cheek into the palm of her hand as she saw cars fly by in the distance, and her eyes followed the shadowed figures she knew were people.

But no matter where she looked, her eyes always went back to the Palace, and her mind to Noctis. Her smile faded, _‘I hope he’s doing okay…’_ It was only a day, but even that could make a big difference between friends, her heart ached slightly at the idea. If she was missing him this much, she could only imagine how the Prince was doing.

Sighing, she pushed herself away from the window and dropped herself onto her bed, the frame letting out a violent screech in protest.

Aurea wrapped herself in her black blanket, and cuddled into it’s warmth.

‘Good night, Noct,’ she closed her eyes with a bittersweet smile lacing her lips.

 

She woke up the following morning with an audacious ringing in her ear. Aurea flung herself up in the upright position, eyes frantically scanning her foreign surroundings in a panic.

The first thing she was realised that the new surrounds stemmed from her apartment.

The second thing she realised was that terrible ringing was coming from her room.

The third thing she realised was that it was the alarm clock on her desk, ringing out the time of 7:00am.

Aurea’s arm shot out and grabbed the damned contraption, fiddling with it trying to figure out how to turn it off as it angrily screeched at her. After a few terrible seconds, Aurea managed to silence the machine by smashing her fist on top of the mechanism.

Letting out a relieved sigh, she flopped back down onto the mattress, which also shrieked, and stared up at the cracked ceiling.

Today was going to be a long day.

  


 

Aurea stopped outside of the training complex, her heart pounding a little faster as she took in the sights. There were Kingsglaive trainees of all ages scattered around the exterior of the building, their black uniform pale in the morning light while her red hoodie basked in the early morning’s rays. Some were situatied outside of the yawning doors that reminded Aurea of the mouth of a beast.

Taking in a deep breath to steady her racing heart, Aurea ascended the steps focusing her sight on the entrance to the massive training facility before her. She couldn’t help the slight nerves that clicked throughout her body. Her palms were already starting to sweat and a faint ringing was in her ears as she braced herself for the unknown. Her mind went to all of the possible scenarios that could happened when she crossed the threshold of the doors -but it was only then when she heard a feminine voice call her name that made her steps falter.

“Fides!”

Aurea’s head instinctively whipped around to see a newly familiar face approach her, her chestnut hair still woven in a loose bun; it was Crowe, donning a faint smile on her face as she appeared to be walking towards Aurea, parting herself from a group of Glaive members that were now whispering and casting glances Aurea’s way.

She felt herself tense the slightest before turning her attention back to Crowe, who was now standing before her in her full Kingslgiave uniform, it’s scarves and extra fabrics billowed the slightest in the faint breeze.

“You ready for today, Aurea?” Crowe asked as she crossed her arms over her chest, her head slightly cocked to the side.

Aurea let out a shrug, “As ready as I could be, I have no idea what to expect.” Her voice was quieter than usual, were her nerves really that tense?

Crowe’s lips quirked up even more, “I felt the same on my first day,” Aurea noticed the way her face softened at the words, “You’ll do fine, kid, no worries.”

Some tension left Aurea’s shoulders at the reassurance and her lips lightly twisted upwards, but they fell just as fast. “Thanks, Crowe,” Aurea looked back at the giant building in front of her, her heart thrumming in her ears. _Six,_ why was she so nervous?

Crowe must’ve sensed her uneasiness, and placed a gentle hand on Aurea’s shoulder, causing her to jump the slightest, “It only looks intimidating, Aurea, that much I promise.”

She nodded, looking back at Crowe, “Right.” Her gaze then drifted over the black shoulder of Kingsglaive’s uniform, back to the group Crowe separated herself from. Four out of the five members were still whispering, their lips moving but voices hushed. Aurea bristled the slightest, she had the faint sense that they were commenting on her. But there was one individual that Aurea almost missed.

He was in the shadows, situated behind one of the many tan columns that lined the building. His arms were crossed, and his piercing blue gaze was bright even from the shade were he stood. He was looking directly at Aurea, and she swore she saw a small, almost amused smile on his face.

She knew it wasn’t Luche due to the shade of his hair resembling the night sky and styled to be pushed back from his forehead. His most notable, and key detail that Aurea noticed, however, was the series of small braids that trailed the nape of his neck.

She felt a little unsettled, now knowing that his gaze was on her. His presence now made home in the back of her mind as she turned her attention back to Crowe, she seemed to have followed Aurea’s line of sight.

Crowe chuckled when she noticed who was staring at them, “None of them will hurt you, kid,” she said, removing her hand from Aurea’s shoulder. “Especially that one,” she said, nudging her head back towards the pillar.

Aurea’s brows furrowed, “Who is he?” She couldn’t help but bring her sights back onto the shadowed Glaive, but she only saw the column’s bricks as he was now missing from his spot. Almost like he vanished.

“Remember last night? When Luche appeared at your door?”

Aurea paused, “Right, he said that someone named Nyx lived in my room before me.”

“Smart girl,” Crowe grinned, “Nyx Ulric, one of the best Glaives we have.”

Aurea tilted her head the slightest, “What makes him one of the best?”

“He’s a seasoned fighter, that’s for sure,” Crowe paused, “He’s also incredibly talented with the King’s Magic. His tactics in battle dubbed him the title of ‘Hero’ among us,” she finished with a chuckle.

“Seem’s intimidating…” Aurea sighed.

“None of them will pick on you,” Aurea then lifted her gaze to meet with Crowe’s, “Besides,” she continuted non-chalantly, “If they do, they’ll have to deal with me.”

Aurea couldn’t help the chuckle that slipped past her lips, “Nice to know that someone is on my side here.” She quipped back feeling the tension slowly seep from her shoulders.

Crowe nodded, “Of course,” she placed her hand on her hip, “That aside, you should probably get going, the initiation will begin soon.”

She took a deep breath and exhaled heavily through her nose, feeling the nerves slowly seep out of her, “Right, and thank you, Crowe.” Aurea then felt her lips pull into a genuine smile.

“Of course, kid,” she crossed her arms once again, “You’re one of us now, it will take some getting used to, but I know you’ll fit right in.”

Aurea nodded, “Right.” She then turned back towards the giant ornate doors that once reminded her of gaping jaws, were now beckoning her, pulling her, closer to what she truly desires.

Aurea felt the fire stoke within her once again, the burning passion ignite deep inside of her, the sleeping flame.

Crowe must have sense the shift inside of her, for she only smiled at Aurea’s back as she ascended the slate staircase to her unknowing future.

Aurea briefly glanced upwards at the King’s that guarded the complex, her heart beating a little faster as she prepared herself to serve the future King that would, one day, also protect her new home.

 

It didn’t take her long to find the initiation room, not after she asked around and was guided by a rather friendly Kingsglaive member. Aurea found herself walking down a vaulted hallway, the decor reminding her of the Palace and it’s halls adorned with dark marble columns and rich scarlet carpets.

It didn’t strike Aurea as a training complex at all due to the regal decor. But as soon as the set of black stone doors that lead to the initiation room opened, it proved otherwise.

The room was huge, and packed with kids her age, all standing in groups, talking with one another. The black tiles embossed with golden details splayed at their feet, and the high arched ceiling donned marvelous black steel chandliers. Regal, sure, but it also struck Aurea as a dark, militaristic feel.

She said a quick and thankful farewell to the Glaive that helped her before she shuffled into the room and immediately found herself against a wall, studying her soon-to-be-teammates.

All of them seemed to be in a fair condition, and the ethnicities and sizes were quite varied as each early teen excitedly chatted with one another. One character, however, that caught Aurea’s eye was in a group a few feet from her, composed of at least ten other young members.

Aurea’s brows shot up when she looked at her, the girl was scrawny, too scrawny, as she didn’t seem to have an ounce of meat on her bones. Let alone muscles.

Aurea couldn’t help but bite her bottom lip, all of the other kids, including herself, seemed to have at least some traces of muscle on their bones. But the girl, the one that was being ignored and talked over in the group, lacked any evidence of physique.

Aurea only sighed to herself, being singled out so early on is never a good thing.

She didn’t want to lead the pack, but she also didn’t want to fall too far behind, she decided to take Cor’s advice of lying in the middle as her best bet. She already had training under her belt, she didn’t want it to shine through.

Yet.

Aurea scanned the room once more, only now noticing how crowded it was. How many kids _were_ there, and why was it so condenced? It seemed like the room was cut in half, she presumed that it was, there was no way that that many kids would sign up... _right?_

Curiosity got the better of her and she then, subtly, stood on her toes to overlook the crowd. Her presumptions were correct, as Aurea realised that they were all pushed to the front. While the front half of the room donned something that Aurea never would have expected to see on an initiation day.

An obstacle course.

“That’s the initiation?” Aurea couldn’t help but chuckle to herself. It was fairly large, comprised of many ropes, pedestales, rock walls, vaults, and a variety of other hindrences.

Aurea hummed with content, it looked fun to her.

A loud voice boomed across the room, causing all participants to instantly fall silent, and turn their attention to the front, this included Aurea as her brows rose.

She recognized the figure immediately, as well as the attire that her Father once donned.

The familiar black cape clipped on the shoulder.

The vivid, red attire underneath.

It was the uniform of her youthful days, the days when her Father was there.

Now it was on another figure. Not that she cared, much anyways.

General Titus Drautos stood in front of the sea of new recruits that stared back with awe-filled eyes. Aurea has seen him before around the Palace, but the last time she got a good look at him was back when she was eight, the day of the funeral.

“Welcome all new recruits, to your initiation day,” his voice echoed throughout the chamber, oddly enough, it was the type of voice that caused Aurea’s skin to shed goosebumps. “All 200 of you with be partaking in a vigorious training session to test if you are really suited to join us Glaives,” he paused as he searched the crowd, scanning the faces of the participants before him, “by no means will it be easy, and it is common that at least a quarter of you will drop out by the end of today.”

Aurea’s brows shot up at that, _‘Six, is it going to be that brutal?’_

“However, maybe you lot won’t be common. Maybe you’ll exceed our expectations. Maybe you’ll fail them. But that,” Aurea froze as his eyes briefly landed on her, it was only for a heartbeat, but for Aurea it felt like he was studying her before he dragged his eyes away, “is ultimately up to you.”

Aurea felt a shiver go up her body as she suddenly felt another set of eyes on her. She searched the crowd before her, in case if any of the kids were casting a glance her way, but to her surprise, none were.

_So where was it?_

Aurea’s eyes drifted back towards the obstacle course, and beyond it. It was then, with squinting eyes, that she realised that there were people other there. But not any people…

Kingsglaives.

They were to show their talent off to a crowd.

Aurea immediately felt her nerves spike again, and she then began to bounce her foot against the black tiles beneath her. A habit she, apparently, adopted.

She only hoped that Crowe was in the crowd, to have at least one person she knew was on her side.

“Your first initiation is an obstacle course,” a new, and very familiar voice greeted her, “I’m sure you can tell. It is for us to place you and for us to see where you lie skill wise.” Aurea felt a soft ease at Cor’s voice as he now stood beside General Drautos, he must’ve taken his position when she was looking around.

“Based upon your scores, you will be matched up with a mentor, and they will assist you with your training for the next few years. If you have trouble completeing this, then you should reconsider your position here with us.”

Aurea pushed herself off the wall in surprise, as all of the kids erupted into hushed murmurs.

The stakes were now raised as the course, apparently, posed more of a threat than she anticipated. But that wasn’t the only idea that floated around in her head, screw what Cor said, she needed to be first, to be placed with the best mentor possible.

Before any kid to ask any questions, the daunting words parted from the Marshal’s lips.

“So, let’s begin.”

 

Aurea was put into a group of fifty other participants, as four groups will go in total. She figured it was for the best, having the some odd 200 kids running and testing their skills at the same time only begged for disaster.

They were the last group to go, as Aurea found herself in the middle of the swarm once again. She realised that she was in the group with the scrawny girl, her nerves quite evident as she wrung her clamy hands. Aurea would, normally, comfort her, but she was in a situation where she needed to be placed first, to prove her skills. She needed the best training, especially to become Noctis’s shadow.

They were the last group to go, which meant, for a fact, that all eyes were on them. There was one boy at the front that appeared to draw in the most attention, as he was stretching him limbs. He was a few inches taller than Aurea, and his brown hair was wound in tight curls around his head. He donned a grin, if he had any nerves alight in his body, he didn’t show them.

As soon as he opened his mouth, Aurea knew that she wouldn’t like the fellow contestant.

“I’m going to show you how a real Glaive should perform,” his voice flowed in between each runner in the group. Everyone remained silent, casting, to Aurea’s surprise, fearful glances between one another.

So, _that’s_ how it was going to be.

She, for one, wouldn’t have any of that. Instead of shying away like her other trainees, she only chuckled, at that appeared to catch his attention.

He spun to face her, and Aurea crossed her arms over her chest, donning a lazy smile. “And what’s so funny to you?” His voice slipping between those that stood between him, and her.

Aurea shrugged, “Nothing at all,” she then looked at her nails, “just amused with how much you’re talking. Think you can actually live up to that statement?”

A hushed whisper went throughout the group, and when she looked up from her nails, she saw the boy standing a few inches from her, “I can, and I will,” he paused, looking her up and down, “Not that you could,” he said with a vicious grin.

The fire that was laid dormant inside of her suddenly fumed back to life.

_Tenfold._

“Is that a bet?” She growled as she felt her nails dig into her palms.

“If a girl like you is willing to,” he shot back with just as much venom.

Aurea walked past him, feeling her shoulder bump into his as she wove her way to the front of the group. She didn’t realise the malicious grin that was now on her face, nor the crowd of Glaives hollering and laughing, they appeared to have heard the exchange.

She felt the boy approach her from her left, and begin to ready up, stretching his limbs.

Aurea looked at the first obstacle that stood before them, it was a sprint which was fine, it should give her an advantage. If it was one thing she took pride in, it was her speed. After that it appeared to be a rock wall, and what was beyond that, was unknown to her.

A fair playing field. It was perfect.

Aurea rolled her shoulders beneath her hoodie, and flexed her fingers, followed by her legs. She felt the excitement slowly building inside of her.

There was a whistle in the distance, signalling the end of the group ahead of them.

“All participants ready?” A Glaive sounded from beside them.

Aurea let out a nod, as did the boy to her left. While the participants in the back gave out a vocal approval.

“On your marks,” Aurea bent her knees the slightest.

“Get set,” She exhaled slowly, hearing the crowd of Glaives observing them turn into a faint murmur as blood thundered in her ears.

“Go!”

 

They were almost through the course, and both Aurea and the boy were neck and neck. To her surprise, and her demise, the boy was just shy of her speed on the sprint. The rock wall was the same experience, beyond that was the stepping stones, followed by the balancing bridge, and then the rope wall, which a majority of the competitors just finished.

Except for the thin girl.

Now, Aurea found herself on the solid wall, the second last obstacle, about to throw herself over on the other side when she heard a shriek come from behind her.

On instinct, she whipped around as she saw the boy slip over the other side of the wall, pulling ahead of her. But the girl, she appeared to have gotten her foot caught in the ropes. Aurea swore under her breath, she would help, but her grade, her training…

But what if it was Prompto? Or Specs? Or even Gladio.

A dull throb shot through her heart, or Noctis?-

At the thought, she began to work backwards, she slided down the wall and began sprint back towards the fallen competitor. She flew through the kids, each blurred face giving her a questionable glance as she bolted past them. She heard the shouts from the Glaives in the stands as she made her way back. But she shut them out.

They were supposed to work together...right?

Aurea rescaled the rope wall once again, and climbed back down the other side, perching herself just above the girl that found herself flailing, and to Aurea’s surprise, hyperventilating.

Aurea swore under her breath, “Hey!” She called down to her, and the girl looked back up, eyes clearly wet with the oncoming of tears.

Aurea grimaced at the sight, “Give me your hand!”

The girl’s wide green eyes looked at her, bewildered. Her short black hair was sticking to her forehead from the sweat, she seemed shocked that someone was helping her.

Aurea, honestly, was rather shocked too.

“Well?!” She snapped. The girl seemed to clue in, and she, quite pitifully, tried to pull herself up.

Her fingers barely grazed Aurea’s palm, and with a grunt, Aurea reached down and latched onto her wrist to pull her back upright once more.

“We got to finish this, think you can?” Aurea asked as the girl appeared to be clutching onto the ropes for dear life. She let out a weak nod and Aurea sighed, “I’ll be right beside you, okay?” Aurea tried her best to console her, but in all honesty, she was rather pissed that she had to lose against the jerk of a kid that challenged her.

“Get moving,” Aurea barked as she began to pull herself up, matching her pace with the girl next to her.

They gradually finished the rope wall, and made their way to the solid wall, Aurea pulled herself up once again, but the girl appeared to struggle.

Aurea huffed a sigh, as she slipped down once again. She offered her palms to hoist her up, the girl seemed shocked, but Aurea only felt irritated.

She shouldn’t have, of course, she had extra training already, she tried to place herself in the girl’s shoes. “I’ll hoist you up,” Aurea grumbled, “Let’s just hurry, okay?”  
The girl nodded, her emerald gaze seemed appreciative as Aurea aided her up the solid wall, and saw her disappear over the other side.

Aurea pulled herself up for the third time, and all of her muscles shrieked in complaint, _Six_ did she hurt, but she was _so_ close.

Once she cleared the wall, she noticed that all of the competitors had finished, at that the girl was tackling the final obstacle, climbing at an incline.

Aurea jogged up next to her, calves burning in protest, and they reached the finish which had to result in them jumping onto a mat from the height that they just ran up.

Aurea nodded to the girl, “You first,” she said, panting rather heavily.

The girl looked at Aurea with concerned eyes, “But you’ll come in la-”

“I know,” she took a deep breath, “Just jump.”

The girl let out a small, thankful smile, before she plummeted onto the soft blue mat below.

Once she cleared, Aurea jumped down, there was a brief sense of falling, before she connected with the soft cushion that signalled the end of the course.

She laid there for a few heartbeats, blood rushing in her ears and a metallic taste in her mouth.

She rolled onto her knees, still panting, and when she lifted her head she saw a hand extend before her. It was the girl, she had a smile on her face, “Well?” She asked.

Aurea knelt there frozen for a few heartbeats,“Aurea Fides,” the redhead said through panting breaths.

“Mia Salient,” she responded in turn.

She let out a tired laugh and took her hand. Mia hoisted Aurea up, Six was she short as Aurea stood a good half-a-head above her. It was then that she heard a thundering noise. After a few heartbeats, Aurea realised it was clapping, she was, after all, the last one to finish. Aurea placed her hands on her knees to catch her breath.

When she lifted her head the slightest, her eyes met with the scumbag kid as he donned a mocking grin, Aurea instantly wanted to punch him out. But she then felt a hand on her shoulder, and when she looked up, Cor had a faint smile on his face.

 

 

Their initiation was interesting to say the least as the obstacle course was a bit more than she expected. Aurea never confronted the boy after the obstacle course which was fortunate for him; she definitely would’ve done something to that grin on his face. She did, however, learn his name as it was murmured between the other trainees. His name was Roy Ferrum, and the reason why his voice was whispered was because he, to Aurea’s demise, placed the fastest time. One reward she was grateful for, however, was the stray ‘well dones’  from her fellow trainees. Aurea thanked each of them as a Glaive member was going around with a clipboard, checking off names.

Aurea saw the occasional kid shake their head at whatever the Glaive was asking them, and it was then that the male Glaive approached Aurea, as well as her new companion, Mia.

“Will you continute your training with us?” It was such a simple question, but it held so much power behind it.

Aurea nodded giving her answer without a second guess, “Yes, I will.” She then turned to Mia, her black hair still stuck to her forehead as her eyes had blown wide.

The Glaive turned to her, “And you?”

Mia froze, “I um…” She began to wring her hands again, and Aurea noted the way her chest began to expand and shrink a little faster. Pity immediately sank in, maybe if she were to stay then it would give her more confidence-

“I d-don’t think-”

“She will,” Aurea said crossing her arms as both Mia and the Glaive turned to look at her. Mia’s eyes, if possible, were blown even wider, drinking in the light of the room, while the Glaive only arched a brow at her. Aurea shrugged, “We completed the course, it’s not like it was too much for us.”

Mia’s mouth opened and closed, she turned her head towards Aurea, then to the Glaive, then back to Aurea her brow was furrowed the slightest, she was deeply contimplating a choice that would change her life. She looked to Aurea, her eyes almost asking for permission.

Aurea felt a small smile grow on her face, before she let out a very subtle nod.

Mia took a deep breath, “I will,” she said her voice wavering the slightest

The Glaive let out a nod, both new companions gave their names, and they saw him walk away checking their boxes with a faint amused smile on his face.

“Why?” her small voice sounded from beside Aurea as Mia still wrung her hands.

Aurea sighed through her smile, “Why did I help you, or why did I encourage you to stay?”

“Both,” she replied, now turning to look at her.

Aurea shrugged, folding her arms over her chest, “I had a few friends before I came here, one of them reminds me a lot of you. If I did this course with him, I know I wouldn’t have gone on ahead,” Aurea paused, thinking back to her companions in the palace, and her blond companion at school, “I thought ‘why should I treat her any different.’” Aurea shifted her weight on both feet, “It’s the same excuse for you joining, you deserve to be here like the rest of us.” Aurea hummed, “Besides, seems like quite a few kids actually said no to continuing their training, we need as many members as we can get.” She then turned to look at Mia, her face was to the floor, inspecting it for Gods know what, or to hide herself. Aurea couldn’t tell what expression was on her face as her black hair obscured her view.

So help her if she was crying-

“Listen up,” the voice of General Drautos echoed around the room once again, and Aurea turned to face him. His arms were crossed over his chest, and a wave of black swam behind him as Kingsglaive members had surfaced behind him. “Now that we completed our first initiation, we know who will be staying with us, and who will be departing,” as he said that, Aurea saw at least fifty kids get escorted out of the room by the familiar figure of Crowe, their head lowered in what Aurea could presume was sadness.

She never realised how serious it was going to be right off the bat. If so many people left at the first initiation, how many more were going to leave?

They were only getting started.

Things were only going to get more tough from here on out.

“Now that we know who seems to be dedicated, we are to assign your mentors.”

 

Aurea witnessed her fellow trainees gradually get called off one by one, and Mia and Aurea chatted quietly to one another in the meantime.

“So, were you born here in Insomnia?” Mia asked quietly, she finally stopped irritating her hands.

Aurea let out a nod, “Yep, and you?”

Mia shook her head, “I was born in Lestallum, but we moved here about three years ago.”

Aurea’s ears perked up as she heard Cor call out Roy’s name, as he appeared to be paired with Luche Lazarus. _‘Good,’_ she thought, _‘A jerk with a jerk, they’ll get along fine.’_ Sneering, Aurea quickly changed the subject, “That means you got to see the meteor!”

Mia let out a small laugh, “Yeah, have you not seen it?”

She scratched the back of her head, “Never got around to it, no.”

“Your family never took you?” Aurea flinched at the words, and Mia must’ve taken notice as she gradually lifted her hand to her mouth, “O-oh, Aurea I’m so sor-”

“It’s fine,” Aurea managed a smile, “No, they never got the chance to, my Mother died during my birth, and my Father died before we got the chance to go…” She paused, letting her hand fall back down to her side, “It happened when I was young, very, young, so it’s fine.”

Mia only let out a tiny nod, her face painted in a faint blush from what Aurea presumed was from awkwardness of the statement. “So…” her voice was quiet, “Where do you stay now?”

 _Shit_ . She didn’t think _this_ bit through.

Mia must’ve taken her silence as stepping over the boundries, “ I-if you don’t mind me asking! That is! I know that is personal and you really don’t have to tell me! I am so sorry for asking!-”

“It’s fine, Mia!” Aurea chuckled as she nervously scanned around, “I stayed with my Uncle....” She trailed off as her eyes landed on Cor as he still called out names of trainees. She winced as she said the words, “Roc...I stayed with my Uncle Roc!”

Mia smiled the slightest, “He must be sad that your gone.”

Aurea shrugged, “Sometimes he feels close to home, trust me.”

“Mia Salient,” Cor’s voice echoed throughout the chamber, causing Aurea’s new companion to jump at the sound of her own name. She looked to Aurea, and Aurea once again gave her a reasurring nod. Mia donned the most courageous smile she could, which was rather pitiful, as she weaved her tiny frame through the crowd. Gradually disappearing from Aurea’s view. “Your mentor will be Libertus Ostium.”

Aurea could vaguely feel the immense fear that emminanted off of Mia, as the largest man Aurea had ever seen approached her. His brown hair was tufted on the top, and was pulled back into a ponytail, his was a larger man no doubt, as it looked like he could crush Mia with his thumb. However, his brown eyes seemed warm and welcoming compared to Mia’s fear-filled green gaze.

Aurea saw him extend his hand, and watched Mia’s tiny one get engulfed by his.

Aurea had to stiffle a laugh that bubbled in her chest.

They stepped aside, Libertus already trying to make conversation with the tiny young Glaive that shot Aurea an uneasy glance.

The redhead shot her a subtle thumbs up, before she heard Cor call out again.

“Aurea Fides,” his low voice resonnated throughout the training facility. Her heartbeat spiked once more, as Cor was looking at her through the crowd, and the murmurs of the Kingsglaive filled around her.

“Fides? But isn’t that-”

She began to stalk her way through the crowd before her.

“No way, the past General’s daughter?”

She lifted her head the slightest, hoping that the fire within her reflected in her eyes.

“I wonder who get’s to train her…”

As did she.

And when she stopped in front of Cor, he flashed a small smile before a name slipped past his lips that doused Aurea’s fire in an icey flash.

“Your mentor will be Nyx Ulric.”

She froze. But wait, wasn’t that-

Aurea heard the footsteps approach from her left, and she turned to face her teacher for the next five, long years.

His jet black hair, the piercing blue gaze.

He approached Aurea and extended his hand, donning a small smile.

Aurea reached out, grasping his glove-covered hand, her lips were too pulled into a smile.

She was going to be trained by the Hero of Insomnia.

It was going to be an interesting five years.

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aaaaaaAAAAA I am so so sorry for not posting sooner! So many things got in the way with school, coming to the end of the year and all.  
> I had to rewrite this at least 3 time hhaaaaaaa fun times, fun times.  
> Hope you're all doing well! Almost time for the holidays where you can expect a special seasonal chapter!  
> Hope you are all doing well and have a great day!  
> As always, thanks for reading!


	13. A Clash of Gold and Iron | Kingsglaive [3/7]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Minor Character Appearances:: There's... a lot...  
> Minor Character Mentions:: Also a lot...
> 
> Inspired By::[Imagine Dragons : Whatever It Takes](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rGlEZpOVjGo)
> 
> Aurum = Gold  
> Ferrum = Steel  
> Heh.

 

One of the most distinct memories Aurea had after her initiation and the receiving her new mentor, was what followed. And the realization that her training was going to be so much more demanding than she initially thought.

Once all of the students received their mentors, they were to meet up the following day to start their training, which was great for many trainees since they exerted all of their energy on the obstacle course. Even Aurea felt tired, although she did repeat a few obstacles, and was looking forward to finally resting her muscles that screamed at her whenever she moved. Her mind painted a beautiful picture of her collapsing onto her bed and calling it a day as the city of Insomnia quietly roared past her windows.

Or so she thought.

Nyx escorted her out with Libertus and Mia as they left the training complex. It was a brief walk before. To Aurea’s surprise, split up, Libertus wanting to show Mia around a little bit, while to Aurea’s demise, Nyx had a different idea completely. They said a brief farewell, promising to meet up again soon. And to Aurea’s pleasant wonder, Mia was already starting to warm up to her mentor quite well, as she had the faint traces of a smile on her face.

Mia and Libertus descended the stairs and eventually vanished into the streets, Aurea losing them as they melded into the other citizens of Insomnia and the noises gradually swallowing up Libertus’s voice.

“Ready to get going?” Nyx called from beside her. Aurea jumped the slightest, this was, technically, the first time they ever chatted with one another as they only shared their names in the training centre.

“To where?” She asked turning to face him, her brow arched quizzically.

“To training, obviously,” he turned around and walked back towards the complex they just exited from, and Aurea’s jaw dropped the slightest.

“W-wait!” Aurea jogged to fall in step with his incredibly fast pace, “More training?! But the obstacle course-”

“Wasn’t too much for you, right?” He cut in as he pushed the doors open once again to reveal to Aurea the familiar onyx marble of the complex.

Aurea’s mouth opened and closed, trying to find a suitable excuse to call it a day, but instead she huffed, “No, I guess not.” She paused and sighed, “But I am pretty tired.”

Nyx chuckled at that, “Once you start your training that obstacle course will be childsplay,” he escorted Aurea down a separate hall from that of the room they were gathered in only minutes before, “Trust me.”

She suppressed another sigh, the dull throb in her muscles only reminding her how tired she was, “Of course, I just hope I can meet your expectations.”

She didn’t notice the brief side glance that Nyx shot her as they walked down another hall, a silence filling the spaces between them. Aurea took this chance to study the details that made up the corridor. One of the walls was entirely made up of glass which painted Aurea’s vision with the beautiful sight of the bustling downtown district of Insomnia, it’s shops, apartments, people, and outlets invaded Aurea’s vision as the giant glass panes hid nothing from her view. On the opposite wall, it was the familiar black stone Aurea came to like, and adorned on the bricks was the banners of Insomnia, an intricate, golden skull on a field of black velvet. It reminded Aurea of the palace, as she recalled the banners hung in the varying halls.

Aurea’s eyes snapped back to Nyx as he opened a rather large oak door that lead to a decent sized room. She paused as Nyx held the door open, and casted him a quizzical glance.

“Well?” He prompted. Aurea shrugged and walked in, inspecting the room and what laid inside. The floor changed from the black marble to something softer. The oak flooring splayed beneath her feet felt, oddly, spongey. Aurea furrowed her brow as she peered with more precision around her, varying wooden weapons lined the walls, there were foam targets scattered throughout the room as well, the occasional foam mat lying abandoned somewhere, and the random busted training dummies were hidden behind one of the columns that extended to the incredibly high arched roof. However, the one thing that took Aurea’s breath away was the giant glass window that made up the back of the room. She walked towards it, and her eyes blew wide as she drank in the view.

It was a courtyard, not like the one at her apartment complex that was made of concrete and dried blood, but a space filled with luscious green grass, what looked like a track field that encircled the field of greens, and the distinct black uniforms of Kingsglaive’s as they trained with one another. They looked so small from where she stood.

“Weapon of choice?” Nyx called from behind her.

“Daggers,” Aurea said, slightly breathless as Nyx let out an odd chuckle. Her eyes remained studying the figures as she saw a Kingsglaive disappear in a flash of blue to only appear behind their opponent and strike them. To Aurea’s amazement, they were warping, but...wasn’t that saved for the Kings?

“Hey, Nyx,” Aurea spun the slightest, her eyes still investigating the field beneath them, “Can all Kingsglaive members warp-” She suddenly felt the air leave her lungs as the butt of Nyx’s dagger collided with her chest and sent Aurea staggering backwards, her back violently connecting with the glass window. “T’hell…” Aurea wheezed out as she lifted her dazed gaze to meet with Nyx’s burning sapphire one. His demeanor changed completely from that of calm, to that of ravage. Aurea’s body tensed on instinct, fight more kicking in as she realised that he was positioning himself to strike again. She had to act.

She moved just in time as she heard the cracking noise of Nyx’s wooden dagger connecting with the window, barely missing where she just stood.

Aurea rolled to the ground and sprung up again on her feet, and regretted it immediately. Black dots swam before her as Nyx began to stalk towards her. “What…” She had to take a deep breath as she was still trying to let air back into her lungs, “Nyx…”

Nyx moved fast as he brought his dagger in for a side sweep, aiming for her face. Aurea thought she managed to shift out of the way in time, but the dagger’s tip clipped against the bridge of her nose shooting a dull pain through her body.

“I told you to pick a weapon of choice,” He said nonchalantly, “You said daggers, so I’m using daggers.”

Aurea wheezed as she tried to separate herself as far away as possible from her attacker, “And...about...me?” She choked out. She had to get away, to recollect herself, to analyze...

He gestured with the wooden weapons in his hand towards the wall that homed many more, “They’re all there,” he flipped the dagger in the air and caught it by the handle again, “Pick one if you’re fast enough.”

Aurea’s blood turned to ice, “Wait, fast enough? What do you-” Aurea’s eyes widened and she ducked as one of the wooden daggers went sailing towards her head, and she heard a sickening crackle screech through the room and vivid blue light momentarily engulf their training room. And then Nyx was gone.

“What the hell?-” Aurea gasped as she then felt sharp pain shoot up her side as a boot connect with her ribs that sent her sprawling across the wooden floor. A terrible pain lanced up the opposite side of her body, she shuddered and then groaned out in pain, pinching her eyes shut as if it would help.

She suddenly felt a presence at her side, and when she groggily opened her eyes, she was greeted with Nyx crouching down in front of her, twirling a dagger between his fingers, “Guess I went a bit overboard there,” an amused voice sounded from beside her.

“No shit…” she wheezed.

“Can you get up?” Nyx sounded, surprisingly, concerned.

“Can, just...Give me a second…” Aurea groaned as she blinked slowly, she noticed the small drops of fresh blood on the floor. Then she realised it was hers, surprisingly, Aurea felt unfazed.

She heard Nyx wince from her side as she sighed and wiped the blood from the cut on her nose, and the blood running from it. Pain was throbbing throughout her entire body as her muscles she overworked today trembled as she propped herself up. She was definitely going to bruise.

“Here.” Aurea looked over her shoulder and saw Nyx holding out a piece of cloth. Aurea flashed a small smile before she accepted the gesture and held it to her nose.

She pulled herself up, wincing as the blow to her ribs stung as she sat up fully, legs crossed in front of her. “Thanks.” Her voice was vaguely muffled by the rag.

“I suppose it’s the least I could do,” Nyx said as he stood up and walked back towards the weapon rack to pluck two more daggers from the wall. Aurea only chuckled at the remark as he walked back and dropped the daggers on her lap.

“I got a bloodied nose and you still expect me to fight?” She picked up the wooden dagger and weighed it in her hand, it was slightly different from the ones at the Palace. This one was heavier, which meant the blows would hurt more which made sense to her now.

Nyx chuckled, “When you become an official Glaive, a bloodied nose will feel like a scratch when it comes to actual combat.”

Aurea grimaced, “That’s the second time you’ve warned me about this training.” She paused momentarily,  “but I suppose it would.” She took a few rapid heartbeats to reflect upon the true intentions of the Kingsglaive, and that they were so much more than the guards of the city, but that they actually faced battles beyond the walls. Something that she would have to do one day.

“Have you ever gone?” Aurea asked glancing up at him.

“Where? Beyond the wall?” Nyx folded his arms, and Aurea nodded is response. “Of course, I’ve faced a couple of Nifs on our borders.”

Aurea jolted the slightest, “They’ve gotten that close?”

With a sigh, Nyx nodded, “It’s an uphill battle, but it’s one were winning.” She nodded and cast her eyes down again, studying the dusted flooring beneath her. “You were going to ask something before I won that fight?”

“Won that fight,” Aurea’s scoff was muffled. She lowered the rag to find, pleasantly, that the bleeding had stopped, “How do you do that?”

“Do what?”

“The,” she rolled her hand holding the dagger, “The teleporting thing, I thought only the Kings could do that.”

“As Glaives we get to utilise the King’s magic. If you decided to continue training and not back out in the next three or so years, you’ll be able to use it as well.”

Aurea’s eyes widened, “He transfers the magic over to you? How?”

Nyx shrugged, “That, I don’t know. All I know is that it takes a toll on him, makes him more tired the more he gives.”

Her heart stuttered at the words, is that why he was aging so fast? Would the same thing happen to Noctis? She sighed the slightest, she hated the idea of causing either of them pain, “Do you have to take the magic?”

It was Nyx’s turn to looked shocked, “What?”

She brought her eyes back up to him, “Do you have to take the King’s magic, and use it, in order to be a Glaive?”

Nyx arched a brow and rubbed the back of his neck, “Hmm, I don’t know. No one has ever refused the magic before. Why, does it scare you?”

This time, Aurea’s scoff was audible as she brought herself to her feet, taking the daggers with her, “Not at all. But if I were the King supplying magic to the masses I would appreciate a break.”

To Aurea’s surprise, Nyx laughed, “You’re an odd one Fides,” he said crossing his arms again, “How do you know so much about the King anyways?”

Aurea froze. She wasn’t supposed to let anyone know her connection to the royal family, “I uh…” She cleared her throat, “Read...A lot…” _Liar._

Nyx hummed at, “Really?” He dragged the word out studying her. “Not because you trained with Marshal Leonis at the palace?”

Aurea let out a squeak and turned on her heel to face him, ”How the hell do you know that?!” Her face grew red.

He smirked, “He told me himself a couple of days ago that I’d be training the future King’s Shadow, congratulations, might I add.”

Aurea’s blush grew more prominent and she looked away, “Please, don’t tell anyone.”

Nyx’s lips quirked upwards slightly, “Of course not, I was requested by the Marshal to do the same.”

Aurea let out a sigh of relief, “So you’re telling me that I was going to train with you no matter what score I placed on that initiation?”

“Right.”

“Was it the same with every trainee?”

“Indeed it was,” Nyx grinned, “We do it to push trainees to try their best, and it hasn’t failed us so far.”

Aurea groaned “That’s such a cheap move, dammit.”

Nyx chuckled as he dropped a hand onto her shoulder. She looked back towards him, her amber gaze connecting with his sapphire that seemed to glow with appreciation, something Aurea wasn’t expecting, “But after you made that decision to go back to Mia, I knew that I was going to have a great trainee. What you did was admirable, Aurea, everyone is the stands thought so as well, even those that bet against you. At that moment I felt grateful that Marshal Leonis asked be to train you.”

Her heart warmed at the words, she was speechless, wishing she could say more but only a very quiet, “Thank you…” Parted from her lips.

Nyx nodded and lifted his hand from her shoulder, and a silence settled between them.

“Did you lose?” Aurea asked casting her gaze to the floor, the warmth spreading throughout her body.

“Did I...What?”

“The bet between that kid Roy and I,” She brought her gaze back up that now burned with a new found vitality, “Did you lose?”

He seemed surprised at the look on her face, but Nyx only chuckled, “Yeah, I did. I had to pay my acquaintance Luche a few Gil.”

The words only stoked a fire with her as her grip tightened on the handle of the daggers, “I’ll help you get it back.” She said with a grin, “So make sure you bet more next time.”

Nyx grew a smile on his face before he laughed, “I’ll hold you to that, Fides,” he said as he wiggled a dagger in her direction.

“I can’t do it alone, so I’ll need your help if you’re willing,” she added as she adjusted the daggers in her hand and slightly bent her knees. An attack position.

“That’s why I’m here,” Nyx said as he leaned forward the slightest and brought his arms up, the dusted wooden daggers shone slightly in the fading light from the windows.

Aurea only grinned as she launched herself at him.

She lost that fight that day, and was awarded with countless bruises that dotted her body.

But that was almost three years ago.

 

 

At the age of sixteen, Aurea grew exponentially when it came to her training. But, everyday that went by, her heart only ached more to see Noctis again. They haven’t talked in close to three years, she hadn’t received any letters, nor had she been able to send any, let alone talk to him, for Yulemas, new years, or even on his birthday. She wrote the letters, of course, but never had the opportunity to send them, not that she was allowed to anyways on Cor’s orders. Every morning she woke, and looked out her window with the crows that seemed to visit her every rising sun, towards the palace, and felt an odd pull towards the complex. A deep desire to return and see her found-family only after she grew strong enough to stand by their side, but more importantly, Noctis’s. It was one day in particular that she noted the way her body was maturing, and how many training scars began to cover her skin, and bruises that dotted her body. She didn’t mind the scars, each came with a story she remembered quite clearly, lessons she’d never forget, and mistakes she would...probably...never make again. She was rather proud the way her body was tuning to her practices and workouts as a faint four-pack was already starting to form on her abdomen, and faint muscle lines along her biceps.

As the years passed, Aurea flourished when it came to strategy and battle tactics. However, one thing she never expected while training with the Glaives was the fact that she still, in fact, had to go to school.

But it wasn’t the school she was familiar with, the school that taught the Glaives specialized in Lucian, Tenebraen, and Niflheim’s history, as well as other courses that Aurea loathed from her past such as mathematics and well as literature. She didn’t bring in the highest marks when it came to pen and pencil studies, she had Mia to help her with that, thank the Gods that she stayed. Aurea, instead, excelled at swords play, and using the natural magic within the world of Eos that trainees were introduced too after they passed their initiation week.

At the age of fifteen, Aurea and Nyx agreed to give up the wooden weapons and start practicing with real ones, of course they asked Cor before they could do so, and he agreed on behalf of Aurea’s training. That’s when scars quickly began to scatter up her arms, and the occasional one on her stomach. Nyx at one pointed wanted to stop out of fear for seriously injuring Aurea, but though a keen persistence, she pushed through and quickly grew adept in authentic weaponry.

On the other hand, a weapon she never expected she would use would be the natural magic within the world. Aurea adopted the use of fire to aid her in battle simulations, while Mia utilised the power of ice, Aurea aided her when it came to combat while Mia aided Aurea when book studies were involved. The other fifty kids that remained were varied when it came to their elements and Roy, to Aurea’s demise decided to stay, too, utilised fire which Aurea detested. They never grew to be friends over the course of the passing years, as each shot each other glares whenever they were able. Their hatred only festering between one another.

Her bond with Nyx on the other hand, only grew into something more and more each day. Not only him, but Crowe, as well as Mia’s trainer, Libertus. To Aurea’s surprise, she found out that Nyx, Libertus, and Crowe all were from Galahd, the land from where Aurea’s mother was born. Whenever she got the chance, she’d ask about what it was like before Niflheim conquered the land, and they’d gladly share. Their bond as friends meant that Aurea got to grow her bond with Mia as well, and eventually, Mia and Aurea trained together in the training room Nyx introduced to her on her first day.

A room where they found themselves in today.

Aurea prepped her body for the next onslaught of attacks, raising her wooden daggers to block her face, yet pointed towards the enemy, in this case, Mia. Her knees were bent the slightest as she calculated her opponent. Aurea opted to return to the wooden weaponry on behalf of her friend, who was still rather skeptical about climbing the lethal scale.

_Knees unstable, slightly slouched forwards which means she was going to initiate the fight, right leg slightly forward which is what she will be leading with, left arm more tense for the first strike…_

Aurea’s mind drank in the details as the room faded around her.

_Duck, block, counter, disarm._

Mia rushed forward, extending her right arm for a slashing motion which Aurea swiftly ducked under. Aurea lowered her right hand to block the on-coming stab from Mia’s left, and in a flash, Aurea pushed her two arms out to spread Mia’s arms wide before Aurea extended her leg to sweep Mia off of her feet. Aurea’s attacker connected to the worn blue mat with a thud and a groan as Aurea then stood up to her full height, grinning down at her friend.

Mia starred up, her hair falling into her eyes that reflected defeat. “How do you always manage to do that?” She huffed.

Aurea shrugged, “Practice.”

“We’ve been practicing for days and I still haven’t beaten you!”

“More...Practice?” Aurea said with a sheepish smile as she extended her hand down towards her fallen companion.

Mia let out a heavy sigh before she grabbed Aurea’s hand and pulled herself up. Mia hadn’t grown at all over the years, while Aurea manage to spurt a few centimetres, making her almost a few head taller than her. “Maybe you should fight me with no weapons,” Mia pouted crossing her arms.

Aurea laughed, “I can if you’d like!”

“No…’Cause I know you’ll still beat me…” Mia groaned in frustration.

A round of laughter sounded from behind them as the two trainees turned towards their mentors.

“C’mon now, Mia, you just need to read her!” Libertus said from the sidelines as he stood beside Nyx and Crowe as they were monitoring the session.

Mia groaned and Aurea chuckled, “Let’s give it another go then,” Aurea said turning to her friend.

With a sigh, Mia raised her weapons once again, “Fine.”

“Alright, now look at my position,” Aurea said as she brought her two daggers up, making sure her right arm was extended a little bit more. “Which hand will I be moving first?”

“Right.”

Aurea then shifted left foot forward a little more, “and my foot?”

“Left.”

Aurea looked at Mia directly in the eye, “Where will I be hitting?”

“Head.”

“Good, now follow through with defence,” Aurea slowed her movements, but still attacked at a decent pace. Mia immediately raised both daggers to block her head, but Aurea could already tell she was flustered by the way Mia was holding her daggers, elbows to taut and posture too stiff. Mia tried to counter by disarming Aurea, but the redhead managed to shift out of the way before smacking the wooden dagger to Mia’s wrist to dislodge the weapon, which caused Mia to let out a frustrated groan. “Why did you counter?” Aurea asked lowering the blade.

“Because I was being attacked!” Mia playfully snapped at her with a smile.

“You were supposed to be on defence!” Aurea said with a faint amused chuckle. She turned to Libertus, “Why am I doing your job anyways!?”

Nyx and Crowe laughed while Libertus only smiled, “Fine, fine, we’ll switch out.” He said as he walked over. Aurea passed the daggers over before walking back towards the two Glaives. Her whole body was burning, she finished her training with Nyx, and shortly after Mia and Libertus entered asking for a sparring session which took another hour. With a sigh, Aurea hopped onto a stack of blue mats that Nyx was leaning against.

“Your form is getting better,” He said as his eyes studied the other mentor and trainee.

“Thanks,” Aurea chirped back as she rolled her shoulders before she began to fidget with the drawstring of her black track pants, “I used the foot trick you taught me.”

“I noticed, worked well by the looks of it.”

Aurea nodded, “Easy to disarm them once their down.”

“Listen to you two,” Crowe chimed in with an amused purr, “Soon we’ll have two Heros of Insomnia.”

Aurea let out a bark of laughter, “Like hell,” she said with a grin. Nyx only mimicked it, yet remained silent.

“I’m sure the King would be content with it though,” She continued, “I’m sure he’ll be pleased with all of the progress you trainees have made so far when he comes to visit tomorrow.”

Aurea froze and she felt her heart rate speed up, _“What?”_ She couldn’t coat the subtle shock in her voice. Even Nyx’s head snapped towards Crowe’s direction, clearly surprised with the sudden news.

Crowe raised an amused brow towards the two of them, “What? Nobody told you?” Aurea and Nyx both shook their heads. “It’s been three years, with that it’s time that you inherit some of the King’s powers, Nyx explained that to you, right?”

“Y-yeah he did but…” Aurea trailed off, feeling her head throb the slightest, “I just...Wasn’t expecting him so soon.” Has time really gone by that quickly? Has she really not talked to Noctis for that long?...

There was a long silence as Crowe looked at the lesson on the mat before them, while Nyx shot a sideways glare at Aurea who had her eyes glued to the wooden floor beneath her. “You must be hungry,” Nyx said pushing himself off of the mats, breaking the silence.

Aurea’s head shot up, and quickly shrugged in turn, “A little bit,” she said rather quickly, “It’s okay, I’ll eat when I get back to my apartment.”

Nyx paused before turning to face her, “Why don’t we all go out for a bite?”

“What?” Aurea and Crowe said in unison, Nyx shook his head letting a small chuckle slip past his lips.

He turned to look back at Libertus and Mia as Mia was slowly reflecting the attacks Libertus made, “It’s been three years since we got our apprentices, I’d like to do something.”

“It really has been that long,” Crowe paused, “feels like yesterday…” she added with a small smile.

“Well?” Nyx crossed his arms once again.

“Would we be dining at our regular spot?” Crowe asked as she too pushed herself off the mat and stretched her limbs.

“I’d think so, I haven’t taken Aurea there yet.”

Taking this as a chance to escape her racing thoughts, Aurea slipped off the mat and landed quietly on the wooden floor. “Dining out sounds good. Beats eating instant meals.” She quickly dusted off her red hoodie, “Besides I’ve been saving over the years anyways so I can pay for myself-”

“Oh no you’re not,” Crowe said as she wrapped her arm around Aurea’s shoulders, “It’s on us.”

“What? But-”

“Its. On. _Us._ ” Crowe said with a smile that sent uneasy shivers up Aurea’s spine.

Aurea let out a defeated sigh, “If you insist.”

“Libertus!” Nyx shouted to them, and both mentor and trainee turned to face their direction. “We’re going out for dinner with the everyone to our usual spot, let’s get going!”

Libertus flashed a smile before nodding and turned back to Mia. Aurea saw his lips moving but couldn’t make out the words.

“Just gotta grab my stuff,” Aurea said as Crowe then lifted her arm from her shoulder.. If she were to be honest, she’d rather go home and collapse onto her bed and sleep since twilight was soon approaching, but going out also sounded appealing.

Aurea bent down to pick up her bag filled with her history books, and as she raised her gaze to look out in the window. She realised that the sunlight was even less then she estimated as it was barely poking over the wall, painting the sky in a brilliant scarlet. However, it was on the ground that caught Aurea’s attention the most as she saw Roy training with Luche on the field. He appeared to be moving swiftly, dodging blows and countering quite well, blades colliding at lightning speeds. Aurea grimaced at the sight, not only was he beating her marks school-wise, but his battle tactics also seemed to be improving. She bristled at the idea of him besting her at combat, her sole skill.

Through the daze, Aurea heard her name being called from Nyx.

She turned around to see that Crowe, Libertus and Mia were already out the door, “Coming!’’ She called as she cast one more glance backwards, but not to the ground.

Towards the palace that glistened in scarlet and golden light, she felt the bitterness flee from her body as a smile on her face bloomed before she turned around once again and walked out with her mentor with an aura she could only describe as content followed in her wake.

 

 

They walked in a group, Mia walked alongside Libertus and Crowe while Nyx slowed his pace to fall in step with Aurea who took up the back, her eyes glued to the ground with a furrowed brow.  She hated the idea of Roy besting her continuously, she needed to be, no, _had_ to be the best in order to stand by Noctis’s side in the future, to uphold a promise to the King of Lucis, to protect what little family she had left. It was starting to take a toll on her, although Aurea herself was too oblivious to them. She was waking up earlier each day to squeeze in more training, skipping meals and opting for private workouts instead. But it wasn’t _enough._

The King was coming tomorrow and she barely improved.

It was never enough. She needed to be better. She had a responsibility. _A promise to keep._

 _‘Damnit,’_ she glued her eyes to the cobblestone streets below her, watching one foot fall in front of the other. The thoughts were rising for an encore, the unpleasant sense of failure looming over her once again. She didn’t want to break her promise.

‘‘Aurea,” a voice sounded from somewhere distant, like in another room over, muffled by her pressing faults that were invading her mind.

 _‘Keep the promise.’_ It whispered.

“Aurea,” the calm voice pressed.

 _‘Push more.’_ It cooed.

“Hey…”

 _‘Or else you’re a failure.’_ It’s deceitful murmur raged in her mind.

Aurea jumped and shot her head up as she felt a delicate hand drop onto her shoulder and ultimately shattered the sour thoughts in her mind. “You okay?” Nyx sounded from beside her, a concern she never really heard before laced his tone.

“Hmm…” She glanced up at him, mustering a small smile, “Yeah, just tired is all.” She looked ahead at the trio before them as they ascended a set of steel stairs.

“Long day?” Nyx said as he removed his hand.

“Long day,” She confirmed with a yawn and a faux smile. She pushed aside the doubts in her mind for this evening. It was a time she was to spend with friends, family. A time they rarely get to share with one another. She was going to cherish it.

Nyx only hummed with acknowledgement as Aurea scanned their surroundings. They were in the heart of downtown Insomnia, she could tell by the scent of steel and the sight of the buildings made up of the material. The fast setting twilight ignited the steel buildings in it’s fading warmth, colouring them in beautiful bronze hues. Car horns blared from every angle, even above as countless car flew overhead from the overpasses that layered over one another like a maze.

However, the smell of steel was cut off by a more pleasant scent as Aurea climbed the steel staircase to a small, outdoor diner situated on what appeared to be a roof. The aroma of foreign spices invaded her palate as she drank in the view. It was a small establishment as only a few steel picnic tables were scattered around the roof, while the food vendor itself was a rather small steel building with a large service window. Crowe was already there talking to the vendor, and Aurea heard them break out into a laugh as she saw Mia and Libertus beckoning herself and Nyx over to one of the steel tables.

With a faint, tired smile, Aurea hitched her legs over the cool metal of the seat and immediately leaned on the chilled surface of the table, taking in the sights of the questionable, aged stains that dotted it’s surface.

“What kind of food do they serve here?” Mia asked, casting a worried glance towards Aurea that the redhead didn’t catch.

Libertus let out a chuckle, “Only the best food offered in all of Lucis!”

“Galahdian food,” Nyx chimed in as he took a seat beside Aurea, “Easily one of the best and more tasteful foods that the city has to offer.”

Aurea genuinely smiled at that, “Never tasted it before,” she said leaning into her elbows as she played with a loose string from her hoodie.

“Then you’re in for a treat!” Libertus said with a smile as he leaned against his forearms that rested on the steel counter.

“Damn right you are,” Crowe said as she walked up and dropped some menus on the table, “Order what you want, trainees, it’s on us.”

“Since I’m training and trainee do I get to eat for free as well?” Libertus grinned as he opened up one of the menus.

“Like hell,” Crowe said as she took a seat beside him, “If anything your treating your own apprentice.”

“Well that’s just unfair!”

Aurea and Nyx shared a smile as Nyx slid a menu over to Mia and then grabbed the last one for himself and Aurea to share. Aurea’s eyes blew wide at all the contents on the paper as her eyes shot from the text to the beautiful pictures of the food that made her mouth water.

“Order what you like,” Nyx said as his eyes scanned the paper as well.

Aurea pinched her lips together debating between, well, _everything_ on the menu. “What do you recommend?”

Nyx’s face then bloomed into a wicked smile, “Definitely the Coeurl’s Curry,” he said instantaneously.

 _“NO!”_ Libertus and Crowe said in a panicked unison donning wide, panicked eyes.

Aurea shot them a surprised look, as did Mia, “And why not?” Aurea asked with a faint laugh.

“It’s single-handedly one of the-” Libertus began before Nyx cut him off.

“No, no, you’re right, it’s probably too much for her,” Nyx said with an amused purr, and Aurea immediately felt the familiar flame of rivalry stir inside of her.

“Is that a bet?” She turned to face him, the flame spreading to her face and grew into a vicious grin.

Nyx replicated her demonic smile, “If you’re up for it.”

“Aurea,” Crowe said delicately, “I honestly wouldn’t challenge him to this-”

Aurea then plucked the menu from his hand and slammed it shut, “Two Coeurl Curries then!” She yelled towards the food vendor who laughed.

“Sure thing, coming right up!”

Nyx’s smile deflated into something mocking, almost amused. It was hiding something but Aurea couldn’t pinpoint what. She did, however, know that she wanted to knock the damned look off of his face.

An eating competition? Easy. She was starving from their training session so she had this in the bag.

Libertus and Crowe shot each other a nervous glance, and Mia whispered into Libertus’s ear. Aurea’s brow arched as he whispered back, and Aurea saw Mia visibly pale in complexion.

Aurea managed a near inaudible scoff as she cast a glance sideways, over the steel banister and towards the streets of Insomnia as she heard Nyx let out a chuckle.

She was going to beat him this time.

 

 

She did not beat him this time.

She had no idea what she signed up for.

And she immediately regretted everything as soon as the plate of curry was set down in front of them.

It smelt amazing, sure, the spices were potent in the air and danced in the back of her throat, but the plate itself was… intimidating…

It was a brilliant, vivid, red. The kind of red that reminded Aurea of the candy apples that street vendors sold during the fall.

Except this one wasn’t sweet at all…

The curry was the last to arrive, and the store’s vendor dropped it off personally, not before flashing a grin to Nyx, and raising a skeptical eyebrow to Aurea.

Grumbling, Aurea pulled her dish closer and readied her spoon, the taste, a faint hint of ginger and chili’s, hit the back of her throat, and even the smell made her want to cough.

“You can always order something else, you know, I’m sure I can eat yours as well,” Nyx’s amused voice taunted Aurea from her right.

Scoffing, Aurea twirled the spoon between her fingers, “I can finish this myself, thank you very much.”

Nyx only let out a shrug, while Libertus leaned forward on his forearms, and Crowe donned a look of sympathy already. “Count us in, Libertus?” Nyx smiled while casting one more glance towards Aurea her spoon poised mere inches from the scarlet surface of the rice.

The scent was already starting to make Aurea’s eyes water, she barely made out Libertus’s final call through the distraction. But when she did, she plunged the spoon straight into the curry, then directly into her mouth.

She didn’t finish her meal or win the competition. But Ifrit would be proud.

 

By the time they finished their meal, and Aurea’s fourth pitcher of milk, the sun was far beyond the wall, and the faint sign of stars began to peek through the city’s artificial light.

During their meal, Libertus and Nyx shared their stories from Galahd, and how they used to own their own restaurant and bar. Crowe shared some stories from when they were trainee’s back in the day, and a glimpse of her childhood in Galahd.

Mia, too, shared some of her childhood, and how her Father served as a Military member, before ultimately passing on beyond Insomnia’s walls. They had a toast in his name.

Eventually they said farewell to their chef, and made their way back to their respective apartments.

Mia and Libertus split off from the group heading east towards the twisting streets of downtown Insomnia, while Nyx, Crowe, and Aurea herself continued northward.

They arrived at their complex and Crowe and Aurea broke off from Nyx at the seventh floor.

As Aurea turned her back to follow Crowe, she felt a hand wrap around her wrist. Aurea shot a quizzical glance back at Nyx, who was looking down the hallway, Aurea followed his vision, and saw Crowe, too, cast a questioning glance their way.

Nyx only nodded, and Crowe shrugged before calling out a farewell before slipping through her door, Aurea heard the faint _click_ of the door shutting her off from their conversation.

“Nyx?” Aurea turned to face him as he let go of her wrist.

“What’s going on,” He asked crossing his arms and glaring at her with his blue eyes that were darkened by the light in the hall.

Aurea cocked her head the slightest, “Nothing-”

“Bullshit,” he said, his gaze narrowing, “Something has been eating at you even since training, and even at dinner.”

“Nyx it’s noth-”

“You’ve been quiet for the past few days, and you’ve been dropping weight significantly.” Shocked, Aurea wrapped an arm around her stomach and took a step back. “You haven’t been taking care of yourself and I want to know why.”

Aurea’s mouth open and closed, but she only dropped her gaze to the ground, she growled at herself for making it so noticable. “I’ve just been doing extra training, that’s all.” She tapped her toes to the ground, her foot bouncing irritably, “It’s making me more tired.”

A sudden weight was on her shoulder and Aurea’s head was jostled back to look at Nyx, who’s eyes now burned with worry, “Aurea, you can’t do that to yourself,” his tone was laced with concern, “It’s a destructive habit.”

She pressed her lips together, dropping her gaze once more, “Right…” There was a long silence, “I should get going,” she chimed in quietly, her voice wavered with sleep, “King Regis is coming tomorrow and-”

“Is that what this is all about?” Nyx asked quietly. Aurea gently lifted his hand from her shoulder, her voice failing her. “Aurea,” Nyx’s voice was oddly gentle, a tone she never really heard before, “You have to understand that your improvement has been so significant-”

“It’s not enough…” she added quietly, and through her peripherals, she saw Nyx’s jaw slack the slightest.

“You really can’t mean that Aurea-”

“I do,” she felt a hollow laugh pass through her lips, ‘It’s not enough, everything I do isn’t enough for them, for him.” She felt a tired sigh seep through her, “I need to do better, get better, I have a promise to keep.”

“Aurea you have to understand that your own self has to come before anyone else,” Nyx took a step closer.

Aurea in turn took a step backwards, “I know that, I _know,_ but I made a promise to serve and protect-”

“You’re no good for protecting Prince Noctis if you can’t even protect yourself,” Nyx’s voice turned hard and the words visibly stung Aurea as she flinched. “You have to understand that the power to protect comes with time. And that is something you have plenty of.” Aurea pulled her arm tighter around her stomach, not daring to meet his gaze. Her chest tightened at the brutal truth, and she pressed her lips together to stop them from quivering. “I promise I will train you to your fullest potential, Aurea,” She saw him take another step forward, and this time, she didn’t step back, “But I need you to take care of yourself.”

Her head bobbed in acknowledgement, “I will.” Her voice sounded so distant to her own ears.

“Do you promise?” Nyx said, his own voice sounding so much closer.

Aurea looked up to meet his sapphire gaze that glowed with sympathy and yet a drive she has never seen before. Her lips turned upwards, a small, genuine smile formed on her face as she felt a pull in her chest, a connection being formed, a friendship, a bond.

“I promise.”

 

 

Aurea collapsed onto her bed that screamed in protest, a deep sigh escaping her chest as she breathed out heavily into her pillow. She burrowed her head deep into the slightly under-stuffed fabric, and her eyes lazily opened as her gaze wandered towards her window that gave way to the slight glimmer of light from Insomnia’s nightlife. Aurea propped herself up once more, feeling her muscles tense up and groan with complaint at having to move again. She stood up, and wandered over to stand in front of her window, and leaned into the frame, the wood slightly cooled with the signs of autumn fast approaching.

Her calmed gaze drifted towards the palace, the pull returning as the sight made her chest taut, With a sigh, her head fell onto her shoulder and rested upon her soft scarlet hair.

“I miss you,” she said to the empty room. So much she wanted to say, yet no time to say anything.

“I’m sorry, but you’re going to have to wait a little longer, Noct.” She laughed as she said his name, “Not much longer, though.” She closed her eyes from the lights of the city, “If only I could say a few words…” she trailed off, her voice gently fading through the glass and Crowe’s voice gently played in her head.

_“I’m sure the King would be content with it though. I’m sure he’ll be pleased with all of the progress you trainees have made so far when he comes to visit tomorrow.”_

_When he comes tomorrow…_

Aurea eyes snapped open and she spun around to face her desk. It was the perfect opportunity.

_Only a few words…_

She quickly walked over to her desk and flicked on her lamp, dousing her room in a soft glow and she pulled out her chair with a dull moan.

She twirled her pen in her fingers, before connecting it to paper.

 

She woke up the following morning sprawled on top her desk alight with the sun’s early morning glow, clutching her letter marked with a small drawing of a Carbuncle.

 

She was just about to head out to the training centre when she heard a soft rasp on her door. Aurea’s brow furrowed when her feel fell silently on the floor, and the door creaked open in complaint. The confused furrow quickly dissipated when she saw Nyx, clad in his Kingsglaive uniform with a rather large parcel in hand, greet her.

“Morning,” she said with a smile.

“Morning,” he mimicked before handing her the parcel, “You’re going to need this today.”

Aurea’s brow shot up and she opened the door more, taking the parcel, “Come on in,” she said as she stepped backwards to clear the entry way.

Nyx quietly stalked in, taking in the once familiar surroundings while Aurea walked towards the coffee table, placing the parcel on the glass surface. She sat down on the musty couch, “What is it?” She called to Nyx as he invaded her kitchen.

“Open it and see,” he called as he opened her small fridge that housed a variety of instant meals and vegetables.

Grumbling, Aurea peeled back the lid and was greeted with a piece of black fabric, her jaw dropped as she gently ran her fingers down the material. “Good Gods…” she muttered quietly. If it’s what she thought it was then…

She gently plucked the fabric from it’s container and her breath left her lungs. She was holding a Glaive uniform, one perfectly tailored to her body. There was a beautiful jacket studded with silver buttons, embossed with Insomnia’s crest of the skull, a pair of black pants, and a pair of knee-high boots.

She stared at it for many uncountable heartbeats, “Well?” Nyx sounded from behind her and she jumped, Aurea forgot for an instant that he was there, “Go try it on.”

“I...What? Wh-” Aurea stood up in a flash, “I don’t understand, why are we wearing these now?” She spun on her heel to face her mentor.

“The King is coming to greet the new Glaives, so you have to dress like a Glaive,” he said with a faint smile on his face.

Aurea felt a full blown grin bloom on her face, “I can’t believe this…”

“Go try it on while I make us something to eat,” Nyx said turning away, “Since I could bet that you forgot to eat breakfast.”

Aurea froze at her bathroom door momentarily, “I uh…” She cleared her throat as she heard Nyx chuckle.

“Get moving, Fides. We can’t afford to be late today.”

“Right!”

 

It took Aurea a few minutes to piece together the outfit, but when she looked in the mirror should couldn't suppress the victorious grin that donned her face. The uniform suited her rather well, and her hair looked like the smouldering embers atop charcoal.

She looked at herself from different angles, before she made her way out the door.

Nyx was sitting at the two person table that had a plate of sliced apples and a single peanut butter sandwich, and too, grinned when he saw her. “I like the hoodie, don’t get me wrong, but that uniform suits you.”

Aurea laughed, and the two of them quickly ate their breakfast before swiftly leaving the apartment.

 

The Training Facility was a sea of black velvet, packed with the uniforms of Insomnia’s guardians when Aurea and Nyx approached. Some of the figures were of youthful trainees, like herself, while others were war-torn and battle-scarred official Kingsglaive members that had their fingers to their ear and muttering in hushed voices to whoever was listening on the other end.

The air was tense, heavy yet alight with energy and alert that flowed from one person to the next, even Nyx walked with his shoulders a little straighter when they climbed the stairs to the Facility.  

Aurea, too, felt on alert, the condensed inky uniforms reminded her on the feathers on the crows that sat on the electric line outside her window every morning. Despite the ill omens the birds bring, Aurea felt more of a threat from the gather of Kingsglaive compared to the feathered friends that greeted her every fresh light.

As they approached the giant ornate doors, Aurea saw the workers of the Facility begin to roll out a carpet for King Regis and his Royal Retainers. Having some courtesy, Aurea and Nyx broke off from one another as the vivid scarlet carpet separated them.

Aurea squeezed her way past a gathered group of older Kingsglaive members that were chatting with one another, a hushed apology slipping past her lips as she smoothed down her new uniform.

Nyx was quickly at her side again as they walked back to the initiation room Aurea and the others gathered in what felt like days ago.

But now, they were only a few steps away from reaching a milestone in their training.

Aurea’s chest tightened pridefully at the idea, her heart thumping against the inside of her chest a little faster as her lips quirked upward subtly in response.

Together, they entered the Initiation room from Aurea’s first day, and her eyes scanned the giant space. Trainees and mentors alike were scattered throughout the chamber talking with one another, a majority of them blending in with the onyx tiles that littered the floor and ebony pillars that soared to the arched ceiling.

The room itself hadn’t changed, not that Aurea noticed, but the atmosphere felt less tense and frightful from her first day so long ago. The few Trainees that remained were poised with straight backs and arms respectfully tucked behind them, or over their chests; and their eyes, once watered with fear bloomed into bravery and resolute.

A look Aurea found herself donning as soon as she stepped into the crowd of mentors and trainees. A couple of the fellow students called out to Aurea, greeting her, and she responded in the same manner. Smiles ignited on her classmate’s faces and Aurea felt her own do the same. She broke off into a group, while she saw Nyx disappear to talk to some of his fellow comrades.

From what Aurea heard, the group expressed their excitement in meeting the King, and hopefully Prince Noctis. Aurea’s heart picked up again at the idea, she never thought that Noctis himself may be attending. She pushed down the bubble of excitement that caught in her throat and shared her own amusement with the group before she felt a small tug on her back coat.

Aurea spun around and was greeted with a beaming smile from Mia, her excitement clearly unrestrainable as she appeared to be shaking from either fear or sheer elation at the idea of meeting the King.

Breaking out into a smile at the sight of her uniform-clad friend, Aurea stepped away from the group, excusing herself, before she split into a pair with Mia.

“I got to say,” Aurea hummed in amusement taking in the sight of her year-long friend, “I never thought I’d see you in a uniform, but I’m glad I am.”

Mia laughed and struck a confident pose with her hands on her hips, “I could never agree with you more!”

“I disagree,” a new, slightly accented voice greeted them, “I always knew she’d wear the uniform,” Libertus said walking up and ruffling Mia’s ebony hair as she squeaked in complaint.

Aurea clasped her hands behind her back, “I knew deep down, it would just take time is all.”

“And lot’s of it,” Nyx chimed in as he perched himself next to Aurea, suddenly blending through the crowd to appear at her side.

A mocking scoff parted from Mia, “You’re so mean!” She fussed as she definitely crossed her arms over her chest.

A chuckle swept through the small group as Aurea turned to Nyx, “I haven’t seen Crowe yet, is she late?”

Nyx shook his head, “No, she’s stationed along the streets to ensure King Regis arrives safely.”

“Do we really need that much security?” Mia asked with a tilt of her head, “I mean, it’s Insomnia, nothing can get past the wall!”

Libertus hummed, “You can never be too sure, and besides, Crowe offered to do so anyways. She wanted to be here but she figured she would see you after.”

A quiet sigh passed through Aurea, she was hoping to see her when Aurea accepted the King’s magic.

Mia shifted her weight from one foot to the next, a slight bounce to her step as her eyes kept darting to the elegant stage set for the King at the back of the chamber.

An amused chuckle bubbled out of Aurea, “Excited much, Mia?”

“Aren’t you!” She blurted and she immediately dropped her voice, “We’re gonna get the King’s magic, Aurea! Aren’t you excited?!”

Aurea’s lips pulled into a thin smile as she cast her eyes downwards.

“Have you decided if you’re going to accept it, Aurea?” Nyx added softly and Mia’s eyes blew wide.

 _“What?!_ You were considering not to-”

“I haven’t no, not yet.” Aurea grinned sheepishly, “I mean, I probably should but-”

“Nyx! There you are!” Aurea froze at the voice, she knew the voice, and what came with it. With a low, almost inaudible growl, Aurea and the small group turned to greet Luche, and behind him his apprentice, and Aurea’s worst nightmare, Roy. “Could barely find you in the crowd,” Luche mused as he clasped his hands behind his back, shooting Aurea a quick, almost indistinguishable glare that she solely seemed to catch.

Aurea felt the hair on her arms raise in defiance, and the grip on her hands that were locked behind her back tighten.

“Ah, Luche,” Nyx greeted casually, “Good to see you,” he turned to Roy, “Ferrum, the uniform suits you well.” He greeted the apprentice with a dip of the head.

Roy responded in the same manner before bringing his glare up to Aurea, his cold blue eyes connecting with her burning amber ones that only screamed annoyance at the fellow trainee. His once tight brown curls loosened to a mediocre excuse for bedhead that Aurea almost mocked him for, thankfully she bit her tongue.

“So, how goes the training?” Aurea could hear Luche casually converse with Nyx as she silently battled Roy in a battle of glares.

“Quite well, Fides has come a long way. And Ferrum?”

Luche glanced sideways at his apprentice, and almost as if it were a silent command, Roy straightened his back. “Doing well also, quite well if I may say,” Luche returned his stare to Nyx, “And your techniques?”

Nyx then turned to Aurea, “That seems more directed to you then it does to me.”

Without breaking eye contact Aurea grinned, “I think I know enough to take down a target or two,” she said, not catching the taunting tone in her voice. She did, however, note the way the comment made Roy’s eyes narrow venomously and his jaw tighten is retort, and Nyx visibly sighed as he finally noticed the growing tension of rivalry brewing between the two once again.

“Oh really?” Luche almost purred, “Well Roy has learned quite a few techniques himself. How would we feel about a little training session between the two after we get a visit from King Regis?” His voice raised the slightest, and Aurea then clued in that he wanted others to hear. He paused before lazily adding, “Aurea needs to make up for the obstacle course after all.”

Aurea felt her whole body tighten and ready to spring at the bastard pair, and she would’ve if Nyx’s hand immediately fell onto her shoulder lightning fast to restrain her. Eyes of other Kingsglaive began to turn their way and hushed amused whispers began to flow around them. Nyx let out low, irritated growl as Aurea’s mouth contorted into a faint snarl and her nails began to dig into her palms. Roy’s lips only tilted upwards into a smile.

“Luche, I’m not sure if that’s-” Nyx began only for Aurea’s voice to cut in.

“I’d love to practice my new techniques on Ferrum.” Aurea’s voice was almost hollow to her own ears, “Teach him a thing or two about how _real Glaives perform,_ ” and her snarl turned into a smile as Roy’s body tensed and his eyes began to burn.

Luche grinned, “That’s great to hear,” he turned to Roy, then to Nyx, “How about outside on the field when we’re done meeting with the King, then?”

Aurea saw Nyx shoot a disapproving glance her way before looking at Luche, “If Aurea consented, then it’s fine by me.”

Luche placed a hand on Roy’s shoulders, “After the ceremony, then.” With that, Luche and Roy turned around and walked back into the sea of black and disappeared almost immediately.

Aurea continued to stare from where they left, only to have her attention brought elsewhere as she felt a hand gently collide with the upside of her head, “Ow! Hey!” She shot her smoulder gaze up towards her mentor.

“What were you thinking.” Nyx’s voice was stern as he stared down at Aurea.

“I was thinking that I wanted to teach those two assholes a lesson that’s what!”

“You’re tempter always gets ahead of you, Aurea, you should know better.”

Aurea grumbled and shot one more glare towards where they left before she turned around to face Libertus, who’s eyebrows were almost to his scalp, and Mia, who’s complexion paled quite rapidly.

“What?!” Aurea snapped, “You all heard! He started it!”

She felt Nyx’s hand collide with the back of her head one more time, this time hard enough to send a message.

 

Eventually, once Aurea’s blood pressure died down the slightest, the trainees were separated from their mentors and grouped together in the front.

A vivid, scarlet carpet divided the two groups in half, and rope banisters acts like a pen to keep the anxious and excited young Kingsglaive’s at bay.

While Mia shook with excitement, Aurea was still seething from the exchange and hour or so later, she wanted to keep the fire inside her raging for the battle. Her foot bounced irritably on the black marble and a permanent scowl was on her face. Her mind was racing with the exchange and the sheer anger that was pent up in her, so pent up, in fact, that she missed the announcement of King Regis’s arrival. She only snapped out of her trance when Mia’s elbow violently connected with side and Aurea hissed in complaint.

The chamber silenced itself in seconds, as the faint tune of Insomnia’s anthem played somewhere beyond the sea of mentors behind the groups of trainees. Before long, Aurea saw the familiar figure of King Regis, only something was wrong.

_Very wrong._

His once stark black hair was now streaked with white, and bags were under his eyes. Aurea’s brow furrowed with worry as she saw the King walk with a subtle limp.

“How has he aged so...quickly?...” Aurea muttered to herself as she took in the sight of him. He seemed so familiar, yet so different all at once. His warming smile was still the same, and his familiar earthy emerald stare was still unwavering. But his posture resembled fatigue, the slightly hunched shoulders, let alone the limp made the King seem almost... _weak._

Aurea bit her lip as worry consumed her, it’s only been three years, has the magic really taken a toll on his that much?....

King Regis took up the stand with a smile, one that warmed Aurea’s heart, and she felt even more joy when they made eye contact and King Regis’s smile bloomed into a full blown grin.

“Welcome all Kingsglaive members, new, and old,” he began, “I am honoured to be here today to mark a milestone for these young trainees as they take a giant leap forward to what being a Kingsglaive truly means, and one step closer to serving, and protecting Lucis.” His eyes scanned the Glaives before him, “I sure you have all experienced trials and tribulations of many sorts, but that is only the beginning. From this point on, you will enter a new part of your training, one that requires even more skill and technique, more time and patience, and more desire and power than you have ever experienced before.” He paused with a smile, “But if you made it this far, you can keep going.” His eyes briefly feel on Aurea, and the fire that was once ignited within her began to settle, as the words gently put it to rest.

“It is my honour to bestow upon you, young Glaives, the magic of the Kings of Lucis. A power to protect not only the crown, but the people of Insomnia.”

There was a hush that fell over the crowd, it when then that Aurea realised that the excitement wasn’t only ebbing from the trainees that swayed excitedly on their feet, but the mentors that straighten their shoulders a little more in pride. It was then the flame tamed within her, it’s heat intense, yet controlled.

“So,” King Regis laced his fingers together, “Let’s begin.”

 

One by one, Aurea saw her fellow trainees ascent the small set of steel stairs with a grin on their face. Despite how professional and well groomed all young Glaives appeared, their facade was easily shattered by the grins that washed each and every face. And as each trainees accepted the magic bestowed on them by the King, the crowd of older Glaives that made up the back rows erupted into cheers, hollers, and thunderous applause, but Aurea only noticed the King’s face pale each time he extended his magic, his smile never slipping from his face.

But it did Aurea’s.

Mia, on the other hand, oblivious to Aurea’s worry, couldn’t stop trembling as she awaited her name. Her emerald gaze, wide with wonder, watched each of her comrades kneel in front of the King and her fidgeting only heightened when they stepped off the stage and the roars of the Glaives surfaced again.

Aurea shot a glance her way, a small smile quickly replacing her worry and a small laugh slipped past her lips as the Glaives roared. “Excited, are we?” Aurea half-yelled over the crowd behind them.

Mia nodded frantically, her black bangs brushing into her eyes, “Astrals, Aurea, you have no idea.” She grinned, “I’ve waited so long for this,” she paused briefly, “If only he could see me now,” her smile softened at her own quiet words.

Aurea almost missed the remark and her gaze softened at her friend, “We all have someone to fight for, right?” She added while gently bumping her elbow into her companions.

Mia giggled, “Yeah, yeah we do.”

One of the older Glaives that was assisting King Regis then broke their conversation by announcing the next receiver, “Roy Ferrum,” his voice rang loud and clear over the sea of Glaives. Aurea’s smile quickly slipped into a scowl as she saw Roy slip out of the crowd and swiftly ascend the staircase.

It was then Aurea picked up on something odd. While most of the young Glaives donned smiles, Roy’s face was blank as slate, and his eyes hadn’t changed since their encounter earlier.

“Does he look pissed to you?” Aurea murmured quietly to Mia, her gaze never leaving him.

Out of her peripherals, Mia nodded, “Maybe he’s still angry about your exchange earlier. I mean, you still are.”

Aurea scoffed while Mia giggled, “I suppose your right, but that is no expression to bare when your confronting the King of Lucis,” Aurea muttered half to herself and half to Mia.

Roy rose from his kneeling position, swiftly bowed to the King, and just as promptly left the stage as the Glaives picked up their triumphant cries once again.

The assisting Glaive cleared his throat once again, “Mia Salient.”

Aurea’s face pulled into a grin and she looked to Mia who she expected to bolt out of the crowd and jump on stage, instead, she was frozen in place, eyes widened with shock.

She moved only after Aurea nudged her, as she appeared to snap out of her trance and wade her way through the crowd, her shoulders straight, yet shaking with excitement, fear, or a little bit of both.

Mia quickly bowed to Regis before she knelt in front of him. Aurea saw the King’s lips move, a question that she couldn’t make out as the cheers seemed to be even louder for the small Glaive. Mia responded in turn, and she then lowered her head, her black hair falling in front of her face, but her grin just as visible.

Regis then placed his hand on Mia’s shoulder, inaudible words parting from his lips and Aurea saw the faint blue wisps of light sprout from his fingers, floating in the air for a single breath, before surrounding Mia and disappearing just as fast. Regis then removed his hand, and Mia rose to her feet, before promptly bowing once more and leaving the stage with a toothy grin on her face. The mentors, including Aurea, howled in congratulations.

Mia swiftly took her place back beside Aurea, “Well?” The red-head pressed, “How does it feel?”

She shook her head in response, “Nothing’s different, I don’t think,” she said looking at her hands.

Aurea chuckled, “Still shaky as ever I see, that didn’t change.”

Mia with a laugh jabbed Aurea in the stomach with her elbow, the two sharing a laugh before the announcer called out another name.

“Aurea Fides,” his voice called out once more, and the crowd behind the duo erupted to life.

“How the hell are they not hoarse?” Aurea laughed.

Mia shook her head, “No idea, but no time for questions!” She shoved Aurea forwards, “Go!”

“Geez Okay! Okay!” Aurea waved her off before shifting her way through the crowd of trainees. The occasional one slapping her on the back in congratulations. Aurea shot them all a smile before she made her way to the staircase.

Her black boots fell gently on the steps, their noise silenced due to the cheering mentors and trainees alike. However, even their voices were dulled by the roaring of blood in Aurea’s ears.

Her boot connected with the stage, as she was greeted by the ever so familiar Regis, his smile lifting even more at the sight of her.

“Aurea,” he greeted, his voice so familiar. It reminded her so much of home, of her past life, and how much she missed it.

“Your Majesty,” Aurea bowed lowly, and as she came back up, it was then she got a good look at his face, and how _un_ familiar it was.

From the white streaks that peppered his hair, the pale complexion of his skin, and the crow’s feet that pinched at his eyes, he looked so different.

He aged, and it was even more noticable face to face.

And it was because of his magic.

Aurea then lowered herself into a kneeling position, her one foot placed soundly beneath her while her knee connected to the metal stage.

“Aurea,” Regis said as he took a step closer, “You have come so far in your training, and now it is time to accept the powers to help you reach your fullest potential,” he extended his hand, and Aurea could see how bad it was shaking. “Do you accept the power of the Kings?”

She paused, the question echoing in his mind much like how she made a promise to him so long ago. When she promised to do her training, when she promised to give her life to Insomnia, to the crown, to Noctis.

It was then a new voice greeted her, it rang familiar in her head.

_“I promise I will train you to your fullest potential, Aurea,”_

_Nyx._

Despite how much it would benefit her, Aurea couldn’t bring herself to answer. She saw what the magic was doing to the King. The toll it was taking on him. To protect his people…

_So selfless…_

And if Nyx made a promise to her...then…

Aurea brought her gaze up to the King, who donned a puzzled expression himself. “As much as I would be honoured, your Majesty, I cannot.” Her voice ribberated with resolute, “If I had made it this far by myself, I can keep going with my own strength.” Aurea dipped her head once again, “Forgive me for my foolishness, but I must reject your offer.”

“Aurea, are you sure?” He called from above.

She nodded in turn, “I am.”

Regis then cleared his throat, “Then please raise, Aurea.”

Slowly, Aurea rose to her feet, before taking a deep bow, “Thank you for this opportunity, your Majesty.” When she brought her head back up, King Regis donned a grin of content.

“You’re most welcome, Aurea.”

As Aurea passed by, she briefly stopped at the King’s side, and slipped out her envelope marked with a Carbuncle, “I know I’m not supposed to talk to him,” she whispered quietly, but loud enough for him to hear, “But please, King Regis, I-”

“Of course, Aurea,” he replied just as quietly, “It’s the least I could do,” he plucked the letter from her fingers and subtly slipped it into his pocket.

“Thank you, your Majesty,” she dipped her head once more, “I appreciate it more than you know.”

She then walked away, and realised how quiet the crowd had gotten, but she pulled her shoulders back, donned a smile of fulfillment, and made her way back through the sea of Glaives with a new weight lifted from her shoulders.

 

Aurea was almost back at her spot when she saw a small hand reach out in a flash, and swiftly wrapped it’s fingers around her sleeves and yanked her forward in a instant, “What the he-”

“What did you _do!?”_ Mia squeaked as some of the trainees stared at the two of them, mainly Aurea, in shock and confusion.

Aurea grumbled and adjusted her sleeve, “I rejected the magic, obviously,” she said nonchalantly.

 _“Clearly!”_ Mia then began to fidget with her fingers, “But why! Aurea! It’s the power of _Kings!”_

“I know,” Aurea sighed in minor annoyance, “But I would like to fulfill my training myself. That’s all.”

Mia then groaned and Aurea spun around to see who would be called next.

As her eyes connected to the stage, however, she saw that the King was staring at her with the admirative stare that he expressed so long ago.

It was then Aurea knew she made the right choice.

 

An hour or two later, the ceremony wrapped up and Aurea’s worry only heightened for the King when it came to a close. His complexion was ashen, and his limp only seemed to get worse as he exited the chamber with the anthem playing in the distance.

Aurea sighed, she longed to say so much more to Regis, to thank him for all he had done for her, and for accepting the letter. But their connection couldn’t be known, let alone her bond with Noctis.

At the thought, Aurea’s heart ached, she hadn’t realised how excited she was to have the chance of seeing him, and how crushed she was when he didn’t show up.

As soon as King Regis left, and the giant onyx doors closed, the older Glaives surged forward to congratulate all of the new trainees.

Libertus found Mia almost immediately and brought her in for a tight hug that visibly crushed Mia, and his words were drowned out by the ramble of other Glaives doing the same to their trainees.

Aurea only laughed as she glanced around, ‘I didn’t realise how big of a deal this was…’ she mused to herself as she crossed her arms over her chest.

“I can’t wait to try the powers out! It’s going to be so cool!” Mia yelled over the crowd as she stepped away from Libertus, “Maybe I can actually beat you now, Rea!” She said, turning towards the redhead.

Aurea only smiled, “I’d like to see you try!”

“As would I,” Nyx said from behind Aurea, his sudden presence making Aurea nearly jump out of her skin.

She then turned to face him, “I uh…” She scratched the back of her head, “I didn’t accept the powers,” her voice quieted the slightest.

Nyx nodded, “I noticed, _we,_ noticed,” he corrected himself as he nudged his head towards Libertus, “You do realise that I’m going to have to push you harder now, right?” He grinned at her.

Aurea nodded triumphantly, “You made a promise to bring out my fullest potential.”

“And that is a promise I am going to keep,” Nyx then stepped forward and wrapped his arms around his apprentice, “I’m proud of you, Aurea.”

Aurea smiled into the fabric of his uniform her heart warming at the words, “Thank you, Nyx.”

 

Once the group of four left the initiation room, they were swiftly confronted by a duo that made the fire of rivalry stir inside Aurea once more, and the hairs on her arms stand on attention. Mia even pinched the back of Aurea’s uniform as a menial attempt to hold her back.

Luche walked up to the group with a grin on his face while Roy took up the rear wearing a scowl that matched Aurea’s. “Ulric, Fides,” Luche greeted causally as his gaze flickered over Libertus and Mia, nodding to them in greeting before snapping his attention back to the mentor and apprentice. “Are we still going through with this training session?”

“Luche-” Nyx began

“Yes,” Aurea interrupted, “Yes we are.” Her voice almost dropped into a growl as her gaze locked once more with Roy.

“Aurea,” Nyx almost hissed in her ear, “Remember what I said about your temperment issues?”

“A training session is a training session,” Aurea murmured back, her voice lowered, “And I plan on using all my techniques to rid that fire in his eyes,” she said, shooting a glance back towards Roy.

Even though Aurea’s attention was focused on the rival trainee in front of her, she saw the prying eyes of other mentors and trainees alike, and the mixed murmurs of excitement and curiosity part from their lips. Looks like she was going to perform for a crowd again, much like how she did almost three years ago.

Aurea squared her shoulders, and she felt Mia’s fingers fall from her Glaive jacket, “Shall we get going?”

 

Once they stepped out onto the grassy field in the centre of the training facility, Aurea knew that she would have to treat this as a real fight; judging by how the new and old Glaives encased her and Roy in a ring of black.

Mentors and trainees were whispering to one another as Aurea, Roy, and a Glaive that acted as their overseer named Sonitus met them in the middle.

Sonitus cleared his throat, catching the attention from the two rivals that stood before him, “Practice weapons, or real?” He asked, eyeing the two.

“Real.” They said in monotonous unison.

“Safe word?”

“Yield.”

“Grant magic of both Kings and Eos?”

“Yes.”

“Allow interference?” Sonitus asked, a little skeptical this time round.

Both trainees paused, and looked at one another with rage in their eyes.

“No.”

The overseer nodded, and stepped away from the two, both Aurea and Roy turned on a dime and stalked away from one another, each stopping near the edge of the ring.

Aurea turned back around felt the first thrum on energy spark in her body. As her blood began to warm, she scanned the crowd of faces that stared at her. She was searching for one comforting presence in particular, but no familiar sapphire gaze met her in the crowd.

 _‘He’s watching from somewhere,’_ she felt the ghost of a gaze on her, ominous, yet comforting at the same time. She knew it was Nyx.

The air was beginning to buzz to life, and more and more voices began to chime in.

Aurea greeted one of the older Glaive’s approached Aurea, her brown hair tied back in a thick brown braid, “Normally, training sessions aren’t this popular,” she began as she dropped two steel daggers in Aurea’s hands, “You and that boy must be something special.”

Aurea mustered a smile through her adrenaline that slowly awoke inside of her, “Just a couple of rivals that got their names thrown around,” she paused and felt the weight on the daggers in her hands, the leather bound handles cool on her palms, even through the gloves she wore, “Nothing special.”

The lady managed a light laugh, “Well, good luck, and have fun.”

Aurea’s smile faltered the slightest, this wasn’t a session where she could have fun. This was a session where she had to prove herself. Prove that she can’t be pushed around, or bested.

To prove that she can serve the Kings. Because if she couldn’t beat Roy, how could she face strong in the world and be worthy of serving Noctis?

She brought her gaze up, and it landed directly on her opponent that held a sword shining vividly in the late afternoon sun, and the light reflecting in Roy’s scorching gaze. His knees were already bent, the fabric of his coat shifting gently with the breeze. His right hand was placed on the pommel of the blade, and his other hand prepped and already twitching at his side as the blade hung low, it’s tip barely scraping the ground. An attack position.

Aurea took a deep breath, _looks like she was going to play defence._

She, too, lowered herself to the ground, bringing the blades to run parallel with her forearms and gently crossed her hands over one another. Defensive, yet a good stance for counters.

Through deep, even paced breaths, she studied her competitor as the countdown began, distant to her ears.

“Five”

_He’s leaning forward, eyes locked onto the mid-section of my body…_

“Four”

_Right leg shifted to the back, going to lead with his left…_

“Three”

_Left arm slightly lax, right arm more taut around the blade..._

“Two”

_Block, duck…_

“One!”

_Disarm, pin…_

“Engage!”

Aurea braced herself, as a sudden crack of blue lightning flashed in front of her, and a split second later, Roy was in front of her, his bronze gaze molten.

Her body stuttered, surprise instantly flooding her veins, _‘He’s using the King’s Magic already?!’_

Aurea hissed as he brought the blade arching towards her torso, but Aurea flipped her blades to repel the steel from cutting her abdomen.

Sparks already began to erupt from the clashing of steel as Aurea began to deflect blow after rapid blow from her attacker, the triumphant grin never leaving Roy’s face all the while. _The bastard already caught me by surprise…_ The crowd roar to life around them, drowning out Aurea’s thoughts.

“What’s wrong, Fides?” Roy growled as his blade connected with hers and he applied force downwards as Aurea blocked. His face a meer inch from hers, “Feeling... _overwhelmed?”_ He almost purred as Aurea snarled and pushed his blade away with a forceful thrust.

He suddenly jutted out his leg, but Aurea saw the trick coming and swiftly hopped over it, but regretted her decision immediately, she was prone in the air “Shit!” she verbally growled as Roy grinned and connected his boot directly to the centre of her stomach.

Air forcefully pushed itself out from her lungs from the boot’s impact that sent Aurea flying backward  towards the centre of the ring. She suddenly felt weightless, light, _vulnerable,_ before she collided with the ground. She managed to stick the landing on her shoulders and roll back up onto her feet in a flash, not without sending a few clumps of dirt and grass soaring to the sky. Her breaths were already starting to shorten, and the impact from mere seconds before weren’t helping. _‘Collect…’_ but her thoughts were cut short as the familiar crackle of blue blurred her vision once again.

Aurea lifted her arm once more to deflect a sabre Roy brought down in an arc towards her chest. The steel on steel collision made a vibration shoot up Aurea’s arm and a startled gasp part from her lips and failing lungs.

Roy was relentless. Blow after savage blow his sword was colliding with Aurea’s crossed daggers, sending vicious, throbbing bursts up her arms.

 _“Collect…”_ Her mind begged as Roy, with a malicious smile, began to push her backwards.

_If he can use the King’s magic...then…_

It clicked. She would risk a wound, but if she could make some distance…

Aurea then pushed Roy away once more when their blades collided, sending his sword-hand outward, it was in that instant that she dropped one of her daggers and reach for her back pocket, gripping the glass capsule in her fingers.

But Roy knew too well then to lose this chance. In a flash, his blade soared towards Aurea. With a growl, Aurea lifted her arm and felt the steel viciously bite into her forearm, a scream ripping from her lungs as the cool steel licked along her forearm summoning a thick, vivid red line. The blade cutting from be base of her pinky to the middle of her forearm, and scarlet blood immediately began to coat the grass beneath them. Aurea heard the faint yells erupt from the bystanding Glaives, their cries of discontent distant to her ears.

But it was what she needed to do.

Her scream turned into a roar as she broke the glass capsule and fire immediately bloomed between the two rivals.

Aurea saw the fear momentarily rise in Roy’s eyes as the arc of fire erupted from her fingertips, but it was only a distraction for Aurea to get away.

The redhead swiftly reclaimed her fallen dagger before rolling away from the dancing flames that began to eat the grass where they once stood.

She felt pain lance through her right arm with each brief movement, “Damn…” she gently breathed as she looked at the wound. The blade cut cleanly through her Kingsglaive uniform to reveal the deep wound that still leaked her blood, it’s stream unceasing. Aurea brought her attention back to Roy, who appeared to be searching for her through the haze.

“His body is taut…” she murmured to herself as she crouched down low behind the flames, she was unmoved by the heat that radiated from the spectacle; if anything, she fed off of it.

The heat began to feed into her, it’s wild, savage dance calling to her, beckoning for her to embrace the wild waltz.

It was then that Aurea heard a voice, the feminine voice was calm, lulling, tranquil. It was then that time slowed, a cold sensation was made present on Aurea’s shoulder.

Fear instantly coursed through her veins as she couldn’t move, everything was frozen around her, the crowd, and Roy. The only thing that still moved was the blood dripping from her arm, the shifting flames in front of her, the rapid, unsteady beat of her heart, and the bead of sweat the gently slid from Aurea’s forehead.

 _“Trust in me, Child of Shadow,”_ her voice was in Aurea’s ear, _“Embrace the flames of the Infernian, and trust in us.”_

Aurea’s breath hitched in her head, “You…” she choked out, “From my dreams…” That was where she heard the voice, the soothing tone in the nightmarish world, brought to reality.

 _“Become the Flame,”_ she continued as Aurea felt the absence of cold, _“And dance to it’s dangerous tune.”_

Aurea blinked, and time began to slowly shift back to normal, her heart rate never ceasing. “Trust in you?...” She breathed as the world around her fell back into its place, the flames flickering with the beating of her heart. She then felt a dagger slip from her hand, and instead, she placed a hand on the cool grass to steady herself.

Aurea then saw Roy stalking forward through the haze, his ghastly form distorted by the smoke of the fire that began to spread. He was talking, his voice echoing past the blaze, but it was too distant to Aurea to make out.

_“Become the Flame…”_

Aurea’s body then acted on it’s own, her vision blackened around the edges, but the vivid, scarlet flames whispered words unknown to her, their voices gentle. Her heart then began to calm as the heat washed over her, it’s sensation welcoming.

She didn’t even realise that she leaped through the thick wall of flames, the heat unknown to her body, but known to her spirit. Past the warming light, she was suddenly faced with her startled rival, shock evident on his face.

With a cry, Aurea, with her spare hand, wrapped her bloodied fingers around Roy’s wrist. And with a vicious flick, a audible pop echoed throughout the ring, and a muted cry slipped past Roy’s lips.

In a flash, Aurea kicked away his blades, and with a snarl, contorted her opponent’s limbs and pinned him to the ground.

His usable hand was pinned behind his back, her knee was pushing down on his sternum, and Aurea’s blade was laying flush against his neck.

 _“Yield.”_ She growled, her face a hair's breadth away, and her eyes danced with the flames that began to surround them.

“Fuck you, Fides,” Roy snarled as he attempted to shift his body, “You wouldn’t, couldn’t, draw blood,” he grinned up at her, blood staining his teeth, she suspected it was her own. “You’re too weak, too soft to do anything, to kill anyone or anything,” he took a deep, shuddering breath as Aurea pressed her knee down harder, “You’re no Glaive.”

Aurea felt the rage build up inside of her, the adrenaline coursing through her veins, oh how she desired to see his blood scatter the grass beneath her, “I’ll do whatever it takes,” she didn’t even see the fear that surfaced on Roy’s face, nor her own demonic grin that sprouted upon her face, “It would feel so…”

She paused…

_Wrong…_

It would feel wrong. Aurea felt her breath stutter, what happened to her?...

“I yield!” Roy cried out as he squirmed beneath Aurea, panic now flooded through his gaze.

In a flash, Aurea felt hands on her, pulling her off of Roy, and pressure immediately being pushed onto her arm.

She then realised how light-headed she felt, how her body and soul felt disjointed from one another.

The last thing she remembered was a falling sensation, and Nyx’s utterly concerned gaze staring at her as her world became black.

 

The room was silent, save for the distant sounds of Insomnia coming from the Prince’s window. Day swiftly turned to night, and the stars soon replaced the sun as a black blanket spread itself across the sky and the artificial lights began to speckle the cityscape.

It was a calm, clear evening, one that Noctis found himself experiencing more often than naught. It was a nice shift from his chaotic royal duties, and the highschool lifestyle he found himself in now.

Despite the looming whispers of sleep beckoning him to his bed, Noctis sat at his desk twirling a pencil between his fingers as he studied the homework problem before him before him.

With a sleepy sigh, he leaned back in his chair bringing his hand to course through his hair. He’d usually enjoy evenings like this. His homework load was light, he managed to sneak in some game time, and even had a decent sparring session with Gladio.

But something felt... _wrong._

He kicked himself off of his chair and began to pace his room, still twirling the pencil between his fingers. He paused in front of his grand window, the city sprawling before him like the veins of a pulsing heart. Despite the endless city before him, his gaze always landed on the distant buildings that housed the training centre, and school for Insomnia officials.

Where Aurea was.

His pencil halted as a sigh slipped past his lips. When was the last time they even talked? Let alone see one another? She promised the years would fly by, but it felt like an eternity to the Prince.

A subtle knock sounded from Noctis’s door.

Quizzically, Noctis glanced at his phone that read 10:18pm, “An odd time for visitors…” he murmured to himself as he shoved his phone back into his pocket before walking over to the door, the wooden floors cool on his bare feet.

“Yes?” He responded lazily, opening the door to be greeted by one of the servants of the Citadel.

She promptly bowed, “Forgive me for interrupting your studies, your Highness, but I have a letter for you.” Her voice was calm as she brought herself upright once more.

Noctis studied the small parcel in her hand, it looked more like a note then it did a letter, “Oh?” He extended hand and the servant gingerly placed the small piece of paper in his hand, and his heart froze.

It was a near perfect drawing of a carbuncle, and beside it, a small, almost indistinguishable red ‘A’

“I shall take my leave now, your Highness.”

“W-wha-” Noctis looked back up at her, and quickly corrected himself, “R-right, thanks.”

As soon as the door clicked shut, Noctis tore open the letter trying his best to save the picture, but with his shaky hands, it was near impossible.

A small piece of paper slipped out from the envelope, and Noctis felt a shaky laugh escape his lips.

 

“Three down, two to go.

I miss you and the guys more than you know.

Please, wait for me.

                                                  -Aurea”     

 

It was such a simple note, but it but a grin on Noctis’s face was priceless.

“Of course, Aurea.” Noctis called out to the empty room, “I’ll wait as long as it takes.” He walked towards the window, the city suddenly seemed so much brighter.

“I’ll wait for you.”

He gently brought the letter close to his lips, his mouth falling into a gentle smile.

“I miss you too.”

 

 

She awoke in the soft morning light, and when she shifted, she heard the familiar squeaking mattress beneath her.

With a groan, she lifted her bandaged arm, and cast a glance about her room. Everything was in place, save for Nyx that sat in one of the kitchen chairs flipping through a book.

“How much money did you bet?” Aurea called from the bed, her voice hoarse.

Nyx’s head shot up, his gaze just as bright as his smile, “Double.” He marked the spot in his book before closing it, “You should’ve seen the look on Luche’s face.”

Aurea grinned, and let a laugh painfully rattle in her chest.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Long time no see, everyone!  
> I am so sorry for the long absence, but 2018 has already been hell. There's been a lot going on, but I haven't forgotten about Aurea, or you!  
> Thank you so much for your continuous support! I appreciate it more then you know!  
> I'm going to try and upload on my past schedule, but there is so much happening all at once.  
> I'll try my best though!!  
> Thank you all so much once again!  
> As always, thanks for reading!


	14. The True Shadow | Kingsglaive [4/7]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, just a heads up about a slight change!  
> As good as it is to have which characters appear in each character, it's definitely going to get out of hand when actual story comes around. So from here on out, I won't be including who is in each chapter, or who is mentioned.  
> My apologises!
> 
> Inspired By:: [Final Fantasy XIV : Starlight Celebration](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Q7W4dsw_1Kk)

  
  


Aurea pulled herself up from her position on the bed, and immediately clutched her arm as a hiss of pain slipped past her lips, “Six…”

“Take it easy,” Nyx chided as from the end of her bed as he dragged the chair to come sit next to her. He leaned forward, elbows braced on his knees, “It’s a rather deep cut.”

Aurea hummed, letting her bandaged arm fall into her plush blanket, “Feels like it.” She sighed and scratched the back of her head, a yawn escaping her, “How long have I been out?”

“About thirteen hours, it just turned dawn now.”

“T-thirteen hours?!” She stared at him with wide eyes, “What the hell did you give me?!”

Nyx chuckled, Aurea noted the bags under his eyes, “A painkiller, and a powerful one at that. You needed it, though. You have no idea how bad that wound is.” 

“How long ago?” 

Nyx thought for a moment before shoving his hand into his pocket and pulling out his phone, “You were awake at about 2:00 am…”

Aurea paused and cocked her head to the side, “I was?”

Nyx nodded with a grin, “Yeah, you were really out of it and began to mutter crazy stuff.”

She couldn’t help the slight flush that spread across subtly on her face, “What did I say?!”

“It would be no fun for me if I told you,” he chuckled, “Now would it?”

_ “Nyx!”  _

He shoved his phone back in his pocket, “Nope, not telling.”

With a defeated sigh, Aurea rubbed her eyes, “You should be at your apartment,” she murmured, grogginess and irritation now lacing her voice.

The older Glaive hummed, “I’m fine, I took a nap on your couch after I kicked Mia out.” He paused to study Aurea’s face that fell the slightest, “She was worried sick about you, you know.”

Aurea furrowed her brow and clenched her jaw, teeth gently grinding against one another, “Ah, damnit, I didn’t even think…” Aurea growled angrily at herself.

Nyx’s deep blue gaze suddenly turned cold, “I should’ve stopped you, that fight was a stupid idea.”

Aurea laxed her jaw and pinched her lips pull together into a thin line as a heavy sigh escaped from her nose, “I don’t think it was,” her voice was quiet, “I’m glad I did it.” She raised her arm, and slowly began to undo the bandages, “I proved a point to myself.”

“Oh?” Nyx mused, “And what was it?”

Aurea grinned as the wrapping fell from her arm in thick ribbons, the first beginnings of the cut coming into view, “That I’m worthy of being a Glaive, and that I deserve to be here.” 

“Well I could’ve told you that, idiot,” Nyx chuckled next to her.

Aurea felt a small smile pull onto her face, “I know, but I need…” she paused, “Something...more. I needed proof that I am strong enough to serve the future King. And that fight was the proof I needed.” Once all the gauze was gone, she was greeted with a thick, vivid red line. She let out a low whistle as she heard Nyx wince next to her, “Well, Ferrum was a little relentless wasn’t he?” She mused as she inspected the wound.

Nyx snorted, “That’s an understatement.” 

Aurea grinned, “How long do you think it would take to heal?” She inquired, noticing how it was still slightly sticky from the disinfectant she assume Nyx put on her.

“About two months, we’ll have to limit your training.”

“W-What! But!-”

“No complaints,” Nyx interrupted, “If you want to be able to use that arm like you always have you have to give it time to heal.”

Aurea grumbled, and began to wrap her arm back up, “That’s stupid.”

“It’s necessary,” Nyx said as he took the gauze from her and began to bandage the wound up instead. He sighed as he looked at the wound as he wound the ribbon back around her arm, “I was worried, too.” He said quietly.

Aurea chuckled, “You should know better to not be-” 

“I’m serious, Aurea.” Nyx said, his voice dropping a bit lower, “That fight...It wasn’t just a sparring match. Roy had a serious intent to harm you.”

Aurea fell silent, the memory of her heart beating fast inside her chest. The desire to spill his blood. The adrenaline, the furosity inside her…

“I did too,” she said quietly, and Nyx immediately froze. “Something just...snapped inside of me, Nyx.” She looked away from him, towards her window that glowed softly from the early morning sun rising beyond it, “I didn’t like it. It wasn’t me. And I don’t know what happened. I felt...” She paused as her brow furrowed, “Blood-hungry.”

“Too much rage towards him?” Nyx asked quietly.

Aurea shook her head, “I don’t know,” she said quietly, “But, I was scared. For him, and myself.” She let out a soft laugh, “I was scared of  _ myself.” _

Nyx finished the last bit of wrapping and gently pinned the gauze back together, “Well, whatever,  _ whoever, _ it was, isn’t you.” He leaned back in his chair, “And you know that. You are you, and nothing more.”

Aurea only hummed and brought her gaze back to her hand, gingerly flexing it beneath the bandage, “Right. Thanks.” She sighed and leaned back into her pillows, “How’s Ferrum?” She desperately felt like changing the topic, shunning away that...animal side of her.

“He’s fine, despite the wrist you dislocated. A little cut up, and a little scared, I think. You were rather intimidating when you  _ leaped through fire.” _

Aurea grinned at that, “Ah, right.” She remembered the sensation of him beneath her, squirming, and the fear in reflected in his eyes, and the reflection of her feral self. The grin. The malicious intent in her eyes. She grimaced as a shiver shot up her spine. “How long will it take his wrist to heal?”

Nyx snorted, “A lot less time than that arm. About two or three days, it wasn’t badly disjointed.” 

She immediately felt ease seep into her body, “Thank goodness.”

Nyx chuckled, “What, now you’re worried about him?”

With a sigh, she felt herself sink deeper into her pillows, “After what I felt, yeah.” She let out another yawn, “But if he’s okay then I could really care less.”

“That’s the Rea I know.”

Aurea felt a laugh bubble in her throat, “She’s never really that far.”

They spent the morning together, as Nyx was reluctant to leave his apprentice alone. They chatted early into the morning, watching the sky transition from it’s inky shades to a gentle blue and pink into a chilly autumn morning.

  
  


 

Winter was upon the city of Insomnia as the end of October swiftly lead into the cool temperatures of November that came to a close just as fast; as did Aurea’s battle wound that was simply a harsh scar on her arm now. And before Aurea knew it, snowflakes gently began to tap on her window and swirled in the gentle breeze that shifted through Insomnia’s streets. The brisk winds eventually began to settle into the bricks of the city, encasing them in their frigid grasp.

It was her favourite time of the year. The streets were alive with cozy citizens, and the market stalls that opened upon across the city began to sell warming beverages, as well as meals, to the countless people the waded through the streets, cheeks pinked by the tiny kisses from the snow.

Aurea and Mia were included in this, as they walked down the streets towards Aurea’s apartment complex in the early evening air. The sun was already set far beyond the wall, despite the early hours, casting a large black shadow across the cityscape. The streetlights began to blink on one by one, illuminating the gently falling snow that scattered itself across the city’s avenues. Aurea inhaled deeply, and breathed out just as low to see the puff of clouds that escaped from her lips. Her ruby red coat was wrapped tightly around her, encasing her in warmth. Not that she felt the cold anyway, if anything, she was living for it. Mia on the other hand…

“Shiva’s tits it’s  _ freezing _ out…” Mia moaned into her thick green scarf that was wrapped ten times too many around her head. She bounced the slightest as she walked, an attempt to keep her circulation going that caused her backpack, filled with studying supplies, to bob with her movements.  Aurea chuckled as Mia shot her a glare over her scarf. Her pom-pom hat was pulled down to rest just above her brow, while her scarf was wrapped across her nose, making a tiny slit for her eyes to peer through. “And what’s so funny to you?” Her voice was muffled by the cotton in front of her face.

Aurea shook her head, a faint smile on her face, “Nothing,” she mused, “Simply amused by your attire is all.” 

Mia let out a muted gasp, “You dare question my taste in fashion?! I’ll have you know the best tailor in all of Insomnia, Mrs. Salient herself, knitted this for me!” 

Aurea threw her head back with laughter, “I’ll admit, it does look very warm. I forgot your mother was a tailor.” Aurea hummed, a cloud parted from her mouth as she did, “Think she’d make me one?” She asked, shoving her hands into her coat pockets. 

Aurea suspected that Mia was smiling underneath the scarf, “She would love too!”

The redhead smiled, “She wouldn’t be too busy?”

Mia paused, and looked away, “No,” she said quietly, either that, or the cotton was much thicker than Aurea expected, “I don’t think she’d be that busy.”

Aurea tilted her head, a question buzzing in her mind, but it was quickly shut out by the hollering of a street vendor. “Hot chocolate! Get your hot chocolate here! Only two gil!” 

Pausing in front of the vendor, Aurea cocked her head towards the cart, “Want one?”

Mia paused before shaking her head, “I don’t have the cash for that.”

Aurea’s brow furrowed, a faint smile on her face, “We got our cash two weeks ago! How did you spend it all already?”

Even within the fabric covering her face, Aurea noted the way Mia’s face flushed, “What can I say, I’m bad with money…” With a sigh, Aurea walked over to the vendor, “W-wait! Aurea!” Mia turned back to her.

“Two, please,” Aurea said flashing a grin, “The largest size you got.”

The man laughed, his smile pinching his eyes shut, “Right away, missy!” 

Something about his voice caught Aurea’s attention, the slight accent that laced his tongue sounded very similar to someone she knew. “I know this may seem like a forward question, but are you from Galahd?” The redhead asked as she passed five coins over to the aged vendor. He was about to return change, but Aurea refused, she saw warmth pass over his gaze.

“That I am, picked up on the accent, eh?” He let out almost a rueful chuckle, as he took the coins and placed them in a simple tin can, “Why do you ask?”

Aurea’s smile softened, “Just curious. My mother was from there. I’ve always been interested about the culture.”

The man nodded as he slowly began to melt a bar of chocolate into a heated pot of milk, “Galahd, such a beautiful place. I only hope that the Nifs, haven’t ruined it.” Aurea nodded, agreeing solemnly, “But,” he piped up again, “Insomnia ain’t that bad, especially with King Regis bringing us in without a second thought.”

“Do you miss it, though?” Aurea asked as she saw the chocolate dissolve, mixing with the warming milk.

“Galahd? Sure I do, it’s home. But, even though our home may be gone, it doesn’t mean we’re homeless,” he pulled out two large cardboard cups and poured the warm beverage into them, “Home isn’t a place, it’s a feeling. A place where you feel comfort and warmth.” He put the pot back on the stove and poured more milk in, “Galahd was my home, and it will always be in my heart. But now my home is Insomnia, and might I say, missy, it’s mighty warm.”

Aurea’s heart warmed at the words, “Home isn’t a place…” she muttered under her breath, the smile slowly spreading on her face. Mia glanced at Aurea, her own smile blooming on her face at the redhead’s reaction.

With a flourish, the man presented two piping hot cups of thick hot chocolate, “Now you ladies have a lovely evening. And stay warm!”

“You too!” They said in an enthusiastic unison as Aurea held her beverage with one hand, while Mia wrapped both hands around the cup to absorb as much warmth as possible. 

Mia took a sip, and sighed, a thick plume of white parting from her mouth, “Astrals, that’s amazing,” she looked to friend, “Thanks! You’re a lifesaver!”

Aurea nodded, “Not a problem!” She smiled at Mia, before her gaze looked past her friend and towards the glistening palace in the distance. 

_ “Home isn’t a place, it’s a feeling.” _

Aurea’s heart warmed, not at the sight of the building that  _ was _ her home, but those who lived  _ inside _ it’s walls.

“Six, how much farther to your apartment, Rea?” Mia whined into her scarf as a gust of wind ran through the street, kicking up a flurry of snow.

The redhead brought her attention back to her friend, the warmth not leaving her chest. “Not much farther,” she cast one more glance towards the palace, “Not much farther at all.”

 

 

 

Mia baraged through Aurea’s door as soon as she heard the lock click, and Aurea heard her sigh in utter relief as she entered the tiny apartment space. 

It wasn’t long before Aurea felt warmth tickle her face, and defreeze her body as she shrugged off her coat and threw it on one of the two kitchen chairs. 

Mia sighed as she, too, pulled off her many layers, “Ready to get studying?”

Aurea nodded, and pulled out the chair to her desk, while Mia settled down on Aurea’s bed, books propped up on her lap as the duo listened to the gentle tapping of snow on the windows in the calming night.

 

 

 

About three hour or so had passed after a vigorous studying session and the time of 9:00pm ticked away on the wall clock. It was more so a vigorous studying session for Aurea as she asked Mia for assistance every half an hour. Her friend happily complied, informing her that it was a payback for the hot chocolate. Mia simply wanted company, since she knew the material like the palm of her hand.

While Aurea continued to scribble down notes, she heard an audible yawn come from behind her. “Tired?” Aurea called from her desk, still focused on the paper beneath her.

“A little,” Mia said stretching on the bed, “Had a pretty good training session today, Libertus says that we may be able to practice with real weapons soon.”

“Well that’s exciting,” Aurea mused from her desk as she furrowed her brow in concentration.

Mia hummed from behind her, “Rea, you got anything for headaches?”

“Yeah in my drawer next to the bed.” She replied as she heard the rummaging halt all of a sudden. 

“Hey Rea,” Mia called from behind, “Are these...Your parents?”

Aurea froze, and gently dropped her pencil and turned around to face her, “Yeah, those are them.”

A gentle silence filled the room, save for the tapping of the snow on the window. 

“Your mom is really pretty,” Mia said quietly, and Aurea caught the faint curve of a smile on her lips.

Aurea chuckled and walked over to her, “I think so as well,” she hummed leaning against the back of the couch, facing Mia. 

“Your dad was the General, right?” 

Aurea nodded, “That he was,” her mind surfaced many memories of her childhood self sneaking into his room on chilly evenings like these. “He was a great man, as well as a father.”

Mia chuckled at that, and gently lifted the silver bracelet Aurea used to wear in her youth, the matching metal to that of the necklace she gave to Lunafreya what felt like lifetimes ago. “Was this your mother’s, too?”

Aurea nodded, “I had a matching necklace that I gave to a friend a long time ago.”

Mia grinned, “It’s beautiful.”

Another chuckle slipped past Aurea’s lips, “Why thank you,” she paused, “Do you have anything from your dad?”

Mia nodded, “I got a necklace, a chain one,” she gingerly placed the picture and bracelet back into the desk drawer, “I have a fear of wearing it, in case I lose it, Y’know?” 

Aurea nodded in turn, “I understand, same situation with my bracelet.”

Mia nodded, and brought her gaze to look out the window, “It was a surprise,” she began quietly, and Aurea let the silence fill between them, “When my father died.” Her deep, emerald stare suddenly turned distant, hollow. “It was supposed to be a simple border mission up north, past Insomnia. Turns out he was one of the first soldiers to ever experience the artificial demons made by the Nifs.” She paused and began to wring her hands, “My brother was only just born, and I was six at the time. My mother was absolutely devastated.” She let out a pitiful chuckle, “I had to care for him when she went into a slump, which was damn near everyday. She stopped her tailoring business, and-” she broke off, almost as if she was catching herself on a detail, Aurea noted how her face flushed before she continued, “and we then moved to a smaller home, my mom couldn’t take living there any longer.” Her voice wavered the slightest, “We were just glad they found his body to give him a proper burial. I was given his necklace, and a good chunk of money which I dedicated towards becoming a Glaive.” She quickly cleared her throat, “He’s the reason I’m here now. And when my brother comes of age, he wants to become a Glaive as well. But he’s only ten.” Mia chuckled and leaned back on the bed, eyeing Aurea who’s eyes reflected sorrow yet solace at once. “But I’m glad I’m here! And I’m glad to go home when I’m done this training.” She let out a grin that reached to her eyes, “That means I’ve grown strong for my dad! Strong enough to protect my family, and you, not like you’ll ever need it though, Rea.”

Aurea’s heart clenched at the words, “Mia…”

“But,” she chimed in before Aurea could intervene, “Yulemas is rather hard for my mom and little brother.” She looked away from Aurea once more and towards the window, Aurea kept her gaze on her friend, eyebrows slanted with sympathy, “I’ve always tried to do my best for the holiday, prep meals, give gifts, but…” Mia trailed off once more, almost as if she was thinking about something. Aurea was about to give condolence to her friend before she cut her off once more, excitement reflecting in her eyes. “Rea! What are you doing for Yulemas!?” 

Aurea blinked, taken aback by the sudden shift in her friend, “Uhhh, aren’t we supposed to remain here? I thought we couldn’t see our families for the duration of our training.”

Mia shook her head, and it was Aurea’s turn for her eyes to reflect surprise, “Nope! Turns out when you’re three years into your training, they send you home for Yulemas! Apparently it’s a week long vacation!”

“W-What?!” Aurea pushed herself off the couch, “But! I don’t...Who told you?!”

Mia chuckled, “Libertus! I managed to sneak some info from him!”

Aurea’s mind began to whirl with opportunities, does that mean she had the chance to visit the palace? A giant smile spread on her face, she would be able to see him…

“So?” Mia mused.

“I may go visit my Uncle Roc,” Aurea said, a bit too excited.

“What! Doesn’t he live in Altissa?!”

Aurea froze, “R-right…”

“I suppose you could boat out there…” Mia sighed, “He is your family.”

Aurea bit back a laugh, “I’m sure he would be busy anyways, with his job and all.” Before Mia could inquire further about her fictitious uncle Aurea piped up once more, “Because of that I don’t think I’d be leaving Insomnia. But I do have some…” Aurea paused, “Family friends, I’d like to visit over the week as well.”

Mia nodded, “So...Would you like to spend Yulemas with us?”

Aurea’s smiled brightened, “I hate to say, not on the day of Yulemas, but I could stay the day or two before.”

A laugh erupted from Mia and she launched herself off of the bed, “Fantastic! This is going to be the best Yulemas ever!”

With a chuckle, Aurea settled back against the couch as she saw Mia go to grab her coat, “It’ll be interesting, that’s for sure.” She sighed, her mind clearing and guilt slowly began to ebb away. She would be able to see Noctis again, as well as Gladio and Ignis...It’s like Yulemas already came... 

Mia flung her thick coat around herself, “Anyways, I should get going. It’s been a long night.” She moved as if a heavy weight was lifted from her shoulders.

“Are you sure? You’re more than welcome to stay,” Aurea said, pushing herself off the couch.

Mia shook her head, “Nah, I’m better off sleeping at home.” She flashed Aurea a grin, “You can walk me home though, I need some company in this freezing weather.”

Aurea laughed, “Of course!”

 

 

 

The walk that would usually take Aurea twenty minutes was done in ten, as Mia walked at a ridiculously fast pace the entire time to her apartment. Aurea kept in foot with her, enjoying the cool weather while Mia was whispering words of encouragement to herself the entire way home. 

With a very quick, and muffled, farewell, Aurea saw Mia sprint up the metal staircase to her floor, the echo of her boots disappearing into the winter night’s air.

With a content sigh, white whips parting from her lips once more, Aurea turned on her heel and began to walk home. She enjoyed the light snowfall, and the gentle flakes that fell from the dark sky above as they danced in the light from the steel street lamps that littered the road. The subtle chilling wind was nothing to her, as the ruby coat and scarlet hair simply shifted with the changing air, unaffected by the cold fingers that brushed her features every time the wind kicked up.

Aurea decided to take the long way home, her desire to take a brisk walk through the street market was returning, especially to see if the Galahdian hot chocolate maker was still open. Aurea had an itch to be scratched, and that was to learn more about Galahdian traditions. Her backup was Nyx, of course, but the elderly man seemed to have so much more knowledge of the culture.

Aurea swung onto the market street that was bathed in a warm golden glow from the artificial light. The cobblestone path beneath her was littered in the snowfall that began to stick to the ground. Aurea scanned the street, trying to memorize where the vendor was among the masses of market stalls. There was countless people on the street, adults, and children alike enjoying the winter’s evening. Her eyes scanned faces, as well as stall signs to try and find the chocolatier. 

It was then, through her distracted mind, that she collided with something in front of her. In a flash, Aurea took a step back, “S-sorry! Are you okay?” She looked up, expecting to see an adult in front of her, but she was only met with a swarm of people. It was then she looked down, and was met by the wet stare of a young child, nose red from the cold,  tears evident in his eyes, and a loaf of bread clutched to his chest. He was shaking his head. Surprise jolted through her, and she fell to her knee in an instant, the cold immediately invading where her covered flesh met the snow. “Hey buddy, you okay?”

The little kid sniffed, either from the cold, or from the hot tears that fell from his face, “I-I don’t know…” he responded quietly, his voice wavering. 

Aurea’s brows furrowed, “What are you doing out here alone?” She pressed on gently.

“My grandfather wanted bread from the market.” He sniffed once more, “I left from my grandfather’s shop,” his voice hitched, “And now I can’t find it.” 

Aurea felt a small smile bloom on her face, “What’s the name of the shop, buddy?”

The kid wiped his eyes, “Hester’s Carvings…”

“Hester’s huh?” Aurea hummed, “Alright, let’s see if we can find it then, shall we?”

The boy nodded, his winter hat bobbed with the motion.

“My name is Aurea,” she said as she extended her hand to carry the bread, “And yours?”

“Talcott…” The boy said quietly, even though his crying managed to subside, he gently passed the wrapped loaf to her, before instantly latching onto her other hand like a lifeline.

Aurea grinned, “Alright Talcott, let’s go find your grandfather.”

 

 

 

It didn’t take Aurea long to pinpoint the quaint storefront, not after she asked a few people in the market. Their directions lead her and Talcott to the main road, and a small store with giant windows to reveal the interior of the shop. It, too, bathed in a soft golden light, it looked warming to Aurea, especially since the winter winds kicked up within the city, dropping the temperature a few degrees.

Just as they rounded the street, Aurea saw an elderly man leave the storefront, rather rushed. It was also then she felt an absence of heat from her hand as she saw Talcott go running towards the figure. A very audible, “Grandpa!” ripped from his hitching voice as Aurea expected he began to cry again.

Aurea walked after him, and saw relief flood on the elderly gentleman’s face. He fell to a knee and opened his arms for Talcott to fly into. They crushed one another in their embrace.

Aurea stood back a few feet donning a smile on her face as she inspected the storefront to give they two some privacy. She took in the delicate wooden carvings and other goods that were displayed in the store window. Something seemed familiar to her, and she furrowed her brow the slightest to try and place what. The familiar wooden carvings, the gentle golden light…

When the old man cleared his throat, Aurea’s attention snapped back to the two. The elderly man donned a smile and Aurea reflected his expression, her smile softening at the reunion; and grew even more when the grandfather looked to her. He let go of Talcott and placed his withered hand in the young boy’s.

“I don’t think I have enough words to thank you, young lady,” he laughed, “I was growing worried, but then again I should have known better than to have made him go off on his own.” 

Aurea grinned as he closed the remaining distance between them, “It’s quite alright, honestly.” Aurea smiled down at Talcott, “He was very responsible and got the bread,” she said as she lowered the wrapped parcel to Talcott, who took it with a grin, “Just got a little turned around is all.”

The old man chuckled once more, “May I ask who I am giving my thanks too?”

Aurea dipped her head, “Aurea Fides, a Kingsglaive in training.”

When Aurea lifted her head she saw the surprise light up the elderly man’s eyes, “General Fides’s daughter,” he grinned, “I’d never expect that I’d see you again, Aurea.”

Aurea felt her eyes blow wide, “You knew my father?” She couldn’t keep the hint of shock hidden in her tone.

The elderly man nodded, “My name is Jared Hester, I used to serve house Amicitia before I retired. I was rather close with your father before I left.”

Aurea felt a familiar heat return to her heart at the familiar names, “So you worked alongside Councilman Amicitia, as well as Gladiolus and Iris?”

Jared nodded, “That I did, a very interesting family. Especially that young Iris.” He paused as he looked up at the sky, watching the snow fall a bit heavier compared to earlier. “Would you like to come inside, Aurea? I have some tea brewing.” 

Aurea, pulling her coat a bit closer to herself let out a nod, “I’d love to join you.”

  
  


 

 

The inside of the shop was something of a fairytale. Ranging from the countless wooden figures, to the golden lighting that coated the small shop space from corner to corner, alighting the wooden shelves in a warm amber glow. Aurea’s jaw was slacked all the while as she admired the detailed wooden creations and drank in the scent of pine and faint vanilla. 

Something about the shop itched in the back of her mind, reaching for the tendrils of a memory she just couldn’t quite grasp. She had been here before...but...when?

“Aurea,” Jared’s voice rang from behind the oak counter and she dragged her attention away from the small wooden horse that caught her interest, “What type of tea would you like?”

She smiled, “Whatever is brewing is fine as long as it’s warm!”

Jared nodded, a faint smile on his face. He leaned down and whispered something to Talcott before disappearing behind the pocket door beyond the counter. Aurea turned back towards the miniature horse and studied the details, handling the carving with care. It brought her back to her childhood, oddly enough, the gentle aura of youth seeping through the carving reminded her of her innocence and life long past. With a smile, she placed the figure back gingerly, when another one caught her attention.

Her jaw dropped as memories came flooding back. 

The gentle autumn winds flowing through the streets.

A hand softly holding hers.

A small wooden carving catching her attention in a window.

The familiar, soothing voice of her father.

A present for Noctis.

It was the Carbuncle figurine from so long ago.

Aurea felt a laugh of disbelief slip past her lips as she, with a shaky hand, reached for the tiny creature. It’s ears had the familiar fluffy texture of her stuffed animal from her youth, but more solid. The tiny gem, glistening in the light from delicate polishing. The small form of the creature being consumed by both tail and ears.

It was just as she remembered. 

She brought the carving closer, feeling her childhood memories come flooding back.

The summer sun on the school grounds with Prompto.

The rainy fall evenings studying with Gladio.

The disastrous yet tasteful baking sessions in the winter with Ignis.

The countless spring days running around the garden with Noctis.

The quiet nights with her father, the treasured stories he told her to help her sleep peacefully when the nightmares took over.

_ ‘So long as it is by your side, you are never truly alone.’ _

“Aurea?”

She flinched and blinked away the faint film of tears that coated her eyes, she didn’t even realised they surfaced.

She promised they would never again. 

Aurea turned to look down at Talcott, “Sorry, Talcott, what was that?”

He grinned up at her, the tears now gone from his eyes and cheeks still pinked with the cold, “Grandpa said that the tea is done.”

“Oh!” She chuckled and placed the Carbuncle back down, “Right, sorry.” She brought her gaze back to the tiny figurine, it’s perfectly shined eyes smiling at her, “Was just a little distracted.”

“That’s okay!” He piped up, “Grandpa’s carvings are the best! So I don’t blame you!”

Aurea laughed at the remark, “Yes, yes they are.” 

Talcott gently grabbed Aurea’s hand, “This way!” He weaved Aurea through the few aisles the shop homed and behind the counter through the small pocket door. 

The pocket door lead to a beautifully carved wooden staircase that lead upstairs, and Talcott pretty much sprinted the entire way up, carrying Aurea with him. Once they reached the landing, it gave way to a small, single room.

Every wall within the space was aligned with wooden bookshelves in one way or another. The walls were floor to ceiling shelves, stacked with books of all genres and memorabilia alike, while the small kitchen island seemed to have shelves dedicated to cookbooks. 

Aurea felt the air leave her lungs at the sight, it was breathtaking, even with the small space that both grandfather and grandson lived in. 

“Please, Aurea, feel free to take your coat off and sit.” Jared said as he stood behind the kitchen island and poured tea into three different cups, one slightly smaller, she assumed that was Talcott’s.  

Her brows shot up, she forgot she left her thick coat on, “Oh, thank you,” she said as she shrugged the coat off and hung it off of one of the seats in front of the island.

“Did you carve everything in here yourself, Jared?” Aurea asked as she continued to stare at the surroundings. She noticed a door she figured that lead to their beds.

He let out a warm laugh, “Yes, indeed I did.” He placed the tea cozy on top of the kettle, “Took some time, but it was a fun project.”

Aurea laughed as she looked at some of the books that aligned the shelves, a majority of them seemed to be mythology. 

Jared gently slid her mug over to Aurea, “Ah, interested in mythology, are we?”

Aurea jumped in her seat and immediately turned to face him, “Somewhat,” she relaxed her jumpy muscles, “I’ve been interested in learning about other cultures and their stories, actually.”

“Grandpa can tell you all about those!” Talcott yelled excitedly as he came to sit beside Aurea, “Grandpa keeps a bunch of notes on different stories! Some of these books he wrote himself!” Talcott said, pretty much bouncing in his chair from excitement, “He reads them to me all the time!”

Aurea’s brows shot up, “Really?” She grinned at Talcott then at Jared who was chuckling.

“Yes, I find great interest in history,” he took a sip of his tea. “Now, you said that you’re interested in learning about different cultures, which one, might I ask?”

“Oh!” Aurea gently blew on the steaming liquid, “Galahdian, actually,” she smiled softly, “My mother was from there.”

Jared nodded knowingly, “I see.”

“Tell her about Erebus then, Grandpa! That’s my favourite!” Talcott said, leaning into the table, elbows perched on the surface.

“Erebus?” Aurea tilted her head, “I’ve never heard of that before.”

“I’m not that surprised that you haven’t, Erebus is a unique being in history,” Jared set his mug down and shuffled over to one of the bookshelves, scanning the books with his finger before he slid one out from its slot, “Erebus is rather important when it comes to the Cosmogony, but equally forgotten.” He shuffled back and placed a very, very dusty book on the counter. When it connected to the solid wooden surface, a plume of dust erupted from the pages and the scent of age wafted from the text. Aurea blew away the dust with her hand while Talcott coughed beside her. “Erebus was a being of shadow and darkness, one that usually kept to themselves. Legends say they are related to Bahamut, the guardian of the Astrals. While Bahamut resembled the stars, Erebus resembled the void between them. Although Erebus didn’t fight alongside the six main Astrals, they aided throughout history. You see, when Bahamut chose the first ever Oracle, Erebus chose the first ever Shadow-”

Aurea felt her chest tighten, and her heart began to beat against her ribs.

“The Shadow acted as a guardian for the Oracle, protecting her wherever she went from the darkness, out of sight. Whoever was chosen as the Shadow was granted the power of Erebus. Erebus wanted to do this to not only protect Bahamut’s creation, but to resemble the bond between the siblings. Erebus, ever watchful and ever willing to protect the one they love. But the creation of the Shadow was a daunting task for Erebus, so it decided to sleep while the Shadow protected the Oracle so that the Shadow can have unlimited amount of power to protect Bahamut’s creation. History says that the physical manifestation of Erebus is a ring, but that has been long lost in history.” Jared flipped through the pages, dust gently scattering in the soft golden air, “After the long war between the Astrals and humanity, as I’m sure you know,  the Crystal was born-”

“The one in the Citadel!” Talcott chimed in.

“Yes, good job remembering, Talcott!” Jared chuckled, “When the Crystal came about, Bahamut trusted the Lucis Caelum bloodline with not only the Crystal, but, much like Erebus, a physical manifestation of themselves, the Ring of the Lucii.” He paused on a picture and turned it around for Aurea and Talcott to see. “Bahamut then asked the Shadow, since Erebus was asleep, to protect the Caelum bloodline, since the Astrals feared that a force so evil would come again. And when that time comes, the true King will go forth and bring light back to a world filled with darkness.”

The picture told it all. Aurea felt an odd pull towards the detailed painting, and the more she looked, the more she saw. 

The painting was slightly obscured due to the age of the book, but enough could be seen. There was a man in the centre of the page, his hand extended towards the sky as six hands reached towards him in turn, a ring in the space between them. But what would have been his shadow beneath him, was another figure, a shadow with gentle golden eyes. Watching. 

_ Protecting. _

Aurea let out a quiet, shaky breath.

_ The King’s Shadow. _

“They say that the man there is the first ever King, King Lucis Caelum,” Jared said as he sipped his tea again, “And that there has always been a Shadow protecting the King for many, many centuries, although they are merely a title to protect the King now, since the true power of the Shadow has been lost.”

“Lost? They lost the ring?” Aurea asked, her voice distant in her own ears.

“Indeed, lost in history,” Jared then closed the book, causing another cloud of dust to erupt in Aurea’s face, this time, she coughed. “They say that the ring shall return when the True Shadow is chosen. Apparently Erebus itself is said to return to the world.”

A shiver shot up Aurea’s spine.  _ The power of a God… _

“I like Erebus,” Talcott said as he sipped his tea, “All they want to do is to protect the ones they love.”

“It’s very admirable, isn’t it?” Jared smiled.

Aurea felt her heart warm, and not a single word fell from her lips.

 

 

 

She stayed for about an hour, listening to the many stories Jared had to tell ranging from history, to lore, to even childhood stories of Talcott.

She wished she could’ve stayed longer, but she had early morning training to prepare for, as well as her test she and Mia studied for earlier. Talcott even begged her to stay, but she had to kindly reject, if anything, her mind still swam about the Shadow and Erebus.

_ ‘The power to protect…’ _ she hummed to herself as she made her way out the door. 

She paused once more in front of the small Carbuncle statue, a smile instantaneously blooming on her face.

“Something caught your eye, Aurea?” Jared asked as he came to stand beside her.

“Oh, I’m just admiring your work,” she chimed back.

Jared smiled, “You seem fixated on the Carbuncle.”

She nodded, “I used to have a stuffed toy of one,” she sighed at the memory, “My father used to tell me stories about him, the guardian of dreams.”

Jared nodded as he gently plucked the carving from the shelf, “Here.”

“W-what! No I can’t!-”

Jared held up his hand to silence her, “I need to repay you somehow for finding Talcott.” He grabbed Aurea’s hand and placed the Carbuncle in her palm before he wrapped her fingers around the carving, “Please, take it.”

Aurea’s mouth opened and closed, “You don’t need to repay me, Jared.”

“I know I don’t  _ have _ to,” he smiled, “But I’d  _ like _ too,” he chuckled.

Aurea smiled, “Thank you, this means…” she paused as she unfurled her fingers to reveal the shining eyes of the creature, “A lot.”

Jared nodded, “Please, feel free to come by anytime, I’ll have the kettle boiling.”

“Thank you, Jared.” Aurea smiled. She waved farewell to the woodcarver before she stepped out into the chilled winter’s air.

She walked down the street, carving in hand, and shadow strong behind her in the moonlight.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew! Had to shorten this chapter since this is 13 pages and I have so much more coming.  
> This chapter was mainly used for story purposes, but next chapter has more character interaction, so lets look forward to that!  
> I also want to thank you all so much for the wonderful comments you all have been leaving. You guys are the reason I write, and knowing that you are all enjoying the story so far really warms my heart and inspires me, so thank you!  
> Next chapter is gonna be a nice one! After all, it's Yulemas!...Kinda! [Prismit'sMarchwhatthefuc-]  
> As always, thank you so much for reading!  
> Hope you all have a great day!
> 
> [Also...+500 views? I'm gonna cry...]


End file.
